


Pride and Prejudice and Card Games

by Blue Eyes Black Dragon (OperaGoose)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Courtship, Enemies to Lovers, Fake Regency AU, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 96,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/pseuds/Blue%20Eyes%20Black%20Dragon
Summary: IT IS A TRUTH, UNIVERSALLY ACKNOWLEDGED, THAT A SINGLE MAN IN POSSESSION OF A LARGE FORTUNE, MUST BE IN WANT OF A DUEL CHAMPIONSHIP.

The Pride and Prejudice AU I started writing for NaNoWriMo last year. 
When Mr Yami moves to town, he is immediately ensnared by Yugi Moto, the county's best duelist. He brings with him his cousin, Mr Kaiba - whose pride immediately affronts the neighbourhood, and especially Yugi's younger brother Joseph Wheeler. 
Mr Kaiba believes Joseph to be inferior in every way, and undeserving of his attention. It's a shame that he went and fell in love, then.





	1. Volume One

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes on the differences in this fake regency era au.
> 
> The kingdom is governed by the 'sanction', a secular blend of the military and church.   
> [Click here for a visual outline of the heirarchy and the social seasons.](http://66.media.tumblr.com/acd26b0a17c8565ca2e84a6a3140b147/tumblr_nxfvod3Fu51ugcbubo1_1280.jpg)
> 
> There are four genders: gentleman "Mister", gentlewoman "Mademoiselle/Madame", ladies "Miss/Mrs", and dandies "Monsieur". (Abbreviations are in order: Mr, Mlle/Mme, Miss/Mrs & Mssr). Generally gentlefolk marry ladies and dandies, but it is not unheard of for them to marry each other. Behavioural and fashion differences are expected between the four genders.   
> Genders are chosen by 'coming out to the sanction' wherein preferred pronouns and gender are announced publicly in Sanction Notices. Generally, gentlefolk are first in line to inherit property, regardless of seniority. 
> 
> Adoption is a norm. Adopted children are regarded a much of the family as natural ones. Some adopted children are orphans (in the case of Kaiba and Mokuba) and others were removed from their family by the sanction due to unsafe or neglectful living conditions (in the case of Joey and Serenity). 
> 
> Money is expressed in modern rates -- Mr Darcy's £10,000 a year estate is now Mr Kaiba's £1 billion, for example. 
> 
> If you have any questions, please feel free to ask.

PRIDE AND PREJUDICE AND CARD GAMES 

A NANOWRIMO NOVEL 

BY BLUE EYES BLACK DRAGON 

IT IS A TRUTH, UNIVERSALLY ACKNOWLEDGED, THAT A SINGLE MAN IN POSSESSION OF A LARGE FORTUNE, MUST BE IN WANT OF A DUEL CHAMPIONSHIP. 

However little known the personality or situation of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well-fixed in the minds of the local families, that all of fashionable society are thrown into quite an uproar about the matter. The news of a new family coming into a neighbourhood inspires the local community to begin planning immediately. For the officials, a tournament must be planned. For the young, and talented duellists, decks must be assembled, cards traded or sought anew. Whispers about the newcomers’ cards spread like wildfire across the forests and fields. For others, the arrival of a rich, single gentleman is a different matter of course. 

“Mister Bennet,” said his lady to him one day, “have you heard the news? Netherfield Park is let at last!” 

“No, my dear,” said Mr Bennet, looking up from his book. “I have not.” 

“But it is!” she insisted. “For Mrs Long has just been here, and she told me all about it!” To which she received no answer. “Well?” She continued tersely, “do you not want to know who has taken it?” 

“You want to tell me,” her husband replied, “so I doubt that I have any say in the matter.” 

It was as much invitation as she could expect to receive. “Why, my dear, Mrs Long says that Netherfield has been taken by a young man of large fortune from town! That he looked about the house, was quite impressed with the large card halls, and signed on to it immediately. He is to take possession as soon as the Beach Season has ended.” 

“What is his name?” Mr Bennet asked mildly. 

“Yami.” 

“Does he bring with him his family?” 

“His family! No, no, Mr Bennet. He is quite single!” She sighed rather dreamily. “A single man of large fortune. At least one million a year to afford the upkeep of Netherfield. What a fine thing for our children!” 

Mr Bennet raised a single eyebrow. “Indeed. How is it their business?” 

“Mr Bennet!” his wife said, agitated. “How can you be so tiresome? You must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them!” 

“Is that his design in settling here?” 

“Design? Nonsense! But it is very likely that he may fall in love with them,” she said smugly. “Between our children we have all the set to tempt a gentleman, of whatever orientation.” At Mr Bennet’s look, she continued. “Anyway, you must go and visit him as soon as he comes!” 

“I should think not,” the gentleman replied, making a show of turning back to his book. “You may send the children. Téa is a fine gentlewoman and will serve my place for propriety’s sake.” 

“No, no!” Mrs Bennet insisted, tempestuous. “If you do not go, it does not signify that you show any interest with forming an alliance between our two households. It must be you that goes, not merely the eldest gentle!” 

“I will send a letter,” Mr Bennet offered, his countenance all seriousness. “To grant my hearty consent to his marrying whichever he chooses of the children—though I must throw in a good word for my little Joey.” 

Mrs Bennet huffed. “I desire you to do no such thing! Joey is not a bit better than the others. He is not half as skilled a duellist as Yugi, nor as beautiful as his natural sister Serenity. But you are always giving him the preference! Coarse and quick-tempered as he is.” 

“They have none of them many advantages to boast of,” he said. “They are all silly and ignorant like other children. But Joey has something more of esprit than his siblings.” 

“How can you be so cruel?” Mrs Bennet cried. “To abuse your own children in such a way. You have no compassion on my poor nerves.” 

“You are mistaken, my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves. They have been my constant companions for the last twenty years!” 

“You are teasing me on purpose!” 

“Perhaps. But you will live. Hopefully to see many young men of fortune come to live in the neighbourhood.” 

“It will be no use if twenty gentlemen come, since you will not visit them!” 

“I swear by my deck, my dear. When twenty such gentlemen live here, I shall visit them all.” 

Mr Bennet was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humour and superiority, that the experience of twenty-three years had not been enough to make his wife understand his mind. Hers was less difficult to comprehend. She was a woman of simple understanding, small mind and uncertain temper. Her anxieties took root by the troubles at home. The business of her life was to get her children settled in a good situation; her hobbies were dice and gossip. 

CHAPTER TWO 

Mr Bennet was among the first of visitors to Netherfield. He had, in fact, intended to visit him—though said the opposite merely to agitate his wife (a rather fond pastime of his). Until the evening of his visit, she had no knowledge of his intentions. 

Observing his second child, employed with reassembling his deck, he suddenly addressed him with: “I hope Mr Yami will stand up to it, Joey.” 

“It does not matter _what_ deck Mr Yami can face,” said their mother petulantly. “Since we are not to be acquainted with him!” 

“You’re forgetting, Ma,” Joey said, “that we’ll meet him at the tournament. Mrs Long had promised to arrange a duel between us.” 

“I do not believe Mrs Long will do any such thing!” snapped Mrs Bennet. “She has two duellists of her own. She’s a selfish, hypocritical woman and I will say nothing about her!” 

Mr Bennet was watching on with much amusement. “Then I am glad you do not rely on her for an introduction, my dear.” 

Mrs Bennet gave him a scornful look and did not reply. Turning to her youngest daughter, she hissed, “stop coughing, Serenity! Have a little compassion for my poor nerves!” 

“Serenity has timed her coughs badly,” said their father, from behind the evening newspaper. 

“I do not cough for my own amusement,” Serenity said in a small voice. 

“When is the next tournament to be, Yugi?” Téa asked, leaning over to her eldest brother who was busy reading the tournament booklet. 

“Tomorrow fortnight,” the small dandy replied, “with a small prize of a newly released card.” 

“So it is,” Mrs Bennet said sourly. “And Mrs Long will be out of town until the day before! So it will be impossible for her to arrange the duel.” 

“Then, my dear,” interjected her husband, “you will have the advantage over your friend, and introduce Mr Yami to her.” 

“How can you be so teasing?” The wife demanded, holding a hand to her fluttering heart. “For I am not acquainted with him myself!” 

“Indeed, a fortnight’s acquaintance with the family is certainly too short a time to know a man’s true character.” 

The children stared at their father, while the mother cried out at his cruelty in teasing her once more. 

“What is the meaning of that?” He asked. “Do you consider the rules and structures of social politic nonsense? I do not quite agree with you on that point. What say you, Rebecca? You are always buried in your books. What have you read on the subject?” 

Rebecca, who had been indeed consumed with her book, looked up from the pages. “I...” 

“While Rebecca is assembling her ideas,” he continued, “let us return to the subject of Mr Yami.” 

“I am _sick_ of Mr Yami!” snapped Mrs Bennet. 

“I am sorry to hear that,” Mr Bennet said, a triumphant sort of smile crossing his lips. “But why did you not tell me as much this morning? If I had known, I wouldn’t have bothered to go visit. It’s unfortunate. Now that I have actually made the introduction, we can’t escape his acquaintance now.” 

The astonishment of his wife was just what he wished for. When her first ecstasy of relief was over, she began to say: “how good it was of you, Mr Bennet! I was sure you loved our children to well to neglect such a duty! And such a good joke too, that you went already and said not a word about it! Letting me prattle on wounded when you already had the balm.” 

“Now, Serenity,” Mr Bennet said. “You may cough as much as you like.” With those words, he swiftly left the room to enjoy his victory and the solitude of his library. 

“What an excellent father you have,” Mrs Bennet said to the gathered children. “I do not know how you will thank him enough! Téa, my love, though your deck is the weakest, I dare say Mr Yami will make your acquaintance at the tournament!” 

“Oh,” said Téa, smiling. “I am not afraid. I may not be able to beat Yugi, but I certainly have bettered Joey time enough!” 

“Hey!” the younger brother cried, offended. 

His siblings hid their smiles from Joey, not wanting to incite him into an argument in wake of such good news. 

CHAPTER THREE 

Mr Yami returned the visit to the Bennets on a morning a few days later. Though he had hoped to be lucky enough to spot the children, whose duelling skills were spoken about often around the town, he had no such luck. Téa and Serenity were more fortunate than their older brothers, as they managed to catch sight of him from an upstairs window as he arrived. When their two brothers returned from the nearby village, having paid a visit to the card shop they favoured, they heard the news: 

“He’s not a very tall gentleman!” Téa declared, neatly organising her deck, “about your height, Yugi—but a little taller.” 

“He’s very handsome,” Serenity contributed. “Very noble-looking.” 

“He is certainly rich,” Téa added, “and a very fashionable man. I daresay he will be a very adequate duellist!” 

They were joined shortly afterward by Mrs Bennet, who was not entirely unhappy but still somewhat agitated. Under Téa’s careful questioning, they were able to learn from their mother the details of her introduction to Mr Yami. 

He was a fine gentleman, well-mannered but friendly. He was indeed an enthusiastic duellist, and promised to be quite skilled. Nothing could have been more delightful to the Bennet children—to be fond of duelling surely meant that his heart was warm and open. The set of his hat declared that he was a gentleman with interest towards dandies, rather than ladies or gentlewomen, to which she gave Yugi a pointed look. To which he could only reply with a blush 

The agitation, they learned, was from Mr Yami rejecting, however politely, her invitation to dinner over the course of the next week. “He is obliged to be in Domino on business! What sort of business could he possibly have so soon after moving to the country?” She bemoaned. 

“Maybe he went to get his fiancé,” Joey suggested, rolling his eyes. 

“Oh, no, he is quite unattached. He told me as much himself.” But she was still fretful. 

Her mind was not settled until the sons’ particular friend Mssr Tristan Taylor came to visit, along with his mother who shared the gossip with Mrs Bennet. 

Mr Yami, Dame Taylor explained, had gone to the capital in order to bring back with him a large party of friends for the tournament. The exact number of the party was a source of dispute between Dame and Lady Taylor. The gentlewoman insisted that he was to bring twelve dandies and seven gentlemen with him from Domino. Her wife, on the other hand, insisted that it was seven dandies and three gentlemen! Whichever way, the younger members of the party grieved over such a high number of dandies. Gentlemen and -women were scarce enough among their neighbourhood, without the addition of fine dandies to draw away their attention from their local sort. 

It was a relief to discover, however, that upon their arrival to the card rooms, there were only five members in total: Mr Yami, a gentleman cousin of his, his two sisters and the husband of the elder. Mr Yami was as good-looking and gentlemanlike as the Bennet children had been promised, with a pleasant countenance and easy, unaffected manners. His skills at duelling were some of the best in the country, and were _almost_ the very best in the room. His two younger siblings were very fine indeed—the elder of the two was Madame Isis Mahad, a noble-looking and beautiful gentlewoman accompanied by her husband; and the younger a single lady, Miss Mana Yami. But it was his cousin that soon drew the attention of the room. 

Mr Kaiba was tall, noble-looking and displayed the elegant grace of a fine gentleman. A report was soon circulating the room of him having one billion pounds a year, a large estate in Derbyshire and no less than _three_ legendary blue eyes white dragons in his deck. In a ballroom he could have no hat to indicate his preference, and the kerchief kept in his pocket was a simple white lace that gave utterly no hint toward who might seek to gain his attention. In addition to his fortune and figure, he had that mystery to gain the notice of the entire room for about half the evening—until his manners gave a disgust which turned his popularity to notoriety. He was demonstrating the proudest and most displeased manner, unwilling to be introduced to any of the neighbourhood and only duelling twice the whole night—once with Mr Yami, and another with Madame Mahad. The neighbourhood quite decided that they much preferred the lesser gentleman, and his company was much sought after. 

Joseph Wheeler, the second son of the Bennets, had been obliged by the scarcity of duellists to sit out a few rounds. It was during this point that he happened to be near Mr Kaiba when his friend came to speak with and scold him. Mr Yami had played a duel every round, and had come at that moment from the table to fetch his partner a glass of punch and come upon his surly-looking friend. 

“Cousin,” the shorter gentleman said, “I must have you duel! I can’t stand to see you lurking about in such a sour manner!” 

“You are duelling with the only skilled duellist in the room,” Mr Kaiba said pointedly. “There is no other person with whom it would not be a mere annoyance to sit down at table with.” 

Monsieur Wheeler was pleased to see an awe-struck looking across the first gentleman’s countenance as he gazed back toward his table. “Mssr Moto is the most talented duellist I have ever come across! I think I will lose this match, but I find myself not offended by that prospect...” 

Mr Kaiba gave his friend a particular look that his cousin seemed to recognise. Though from Mssr Wheeler’s seat, he could not see what it was. 

Mr Yami cleared his throat politely. “Irregardless... There is one of his siblings behind you. He is rather handsome, and I dare say well-versed in the rules of the game. Do let my partner introduce you, and arrange a match.” 

“Which do you mean?” Mr Kaiba asked coolly. Then, turning around he looked for a moment at Joseph. The dandy smiled, and abruptly the gentleman turned around. “I would have more a challenge playing solitaire.” 

Mr Yami scolded him, but was swiftly called back to his duel. Mr Kaiba walked off, and Joseph lowered his eyes with a frown. He told the story however, with much of the esprit his father so admired—for he was of a bright, pleasant disposition with the sort of humour he delighted to share with all who would have part in it. 

The evening, as a whole, was spent pleasantly by those who attended. Mrs Bennet had seen her eldest child once again champion of the tournament, and earning amongst his other prizes the admiration of the entire Netherfield party. Mr Yami had duelled with him thrice, even with all of his famed skills unable to win against him. His two sisters shared in the admiration of their brother, and expressed the wish of becoming better acquainted with him. Yugi was flattered by the attentions, though in a quieter way than his excitable mother. Joseph could share in his brother’s pleasure, and had seen many admirable duels to entertain him. Rebecca heard herself mentioned to Miss Yami as the most intelligent person in the neighbourhood; and Téa and Serenity had reacquainted themselves with many of their friends, which is all they had yet learned to look forward to at a tournament. They returned, therefore, in good spirits to Longbourn. 

CHAPTER FOUR 

When Yugi and Joseph were alone, the former—who had been wary about confessing his admiration in front of their mother, who tended to take these sorts of things and run amok with them—confided in his brother how very pleased he was my Mr Yami. 

“He is everything a duellist ought to be,” Yugi said, a pleased smile across his expression. “And he was very kind to me.” 

Joseph, who had seen Mr Yami’s countenance while he spoke of Yugi, saw no harm in encouraging his elder brother’s feelings along. “Who would not be?” He asked, smiling. “You are the gentlest, most kind-hearted person I hope to meet in all the world. What would be more natural than him paying his attentions to you?” 

Yugi, flattered, slipped into the covers of his bed on the other side of the room to put off replying to his brother’s comments for a moment or two. “I was very much flattered by his asking me to duel a second time.” 

“Were you?” Joseph asked, sitting on the corner of his own bed, still neatly made. “I wasn’t. What could be more natural than his asking you to duel again? It is clear to see that you are at least five times more skilled at Duel than anyone in the room. But he seems kindly, so I give you my permission to like him, little though it’s worth.” 

“Joey,” Yugi scolded kindly. “Your opinion is held in my highest regard.” 

Joseph grinned at him. “Oh? So if I had told you that he was a scoundrel and not worth paying any mind? You say that would make a difference!” 

“It may,” Yugi said, biting his lip. “I would certainly be more hesitant in my opinion if you thought badly of him.” 

“Rest easy,” the younger said. “I have seen nothing of _him_ to be wary of. You always see and believe the best in everyone, Yugi, but I think in this case your tender heart may not be too misled.” 

Yugi coloured. “I always say what I think of people...” 

“And that’s the marvel.” Joseph laughed. “The rest of his party, I think, are not as pleasant as the brother.” 

“You mean Mr Kaiba? I’m sure you merely misunderstood him...” 

“And I am equally sure that I did not,” Joseph said dismissively. “But not only the cousin. His sisters...” 

“Madame Mahad and Miss Yami? What could you possibly have to say against them?” Yugi asked, quite bewildered, “They were charming women. Very polite and personable.” 

“I have only my instincts to speak of,” Joseph answered. “And they warn me that the two of them may not be entirely what they seem. They are capable of making themselves agreeable, that much is certain. When they give the effort.” He paused here, to smile at Yugi’s frown. “But it seems to me they are not the kind to often feel the effort necessary.” 

“You are very mistrustful, Joey,” Yugi said, smothering a yawn. 

“And I am always willing to be proven wrong,” he added to that with a grin. “Go to sleep, Yugi. I will turn down myself soon enough.” 

Yugi was asleep quickly and, taking the candle, Joseph took himself to their father’s library. He did not have Mssr Moto’s quick intelligence, nor Rebecca’s wealth of learned knowledge. Not to say that his mind was ill sufficient, only that he often had to wrest with ideas for a good while before he came to a proper understanding of them. His study that evening was the events of the Tournament, not excluding the duels he had participated. There was much to be learned in wins and losses, the elderly Mister Moto often advised him, and not only in terms of Duel. 

/// 

Five miles away, the Netherfield party were still awake, at card games and supper. “Hertfordshire is a quaint little country,” Madame Mahad was saying, contemplating her hand of cards while she waited for her turn. “They have no fashion and peculiar manners, but that’s to be expected in the country.” 

“I found them all quite welcoming!” Mr Yami declared, throwing down a card to win the stack and drawing the pile toward him to add to his kitty. He placed another card to begin the round anew. 

“You would,” Miss Yami said, laughing. “No doubt every dandy with an eye for a gentleman left the evening with their head full of you.” 

Her brother was not so comforted by that answer, but Madame Mahad eagerly took it up. “Particularly those Bennets! Did you hear Mrs Bennet, Mana? Going on and on as if all her children were on the verge of becoming spinsters.” 

“I did.” She turned eagerly to a silent Mr Kaiba, always eager to have his opinion on everything so she could make it her own. “What say you, Kaiba? What is your opinion of these Bennets?” 

“Marriage is undoubtedly Mrs Bennet’s sole design,” he said, in a low, disinterested voice. “But her children were not so intolerably engaged. The younger two were as ignorant and occupied by gossip as their mother, but the others... well.” 

“Miss Hawkins had much to say on the local histories,” Mr Mahad offered. “Her manner was uncomfortable, but she was well-read.” 

“And Mssr Moto!” Mr Yami broached, eager. “He was delightful, and an excellent duellist.” 

“You have made your opinions on the eldest child quite clear,” Mr Kaiba said, his tone not so entirely approving. “Not one person in the room held any attention of mine, nor any pastime to grant me pleasure. Mssr Moto plays well, that I will grant you, but he smiles too much.” 

“Mssr Moto is a kind boy,” Miss Yami said, smiling. “Do you not think, Isis?” 

“Indeed, Mana,” her sister replied. “I would not object to knowing him better.” 

“If you would all kindly return your attention to the game,” Mr Kaiba said, bringing the line of conversation to a close. 

The party did not stay down for much longer, and Mr Yami went to his rooms with his thoughts full of the first duellist whose skills could best him. 

CHAPTER FIVE 

Within a short walk from Longbourn leaved a family with whom the Bennets were particularly good friends. Dame Wilhelmina Taylor had been formerly in trade in Meryton, the most well-sought tailor in the county. However, after being knighted for her long service in the mayoralty of that town, she had retired with her lady wife and their children. The house, thereby after named Taylor Lodge, was less than one mile away from Longbourn. 

Lady Taylor was a good, kind woman and was a very valuable neighbour to Mrs Bennet. They had several natural children. The eldest, a sensible, level-headed young dandy of about twenty-seven, was Joseph’s intimate friend. 

That the Bennets and the Taylors should meet to talk over the tournament was a certainty. Mrs Bennet had laid out the tea things before the rowdy noise of them had been heard at the road. 

“You began the evening well, Tristan,” said Mrs Bennet with a surprising lack of resentment, “you were Mr Yami’s first choice.” 

“Yes,” Mssr Taylor replied, “but he seemed to like his second opponent better.” 

“Oh, you mean Yugi, I suppose.” Here she gave her eldest child a warm, proud look. “Because he duelled with him thrice. Certainly it seemed as if he did admire it. I think I heard something say so to that effect.” 

“Perhaps you mean what I overheard between him and Mr Weevil?” Joseph asked, fully aware that his mother had demanded the story several times and surely only wanted to gloat over the matter. “Mr Weevil asked him how he liked our Hertfordshire tournaments, and whether did he not thing there were a great many talented duellists in the room, and which he thought the best? And Mr Yami answered to the last question — _“Oh! The eldest Bennet, Mssr Moto beyond a doubt. There cannot be two opinions on that!”_ Is that what you heard, Ma?” 

“Upon my word!” Mrs Bennet said to that, not directly answering her second son’s question. “That is very decisive indeed. It does seem as if,” she gave a significant pause, “but, however, it may all come to nothing.” 

“Mr Yami is certainly a very agreeable gentleman,” Mssr Taylor said, “much more so than his cousin. Poor Joey! To be snubbed by hum in such a way.” 

“I would ask you not to put it into Joey’s head to take any notice of the scorn from a man such as him. He is so disagreeable it would be rather a misfortune to be liked by him! Mrs Long told me last night that he stood close to her for an entire duel without once opening his lips!” 

“Are you quite sure, Mother?” Yugi asked. “I am certain I heard Mr Kaiba speaking to her. It was my duel they were watching, after all.” 

“Yes,” Mrs Bennet said, vexed, “but only because she asked him how he liked Netherfield and he could not but help respond for propriety. I daresay he was very angry at being spoken to!” 

“Miss Yami told me,” Yugi continued in a gentle, but unmoveable voice, “that he never speaks much except with his intimate acquaintances. With _them_ he is remarkably agreeable.” 

“I do not believe a word of it my dear,” Mrs Bennet said stubbornly, as equally unmoveable in her opinion as Yugi was in his. “Everybody says he is filled up with pride! If he had any good manners, he would have spoken to Mrs Long!” 

“I do not mind his snubbing Mrs Long,” Mssr Taylor said, for no one really liked the elderly woman as much as Mrs Bennet. “But I wish he had duelled with Joey.” 

“Another time, Joey,” Mrs Bennet said, giving Mssr Taylor a little glare. “I would not duel with him, if I were you.” 

“I believe, Ma,” Joseph said, his eyes sparkling with good-humour, “I can easily promise never to duel him!” 

“His pride,” said Dame Taylor, in an old and wise voice, “does not offend me so much as it does others. There is some excuse for it! Such a fine young man with family, fortune, everything right to him. It is no wonder he has some pride!” 

“That’s true,” Joseph replied. “I could probably forgive his pride, if he were not determined to crush everyone else’s.” 

“Pride,” observed Rebecca, speaking as if reading from some book, “is a very common failing. By all accounts, human nature is particularly prone to it. There are very few of us who do not think well of ourselves for one thing or another. Vanity and pride are different things, though they are often used together. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion or ourselves, while vanity is to what we would have others think of us.” 

“If I were as rich as Mr Kaiba,” cried young Joshua Taylor, the youngest son of the Taylors, “I wouldn’t give one fig about how proud I was! I would keep a pack of foxhounds, and drink a bottle of wine every day with the company of the prettiest women!” 

“Then you would drink a great deal more than you ought,” Mrs Bennet said, quite offended by his speech. “And if I were to see you at it, I would take away your bottle immediately.” 

The boy protested that she would not, she argued that she would, and the dispute ended only with the Taylors’ visit. 

CHAPTER SIX 

Mssr Moto and Mssr Wheeler soon visited on the two sisters at Netherfield. The visit was repaid quickly; and their friendship decided. Mssr Moto’s kind manner grew on Madame Mahad and Miss Yami. Though they continued to protest that the mother was intolerable, and the female children not worth talking to, a wish of being better acquainted with _them_ was expressed toward the two sons. By Yugi, the honour was received with much gratitude and happiness. But Joseph still saw the shallowness of their attitudes, and the way they treated everyone - including at times his elder brother - and did not like them. He saw their kindness to Yugi as a result of the good opinion of their brother. 

It was obvious, each time they met, that Mr Yami did indeed admire Mssr Moto. To Joseph, it was equally clear that his brother returned the affections of the gentleman, and was very much in love. He noted, however, that it was unlikely to be noticed by the world in general—for Yugi’s warm, cheerful behaviour would disguise the growing tenderness away from suspicious eyes. 

He said as much to his friend Mssr Taylor, one day when they were walking together around the Taylor Lodge. 

“It may be pleasant for you,” Tristan replied. “But it is a great disadvantage to be so guarded. If one conceals their affection with equal skill to the object of it, they may lose the opportunity of fixing them! Should Yugi be looked over because Mr Yami is equally in the dark, it will be no consolation that the world at large hasn’t noticed.” 

“Mr Yami would be blind indeed not to notice Yugi’s affections!” Joseph said, not at all believing it. 

“Say what you will, Joey. We can all begin love freely—a slight preference is natural enough. One sees it every day. But there are very few of us who have the heart to be _really_ in love without encouragement. In nine cases out of ten, you should show _more_ affection than you feel.” 

“Ha!” Joseph said, grinning. “If this is about Serenity again...” 

Tristan gave him an angry look. “Yami and Yugi meet often enough,” he said, directly not answering Joseph’s words. “But it is never for long hours, and they are always in large parties. Yugi should therefore make the most of every half hour in which he can keep his attention. When they are engaged, he will have leisure enough for falling as deep in love as he wishes.” 

“Your plan is a clever one,” replied Joseph, smiling still. “If I were determined to get a rich husband—or any spouse at all—I should take it on to the letter. But it won’t do for Yugi. He is not mercenary in his feelings. Or even certain in those feelings being returned at all—for we barely know his character.” 

“Well,” said Tristan, not at all convinced. “I wish Yugi all the success in love as he gains in card games. If they were married tomorrow, they have as good a chance at happiness as if they knew each other for their whole lives! Happiness in marriage has nothing to do with how two people are before their felicity. They always grow to become different versions of themselves anyway. It’s better to know as little as possible about the flaws of a character with whom you are to pass your life.” 

Joseph gave a hearty laugh, and clapped his friend’s shoulder. “You make me laugh, Tristan. But you know it’s not so! You would never act in this way yourself.” 

Tristan smiled, but Joseph could see that he was not happy with the younger dandy’s opinion. 

/// 

As focused as Joseph was in watching Mr Yami and his brother, he was hardly aware enough to suspect that he himself was becoming an object of interest in the eyes of the gentleman’s cousin. 

Mr Kaiba had at first refused to find anything worthy of attention toward the second Bennet son. At the tournament, he had looked at the dandy with perfect indifference. When they met next, at a dinner party held by the Weevils, he watched Joseph only to criticise. But no sooner had he made it clear to himself and to his family that he had nothing worthy of admiration, he began to find that Joseph’s countenance, though frequently made displeasing with a variety of expression, was remarkably handsome. This discover was followed by others even more mortifying. Though he had noted more than one failure in the aesthetic of his form, he was forced to acknowledge that his figure was slight but concealed strength beneath the delicateness of dandy fashion. In spite of his vocal offence at Joseph’s manners being unfit for proper society, he was caught by their easy playfulness. 

Of all this, Joseph was perfectly unaware. To him, Mr Kaiba was only the gentleman who scorned all company he did not find worthy of his standards, and had thought him not skilled enough to bother to duel with. 

Mr Kaiba began to wish to know more of him, and as a step toward conversing with Joseph himself, attended to the dandy’s conversations with others. 

This however did not escape Joseph’s notice. At a large evening party, held by Dame Taylor, he murmured to his friend: “what does Mr Kaiba mean by listening to my conversation with Colonel Forster?” 

“I’m sure I don’t know, Joey.” But Mssr Taylor was beginning to have his own suspicions on the matter. 

“If he doesn’t stop I will say something to him about it!” Joseph insisted. 

At that moment, Mr Kaiba began to approach, having finished attending to his cousin’s duel. Joseph gave his friend a look, then turned smartly to the gentleman. “Did you not think I expressed myself especially well just now when I was asking Dame Taylor to host a tournament?” 

Mr Kaiba seemed a little startled at being directly addressed, but his response was not delayed in the slightest. “It is a topic that often incites a duellist to such levels of enthusiasm.” 

Joseph smiled slightly. “Yourself excluded, sir?” He asked. 

Mr Kaiba did not look entirely certain how to take that. “I do not demonstrate the same vivacity that Mssr Wheeler does when it comes to an eagerness for duel.” 

The dandy’s smile only widened a little, eyes sparkling with mirth. “Is there anything that incites you to enthusiasm, Mr Kaiba?” 

Mr Kaiba gave him a slight frown. “A great many things, monsieur. I merely do not expose myself in such a manner at the slightest mention of them.” 

Joseph’s temper was sparked, he opened his mouth to retort, but Mssr Taylor touched his arm and he remembered himself. He frowned and closed his mouth, listening as his friend said: “it is your turn to be teased now, Joey. Mssr Moto has just finished his duel and you promised to play him at Backgammon tonight!” 

Joseph bowed silently to Mr Kaiba and walked away with his friend, whispering furiously: “did you hear how rude he was to me?” 

Tristan patted his arm as he sat Joseph down at the backgammon board. “Your own behaviour probably earned as much, Joey.” 

Joseph didn’t have time to argue with his friend. His brother sat down to table, and together they played the game. Together they played two games—and won one each. Backgammon was the only game that Joseph could challenge his elder brother at. Although whether that was because he was skilled at the game, or that he had unparalleled luck with dice rolls was constantly in discussion. 

After two games, he was forcibly displaced by his sister Rebecca, who was eager to challenge their brother for a game. Though Miss Hawkins and Mssr Wheeler rarely played against one another, the former did better at the game than her brother. 

Miss Hawkins and Mssr Moto played three rounds, two of which the lady won, and would have gone on longer but the eldest Bennet child was drawn back to the Duel tables for another duel against Mr Yami. 

Lady Taylor took pity on the slighted young lady and offered to be her antagonist, and was eagerly accepted. The party, however, congregated around the duel tables to watch Mr Yami and Mssr Moto play. 

Mr Kaiba happened to be standing near Dame Taylor, who addressed him thusly: “what a charming entertainment of an evening. There’s is nothing better than games to bring company together.” 

“Games are certainly an equalizer,” Mr Kaiba replied, his tone not entirely friendly. “Even a simpleton can learn to play a basic game.” 

Dame Taylor either did not understand his tone, or merely chose to ignore it—of which he wasn’t certain. Turning back to the tables she said: “your cousin plays superbly. You are adept in the skill yourself, I dare say.” 

“You saw me duel at the Tournament, I believe,” Mr Kaiba answered. 

“Yes, I did,” she answered, nodding. “It was quite enjoyable to see such skills put to use. Do you often enter tournaments in town, sir?” 

“Not often, no,” he replied. “I rarely duel unless I can find a challenging partner.” 

“I had some designs,” she said, “of settling in town myself. But I don’t think the Domino air would agree with Lady Taylor.” 

Mr Kaiba made no answer. At that moment, Mssr Wheeler came from observing the backgammon table, smiling such a glow of good humour that Mr Kaiba was quite caught by the sight. Dame Taylor noticed and called out to him, “my dear Joey! Why are you not duelling?” She turned to the gentleman. “Let me offer this young dandy as a partner, Mr Kaiba. He is not as skilled as his elder brother in the game, but he is always a pleasure to sit down with.” 

Joseph drew back, a slight frown crossing his countenance. Mr Kaiba silently noted that the smile became his features much better, but the new look did not wholly detract from them. 

“Excuse me,” he said politely to Dame Taylor, giving a slight formal bow—more gentlemanlike than the mixed bow-curtsey that most dandies employed. “I would have you not assume that I came this way looking for a partner.” 

The gentlewoman attempted several times to get him to agree, but before long Joseph wandered away to find his friend, and Dame Taylor likewise bowed to Mr Kaiba and left him to his thoughts. 

He was soon after accosted by Miss Yami, who smiled and said: “I can guess the subject of your contemplation, Mr Kaiba.” The gentleman was somewhat agitated to be distracted, but gave a polite look and asked her what she supposed. “You are thinking that an evening like this is excessively tiresome. Indeed, I find myself agreeing with you! The company, and the inferior society.” 

“You are mistaken, Miss Yami,” he answered easily. “My thoughts were much more agreeably engaged.” 

“Oh?” She said, her curiosity far outweighing her disappointment. “Do tell me then, Mr Kaiba.” 

“I have been thinking,” he said calmly, “of the pleasure a pair of fine eyes can bestow in one’s face.” 

Miss Yami was surprised and, eager, said: “you must tell me then, good sir, the name of whom has inspired this reflection!” 

“Monsieur Joseph Wheeler.” 

“Mssr Wheeler!” Miss Yami cried. “I am all astonishment! How long has he been a favourite?” Then, smiling, she teased him: “when am I to wish you both joy?” 

Mr Kaiba turned his face away from her. “A lady’s imagination is very rapid. It jumps from admiration to marriage between one breath and another.” 

“No, Mr Kaiba,” she teased. “If you truly admire him, I will consider the matter entirely settled! You will have an interesting family—and they will forever be waiting on you at Pemberley.” 

He listened to her with a countenance of perfect indifference. Perceiving him to be as unaffected as she wished, she entertained herself in this manner for the rest of the night. 

CHAPTER SEVEN 

Mr Bennet’s estate consisted almost entirely of property amounting to two hundred thousand a year which, unfortunately for his children, was entailed in default of natural heirs on a distant relation. In consequence, though they had many fine children, one of whom could inherit in the eyes of the law, their home would be swept up from them upon their father’s death. Such was a major cause of Mrs Bennet’s anxieties. Her fortune, though adequate for her style of life, had not been enough to supplement his. She had little turn for economy, and through twenty years of marriage had not saved much to give to their legal children after the death of herself and her husband. 

She had two siblings—an older sister Mrs Phillips, who had married one of her father’s clerks and settled in the nearby village of Meryton; and younger brother Mr Moto who owned a respectable game shop in Domino. 

Though they did not often see their Uncle Moto, their visits to Mrs Phillips were much more frequent. The village of Longbourn was only one mile from Meryton, and the five children were often tempted to walk there, though not equally often. Messrs Moto and Wheeler would sometimes go two or three times a week—to visit their aunt, or supplement their decks at their favourite game shop. Rebecca could be seen there decidedly less often, as dedicated to her study and accomplishments as she was. On the other hand, it was a rare day to see Mlle Gardiner and Miss Wheeler not walking into the village, to call on a milliner’s shop or exchange gossip with their aunt. 

The two girls’ visits were now particularly fruitful, with the new training camp for the Sanction Guard opened up in the village. Every day they could glean from their aunt some new bit of information about the training guards, their names and connections. Before long, they were even introduced to some at the assistance of Mr Phillips. 

Their incessant talk of nothing but guards was quite frustrating to Mr Bennet, whose scolding of them over breakfast one morning was interrupted by the arrival with a letter from Miss Yami for Yugi. 

The servant who had delivered the letter waited for an answer, and was given a bit of bread and cheese in the kitchens. “Well, Yugi,” Mrs Bennet demanded eagerly, “what does it say?” 

“Miss Yami invites me to dinner,” he answered, reading the letter with a pleased expression, “for the gentleman will be dining out, and she wishes for additional company for her and Madame Mahad.” 

“Dining out?” Mrs Bennet asked fretfully. “No, that simply will not do.” 

Yugi folded up the letter and sent the servant back with word that he would attend. “May I have the carriage, Mama?” 

“Certainly not!” she replied, smiling. “For it is likely to rain. You must go on horseback, and then the Yamis will invite you to stay overnight!” 

“Mother,” Joseph said, distempered. “They will more than likely send him home in their own carriage that way. You might as well save them the trouble and let Yugi go.” 

“No, no.” Their mother was resolved. “You will ride.” 

“I would really much rather go in the carriage,” Yugi said, as firmly as he dared to speak with his affectionate mother. 

“But your father cannot spare the horses!” she cried, quite merrily. “They are wanted in the farm, are they not?” 

“They are wanted in the farm far oftener than I am allowed to have them,” he responded, amused by his wife’s antics. “You had better obey your mother’s wishes, Yugi.” 

As consequence of both his parents’ refusal, the eldest Bennet child was forced to make the five-mile journey to Netherfield atop a complacent, steady horse. Their mother’s scheming was answered: Yugi had not been gone five minutes before it began to rain very heavily. It did not let up all the night and Mrs Bennet was quite satisfied. That was, until a letter came the next morning from Yugi at Netherfield. 

Addressed to Joseph, it read thus: 

_“MY DEAR JOEY,_

_I find myself very unwell this morning which, I suppose, can be attributed to my getting thoroughly soaked yesterday afternoon. My kind friends will not hear of my coming home until I am recovered. Tell our mother the news as best you can without causing alarm — for excepting a sore throat and a headache, there is nothing much else the matter with me._

_Yours, etc.”_

Joseph relayed the message to his parents over breakfast, but did not—as Yugi requested—attempt to soften the blow to his mother. He felt she quite deserved the full force of the news due to being the cause of Yugi’s distress. 

She, however, was not particularly bothered by the news. “Such news! Now Yugi will have to stay even longer. They cannot in good conscience send him home until he is completely recovered—and that could take a full week, with any luck!” 

“Well,” Mr Bennet said, “if Yugi is to die from a dangerous illness, you will be glad to know that it was in the pursuit of Mr Yami.” 

“Oh, I’ve no fears of that! People do not die of little trifling colds. As long as he stays there, she will be very well taken care of—and in exactly the right position to receive the right attentions from Mr Yami! But, if I can have the carriage, I will go and make sure of the matter myself.” 

Mr Bennet remarked, in her very same words the prior morning, that the horses were engaged and couldn’t be spared. Mrs Bennet was not put out, and went about her breakfast. 

Joseph, however, was determined. “I will walk to Netherfield,” he declared, “and see for myself that Yugi is well.” His brother’s sweet disposition often meant that his own troubles were underplayed so as to not cause anyone undue distress. 

“Nonsense!” Mrs Bennet cried. “How can you suggest such a thing? In all this mud, you will be unfit to be seen!” 

“I will be fit enough to see my brother,” Joseph replied. He was quite indifferent to presenting himself in a supposedly bad light—Mr Yami, the only one of the house’s opinion he particularly cared for, would not be offended by his appearance in light of his devotion to his brother. 

“Is this a hint to me to send for the horses, Joey?” Mr Bennet asked, more willing to provide them to his favourite child than for his wife’s nonsense. 

“Not at all, father,” he responded. “I do not mind the walk. Five miles is nothing when you have determination. I will be back by supper, more than likely.” 

“We will go to Meryton with you,” Téa said eagerly, speaking for herself and Serenity. 

Jou quickly changed into a more practical attire for the walk and soon the three of them set out. Joseph left his two youngest sisters at Meryton and continued on alone across the fields and woods in the quickest route to Netherfield. He came upon the house, fresh with the exercise, if unfortunately splattered with mud on the white stockings exposed by his trou. 

He was shown to the breakfast room, where most of the party were sat at table. They were quite startled by his sudden arrival. He was received, after a shocked pause, quite politely, and quickly shown up to his brother’s sick room. 

In his absence, Miss Yami turned to her sister and whispered: “what a sight! To come upon a house, without invitation, in such a state!” 

“Did you see his gentleman’s trousers?” Her sister replied. “Think of the scandal—a dandy, dressed on purpose on gentleman’s attire. What do you expect his playing at?” 

“I would assume,” their brother said carefully, “that he found the voluminous material of a dandy’s trousers too cumbersome for the long walk.” 

The two sisters wisely decided against further censures, at least while in his presence. Going up to Mssr Moto’s sick room, they paid careful attention of the patient, and showed warm politeness to the younger Bennet. 

Mssr Wheeler did not quit the room, attending to his brother with singular devotion, and assisting the apothecary who came to examine him. Mssr Moto was declared much too ill to be moved, and was promised a speedy draught to settle the fever and numb the headache. 

At three, Joseph reluctantly declared it was best he left. The sisters prepared to order the carriage but, seeing Yugi’s distress, were obliged instead to offer him hospitality for the night. Joseph gratefully accepted, and a servant was sent to Longbourn to acquaint the family with the news and bring back “some more suitable attire, hm?” 

CHAPTER EIGHT 

Dinner at Netherfield was an uncomfortable affair for Mssr Wheeler. He sat by Mister Mahad, who was stoic and showed almost no expression. Miss Yami was paying meticulous and—Joseph could perceive—rather unwanted attentions to Mr Kaiba. Madam Mahad was in discussions with her brother—but Mr Yami spared some time to enquire from Joseph about the wellbeing of Mssr Moto. He could not, however, answer favourably. The gentleman’s anxieties on the matter gave Joseph a little solace, and the attentions from the gentleman—though understandably somewhat scarce—made him feel welcome at the table. 

He returned upstairs after dinner to attend to Yugi. In his absence, while their brother and Mr Mahad were occupied at duel, the two sisters immediately began to abuse her as they had wished to do that morning. 

“What bad company he is!” Miss Yami declared. “He has no fashion, nor turn for conversation, certainly no beauty. His skills at duel are deplorable at best—did you see at the tournament? He lost to Mr Moto in less than ten turns!” 

“That’s hardly fair, Mana,” their brother scolded her, looking up from his hand. “Mr Moto is a particularly skilled duellist. It does not lessen his abilities to have lost to him.” 

The youngest sibling continued on, unaffected by his censure. “He has nothing to recommend him, so it seems, than being an excellent walker!” 

“I will never forget his appearance this morning,” Madam Mahad agreed, “he looked like a pig farmer!” 

“I have never seen a pig farmer so well-dressed,” her husband contributed, with no expression at all on his face. 

“I could hardly keep my manners, Isis,” Miss Yami said, drawing the attention of her sister back unto herself. “I can hardly see why he would come at all! How senseless. Why should he slog through the mud like a badly behaved dog simply because his brother was a little poorly? And his hair! It almost looked uncombed with how windswept it appeared. Why he should think it proper to come out without a hat, I do not know. And his stockings!” 

“His stockings!” Madam Mahad agreed, her face twisting up into a disgusted moue. “I hope you saw his stockings—utterly blackened by mud, when they should have been covered up by a proper dandy’s trou.” 

“It was all lost on me,” Mr Yami said. “I thought Monsieur Joseph Wheeler looked remarkably well this morning. I for one noticed nothing of dirty socks!” 

“ _You_ noticed, I’m sure, Mr Kaiba,” Miss Yami said, turning to the gentleman who was stood nearby silently observing the game. 

“His stockings were mud-stained, it is a fact,” he said, rather unremarkably. 

“I daresay you wouldn’t want your brother wandering about in such a state.” 

“Certainly not,” Mr Kaiba answered, unmoved by the comment. “But he is quite a bit younger than Mssr Wheeler, and I take care he not put himself in a situation where he might be harmed or discomposed. His governess takes charge of accompanying him around out of doors.” 

“That he should wander around, up to his ankles in mud, quite alone, dressed so improperly. What _could_ he mean by it? It shows an abominable sort of conceited independence, and a country-born indifference to decorum.” 

“It shows an affection for his brother that is commendable,” Mr Yami said, a warning sort of tone in his voice. 

While her elder sister began to compare the sweet manners of Mssr Moto, to those of Mssr Joseph, Miss Yami leaned in to Mr Kaiba and whispered. “I daresay this adventure has sullied your admiration of his _fine eyes_.” 

“Not at all,” Mr Kaiba said, his tone as unaffected as ever, “they were brightened by the exercise.” He turned then, and bowed toward the door. 

The two sisters were silenced on the subject by the arrival of the very one they had been abusing, now better dressed for an evening. He returned the bows of the gentleman, and the polite incline of Madam Mahad’s head, with a dandy’s curtsey. 

“Come join us, Monsieur Wheeler,” Mr Yami said kindly. “How is your brother?” 

“He is much the same, I am afraid,” he responded regretfully. “But he has just gone to sleep.” 

“Then you must sit with us and try to ease your mind of worry’s burden. I am just about finished with Mahad, and then you may face me in a duel.” 

Joseph bobbed again, thanked him, but replied that he had not brought his deck—and that he would content himself with observing a game. 

The gentleman immediately offered to have it sent for, but this too was politely declined. Instead, he offered to have any of his other games fetched for the dandy’s entertainment. “Would that I had more to offer you,” he said. “For your sakes now, and my own in general. I enjoy gaming very much, but I hardly have the time it seems to search for something new.” 

Joseph smiled. “Don’t censure yourself for my sake, Mr Yami. I promise that I am perfectly content observing the duel.” 

“Pemberley houses some of the finest game sets I’ve seen,” Miss Yami said, turning to the gentleman beside her. “I daresay you should be most proud of your collection, Mr Kaiba.” 

“It ought to be,” he replied, “it has been the work of many generations.” 

“And you have added to it considerably yourself. Why, I do recall that fine chess set you purchased just this summer in Beachton. You know the one—with the ruby and diamond pieces.” 

“I recall,” he answered, though seemingly not knowing why she was referring to it. 

“I’m sure you,” she said directly to Mssr Wheeler, who had since turned his attention back to the game, “have never seen one its like. It is so fine...” 

“Perhaps not,” Joseph replied carefully, disliking her tone. “But I have seen a great number of fine sets.” 

“Do you play?” She asked with some surprise. 

“Not well,” he answered, smiling with perfect ease. “I am far too easily outwitted from my simple strategies.” 

“Well, I do not find myself surprised,” she replied unkindly, “for you fare much better where luck is on your side and your mental taxation is not required.” Joseph inclined his head and made her no answer. “Where, then, did you have such an opportunity to observe such a fine set? Accompanying your brother to a tournament, perhaps.” 

“No, my lady,” he replied. “Yugi does not particularly enjoy Chess as a game. I was speaking of my Uncle’s shop in Domino. He sells many games, and often has something particularly fine to display in his window.” 

“Your uncle is... a shop-keeper?” Madam Mahad asked, a note of disgust in her voice that was not at all disguised. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered, his offence clear. “And was once the kingdom champion of Duel.” He turned to Miss Yami, angry pride shining in his eyes. “And he is very adept at Chess as well, my lady.” 

She did not even attempt to feign interest. “Mokuba plays so well,” she said, turning once more to Mr Kaiba. “Has he yet won a tournament?” 

“Not as of yet,” Mr Kaiba replied. There was a particular smile on his face at the mention of his brother that quite distracted Joseph from his offense. The look became already handsome features in quite an unexpected way. “But only because I have not allowed him to participate. He is still quite young.” 

“Has he much grown since the summer?” She asked. “Will he be as tall as you?” 

“I should say so,” Mr Kaiba answered. “He is yet now Mssr Moto’s height, if a little taller.” 

“How I long to see him again,” she said, with eager platitude to the gentleman. “I never met with anyone who delighted me so much. So fine, and well mannered, and accomplished for his age! I daresay I never knew anyone who plays the proper board games as well as he does when they were but fifteen.” 

“Mokuba,” Mr Yami explained quietly to Joseph’s bewildered expression, “is my cousin, Mr Kaiba’s young brother and ward. My sisters are very fond of him.” 

Mssr Wheeler nodded, and watched the duel until its completion. After which, he bid them all goodnight and returned to his brother’s room. 

“A duel monsters champion!” Madam Mahad laughed, in disbelief. “Some shopkeeper in town? I daren’t believe it! I have never heard of such a thing. There are no Bennets or Wheelers on the Champions Lists.” 

“Perhaps,” Mahad said quietly, “he refers to Mister Solomon Moto. He was very adept at Duel in his youth, and I have heard some rumours that following his first defeat he surrendered his deck and opened a shop.” 

“Champion Moto?” Mr Kaiba asked in disbelief. “Who won the fourth Blue Eyes from Professor Hawkins thirty years ago?” 

“His brother is called Moto,” Mr Yami pointed out. “Perhaps it was not just a naming at an orphanage.” 

“If it is all the same to you,” Mr Kaiba said shortly. “I will excuse myself before any further discussions on the matter of naming and orphanages continues.” With a bow, he left the room. His thoughts were dark, but once the shadow passed, they returned to Mssr Wheeler, and how his anger had beset his features almost as well as his laughter. 

CHAPTER NINE 

Joseph spent the chief of his night in Yugi’s room, tending to him in a slight fever. It was not enough to cause him enough alarm to wake Mr Yami and request a physician be sent for. Though he was much relieved, shortly before dawn, to note Yugi’s fever breaking and him drifting into a natural sleep. 

He was glad to be able to send the good news to Mr Yami’s enquiries through a housemaid shortly after the house woke. The two sisters visited the sick dandy before dressing and were glad to hear of Yugi in better health. When the elder dandy woke, they spoke with him a little before excusing themselves. 

In light of the good news, he requested a note to be delivered to Longbourn to acquaint their mother with Yugi’s improved condition and ask her to survey the situation herself. Mr Yami eagerly complied, though his sisters may have wished to say something to the second motive. 

Mrs Bennet, accompanied by her other three daughters, arrived after breakfast. Having found Yugi in a state of health to cause no sort of alarm, she was content to wish him a slow recovery in hopes of keeping him at Netherfield for a while longer. Joseph was mortified to hear it, but wisely said nothing. 

To Yugi’s request of being carried home, he received firm denial. Both from his mother, and the apothecary who arrived a few minutes into his mother’s examination. The two youngest daughters bothered Joseph eagerly with demands to know about the hospitality he received, and if their dinners were as fine as they were rumoured to be. He avoided their questions as best he could and was much relieved when Miss Yami appeared and politely invited them to take tea with her in the parlour. 

Mr Yami met them there, and said to Mrs Bennet: “I hope you do not find Mssr Moto in a state much worse than you expected.” 

“Indeed I do, Mr Yami,” she said, feigning distress. “He is much too ill to be moved. I’m afraid we must trespass on your hospitality a while longer.” 

“Removed!” Mr Yami cried, distressed. “Oh no, he must not be moved. It could cause a terrible relapse. It must not be thought of. My sisters, I’m sure, will not hear of it.” 

“You may depend on it, madam,” she said with cold civility. “That Mssr Moto will receive every possible attention while in our care. Better perhaps than can be afforded to him in your house.” 

The snide comment went over Mrs Bennet’s head. “It is difficult to give attentions to the ill when one must control one’s many children. I am glad you are so attentive to his care, Miss Yami.” She smiled. “I will take Joseph back with me, so there is no additional strain on your household.” 

“Nonsense,” Mr Yami said, smiling. “Mssr Wheeler must stay as well. He has been an excellent nurse for his brother.” 

“I assure you,” his sister said, “that one more is no strain on our hospitality.” Although she would have rather liked to get rid of the younger dandy, now that her brother had insisted there was really nothing to be done. 

“I am glad you like him so well, Miss Yami. He is a sweet boy, with the best disposition. I often tell my other children that they are nothing to him.” 

Joseph flushed in angry embarrassment and said nothing. 

“What a charming room you have here, Mr Yami. I do not know a more beautiful house in the neighbourhood than Netherfield. I do hope you intend to stay.” 

“All of our friends follow the social seasons,” Miss Yami answered, “as all the fashionable people do.” 

“I think that the constant movement from place to place shows a very shallow character for fashionable society,” Joseph replied. “Do all fashionable people hate each other and wish to escape one another as often as possible?” 

“Joey!” Mrs Bennet barked. “Remember where you are and whose guest you are.” 

He shrugged, and would not be scolded out of his opinion. “If a person can’t make themselves happy in one place with the same group of people, it demonstrates a weak character.” 

“That is exactly the sort of exclusionary attitude I find amongst many country residents,” Mr Kaiba said. “In a country lifestyle you do not have the same variety of experiences as travellers.” 

“I can assure you there is quite as much of that going on in the country as there is in town!” Mrs Bennet replied angrily. “I cannot see that London or Beachton have any advantage over the country, other than the shops and public tournaments. The country is a vast deal more pleasant, is it not Mr Yami?” 

The gentleman seemed rather uncomfortable at being so addressed. “They both have their advantages,” he said with quick composure. “It is one’s disposition that makes them prefer one style over the other.” 

Rebecca addressed the room then, with a quote she had memorized some time earlier. “Restless hearts will follow the well-trodden paths of town to tire them, but weary hearts will retire to the country for rest.” 

“Quite succinct!” Miss Yami said. “If a little dreary.” 

“Do you not like poetry, Miss Yami?” Mrs Bennet asked with some surprise. 

“On the contrary, madam,” the young lady returned. “I am very well versed in all the _great_ poets.” 

Joseph couldn’t keep his composure to quieten his laugh. “The ‘great’ poets,” he said distastefully. “All the love poems considered great are nothing but a poet’s attempts to flatter themselves for being great lovers, or more importantly great poets.” 

A startled silence overcame the room, and it was Mr Kaiba who spoke quickly. “I am more used to hearing to hearing poetry as an ageless expression of love,” he said. 

Joseph merely smiled. “I should lend you a book, Mr Kaiba, that would explain the matter much more eloquently than I can manage.” 

The gentleman bowed. “If you tell me the title, I will endeavour to add it to my collection.” 

Joseph gave him an offended look. “If you think to borrow a book from my father’s collection would be unsupportable.” He turned away, and asked his family whether Mssr Taylor had come to visit. 

“Yes, he called yesterday with his mother,” Mrs Bennet replied. 

“Did he stay for dinner?” Joseph asked. 

“No. He was wanted in the kitchen, I dare expect,” the woman said. She turned to Mr Yami. “For my part, Mr Yami, I always keep servants that can do their own work. My children are brought up in a higher way. But the Taylors are a very good sort of family.” 

“Indeed, I find them very amiable.” 

There was a pause, after which Miss Yami thanked them for their visit and said in the politest way possible that they ought to go home. The carriage was ordered and, during this wait, the gentlewoman daughter put herself forward to address the head of the house. 

“If you will remember, Mr Yami,” she said, “that you promised to hold a tournament here at Netherfield once you were quite settled. I _do_ hope you intend to stay a man of your word.” 

Joseph felt all the embarrassment of her impolite machinations, but said nothing. Thankfully, Mr Yami answered it with warm cordiality. “I have not forgotten. When your brother has recovered, you shall name the very day. It would not be proper of course, to see him excluded from such an event.” 

“No indeed,” she said, smiling. She bowed to him in a gentlewoman’s fashion, and returned to Miss Wheeler’s side to whisper with the young girl. 

The other Bennets left shortly afterward, and Joseph instantly returned to his brother’s room to attend to him. Over luncheon, Miss Yami gleefully told Madame Mahad all about the embarrassment of the morning, and the two of them thoroughly enjoyed laughs at the expense of their friend’s relations. Mr Kaiba could not be enticed to join them in their censure, despite all her witticisms on _fine eyes._

CHAPTER TEN 

That evening, Mssr Wheeler once more joined the family in the drawing room. Tonight was Mr Yami and his sister at Duel, with the husband observing with all his usual silence. Joseph picked up a deck of standard playing cards and sat down to a solitaire game, but was principally occupied with watching what passed between Mr Kaiba and his loyal admirer. 

The gentleman was writing, and Miss Yami beside him was frequently attempting to regain his attention with little success. Their conversation went like this: 

“How delighted Mokuba will be to receive such a letter,” she said. 

Mr Kaiba made no answer. 

“You write uncommonly fast.” 

“You are mistaken. I write at a perfectly average rate.” 

“What letters you must have an occasion to write—and letters of business too, how odious I should find them.” 

“It is lucky, then, that you have chosen the life of a lady and not a gentlewoman.” 

“I beg you, tell your brother how I long to see him.” 

“I have already done once so, by your request.” 

“Do you always write such charming long letters to him?” 

“They are generally long. I dare say he would not often call them ‘charming’.” 

“No, they must be. Anyone who can write with ease cannot write ill!” 

The duologue was interrupted then by Mr Yami, who laughed and declared: “That won’t do, Mana! For our cousin does not write at ease! It is yet another kind of social interaction, and we all know how he despises those.” 

Mr Kaiba said nothing but Miss Yami, offended on behalf of the other, answered: “well you are hardly permitted to talk on the matter, brother! Your letters are atrocious. You skip half your words and smudge out all the rest.” 

“My thoughts flow so rapidly that my pen cannot keep up,” Mr Yami said, not at all offended. Mssr Wheeler got the sense that this was a conversation oft repeated between the group. 

“You allow your excitement to overcome your composure too often, cousin,” Mr Kaiba said. “That is no very admirable trait.” 

Mssr Wheeler was somewhat surprised, and had made a quizzical noise before he was aware of himself. The eyes of the room turned on him at that. 

He found himself arrested by the piercing blue eyes of Mr Kaiba. “You disagree, Monsieur?” 

“I should say so. If I understand you correctly.” He maintained the stare, unwilling to be the first to look away. “Do you mean to say that a gentleman is not afforded the right to enthusiasm?” 

“No, not as such,” the gentleman replied. “I was speaking of particular cases when the ecstatic effusions of an unrestrained character inconvenience those around oneself.” 

“Quite right!” Miss Yami declared, attempting to break the exclusive nature of their conversation. She succeeded as much as getting Mr Kaiba to glance at her for clarification. “Those of superior society must always keep themselves in composure. It is a matter of their good breeding. Those who let themselves get away with their emotions at any moment are not to be admired.” 

“Miss Yami demonstrates a succinct opinion,” Mr Kaiba replied, looking back to the dandy with whom he was principally conversing. “The upper classes cannot present themselves in so unrestrained a manner.” 

He hummed. “Do you lend nothing then, sir, to one’s overwhelming passions?” 

“I cannot see a situation wherein a man’s passion should overcome his common sense.” 

Joseph, quite waylaid by a thought that occurred at the gentleman’s tone during their conversation, smiled slightly. “Do you believe in love, Mr Kaiba?” 

Miss Yami looked offended to even hear the question spoken aloud. 

Mr Kaiba’s countenance however, was carefully guarded. “I cannot see how a question like that would be pertinent, Mssr Wheeler.” 

“You need not answer,” Joseph replied, still smiling. “But I am trying to make out your character. It seemed particularly relevant, given the conversation.” 

“Love,” Miss Yami insisted, “is the natural state of every person. All books and history have this to say on the matter!” 

Mr Kaiba gave a slight cringe at the lady’s words and turned his face away from her. “There are...certain dispositions, I believe, that are more inclined to the inflictions of the heart.” 

“Oh, certainly!” Joseph answered heartily. 

“While affections of the kind are known to exist in society,” Mr Kaiba continued, his tone careful, “love as it exists in the great poems of time would certainly be scarce to find today.” 

Joseph remembered, what he had said that morning, regarding poetry, and bowed his head, a smile beginning anew. 

“What a singular opinion,” Miss Yami said, her countenance quite disturbed. 

“Do you not,” he asked carefully of the gentleman, “advocate marrying for love?” 

“Of that matter, I will not give an opinion,” Mr Kaiba replied. “Marriages are undertaken for many reasons.” 

“I think it important,” Joseph said, “that a man must know what it is he desires. Should he wish to marry for fortune or convenience, he must find one who is aligned with his own wishes in this matter. The difficulty comes when one employs arts to attain the love of their chosen when their motives are of the other kind.” 

Mr Kaiba regarded him silently for a long moment, his countenance undecipherable. Miss Yami was flushed, and stood. “I think we should have music. Isis, you will not mind playing while you duel?” 

Madame Mahad made no objection, and Miss Yami moved to the piano. She quickly began a lively tune. Her wish of catching Mr Kaiba’s attention with her exhibition was not granted. He merely moved closer to Mssr Wheeler so that their conversation could continue despite the music. 

“The balance of those who wish to marry for love and fortune is unequal among the classes,” he declared. “Those with small fortune are more likely to employ arts to ensnare those of large fortune.” 

Joseph gave him a sharp look and turned away, pretending to watch Miss Yami. “There you and I must disagree,” he answered coldly. “It is the rich, I observe, that seek to increase their fortunes by marriage, and are willing to make themselves pleasing to serve their own purpose.” His pretence of watching the lady play could not last, however, and quickly he was turning back to look at Mr Kaiba directly and readdress his opinion. “It is those of small or no fortune that learn to economise, who would not be lessened by a marriage without money. I disagree with you, sir! It is the very rich who more often employ arts!” 

“I will not offend you,” Mr Kaiba said, in a tone that told Joseph he could not care less about offending the him, “by asking you to provide evidence of your claims. I do not believe your capacity will allow for such a demand. I will merely dispute to agree with you on principle and end the argument thus!” 

Joseph very carefully curtailed his anger, giving Mr Kaiba an angry look. “Very well,” he said, his teeth gritted. 

The silence that followed was charged with mutual anger and dissatisfaction. 

For some minutes, Mr Kaiba observed Mr Yami and Madame Mahad’s game of duel. Without warning, as if incited by some internal force, he turned back to Joseph and said. “The other points you have made,” he said, his tone cool, “I applaud as sound. A man must know his desires, and he must not deceive others about what they are.” 

Joseph knew not how to speak with Mr Kaiba _agreeing_ with him, and said nothing. 

“Not only in matters of marriage and such,” the gentleman continued, not in the least dissuaded by his silence, “but in all matters of his life.” 

“You recommend displaying one’s desires openly?” Mssr Wheeler asked, overcome with disbelief. He could not believe that _Mr Kaiba_ , of all people, was recommending open candour. 

“No,” he said, somewhat uncomfortable. “I said nothing of concealment. Certainly there are situations and topics which ought not be made public knowledge. There are degrees of intimacy, in which parts of the necessary secrecy can begin to be uncovered.” 

“A person who does not understand their desires does not understand themselves. To know what one wants is to know what one _is._ A person who conceals their true self is a liar. I,” Joseph said boldly, “have never endeavoured to conceal anything of what I am. What I think and feel is freely given to those who dare to ask!” 

Mr Kaiba gave him another peculiar look that Joseph knew not how to read. 

“There are some,” Miss Yami said, having returned from the piano, “who would call that ill-breeding.” 

“And there are others,” Joseph replied, tired of her superiority, “who would call it honesty.” 

Shortly thereafter, Mssr Wheeler excused himself to attend to his brother. Though Miss Yami tried to goad Mr Kaiba into agreeing with her about the proof of Mssr Wheeler’s inferiority, Mr Kaiba would not answer her. He sat in silence for some time, looking at his cousins’ duel but not observing it. 

/// 

The next morning, as Miss Yami was walking through the gardens on Mr Kaiba’s arm, she teased him anew about his hypothetical marriage to Mssr Wheeler. 

“I hope,” she said, “that when the desirable event has taken place, you undertake to improve your dandy’s relations. Mrs Bennet ought to be told the advantage of holding her tongue among superior company. The younger girls, I think, you must cure of their incessant habit of chasing after Sanction Guards. Even your dandy could use a firm hand, in restraining that trait bordering on impertinence and conceit.” 

“Have you anything else,” Mr Kaiba asked in a dry voice, “to propose for my domestic felicity?” 

“Do have the portraits of your aunt and uncle Phillips hung in the gallery next to your cousin, the Justice. They are in the same profession you know, if only in a far lesser capacity.” She smiled coldly. “And as for your Joseph’s picture... you must not attempt to have one taken. After all, what painter could do justice to such fine eyes?” 

“It would be difficult indeed to capture their expression,” Mr Kaiba responded. “But their colour, and shape, and his smile. Those certainly would be well-represented by any painter with a true appreciation for beauty.” 

Miss Yami was too astonished to make an answer to that before they were suddenly come upon Madame Mahad and Mssr Wheeler himself coming from another path. She frowned. “I did not know you intended to walk out,” she said, with some agitation. She hoped they hadn’t been overheard! 

“You used us ill,” Madame Mahad declared tempestuously, “for coming out without telling us!” Then she immediately took Mr Kaiba’s free arm, leaving Joseph out of their party. 

Somewhat disturbed by their machinations, Mr Kaiba said: “this walk is not wide enough for our party, we’d better go into the avenue.” 

But Joseph only laughed. “No, don’t. You look much better as three than four!” He smiled. “I’m sure you all have things to discuss. Unwanted houseguests perhaps.” 

Then, eyes sparkling with mischief and humour, he headed off into the rose garden, which he much preferred the prospect of anyway. He was in good spirits, for Yugi had improved so much he felt himself well to join them in the evening. The news, in addition to relief at his brother’s condition, afforded him the knowledge that it would not be long until they would be home again at Longbourn and away from company that so clearly despised him. 

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

After dinner, Joseph hurried up to prepare Yugi to join them downstairs for the evening’s entertainments. The dandy was still weak from illness, but eager to have some company outside the room after days concealed inside his sick room. The sisters were in the drawing room, and they seemed genuinely happy to see Yugi in better health. Joseph was much more inclined to think them amiable when he observed the way they attended to his brother. He reminded himself, however, that it was as shallow and deceitful as the sisters themselves. A person who picked and chose who they chose to be amiable to was simply another kind of liar. 

His point was proven when the gentlemen returned from the other room and Miss Yami instantly dropped her attention to friend in favour of addressing Mr Kaiba before he had walked more than three paces into the room. 

The gentleman in question did not answer her except for a bow and then turned his attention to Mssr Moto, wishing him well and noting that he seemed much better improved. Mr Mahad echoed the sentiments with a slight change of countenance, then hurried to move away. It was Mr Yami, naturally, whose profusions were most pleasing to Mssr Wheeler’s notice. He was warm and genuine with his pleasure at seeing Mssr Moto well improved, hoped to see him fully recovered within the next few days, and promised to do whatever was in his power to assist him. Having expressed his sentiments toward the dandy’s health, he then moved to a seat by the fire and converse with him for almost all the evening. 

Madame Mahad sat with them, attention divided between attending to their conversation and restructuring her deck with some new additions fetched earlier that day. Her husband attempted to encourage the room to Duel, but found even his open petition denied. Mr Kaiba was reading a book, with Miss Yami beside him—though she was not so much reading as constantly enquiring after the gentleman’s progress through his own book. Mssr Wheeler contented himself with browsing the new card-lists, daydreaming about what cards he could add to his strategies if only he could afford them. 

He was brought out of his contemplations by Miss Yami calling his name. “My lady?” 

She appeared to be walking about the room. “Let me urge you to follow my example and take a turn about the room. It is indeed refreshing after being so sedimentary for an evening.” 

He could think of no reason to deny her, so he closed the magazine and stood. She linked their arms and had only made one circuit of the room before she was calling out to Mr Kaiba. “Sir, you watch us. Do you wish to join us on our sojourn?” 

Mssr Wheeler had not even noticed the gentleman’s attentions, and turned his eyes slightly to look. Indeed, he quickly met the blue eyes of Mr Kaiba and did not look away until they had turned around a little table and gone the other way. 

“No, my lady,” Mr Kaiba answered Miss Yami’s question. “You can have only two motives for such activity. Either you have secret matters to discuss, or you are conscious that your figures look to their best advantage while walking.” When Mssr Wheeler glanced over his shoulder, he saw the gentleman smirking. “If the first, I would only get in your way. If the second...well, I can admire you much better from my seat.” 

“Shocking!” Joseph exclaimed, quite startled. He was unused to being an object of admiration, and that it should come from this gentleman was even stranger. Yet, Miss Yami’s arm did not release his and he was forced to continue the turn of the room. 

As they passed Mr Yami and Mssr Moto, the sister overheard the topic of a tournament and recalled the previous day’s conversation. “By the way, Atem,” she said, “were you quite serious about holding a tournament at Netherfield?” 

“I see no harm in the matter, Mana. It seems an excellent undertaking. Think you not, Mssr Moto?” 

Yugi smiled and inclined his head, but did not seem energetic enough to make a proper answer. 

“Well, I would advise you, before you begin writing out the invitations, to consult the wishes of the present party. There are some here who would think such a thing in our home would be more punishment than pleasure.” 

“If you mean Kaiba,” answered her brother, “then he may go to bed before it begins. Not that I suppose you will, cousin. You have such duellist’s pride—would you be able to withstand sitting out at our own tournament?” 

“I give you no dissuasions for the event, cousin,” Kaiba replied, not looking up from his book. “Private tournaments are much more tolerable than public ones.” 

“There you are, Mana!” Mr Yami declared. “We have even Kaiba’s approval of the matter. It is thoroughly decided.” 

“I should like tournaments much better,” she said rather petulantly—for she was not a duellist herself, “if conversation rather than gaming were made the order of the day.” 

“Much more rational, cousin,” Mr Kaiba answered dryly, “but rather less like a tournament.” 

Mr Yami had already returned his conversation to Mssr Moto, and at long last Miss Yami released her walking companion’s arm and sat beside Mr Kaiba again. Joseph took up the magazine of card-lists again and sat to look through again. 

“Monsieur Wheeler has the right idea,” Mr Mahad declared. “To supplement his deck with the latest cards for an advantage over the other duellists.” 

“Oh,” Joseph responded, surprised. “It hardly matters to me whether I have better cards to surprise my opponents. It is a game after all, and I intend to enjoy it.” 

Mr Mahad bowed and said nothing, only began to ask Mr Yami how long until the tournament—and whether they would have time to order new cards from Domino? 

His speech, however, had caught another gentleman’s attention. Mr Kaiba closed his book and looked at Mssr Wheeler intently. “You share not your brother’s pride for the game?” 

“Indeed not,” the younger brother answered. “Pride is far too much like vanity,” he continued, “and we all must guard ourselves from such weaknesses.” 

“Vanity is a weakness indeed,” the gentleman replied. “But pride... Where there is a real superiority, pride will always be under good regulation.” 

Joseph could not help but smile. “You do not then, Mr Kaiba, regard your own pride as a fault?” 

“Certainly not. I have earned my pride. Why ought I be ashamed of it?” The gentleman was genuinely curious, but was careful to conceal it behind a mask of composure. 

“You have never been conscious then, good sir, of your pride having caused offence to another person?” He asked. 

“Anybody whose pride is too weak to withstand the presentation of my own is not worth facing at all!” 

“Well then,” Joseph said, smiling still. “Perhaps you are much better off keeping your entertainment by _playing solitaire_.” 

Mr Kaiba was so startled by the dandy’s recollection of his own words at the last tournament that he had attended that he could not make an answer. 

He was silent, but Miss Yami was not so content to let the affront stand. “Have you finished then,” she asked, “attempting to pick out our cousin’s faults?” 

“Oh certainly,” Joseph said with a laugh. “If Mr Kaiba’s pride is not a failing, then he must regard himself as without flaw.” 

“I would ask you not to apply opinions to me that I have never expressed,” Mr Kaiba said impatiently. “I have never made such a pretension. No being is without fault. I certainly do not regard my pride as one.” 

“Then you must have one you are conscious of,” Joseph answered, now curious. 

“If I were to speak of one now, it must be my temper. It is, I believe, too little yielding for the convenience of society. My emotions are not puffed about with every art employed to move them. I cannot forget offences to myself or my family, nor do I care to forgive them.” 

“That is a failing indeed,” Joseph answered, regarding him. “One I might attribute to your pride.” He laughed heartily and settled, opening the card list again. He hardly knew when he had closed it. 

“And you, Monsieur?” Mr Kaiba asked. “What have you to say for your pride?” 

“Only this,” the dandy replied, not looking at him. “I care not much for it. If it were to help someone important to me, I would crawl through mud to assist them.” 

“Yes,” Miss Yami said, smirking. “We have already seen your willingness to cross mud to assist your family.” 

“And I have no shame for it,” he responded. Setting aside the card-list, he attended a fatigued Yugi back up to his bedroom. 

Mr Kaiba was not sorry for it. He began to feel the danger of paying Joseph too much attention. 

CHAPTER TWELVE 

The brothers agreed that the next morning, Joseph ought to write to their mother and request the carriage be sent to bring them home. Mrs Bennet, who had always planned Yugi to stay at Netherfield for a full week, answered that it could not possibly be spared until Tuesday afternoon. Against staying longer, the younger brother was absolutely resolved. It was then decided that the Yamis should be applied to lend them a carriage for the journey home. 

The request was met with many professions of concern. The master of the house was particularly concerned and insisted that Yugi was not well enough to travel. Smiling, the dandy quietened his fears. Between the three siblings, however, enough was said to convince Yugi that he must stay one more night and travel the next morning. The agreement was made and, though disappointed by the delay, Joseph was pleased to have a time fixed for their return home. He felt keenly, from all but the brother. that he had overstayed his welcome. 

Miss Yami was soon sorry she had suggested the delay. For her affection for one brother was far outweighed by her jealousy and dislike of the other. To Mr Kaiba, the news of their leaving was welcomed with relief: Mssr Wheeler had been at Netherfield for far too long and he was glad to hear that the dandy would go. Mssr Wheeler attracted him more than he liked, and every moment he spent with them only put him in the way of the dandy’s influence. 

His last day, then, was spent ignoring Mssr Wheeler as best as his mind—growing with partiality to the dandy—could be distracted. His silence toward the guest also had the advantage of neatly curtailing Miss Yami’s agitating teases about his preference for Mssr Wheeler, and the future happiness he could expect to have with such a husband. When he found himself alone with Joseph for almost two whole hours during the morning, he paid close attention to his book and would not speak a word to the dandy. 

At last, Sunday morning after the Sanction notices, the two Bennets prepared to depart from Netherfield. With the expectation of his departure, Miss Yami’s manners towards Joseph were much improved. Mr Yami seemed unable to conceal his disappointment at their leaving, and made many pretty invitations for them both to visit Netherfield often. (Mr Kaiba had contrived to engage in some business with Mr Mahad and could not possibly remove himself to give them any parting ceremonies.) 

As the fine carriage pulled away from the very grand house, Joseph could feel nothing but relief. Their return to Longbourn was not taken as favourably as he had hoped, but it was still better treatment than he expected to receive while remaining at Netherfield one day longer. 

Their mother did not receive them kindly, and scolded them for inconveniencing Mr Yami when their own carriage could have been spared in two more days. Their father was never very enthusiastic, but he did comment to Joseph that he was glad to have him home. They found Rebecca, as she was often, at study of some heavy tome that gave Joseph a headache just to look at. Téa and Serenity shared all the gossip they had gleaned from Meryton and the new Sanction Guard training academy. 

It was, Joseph felt keenly, the peace of returning home. 

CHAPTER THIRTEEN 

“I hope, my dear, that you have ordered a good dinner for today,” Mr Bennet said quite suddenly over breakfast. “I have reason to expect one more to our family party.” 

Mrs Bennet gave him a confused, agitated look. “What do you mean, my dear? I know no one who might join us.” She frowned. “Unless Tristan Taylor should stop in and consent to join us. My dinners are good enough for him, certainly!” 

“The person of whom I speak is a gentleman and a stranger.” 

“A gentleman stranger!” Her eyes glowed with excitement. “Why, who could it be, Mr Bennet? Is he single?” 

“His name is Mr Devlin.” 

“Goodness!” their mother gasped. “By the sanction! How unlucky! There is not a bit of fish to be got. Téa, my love, ring the bell. I must speak to Hill, this moment.” 

“I am glad to see you so enthused about his arrival, my dear,” Mr Bennet said, smiling. “About a month ago I received a letter, and a fortnight ago I answered it, for I thought it a case of some delicacy, requiring early attention. It is from my cousin, who when I am dead may turn you out of this house as soon as he pleases!” 

Whatever excitement Mrs Bennet had felt was instantly poisoned by her own anxieties. “My dear, I cannot bear to hear that mentioned! It is the worst thing in the world that your estate should be entailed away from your own children. Especially when Téa is perfectly able to inherit by Sanction inheritance laws.” 

Yugi and Rebecca had often attempted to explain to her the nature of a bloodline entail. But she was quite beyond the reach of reason. 

“It is certainly a most treacherous affair,” Mr Bennet drawled. “Nothing can cure Mr Devlin from the guilt of inheriting Longbourn. But perhaps, if you listen to his letter, you might be a little softened by his manner.” 

“No,” their mother replied fretfully. “I am sure I shall not! I think it impertinent of him to write to you at all! I hate such false friends. He only wishes to see Longbourn for himself to judge how he best take charge of it before he inherits the responsibility! Oh, why would he come to us now? Could he not keep on quarrelling with our family, as his father did before him?” 

“If you would listen, my dear. You may find some answer to your questions.” 

_DEAR SIR,_

_The disagreement subsisting between your family and my late honoured father always gave me much uneasiness. Since I had the misfortune to lose him I have frequently wished to heal the breach. For some time, I was kept back by my own doubts, but my mind is now made up on the subject. Having received my clerkdom from the honourable patronage of Lord Pegasus James Crawford, who has chosen me to be the personal clerk of himself and his daughter, Miss Kisara Crawford._

_As a man of the Sanction, however, it is my duty to promote peace in all families and good law to all of those within my influence. I flatter myself that my present overtures of good-will are highly commendable, and that the circumstance of my being next in the entail of Longbourn estate will not lead you to reject the offered olive branch. I mean no offence to your fine wife nor your dear children, and assure you of my readiness to make every possible amends. Of which I will discuss another time._

_If you should have no objection to receive me into your house, I propose myself the satisfaction of being received at Longbourn on Monday, November 18th, one month from this date; and shall trespass on your hospitality until the Saturday of the week following. I can do this without any inconvenience, as Lord Crawford has already granted permission for an absence from the family during this period of movement between the Hunting and Home seasons. I remain, dear sir, with respectful compliments to your lady and children, your well-wisher and friend,_

_CLERK DUKE DEVLIN, ESQ._

“At four o’clock, therefore,” Mr Bennet said, “we may expect this peace-making gentleman. He seems to be a most polite, eloquent gentleman.” There was a peculiar smile about his lips that only his two sons noticed. 

“There is some sense in his apologies,” Mrs Bennet said, though her manner was still sullen, “but if he is disposed to make them amends, I shall not be the one to discourage him.” 

“He certainly seems _polite_ ,” Joseph agreed, “but very conceited in his manner.” 

“In terms of composition,” Rebecca said, “he does not write ill. The idea of an olive branch is not perhaps original, but it is well used in such a circumstances.” 

To Téa and Serenity, neither the letter nor its writer were at all interesting. A clerk of the sanction was in no way equal, to their minds, to a guard from the same institution. Clerks were only the second level of legal hierarchy of the Sanction; and did nothing much more than write out paperwork as an intermediary between the laypeople and the district’s magistrate. Nothing at all compared to even the lowest Sanction Officer, who would inevitably be in peak physical condition, and well trained, let alone the Lieutenants that were being trained at Meryton. 

Rebecca joined her mother in her feelings on the situation—that of thinking that Clerk Devlin’s polite manner and interest in reconciliation somewhat made up for his entail. Indeed, Mrs Bennet was preparing to see him with so much composure it surprised her children. 

Clerk Devlin was punctual to his time, and was received politely by the entire family. Mr Bennet, in his usual style, said very little—but the others made up for his silence with their usual voracity for conversation. Clerk Devlin himself needed little encouragement, and indeed seemed to dislike being out of the centre of attention for too many minutes. He was polite, but very proud—of himself, and his patron Lord Pegasus James Crawford (for he rarely said anything but the noble’s full name). 

He had not been sat down for very long before he complimented Mrs Bennet on having so fine a family—said he had much of their beauty and accomplishments. “But, in this instance, rumour has fallen short of the truth! I am sure before long they have husbands—or wives, as suits their taste.” 

The false attempted at gallantry did not settle particularly well with most of its audience—but Mrs Bennet quarrelled with now compliments, replied: “you are very kind sir, I’m sure. I wish with all my heart that it may prove so. For else they will be made destitute. Things are settled so oddly...” 

“You allude, perhaps, to the entail of this estate.” 

“I do, sir. I do indeed. It is a grievous affair to my poor children, you must admit. Not that I mean to blame you for the matter, for you could hardly control the circumstances of your birth. I just do not see the reason to entail estates away from the home at all—even for a blood connection.” 

“I am very sensible, my lady, of the hardship to my fair cousins. I could say much on the subject, but I would suggest you and I curtail that conversation for another time. But rest assure, fair cousins, that I come prepared to admire you.” He gave a bright smile. 

Yugi fought for composure, and managed a polite smile. Joseph scowled at the strange manners of their cousin. Rebecca was composed and nodded at his words. Téa and Rebecca however, giggled to each other and whispered meanly about their guest. 

He was prevented from making any more embarrassing overtures on that head by summons to dinner. The children, however, discovered they were not the only objects of his admiration. The dining room, and all its furniture, was examined and praised—to which Mrs Bennet would have been pleased were it not for the suspicion that he was admiring them as his own future property. The dinner too received profuse compliments. 

“To which of my fair cousins do we owe tonight’s superior cooking skills?” He asked, all smiles. 

Mrs Bennet gave him a much offended look. “I assure you, Clerk Devlin,” she replied coldly. “We are perfectly able to keep a cook. _My_ children have nothing to do in the kitchen.” 

“My lady, I must plead for your forgiveness! I am very sorry to have displeased you.” 

She softened slightly. “I am not at all offended.” 

But despite this, Clerk Devlin’s apologies continued for ten minutes afterward. 

CHAPTER FOURTEEN 

While the dinner was arranged, Mr Bennet said very little. Once the servants had withdrawn however, he introduced a topic he suspected Clerk Devlin to take up with much esprit. “You seem very fortunate in your patron, Lord Crawford. His attention to your wishes and the consideration of your comfort appear to be very remarkable.” 

Mr Bennet could not have chosen a subject better suited to the clerk’s area of interest. “I have never in my life observed such behaviour in a person of rank—such affability and condescension. He treats me as if I am any other gentleman, and makes no objection at all to my joining the society of the neighbourhood. I dine with the family of which I am sanctioned to at least once a week, and am often asked to join a party of cards.” 

Joseph looked surprised. “You do not live in the Crawford’s home, then?” He asked. 

“No, no of course not. Lord Pegasus James Crawford has bequeathed to me the cottage on his property. He even visits to approve the alterations I am making—and suggested some himself. Shelves in the closets upstairs.” 

“That’s all very proper and civil I’m sure,” Mrs Bennet said, giving Joseph a disapproving look before he could go on. “I dare say he is a very agreeable gentleman. It is a pity that men in general or not more like him. Has he any family?” 

“He is a widow, sadly. But he has one natural daughter, the heiress of Rosings—the estate on which he lives—and of very extensive property. As well as a townhouse in Domino, and a beautiful Villa in Beachton.” 

Mrs Bennet looked grim. “Then she is better off than many legal children. And what sort of young woman is she. Is she very handsome?” 

“She is a most charming lady,” Clerk answered. “Lord Pegasus James Crawford himself that says in point of true beauty, Miss Crawford is far superior to the most handsome of her gender. She is, unfortunately, of a very sickly constitution that has prevented her presentation to society. She is very amiable, and often condescends to drive past my humble abode in her little phaeton with ponies.” 

“Is she very accomplished?” Rebecca asked curiously. 

“Her indifferent state of health has unfortunately prevented her from making progress in all the best accomplishments. I have often told Lord Pegasus James Crawford that this has deprived the Duel Championship of its brightest ornament.” He smiled, pleased with himself. “His lordship was very pleased with the idea, and you may imagine that I am happy on every occasion to offer these little delicate compliments that are always acceptable to the nobility. I find myself particularly bound to pay this kind of attention to my sanctioned family.” 

“It is happy for you that you possess the talent for flattering with delicacy,” Mr Bennet said. Joseph could see the overflowing amusement of his father in the slight curl of his lips. “May I ask whether these pleasing attentions proceed from the impulse of the moment, or are they the result of previous arrangement?” 

“They arrive chiefly from what is passing at the time,” Clerk Devil answered, with an easy smile. “But sometimes I amuse myself with composing little elegant compliments that may be adapted to any situation, though I always wish to give them an unstudied air as possible.” 

“Oh believe me, Clerk Devlin,” Mr Bennet replied. “No one could suspect your manners to be rehearsed.” The father’s expectations were fully answered. His cousin was as conceited as he had expected, and caused an entertainment he had hoped to look forward to. He maintained a perfectly composed countenance through-out all the speeches. 

Joseph was very displeased by his cousin. The politeness was only a tool which he used to deceive people into believing false modesty. He was truly conceited, as he had expected from the letter. 

By tea-time, he had quite had enough. Claiming a headache, he excused himself to bed. Lying upstairs, he could easily hear the noise in the drawing room after dinner. Clerk Devlin’s slow, resounding voice designed to gain attention; the higher, more excitable voices of his two younger sisters; his mother’s often shrieky cries. Yugi’s polite voice was too quiet to hear from upstairs, Rebecca probably had not much to say, and father was too much enjoying the guest he had inflicted on his family to do anything but observe. 

Sighing, Joseph turned on his side and closed his eyes. Sleep did not come until long after the house was quiet and Yugi had joined him in going to bed, however. 

CHAPTER FIFTEEN 

Clerk Devlin, now having a good house and very sufficient income, intended to marry. Seeking a reconciliation with the Bennets, he decided to choose one from the adopted children, providing they were as handsome and amiable as general opinion made them out to be. This was his plan of amends for inheriting their father’s estate, and he thought it an excellent one. The plan was full of excessive generosity and disinterest on his own part. 

It did not vary upon seeing them. He was a gentleman that had inclinations toward both dandies and ladies (with a slight preference for dandies, that by no means eclipsed his admiration of ladies). Though this pared Téa out of his choices, it left four other options. He decided, with owing to seniority, that Mssr Moto should be his choice. Yugi Moto was petite and gentle, and his skills at Duel made him a most eligible choice. For the first evening, Yugi was his settled choice. 

A short conversation with Mrs Bennet before breakfast the next morning however made an alteration. The conversation began with a long, minute description of Rosings Cottage, where he resided, and led naturally to his hopes that a homemaker might be found for it at Longbourn. 

This produced from her, with a very complaisant smile, a caution that, “it is likely that Yugi will very soon be engaged to a gentleman in the neighbourhood. As to my younger children, I could not say. I certainly know of no prior inclinations for _them_.” 

Mrs Bennet treasured the hint, and hoped that she might soon have two daughters married. The man whom she could not bear to speak of the day before was now high in her good graces. 

Clerk Devlin went through long deliberations to change his choice. Rebecca was quickly dismissed for being too bookish, though her plainness in comparison to her other sisters held more weight than he dared admit to himself. For some time, Miss Wheeler was his choice, but after viewing her in discussion with Mlle Gardiner over breakfast, he found her to be a little too young for him. Her natural brother then succeeded her. 

Over breakfast Téa had declared an intention of walking to Meryton. Serenity, naturally, agreed to go with her—the two were rarely seen apart. Rebecca excused herself, but Yugi and Joseph were persuaded to go with them. 

At the last moment, Mr Bennet persuaded Clerk Devlin to go along. He wanted their guest out of the house, and more particularly out of his library. He had followed him there after breakfast and, though had taken up a large book to occupy himself, spent all of his time speaking to Mr Bennet instead of reading. It discomforted Mr Bennet exceedingly: the library had always been his place of tranquillity, which he sometimes loaned to Joseph in his quiet contemplations. His civility, therefore, was most prompt inviting Clerk Devlin to join the two daughters for a walk. The guest, being in fact a much better walker than reader, was pleased to close his large book and go. 

The walk to Meryton was passed chiefly in listening to and agreeing to the civil chatter of their cousin. Once they entered the village, however, the four Bennet’s attention was—rather gratefully on their part—dispersed elsewhere. 

Their attention altogether was soon caught by a young woman, whom they had never seen before, of the most gentlewomanlike appearance, walking with an officer on the other side of the street. The officer was Lieutenant Valon, whose acquaintance Téa and Serenity eagerly cultivated. They were caught by this stranger’s air, and they all wondered who she might be. Téa and Serenity were determined to find out, and led the way across the street. They had just gained the pavement when Lieutenant Valon and his companion turned back and came upon them. 

Their acquaintance addressed them directly, and entreated their permission to introduce his comrade, Mademoiselle Mai Valentine. She had just come this very day from Domino, and he was happy to say, had accepted a commission in their corps. 

Her appearance was greatly in her favour. She had all the best part of natural beauty—a fine countenance, a good figure, pleasing address—to which she had greatly enhanced by a gentlewoman’s fashions. The introduction was made, and a most pleasing conversation followed, of which Mlle Valentine spoke in the politest, friendly manner. Her good nature rivalled Mr Yami’s himself, who had previously been the most pleasant of their new acquaintance. 

The whole party were still stood on the street when the sound of horses drew their notice. Mr Yami and Kaiba were seen riding down the street and, distinguishing the principal members of their group, came directly towards them. The usual civilities followed, principally between Yami and Mssr Moto. 

“We are just on our way to Longbourn, to enquire after you. We wanted to ensure you were in good health after your recent bout of illness. Though I can see you are blooming with good health. He looks very well, doesn’t he, cousin?” 

Mr Kaiba bowed his assent to the question, and had just turned to address Mssr Wheeler when his eyes were suddenly caught by the gentlewoman. His glare hardened to stone, and she paled a shade. After a few moments, Mlle Valentine touched her hat. Mr Kaiba turned his horse smartly and walked off. 

Mr Yami, seemingly without noticing what had passed, took leave and rode on with his friend. 

Mssr Wheeler, who had caught the moment between the two, was all wonderment. What could be the meaning of their strange greeting? It seemed they had a prior acquaintance, but if Mr Kaiba’s countenance were any indication, it had not been a pleasant one. He resigned himself to his confusion, since it was not a topic that one could bring up easily, and he did not have the eloquent turn of phrase to guide the conversation in that direction. 

Lieutenant Valon and Mlle Valentine walked with the Bennets and their cousin to the door of their uncle Phillips’ house. They made their bows and goodbyes, despite Mlle Gardiner’s pressing entreaties that they would come in. And though Mrs Phillip threw open the parlour window and loudly seconded the invitation, the two comrades would go. 

Mrs Phillips was always glad to see her nieces and nephews. The two men were particularly welcome, given their recent absence. Her civility was quickly claimed, however, towards Yugi’s introduction of Clerk Devlin. She received him with great politeness, which he returned in excess. He apologised profusely for his intrusion without any previous acquaintance with her. However, he excused himself on his own behalf, citing his relationship to the Bennets as some reason for the lax in propriety and rules of introduction. Mrs Phillips was quite in awe of such an excess of good breeding. 

Soon, however, Clerk Devlin lost the principality of the attention, as her two nieces demanded gossip about their newly-made acquaintance. She could give them no more news, however. But she promised to make her husband call on her at the training academy, be introduced to Mlle Valentine, and invite her to the dinner party they would have the next night. “If, of course, my dear nieces and nephews consent to join the party.” 

This was quickly agreed to, and though she had no proper table for Duel, she would provide other games and entertainments to occupy them. She also extended the invitation to Clerk Devlin, who accepted with excessive, polite gratitude. 

As they walked home, Joseph told Yugi about what he had seen pass between Mr Kaiba and Mlle Valentine. Though Yugi would have defended the conduct of either or both with his usual sweet-hearted manner, he could no more explain such behaviour than his brother. Now with a companion for his confusion, Joseph was as settled with the matter as he might be until he had more information to contemplate. 

CHAPTER SIXTEEN 

As no objection was made from either of their parents to the young people’s engagement with their aunt, the coach delivered them and their cousin at a suitable hour to Meryton. The nieces had the great pleasure of hearing from their aunt that Mlle Valentine had accepted their invitation, and was then in the house with the other gentlefolk. This important piece of information delivered, they all took their seats. 

Clerk Devlin was at leisure to look around the room and admire. He compared to Mrs Phillips that the room reminded him very much of a small summer breakfast parlour at Rosings. The comparison was not first received with much gratitude, but when she was made to understand what Rosings was, and who was its proprietor, she felt all the force of the compliment, and would have hardly resented a comparison to the housekeeper’s room. 

Clerk Devlin was happily employed in describing the grandeur of Lord Pegasus James Crawford and his mansion—with occasional digressions in praise to his own humble cottage and the improvements he was giving it. Mr Phillips was a very attentive listener, and she resolved to retell it to all her neighbours as soon as she could. 

To the Bennets, who had heard almost constantly since his arrival the same descriptions, word-by-word, were not as entertained by this as their aunt. Without the ability to speak to one another without receiving a reprimanding look from their cousin, they could do nothing but wish for something better to do. 

It was over at last, however. The gentlefolk did approach. When Mlle Valentine entered the room, Joseph found himself overcome by her beauty. The training guards of the Sanction were in general a very creditable, polite set—the best of whom were at the present party. Mlle Valentine however was far beyond all of them in person, countenance, air and walk. Joseph was sure he knew not a single person in all of his acquaintance that could compare to Mademoiselle Mai Valentine. 

She was the lucky person to whom almost every eye in the room was turned; and Joseph was the very happy dandy by whom she finally seated herself. The agreeable manner in which she immediately fell into conversation — though it was merely on it being a wet night and an enquiry of the rain in Hertfordshire during the Hunt season — made him feel that the most boring, everyday topic might be rendered interesting by the skill of speaker. 

With such a rival for the notice of the fair, as Mlle Valentine, and the other training guards, Clerk Devlin seemed likely to sink into insignificance. To the two young ladies he was nothing, but he still had at intervals a kind listener in Mssr Moto and Mrs Phillips, and was by her watchfulness, abundantly supplied with coffee and muffin. 

When the games were placed, he had the opportunity of returning her favour, by sitting down to a game of Cheat. “I know little of the game at present,” he said. “But I will be glad to improve myself. For in my situation of life—” Mrs Phillips was grateful for his compliance, but would not wait for his reason. 

Mlle Valentine did not play Cheat, but with ready delight he accepted Joseph’s invitation to play at Backgammon. They sat in a quiet corner of the room, the plain wooden board between them, and were at leisure for conversation. He was very willing to hear her, though what he wished to know he could not hope to told: the history of her acquaintance with Mr Kaiba. He dared not even mention the gentleman. 

His curiosity, however, was unexpectedly relieved. Mlle Valentine began the subject herself. She enquired how far Netherfield was from Meryton, and after Joseph had replied, asked in a hesitating manner, how long Mr Kaiba had been in residence. 

“About a month,” Joseph said. Unwilling to let the subject drop, he added: “he is a man of large property in Derbyshire, I am given to understand.” 

“Yes,” she answered, an inviting smile about her lips. “His estate there is a noble one. A clear one billion per year.” Then, pressing closer, ostentatiously to pick up her dice, she said in a lower voice. “You could not have met with a person more capable to give you information on the subject as myself. I have been connected with his family in an intimate manner from my intimacy.” 

Joseph could only stare, all surprise. “But you had such a strange meeting yesterday!” After his uncontrolled exclamation, he coloured and made his apology. 

For a few rolls of the dice, they were silent. Then she said: “Are you much acquainted with Mr Kaiba?” 

He laughed. “As much as I ever wish to be. I have spent four days in the same house as him. He is very disagreeable.” 

She smiled. “I have no right to give my opinion as to his character. I am not qualified to form one. I have known him too long to be a fair judge. It is impossible for me to be impartial.” She leaned forward, fingers brushing his as she collected up her dice. “But I do believe your opinion on him would generally astonish. You would not speak so freely anywhere else, than here in your own aunt’s household where propriety demands that everyone must agree with you.” 

Joseph snorted an indelicate laugh. “I say nothing worse here than I might say at any house in the neighbourhood. I am always honest, Mlle Valentine. To that I may hold myself.” 

“It is a pleasure to meet someone with such refreshing truth, Monsieur Wheeler.” 

He smiled, flattered by the compliment. “Besides. He is not particularly well-liked in Hertfordshire. Everybody here is affronted by his pride.” 

“I cannot pretend to be sorry,” she said. “A man such as he is rarely estimated to their merits. This world is blinded by his fortune, or frightened by his imposing manners. They choose to see him as he wishes to be seen.” 

“I should take him, even on my slight acquaintance, to be an ill-tempered man.” 

Mlle Valentine only shook her head, the delicately sculpted curls falling about her in a most beautiful manner. “I wonder, with the general populace of the neighbourhood so estranged by his cold manners, whether he is likely to be in this district much longer.” 

“I could hardly say,” Joseph answered. “I heard nothing of his going away when I was at Netherfield. But he is a gentleman of fashion, and he may follow the Social Season away when the town Interim comes.” He bit his lip and leaned closer. “I hope your plans in favour of Hertfordshire society won’t be affected by his being in the neighbourhood.” 

She gave a little tinkling laugh, whose sound delighted him. “Oh no, Mssr Wheeler. It is not for me to be driven away by Mr Kaiba. I am in training here at the guard academy for the whole Winter, at least. If he wishes to avoid seeing me, he must go.” 

She smiled at him, and Joseph could not help be struck by how beautiful she was once again. 

“We are not on friendly terms, and it always gives me great pain to see him. But I have no reason to avoid him that I may not share with the world: a sense of very great ill-usage!” 

Joseph gave a scandalized noise. “Whatever do you mean?” 

She glanced about the room, then leaned forward to talk to him in a soft whisper. “The late Mr Kaiba was one of the greatest men of the kingdom. He was my godfather, and excessively attached to me. When my mother died, he took me as ward into his own house. I cannot do justice to his kindness. He meant to provide for me amply, and thought he had done so by providing me in his will a little money to be used for my marriage. But when the time came, his son declared he would not do it.” 

“No!” cried Joseph, catching the attention of the room around him. Once their attention went away again, he continued: “how could that be? How could his will be disregarded? Why did you not seek Sanction counsel?” 

“The language was worded in such a way that the particulars gave me no hope from the law. A man of honour could not have doubted in intention, but Mr Kaiba chose to doubt it. Or to treat it as a conditional recommendation, and to assert that I had forfeited all claim to it. The sum would be nothing to a man of fortune like Mr Kaiba, but still he guarded it jealously.” 

“This is quite shocking,” Joseph said. “He deserves to be publicly disgraced.” 

“Some time or other he will be,” she replied. “But it will not be by me. Until I can forget his father, I can never expose him.” 

Joseph felt much admiration of him for such feelings, and thought her more beautiful than ever when she expressed them. Still, he was agitated by her confidences. “I had not thought Mr Kaiba so bad as this. I have never had a very good opinion of him, but never thought him capable of such immorality. He seems indeed to despise his people in general, but I did not suspect him of such decent, such injustice, such... inhumanity!” 

“I will not trust myself on the subject,” she said. “I can hardly be just to him.” 

“To treat you in such a manner. The godchild, the friend, the favourite of his father! A young woman like you whose very countenance can vouch for your being amiable!” He blushed at that, and hoped he had not exposed himself too badly. 

Mlle Valentine merely smiled and thanked him for the compliment. 

Joseph, however, was still agitated by the news. “I wonder that the very pride of this Mr Kaiba has not made him just to you. If from no better motive, he should have been too proud to be dishonesty. Yes, dishonesty, it must be. Dishonesty to himself, to you, and to the memory of his father!” 

“It is interesting that nearly all of Mr Kaiba’s behaviours can be traced back to pride,” she agreed. “His pride is perhaps his dearest friend. But we are none of us consistent, and his behaviour to me showed he has stronger impulses even than pride.” 

“Can such abominable pride as his ever have done him any good?” 

“Yes. It often leads him to be liberal and generous. For he gives his money freely, to display hospitality, assist his tenants or for sanctioned charities. Family pride has done this—for he cannot appear to disgrace the Kaiba name, or lose the influence of Pemberley house. He also has brotherly pride, which with _some_ brotherly affection, makes him a very kind and careful guardian of his young brother—and you will generally hear him cried as the most attentive and best of brothers.” 

“What sort of boy is little Kaiba?” 

She shook her head again, curls settling about her shoulders. “I wish I could call him amiable. But he is too much like his brother. Very, very proud. As a child, he was affectionate and pleasing, and extremely fond of me. I devoted hours and hours to his amusement. But he is nothing to me now.” 

“Is he decided in his gender yet?” 

“No. Though it is very likely he will become a dandy—his brother may insist on it. In traditional families you know, younger brothers are always made to be dandies.” 

“How old is he? Does he live at home?” 

“He is about fifteen or sixteen, away at one of the fine schools in the countryside I believe.” 

Their game ended shortly thereafter. Though Joseph would have liked to play her again—he could hardly remember what had passed in the game and whether he had won or not—she was swept away in discussions with Lieutenant Valon. Joseph rearranged the pips into their starting positions and then went to observe the game of Cheat. 

Clerk Devlin was faring badly. Almost the entire deck of cards was crammed into his hands, with the other players having two or three each. “Do not make yourself uneasy, my lady,” he was saying to Mrs Phillips, “when a person sits down to a card table, they must take their chance of these things. Once I have the hang of this game, I will endeavour to teach it to Lord Pegasus James Crawford—so that when we gather for cards at night (as we often do) we may have one more game to play.” 

Mlle Valentine, who had just returned from her conversation, stood near Mssr Wheeler and asked whether his relation was very intimately acquainted with the Crawford family. 

“Lord Pegasus James Crawford,” he replied, using the exact pompous tone that her cousin did, “has very recently purchased his commission as a Clerk to serve sanction in his own family. I do not know how he was first introduced to the lord’s notice, but he has certainly not known him long.” 

“You know, of course, that Lord Pegasus Crawford and Lady Cordelia Kaiba were natural siblings, and that he is uncle to the present Mr Kaiba.” 

Joseph was surprised. He had wonder that it had not been mentioned to him before. “No, indeed, I did not know. I had never heard of him before yesterday.” 

“His daughter, Miss Crawford, will have a very large fortune, and is believed to assist Mr Kaiba in uniting the two estates.” 

The information made Joseph smile, as he thought of poor Miss Yami. How vain indeed were all her attentions, her attentions to his brother and her praise of himself. He was always self-destined to another! 

“Clerk Devlin speaks highly of both Lord Crawford and his daughter,” Joseph said. “But despite his tone I suspect, in spite of my cousin’s praise, he is a very arrogant and conceited gentleman.” 

“He is both vain and conceited in a great degree,” Mlle Valentine replied, smiling. “I have never met such a dandy to his conceited manner.” Joseph blushed in shame but took the correction for future use. “I have not seen him for many years, but I very remember that I have never liked him, and that his manners were dictatorial and insolent. He has the reputation of being remarkably sensible and clever, but I rather believe he derives most of his abilities from his rank and fortune.” 

Joseph allowed that the gentlewoman had given a very rational account of it. But she moved away shortly thereafter to share her attentions amongst the rest of the party. Her manners recommended herself to everybody: whatever she said, was said well, and whatever she did, done gracefully. Joseph went away with his head full of her, as did many of the others who set their hat in favour of a gentlewoman. 

Long after everyone else at Longbourn had retreated to bed, Joseph sat up in the library and tried to arrange his thoughts on everything he had learned from the beautiful guard-in-training. His opinion on Mr Kaiba was further sunk, particularly in the news of his being so willingly deceitful toward society in general about the matter of Mlle Valentine’s inheritance. He decided _he_ would not become fooled by Mr Kaiba’s pride into believing him to be a proper gentleman! 

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN 

The next day, Joseph related to Yugi all he had learned from Mlle Valentine regarding the gentleman at Netherfield. Yugi listened with all astonishment and concern—he could not believe that Mr Kaiba could be such a man and still keep Mr Yami’s regard. Yet, the possibility of Mlle Valentine having really endured such unkindness was enough to interest his tender feelings. Nothing, therefore, remained to be done but to think well of them both, defend the conduct of each, and insist that that some accident or mistake must have been made. 

“They have both been deceived in some way or another, I dare say,” the elder brother replied. “We can form no idea. Mlle Valentine did not give you all the particulars—perhaps she does not fully understand them herself. Interested people may have misrepresented the facts to the two concerned. It is impossible for us to conjecture the causes or circumstances which may have alienated them.” 

“Very true indeed. Now, my dear brother, what have you to say on behalf of those _interested people_? Do clear them too, or we shall be obliged to think ill of somebody.” 

“Laugh as much as you choose, Joey. You will not laugh me out of my opinion. One does not know what to think.” 

“I beg your pardon. One knows exactly what to think. Mr Kaiba has been dreadfully insincere toward our new acquaintance. If it is not so, let him contradict it himself. There was truth in Mlle Valentine’s looks.” 

Yugi gave his younger brother a concerned look. “Joseph, do not let your admiration of Mlle Valentine blind you to the possibility of her own faults. She may very well be as open and amiable as we find, but she may very well not.” 

The two dandies were summoned from the shrubbery where this conversation was taking place by the arrival of the very person whom they had been speaking. Mr Yami and his two sisters had come to give their personal invitation to the long-expected tournament at Netherfield - which was fixed for the following Tuesday. The two sisters were delighted to see their dear friend again, were glad to see Mssr Moto in good health, and repeatedly asked him what he had been doing with himself since their separation. They paid little attention to the rest of the family, avoiding Mrs Bennet’s civilities as much as possible, saying little beyond what was necessary to Joseph, and nothing at all to the daughters. They were soon rising from their seats with an impatience that took their brother by surprise, and hurrying off before the mother could invite them all to dinner. 

The prospect of the Netherfield Tournament was extremely agreeable to every member of the family. Mrs Bennet chose to consider it as given in compliment to her eldest child, and was particularly flattered by receiving a personal invitation alongside the ceremonial card. Yugi pictured himself to have a delightful evening with the society of his two friends, the attention of their brother, and the extremely likely prospect of winning himself yet another championship. Joseph thought with pleasure of duelling a little with Mlle Valentine, and to see further evidence of Mr Kaiba’s heinous nature in his looks and behaviour. 

Joseph’s spirits were so high on the occasion that, though he did not often speak unnecessarily to Clerk Devlin, he could not help but ask if he intended to observe the game. 

“I assure you,” he said, “that I intend to play in the game myself. I have a talent at many games, and if my dear cousin Joseph might think to assist me a little in assembling a deck from the cards I have purchased, I daresay I will win my way to respectable position. Indeed, I hope to be honoured to sit across from all of my fair cousins in the course of the evening.” He gave Joseph a determined look. “I take this opportunity of soliciting yours, Joseph, for the first duel especially. A preference which I trust my cousin Yugi will attribute to the right cause, and not any slight to the order of seniority.” 

Joseph found himself unable to escape the request. He had fully expected to be engaged by Mlle Valentine for the first duel—and to have Clerk Devlin instead! He accepted the invitation with as little disappointment as he knew how to convey, thinking it best if the duel was got out of the way quickly. The attempted gallantry however, suggested something more: 

It occurred to him for the first time that _he_ had been selected from among his siblings of the one being a worthy homemaker of Rosings Cottage, and of assisting to form card parties at Rosings in the absence of more eligible visitors. 

The idea soon reached to a definite, if mortifying certainty, when he observed the clumsy attempt at flirting while forced to assist Clerk Devlin in assembling his deck. It was not long until his mother gave him the understanding that the probability of their marriage was all but settled in her mind. He could do nothing but snub the attentions as politely as he could, and hope his cousin might never make the offer. 

From the day of the invitation to the very day of the ball, there had been such a torrent of rain that kept the family quite indoors. If there had not been a Netherfield tournament to prepare for, the children may have been quite pitiable in their state of agitation. Even the cards ordered to supplement their decks had to be fetched by proxy from the card shop. But nothing less than a tournament on Tuesday could have made such a Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday endurable to the lively Bennet children. 

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN 

Until Joseph entered the social room at Netherfield and looked in vain for Mlle Valentine among the cluster of training guards, he had never doubted that the gentlewoman would be present. He had dressed with more than usual care, and prepared his deck in the highest spirits for the conquest of her duellist’s heart. The certainty of meeting her had not been waylaid by the recollections of the awkwardness of her coming. But in an instant, the suspicion became overwhelming that she had been purposefully omitted from the guards’ invitation for the pleasure of Mr Kaiba. Though this was not exactly the case, her absence from the party was confirmed by her friend Lieutenant Valon. 

“Valentine was obliged yesterday to go to Domino on business, and has not yet returned.” He added, with a significant smile: “though her business might have been put off a day or two if she had not wished to avoid a certain gentleman.” 

This part of the news, unheard by the other Bennets, was caught by Joseph. It assured him that Mr Kaiba was not less answerable for Mlle Valentine’s absence than his first assumption. Every feeling of displeasure against the gentleman was made violent by the disappointment; and he was forced to withdraw to the nearly-empty duelling room to calm himself enough to no longer wish to cast harm. 

When the gentleman himself approached to make polite enquiries about his health and excitement for the games, he could only make the slightest of answers. Turning away, he resolved to himself to avoid conversing with the gentleman entirely. Even Mr Yami, who spoke to him soon after, could not wholly do away with his foul temper. 

Soon, however, the games began. Mr Yami and Mr Kaiba began the evening. After their first turn, the other tables began to fill up. Before Joseph could lose himself in the enjoyment of a few duels, Clerk Devlin appeared at his side to remind him of his obligation to duel. 

His temper was challenged. Clerk Devlin, awkward and solemn, paused the game every few moments to ask his opponent whether he could make this move? And whether he should use this card now or save it for later? He easily won, given the clerk’s lack of skill at the game. The moment of his release from the table was ecstasy, and returned him to much of his natural good humour. 

He quickly found Tristan Taylor, whom he had not seen since before his stay at Netherfield. Enquiring after his friend’s week, he was then encouraged to air all his grievances to his friend. They sat down to a table, and Joseph spent the time in between calls of cards whispering about Clerk Devlin, and a little about his new acquaintance Mlle Valentine. Tristan listened with a friendly ear, and a very sympathetic look. 

After they stood from the table, he found himself suddenly addressed by Mr Kaiba. He took the dandy so much by surprise by asking for a duel that Joseph had accepted him before he knew what he had done. The gentleman walked away again immediately to prepare them one of the best tables. 

Joseph pulled Tristan away into one of the dark corridors and whispered. “Did I just agree to duel with Mr Kaiba?” He whispered. 

Tristan gave his best consolation. “I dare say you will find him a very enjoyable opponent. He duels very well.” 

“Goodness no!” he cried. “That would be the greatest misfortune of all, to find a man’s company enjoyable when one is determined to hate him, do not wish me such an evil!” 

Tristan gave him a disapproving look and could not help but to caution him: “do not be a simpleton, Joseph, and allow your fancy for Mlle Valentine to make yourself unpleasant in the eyes of a man ten times her consequence!” 

Joseph made no answer and was called away then by Serenity, who came to tell him that Mr Kaiba was searching for him to commence their duel. He was received with much dignity at the table, and caught the amazement of those around them at viewing Mr Kaiba sit down to duel with someone outside his own party. 

They sat for some time without speaking, as they shuffled their cards, and then allowed their opponent to cut them fairly. Once the duel began, they spoke only to announce their cards as they played. 

Joseph had imagined that their silence would last through the entire duel, but then decided it would be more of a punishment to his partner to oblige him to talk. Smiling, he said. “You handle your cards with ease.” 

“I am very familiar with them.” 

After a pause of an entire turn, he teased him with much mirth: “It is your turn to say something now, Mr Kaiba. I talked about your hold, and now you ought to make some kind of remark on my cards, or the progress of the tournament.” 

Mr Kaiba smiled. “If you tell me which you wish me to say, I would oblige you.” 

“Very well, that reply will do for present.” He turned over a trap and confiscated one of Kaiba’s spell cards to the discard pile. “Perhaps by the by I might observe that private tournaments are much pleasanter than public ones. But for now we may be silent.” 

“Do you talk by a rule then, while you are duelling?” 

“Oh, always. It would be peculiar to sit silent for half an hour together with nothing but the names of cards and the count of our points to pass between us.” 

They were waylaid by a chain of cards to uncover, and then when the field had cleared again and he was drawing, the gentleman asked: “do you and your siblings often walk to Meryton?” 

“Tolerably often,” he replied. “My two youngest sisters more oftener than the rest of us. But we go there perhaps once a week to visit our aunt.” 

He turned a card and moved it to attack one of Mr Kaiba’s cards. The gentleman quickly discarded it. 

Unable to resist his own temptation, he continued: “when you and your cousin met us there the other day, we had just been forming a new acquaintance.” 

The effect was immediate. Whatever animation had been across the gentleman’s features was immediately lost to a composed, but cold mask. His next turn was particularly brutal, and Joseph was forced to keep his silence as he contemplated his remaining deck and how it could be used to counter the gentleman’s strategies. 

In the wait for Joseph’s next phase, Mr Kaiba said in a taut voice: “Mademoiselle Valentine is blessed with such happy manners as may ensure her making friends. Whether she is equally capable of retaining them is less certain.” 

Joseph’s temper caught, and he threw down a card with force. “She has been so lucky to lose _your_ friendship!” he replied, “and in a manner in which she is likely to suffer from all her life.” 

Mr Kaiba made no answer. It was that moment Dame Taylor walked by them, intending to pass through the tables to the other side of the room. She was arrested, however, by the arrangement of the duel, and stopped for a few turns to observe their game. 

“I have been highly gratified by this game, my dear sir,” she said. “Such superior duelling is not often seen. It is evident that you belong to the first circles. Allow me to say however, that your fair partner does not disgrace you.” She turned then to Joseph and said, smiling, “I hope to have the pleasure of observing your game often repeated, my dear Joey. Especially when a certain desirable event shall take place!” 

She looked with some significance toward Mssr Moto and Mr Yami. The latter was in duel with his sister, but was observed closely by the dandy standing directly behind him, and frequently turned to him for conversation. Mr Kaiba’s eyes also turned that way, and the sight seemed to strike him forcefully. He looked at them with a very serious countenance, ignoring the rest of Dame Taylor’s conversation. 

“But you will not thank me for detaining you from the rest of your duel. Play on!” Giving them a gentlewoman’s bow, she left them to the duel. 

There was a pause, before Mr Kaiba recollected himself and returned his attentions to the duel table and his partner. “Dame Taylor’s interruption has made me forget what we were talking of.” 

“Nothing much,” Joseph said, too busy with his cards to answer him with full attention. “We have tried two or three subjects already without success. I cannot imagine what we are to talk of next.” 

Mr Kaiba smiled. “What think you of Chess?” 

“Chess? Oh! No.” He lowered his cards from his face. “I cannot talk of chess at a duel table. My head is always full of something else.” 

“The cards always occupy your mind in such scenes, does it?” He asked, amused. 

“Usually,” he confessed. “There are few things I enjoy in life other than a game, with a well-matched partner.” He thought for a moment, of Mlle Valentine, and their night last week. 

“Our minds are aligned to that,” Mr Kaiba said in a low, intimate voice. 

Joseph raised his eyes with a startled look at his sudden change in tone. He became aware of colour rising in his face, and quickly dropped his gaze back down to his cards. “We spoke, here at Netherfield, of honesty and other virtues, Mr Kaiba.” 

“I recall,” he said, still in the same quiet voice. 

“You do not hold honesty as a virtue in as much esteem as I do, sir,” Joseph said, “but do you make a conscious effort to keep yourself as truthful as you can?” 

Mr Kaiba frowned, faltering with one hand on his deck. “Yes, of course. As all should.” He gave the dandy a discomforted look. “May I ask to what these questions tend?” 

Joseph made attempts to shake off his heavy mood. “Merely to the understanding of your character.” 

A peculiar look crossed the gentleman’s expression. “What success do you have?” 

“I do not get on at all,” he confessed. “I hear such different accounts of you. It confuses me. I must wonder whether you present yourself differently to many people—and which presentation is a false one.” 

Mr Kaiba frowned. “I can believe that report of my character may vary greatly. But I would ask, Mssr Wheeler, that you trust your own judgements on the matter before listening to the opinions of another.” 

He met the deep blue eyes of his opponent, laying down his final card. “Then you, Mr Kaiba, must promise me never to present yourself falsely to me.” 

The gentleman looked back with an intensity Mssr Wheeler could not feel equal to, but made every effort to match. “You have my word.” 

There was a long silence, and a stillness of the game. Joseph was hardly aware of the room, he could not look past Mr Kaiba and their moment. Applause from another table shattered the moment, and Mr Kaiba looked away. 

“I sacrifice my three white dragons to summon the blue eyes ultimate dragon. Your black knight is obliterated, along with the rest of your lifepoints.” 

Joseph laid down the rest of his cards. After recollecting their decks, they both rose to their feet and met gazes again. “This was,” he faltered, “a very challenging duel. I hope one day to play such a duel again.” 

A slight smile crossed the gentleman’s lips, and he reached forward to shake the dandy’s hand. “I would by no means suspend any pleasure of yours.” Without another word, he turned away and walked from the table. 

Joseph became aware of a sensation against his fingers. Glancing down, he saw a card in the hand Mr Kaiba had just taken. Turning it over curiously, he saw a black dragon card. Staring in the direction the gentleman had gone, he slipped it into the pocket of his waistcoat and left the table to the next duellists. 

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN PART TWO 

He stepped into the social rooms and was almost immediately come upon by Miss Yami, with a cold smirk. “So, Mssr Wheeler, I hear you are quite delighted with Mai Valentine! Your brother has been telling me about her, and asking me a thousand questions. I find that the gentlewoman omitted to tell you that she is the natural daughter of one of the late Mr Kaiba’s housekeepers.” She paused, as if waiting for some reaction. 

Mssr Wheeler raised his eyebrows. “Have you more to say, Miss Yami? I was on my way to fetch a refreshment.” 

She frowned at him. “I will only detain you for a moment more. I urge you, as your friend, not to give yourself over to all of this gentlewoman’s claims. As for Mr Kaiba’s using her ill, it is perfectly false! On the contrary, Mr Kaiba has always been remarkably kind to her—moreso than she deserved!” 

“You know the situation yourself?” Joseph asked, watching her without expression. 

“I do not know the particulars,” she confessed, “but I know very well that my brother’s cousin is not at all to blame. He cannot bear to hear Mai Valentine mentioned, and though my brother did the polite thing and invited her tonight, we are all very glad she decided not to come.” She smiled, self-important. “I pity you, Joey, for this discovery of your favourite’s guilt. But really, considering her situation in life, one could not expect anything better!” 

Joseph stepped toward her aggressively, and was pleased to see her step back, intimidated. “Her guilt and her situation appear by your account to be the same! I have heard you accuse her of nothing worse than being the natural daughter of a housekeeper!” He gave her an angry look. “One’s upbringing means much more than the circumstances of their birth! Or perhaps you believe me to be less than her for being born the son of a wheel-maker?” 

“I beg your pardon,” Miss Yami replied, turning away with a sneer. “Excuse my interference. It was kindly meant.” 

They curtseyed to one another, and then Miss Yami walked away. “Insolent girl,” Joseph muttered, continuing his path to the refreshment table. “You are very mistaken if you expect to influence me by such an offensive attack as this.” 

He had his punch, and a little of the food that was there, before seeking out his older brother. Yugi was standing with Mr Yami, the two of them speaking amiably. His brother wore such a sweet smile, and such a glow of happy expression, that marked how well-satisfied he was with the occurrences of the evening. Everything else about the evening was forgotten in favour of being extremely happy for his brother. 

Before many minutes had passed, however, Mr Yami was called away by Mr Kaiba to perform some duty as host, and Joseph was free to approach his brother. 

“I wanted to ask,” he said, smiling as much as him, “what you have learned of Mlle Valentine. But if you have been too pleasantly distracted to think of any third person, you may be sure of my pardon.” 

“I have not forgotten,” Yugi said, taking his arm. “I merely have nothing satisfactory to tell you. Mr Yami does not know the history, and is ignorant of any particulars. He will vouch, however, for his cousin’s good conduct. He believes that Mlle Valentine has deserved much less attention from Mr Kaiba as she has received. With his account and his sisters’, it seems Mlle Valentine is not as respectful as her appearance would allow us to believe.” 

Joseph did not like this, and picked through for something to prove it false. “Does Mr Yami know Mlle Valentine himself?” 

“No, he never saw her until the other morning at Meryton.” 

The younger brother nodded, satisfied. “Then every account has been received from Mr Kaiba himself. Did he say anything about the inheritance?” 

“He suggested the will may have concerned a dowry, but even of that he is not certain,” Yugi answered. 

“Well. Mr Yami’s reports are as sincere as he may be while still unacquainted with the particulars. But I am resolved to think of both Mr Kaiba and Mlle Valentine as I did before.” 

Yugi gave him an agitated look, so Joseph swiftly changed the topic to one more enjoyable for each. He listened with delight to the happy, though modest, hopes which Yugi entertained of Mr Yami’s regard—and said all in his power to heighten his brother’s confidence in it. 

Mssr Moto was soon called away to another duel, and Joseph sought out Mssr Taylor. The enquiry toward the pleasantness of his last duel was brushed aside, as he could not contemplate the matter himself quite yet. Before further discussion could take place, Mssr Wheeler was suddenly come upon by Clerk Devlin. 

“I have just been so fortunate as to make a most important discovery!” He paused for someone to enquire, and Mssr Taylor fulfilled the office with good graces. “I have found out that there is now in this very tournament a near relation of my noble patron. I happened to overhear the gentleman himself mentioning to the young lady of the house the names of his cousin Miss Crawford and her father Lord Pegasus! Lord Pegasus James Crawford, there is no doubt! I am most thankful that the discovery was made in time for me to pay my respects to him, and trust that he will excuse my having not done so before!” 

Joseph looked at him with horror. “You are not going to introduce yourself to Mr Kaiba, surely.” 

“Indeed I am. I shall entreat his pardon most sincerely for not done it earlier. He is Lord Pegasus James Crawford’s nephew! It will be in my power to assure him that his lordship was quite well eight days ago.” 

Joseph tried his hardest to prevent himself from such a scheme. “Mr Kaiba would see your addressing him without introduction as an impertinence! If you wish to pay compliment to his uncle, you would show yourself as a polite gentleman.” He was very agitated with the polite but resolved smile Clerk Devlin was giving him. “If you would wait a moment, I could ask my father or Dame Taylor to offer him an introduction.” 

“My dear Joseph, I have the highest opinion in the world in your excellent judgement—within matters of your understanding. Of this, however, I am afforded superior knowledge. There is a wide difference in the forms of ceremony amongst the laity, and those which regulate the Sanction. As a clerk, I must feel myself equal to address those of every rank and situation. You must allow me to follow my own conscience on this occasion, and pardon me for neglecting to follow your kindly advice. In future, I shall undertake it as my foremost guide, except wherein cases like this one that I am more fitted in education and society to decide on what is right.” 

With a bow, he left the two dandies to attack Kaiba. Too overcome with embarrassment, Jou turned on his heel and walked away. 

He wandered through the other public rooms and found everywhere only shame and mortification. His mother was talking incessantly of her expectations of the felicitous marriage with Mr Yami, and all the comforts she could enjoy when such an event occurred—all in hearing distance of Mr Kaiba, who looked as grave as a mourner to be hearing such things. In the next room he found Téa and Serenity amongst a crowd of training guards, laughing without care for propriety; and flirting shamelessly without regards to their reputations. In the next room, he found Rebecca violently debating with a rather startled and uncomfortable gentleman, while Mr Bennet merely watched on and laughed. 

It seemed, if his family had made an agreement to expose themselves to the most ridicule, they could not have done a better job. He had some comfort in the fact that Mr Yami was aware of none of it. For when he was not paying direct attention to his duel, he was absorbed in the society of Mssr Moto. 

He found himself a quiet balcony and hid himself out there until the noise of the party died down. 

Mssr Moto won the tournament, to no one’s great surprise, though there had been mere dozens of points between his victory and Mr Yami’s. Joseph congratulated him with warmth, but he suspected Yugi could comprehend his mood beneath the words. 

The Longbourn party were the last of all the company to depart, and by a manoeuvre of Mrs Bennet, had to wait for their carriage for a quarter hour longer after all the other parties had gone. It only gave Joseph the further shame of observing how vehemently some of the residents wished they would leave. Madame Mahad and her sister did not open their mouths but to complain of fatigue, and impatiently watched the road for the Bennets carriage. Clerk Devlin filled the silence with excessive compliments and long speeches to Mr Yami and his sisters on the success of their entertainment, their superior hospitality, and their utter civility in hosting the guests. Mr Yami and Yugi were standing apart from the others, speaking only to each other in low, intimate voices and hardly noticing the room at all. 

At length, their carriage was waiting. Mrs Bennet pressed her hope to see the whole family soon at Longbourn, addressing herself principally to Mr Yami. To him, with an eager civility, she expressed the desire to have him sit down to their table at a family dinner, without the ceremony of a formal ceremony. The gentleman was all grateful pleasure, and promised to wait on them when he returned from Domino for a few days’ business. 

Mrs Bennet was perfectly satisfied. She quitted the house with her mind full of preparations for settlements, new carriages, wedding clothes and sanction orders. She would undoubtedly see her eldest child as homemaker of Netherfield in three or four months. Of having her second son married to Clerk Devlin she thought with equal certainty and about half as much pleasure. Clerk Devlin was certainly convinced of his attachment to the dandy. Joseph was the least dear to her of all her children, and she found the clerk to be a well enough match for _him_. 

Joseph’s head was so full of thoughts, it ached, and prevented him from assembling them by the need to retire to bed immediately. As consequence, he woke with as much confusion and agitation as he had slept. 

CHAPTER NINETEEN 

Joseph would have been grateful for a day’s peace and reprieve, wherein he might walk in solitude to figure his thoughts into order. He was not to be given his wish. Clerk Devlin came upon him in the breakfast room, while the family sat to breakfast, and addressed their mother with these words: 

“My lady, if you would grant me permission, I would solicit a private audience with Joseph in the course of the morning.” 

Before Joseph could do anything more than make a mortified noise, Mrs Bennet had answered: “Yes, certainly! I am sure Joey will be very happy.” 

She swiftly hurried everyone out of the room, though Joseph entreated them all with looks and a few soft pleas not to leave him. But he was denied, with apologetic looks from Yugi and shrill laughter from Téa, and left alone with Clerk Devlin. 

“My dear Joey,” the gentleman addressed him directly, “your modesty does you great service. But I assure you, I have your mother’s permission for this address.” He towered over the dandy, still seated. “You can have no doubts as toward the reason for my solicitations. My attentions have been too marked to be mistaken. Almost as soon as I entered the house I singled you out as the companion for my future life.” 

Joseph made a distressed noise and covered his eyes. 

“Your natural modesty, attributed as it should be to the delicacy of your gender, would have you doubt this, I am sure. But... perhaps, before I am run away with my feelings I should tell you my reasons for marrying.” 

“Please,” Joseph pleaded, “I have such a headache. I would beg that you leave me in peace.” 

Clerk Devlin ignored him entirely. Joseph could hardly listen to his laborious descriptions of why he should marry, the most of which was about Lord Pegasus James Crawford for some reason he could not comprehend. 

He was startled into attention when the gentleman swept up his spare hand. He lowered his other, feeling his heartbeat throb in his head. “And now,” he said, “nothing remains but to assure you in the most animated language of the violence of my affection.” 

Joseph snatched his hand away. “Sir,” he bit viciously, “I have not given you permission to touch me in any such manner!” His thoughts were sticky in the painful prison of his head. “I thank you for the compliment you are paying me, but it is impossible for me to do otherwise than reject your proposal.” 

Clerk Devlin cleared his throat. “It is normal, I now learn, for a dandy to reject the addresses of a man they mean to accept when he first applies for their favour, sometimes even two or three times. You must give me leave to flatter myself that this is merely an art to increase my suspense.” 

“Sir, please.” 

“You have no reason to reject my hand. I am quite worthy of yourself, and the establishment I can offer you - the connection to the Crawford family - makes me more than a dandy like yourself can expect. Your portion in life is so unhappily small, and though I am assured of your loveliness and amiability, it is unlikely that you may ever receive another offer of marriage.” 

Joseph stood up. “How dare you, Clerk Devlin? I seek to deceive no one of my thoughts! Unlike you, who presumes to fool everyone into thinking you are a man of gentleman’s manners when you are a pompous, conceited—” He fell silent, clutching his head in a sudden sharpening of the pain. When he straightened himself, he looked directly to his cousin and gave him the force of his distempered look. “I will not, and will never marry you. Now, you _will_ excuse me!” 

He moved with violent energy from the breakfast room, hurrying past his mother listening at the door. He heard her go in to the breakfast room after him to reassure Clerk Devlin, but then he was collecting his bonnet from the vestibule and leaving the house in his frantic desire to escape. 

He walked along the wide road toward Meryton, though knew not where he was going. As he was overcome by his agitation, a racing heart, and the violence of the pain in his head, he leaned against a fencepost and wept bitterly. 

He was startled to hear his name called, and realised he had heard horse hooves on the road. He raised his head and looked up at Mr Kaiba haloed in watery autumnal sunlight. 

/// 

Mr Kaiba had ridden to the border of the district to see off Mr Yami, mostly to ensure that his cousin did not call on Longbourn on his way. He had been on his leisurely ride back to Netherfield when he had come across a figure in dandy’s clothing, leaning unsteadily against the fencepost. He had dismounted, and approached the dandy in order to offer his services to the nearest house. It would be Longbourn, which would be rather uncomfortable for him—but he knew Mssr Moto and Mssr Wheeler at least would treat the dandy with civility and kindness. 

When he came closer however, the bonnet - trimmed with a ribbon on each side to indicate a preference for both gentlemen and gentlewomen - no longer obscured the dandy’s face. A face with which he had become rather intimate. “Monsieur Wheeler?” 

The dandy gave a start at hearing his name, then turned to look at him. His face was lined with distress, cheeks wet with tears. The eyes that looked at him were reddened and unfocussed. 

He gave a quiet exhale of “Mr Kaiba...” and then pitched forward into the gentleman’s arms in a faint. He caught him with some surprise and much concern, calling his name and patting his cheeks to try and revive him. 

He debated for a moment riding the dandy to Meryton to the apothecary directly, but Longbourn was much closer and they were likely to have smelling salts there. Perhaps they would know the source of Joseph’s ailment, as well. 

Lifting him into his arms, he left the horse unattended and carried the fainted dandy back to the house. 

Unbeknownst to him, Mssr Taylor, who was coming down the road at that moment to visit his friends at Longbourn, saw the spectacle. He held his own suspicions as toward Mr Kaiba’s unexpected gallantry, but silently took up the horse’s reins and walked after its master. 

The scene which Mr Kaiba burst, unexpectedly gallant and dramatic, was thus: Mrs Bennet was in a pique, insisting with much determination that her husband go after their son and command him to come to his senses. The two younger Bennets were nearby, whispering to themselves. 

They were the first to spot him, and fell instantly silent. Mrs Bennet raved on, until her youngest called out: “Mama.” 

She stopped then, turned to Mr Kaiba with her husband and stared at him in utter silence. He shifted the dandy in his arms, uncomfortable with their looks, and said: “I beg pardon for your intrusion...” 

“What is the matter with Joey now?” She asked, with a terseness that offended him for the sake of her ailed son. 

“I came upon him on the road, overcome by some illness. He fainted, so I thought it best to bring him home.” 

She clucked her tongue impatiently. “Another one of his headaches no doubt. He deserves as much after this morning.” She turned away and begun arguing with Mr Bennet again. “ _When_ Joseph awakes, I command you—” 

He was broken from his attention by the youngest daughter, who murmured to him, “you best bring him upstairs. Téa has gone to fix the curtains.” 

Mr Kaiba really did not want to go any further into the house, but there was nothing to be done about it. He followed the young lady up the tight staircase into a darkened bedroom. He flushed in embarrassment, but the young Miss Wheeler beckoned him to lay down his charge on one of the beds. Doing so, he instantly stepped away. Mssr Moto was at his brother’s side in an instant, holding salts under his nose. 

He paused only long enough to see Mssr Wheeler regain consciousness, then promptly excused himself from the room, and swiftly, the house. 

CHAPTER TWENTY 

Meanwhile, downstairs, things were continuing in an awkward fashion. Ever since Joseph's quick exit from the breakfast room, Mrs Bennet had been inside hearing him congratulate himself on the happy prospect of his new connection with the family. The woman, however, had seen the expression on her younger son’s face and was not wholly convinced. Once Clerk Devlin’s profusions on the future felicity he was to expect ceased, she was able to ask him for the particulars of his proposal. 

He did explain, however, and Joseph’s vehemence had startled her—but no less than Clerk Devlin’s determination to believe that he had been successful in his proposal. She gave him a concerned look. “I am not sure I quite believe that Joseph has agreed, Clerk Devlin. But he will be brought to reason. He is a headstrong, foolish boy and does not know his own interest. I will make him know it, however.” 

Clerk Devlin frowned a little to hear this. “If he really is headstrong and foolish, I do not know if he will be a particularly desirable husband to a man like me. I expect from my partner submission and obedience, in all the important matters.” 

“In all the important matters, he is,” she insisted. “Joey did look unwell when he passed, perhaps he was overcome with one of his headaches. They put him in a sour disposition when he is unable to tend to them accordingly.” 

“Does he suffer these headaches often?” Clerk Devlin asked warily. 

Seeing that her second attempt at persuasion had not gone any better than her first, she could see that she was out of her way. “Not at all, almost never, indeed—although loud parties and a lack of sleep do agitate them. In your humble home I’m sure he will never be overcome by them.” 

“That is some reassurance. Though I am coming to think that if he persists in rejecting my suit, perhaps it would not do to force him into accepting me. If he is liable to such delicate indisposition, he may find the situation harmful.” 

“Oh nonsense, he will be reasonable when he has recovered. I will go to Mr Bennet directly, and we will have the matter settled before dinnertime!” Without waiting for his answer, she fled quickly from the breakfast room to her husband’s library. “Oh, Mr Bennet! You are wanted immediately! Everything is in uproar! You must come and find Joey, bring him home and make him marry Clerk Devlin!” 

Mr Bennet raised his eyes from his book and settled them upon her face with such indifference it distressed her further. “I have not the pleasure of understanding you. Of what are you talking?” 

“Of Clerk Devlin and Joey! He made a proposal this half-hour past and Joey has gone and rejected him and left the house in a state! Now Clerk Devlin is beginning to say he will not have Joey!” 

“Joey has gone out in a state?” He asked, raising to his feet. 

“Oh, Mr Bennet, you do focus on the most tiresome things! You must find him and insist upon his marrying Clerk Devlin!” 

He gave his wife an inscrutable look. “He will hear my opinion, when he has been found.” 

She followed him out to the hall by the vestibule, and was insisting her point when suddenly the household was come upon by the peculiar sight of Mr Kaiba entering with an unconscious Joseph in his arms. Mrs Bennet knew not how to comprehend the moment, so instead she returned her attention to her original occupation. 

While they were still in his confusion, Tristan Taylor came inside, having tied up Mr Kaiba’s mare somewhere safely. He was only inside for a few moments before Mr Kaiba came down the stairs and headed directly out the door, pausing on the step to bow and leave without making any goodbyes. 

Mr and Mrs Bennet quickly went up the stairs, and the two youngest daughters came down the stairs. Upon seeing Tristan there, Serenity clutched his arm and whispered with eager enthusiasm: “you would not believe the fun of the morning, Tristan! What do you think has happened? Clerk Devlin has made an offer of marriage to Joey, and he rejected the proposal! Not only that, but he fainted on the road and was rescued by _Mr Kaiba_ of all people! He looked very gallant—like a hero in the old paintings!” 

They hurried out soon afterward though, on their way to Meryton for gossip and a draught from the apothecary. Mssr Taylor quietly let himself into the drawing room, where he found Clerk Devlin contemplating in solitude. The gentleman looked up as he entered, and greeted him with much cordiality and politeness. They sat together in conversation while the household was busy. 

Upstairs, Mrs Bennet had seen that Joey had regained his wits, and immediately set upon her husband to speak with him. Mr Bennet, with his usual alacrity, settled himself into a chair beside his son’s bed. “I have come to you with a matter of importance. I understand that Clerk Devlin has made you an offer of marriage. Is this true?” 

“It is.” 

“Very well; and this offer of marriage you have refused?” 

“I have, sir.” 

“Very well. We now come to the point. Your mother insists upon your accepting it. Is that not so, Mrs Bennet?” 

“Yes!” she cried, glad to have her point reviewed. “Or I will never see him again!” 

“An unhappy alternative is before you, Joseph. From this day you must be a stranger to one of your parents. Your mother will never see you again if you do not marry Clerk Devlin,” he paused here, building his wife’s suspense, “and I will never see you again if you _do_.” 

Joseph could not smile at this. He was pleased, at least, to have his father on his own side during this matter. But his head ached acutely, and he knew that his father was only acting in such a manner to quarrel with his wife. 

“Mr Bennet!” she exclaimed, without the sense to think how the noise might affect her son’s well-being, “what do you mean by talking this way? You promised me to insist upon his marrying Clerk Devlin!” 

“My dear,” he said, smiling. “I would request you allow me the free use of my understanding in this matter. Now, Joseph, you rest. Do not torment yourself further.” 

Joseph was grateful, at least, that his mother chased her husband out of the room to scold and quarrel with him. He was left with a little peace to himself as Yugi attempted to soothe his headache with tea and cold towels applied to his forehead. 

At long last Téa and Serenity returned from Meryton with his draught, and though it made him sleep until the afternoon, when he awoke he was refreshed. 

He washed and dressed, descending the stairs with one hand clutched tight on the banister. When he entered the drawing room, however, he was not greeted very cordially. 

“There he is,” Mrs Bennet said spitefully. “Looking as unconcerned as can be, and caring nothing for us as long as he gets his way!” 

Joseph silent sat down and took up a magazine to look over, letting her talk on until she wore herself out. 

“I tell you what, Mssr Joseph! If you take it into your head to go on refusing every offer of marriage in this way you will never get a husband at all! Then who will maintain you when your father is dead? Certainly not I! From this day forward I have washed my hands of you. I told you upstairs that I would never speak to you again and I mean it! I have no pleasure in talking to ungrateful children—not that I have much pleasure in talking to anyone. Nobody knows what I suffer with my poor nerves! But it is always so, people who do not complain are never pitied.” 

Her children listened to all of this and wisely kept their tongue. Any attempt to reason with or sooth her would only increase her agitation. She talked on without any interruption from anyone until Clerk Devlin entered the room, with Mssr Taylor close behind. His air was more stately than usual, and he looked around the room with an unchanging expression. 

Mrs Bennet straightened. “I do insist that all of you hold your tongues, and let Clerk Devlin and I have a little conversation together.” 

Joseph immediately took Serenity from the room, and the two of them sojourned around the garden with Yugi, enjoying the late afternoon sun until they had to sit. Téa stayed in the room, at playing cards and pretending she wasn’t eavesdropping. 

Mrs Bennet, however, barely got the gentleman’s name out before he began: 

“My dear lady, let us be silent on this point. It is clear that my cousin Joseph’s disposition is not suited to familial duty. I am resigned, and at peace with the fact. Indeed, it is always easier for one to accept resignation when the object of his desires begins to lose its perceived value. You will thus excuse me from any disrespect to your family, Mrs Bennet, by withdrawing my pretensions to your son’s favour. My object has been to secure an amiable lifelong companion for myself, with due consideration for the advantage of all your family, and if my manner has been at all reprehensible, I here beg leave to apologise.” 

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE 

The discussion of Clerk Devlin’s offer was now at an end. Joseph had only to suffer from the uncomfortable feelings of his recollection of the event, and occasionally from some peevish allusion of his mother. Mrs Bennet had not, as she often professed she would, cast Joseph off from her notice. Indeed, she gave him more of it over the next days as she scolded him angrily for every little slight. 

As for the gentleman himself, his feelings were chiefly expressed by stiffness of manner and resentful silence. He scarcely ever spoke to Joseph, who rather preferred to be free of Clerk Devlin’s deceitful ‘civilities’. 

The assiduous attentions were transferred for the rest of the day to Mssr Taylor, whose kindness in listening to him was a relief to all the Bennets, but especially his friend Joseph. 

The next day produced no abatement of either Mrs Bennet’s ill humour, nor Clerk Devlin’s angry pride. The children all hoped that his resentment might shorten his visit, but his plan did not appear in the least affected by it. He was always to have gone on Saturday, on the last day of the Autumnal Interim, and to Saturday he was determined to stay. 

After breakfast, the children walked to Meryton. They were joined upon their entering the town by Mlle Valentine, who attended them to their aunt’s. She was scolded by most of them for missing the tournament, which she took in good humour. Her regret and vexation was accepted by everybody, and their concern was the main topic of conversation for the night. 

To Joseph, however, in a quiet moment by the window, she voluntarily acknowledged that the necessity of her absence had been self-imposed. “I found,” the gentlewoman said, “as the time drew near, that I had better not meet Mr Kaiba. To be in the same room, the same party for many hours together — to probably face him in the champions’ games — would be more than I could bear. It was likely to my mind that scenes would arise that would be unpleasant to more persons than myself. I thought it best for the tone of the evening to leave the festivities in peace.” 

Joseph highly approved her self-endurance, and thought her all the more respectable for her desire to maintain the enjoyments at the expense of her own. 

Mlle Valentine and Lieutenant Valon escorted them back to Longbourn, and Joseph had the pleasure of the gentlewoman’s particular attentions as they walked. Her accompanying them also had the advantage of giving an occasion to introduce her to Mr and Mrs Bennet. The latter took an instant liking to the gentlewoman, and forgave Joseph a little for bringing such an acquaintance into her notice. 

When the two guards left however, Yugi gave his brother a significant look and led the way upstairs to their bedroom. The dandy had taken a letter as soon as they had entered the house and, though reading it briefly in silence while their guests were in attendance, now wanted to confide its contents to his brother. 

“This is from Mana Yami. What it contains has surprised me a good deal. The whole party has left Netherfield by this time, and are on their way to Domino, with no intention of returning.” 

Joseph was just as surprised as his elder brother, and took a seat. “What reason does she give?” 

“The social season,” Yugi answered. “Now that the Interim is drawing to a close, it would be _unseemly to remain at the country estate when the rest of the fashionable world has returned to their home for the Winter._ ” 

Joseph frowned. He’d made his opinion on the ‘social seasons’ clear often enough. “That doesn’t necessarily mean that Mr Yami won’t return... though if his friend Mr Kaiba intends to keep him on a short heel, then it may.” He shook his head. “So you will wait for him to return for the next Autumn. That’s not so bad.” 

Yugi shook his head and took out the letter. “I will read you the passage which particularly hurts me. I will conceal nothing from you, Joey.” 

_“Mr Kaiba is impatient to see his brother, and to confess the truth, we are scarcely less eager to meet him again. I really do not think Mokuba Kaiba has an equal for elegance, accomplishment or intelligence. The affection he inspires in Isis and myself is growing into something more than as the younger brother of our brother’s cousin. We hope, through the course of the year, to call him our own brother._

_I do not know if I have ever before mentioned my feelings on this subject. My brother admires Mokuba greatly already, and he will—once Mokuba has finished his schooling by the Summer interim—have the opportunity of meeting on a much more frequent, intimate setting. His relations wish this connection as much as my own. With all these circumstances to favour an attachment and nothing to prevent it, am I wrong, my dearest Yugi, in indulging the hope of an event which will secure the happiness of so many?”_

Yugi stopped there, folding away the letter. “What do you think now, Joey? Is that not clear enough? Mana all but directly says she does not wish me to be her brother by law. That she knows her brother must be indifferent, if he has nothing to prevent a marriage to the young Kaiba. There cannot be another explanation for this.” 

“Yes there can,” Joseph said, “for mine is totally different. I will tell you, and I won’t dress it up behind deceiving words.” He folded his arms and scowled. “Miss Yami sees that her brother is in love with you, and wants him to marry young Kaiba. A boy of fifteen who has not even decided his gender yet. Or if she does not want him to marry this child, she wants you to believe that he does to intimidate you into giving up.” 

Yugi shook his head. “Joey...” 

“You ought to believe me, Yugi. No one who has ever seen you two together can doubt his affection. Miss Yami definitely cannot. If she’d seen half as much love for herself in Mr Kaiba she’d have ordered her wedding clothes. But the case is this: we are not rich enough, or grand enough for them.” 

“If we thought alike of Miss Yami,” Yugi said, “your presentation might make me easy. But I know the foundation is unjust. Mana is incapable of wilfully deceiving anyone. All that I can hope in this case is that she has deceived herself.” 

Joseph shook his head. “I am not surprised,” he replied. “You always think the best of people who don’t deserve it.” 

Yugi sighed. “Oh, but Joey... if he returns no more until next Autumn, it won’t matter. A thousand things may arise in three seasons!” 

Joey soothed him as much as he could, but he knew as much to be true. It was no doubt the reason why Miss Yami had been quick to keep them all away. 

They agreed that Mrs Bennet should only hear of the departure of the family—and nothing on the social seasons, or anything to alarm her on the score of her expected felicity. Even this partial information gave her a great deal of anxiety, and she decried it as exceedingly unlucky that the sisters should leave just as their friendship was growing. They left her to the consolation that Yugi’s courtship would continue the instant Mr Yami returned to Hertfordshire. She began to plan in earnest the family dinner he would join them at, and ensured she would take care to have two full courses. 

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO 

The Bennets were engaged to dine with the Taylors, and again during the day Mssr Taylor was so kind as to listen to Clerk Devlin. Joseph took her aside before dinner to take the opportunity of thanking him. “It keeps him in good humour,” he whispered, “and I am more obliged to you than I can express.” 

Tristan assured his friend of his satisfaction in being useful, and that amply repaid him for the little sacrifice of his time. Which was kind enough on its own, but Tristan’s goals extended farther than Joseph could guess. His object was nothing less than to secure any repetition of Clerk Devlin’s advances towards his dear friend—by engaging them toward himself. Such was Mssr Taylor’s scheme. Appearances had been so favourable that, when they parted that night, he would have been almost secure of them if he had not been to leave in two days’ time. 

But with that thought, he did injustices to the fire and independence of the clerk’s character. He escaped out of Longbourn House before breakfast the next day to hasten himself to Taylor Lodge and throw himself at Tristan’s feet. He was anxious to avoid his cousins, from the thought that if they saw him depart they would have understood his motives and Mrs Bennet would do all she could to waylay him. 

His reception was the most flattering kind. Mssr Taylor had seen him from the window of his bedroom as he walked toward the house, and set out to ‘accidentally’ meet him in the lane. He had hoped to engage him in more attentions, continue to win his favour, but he could not expect what would pass just inside the gate. 

In as short a time as Clerk Devlin’s long-winded speeches would allow, everything was settled between them to the satisfaction of both. He earnestly entreated the dandy to name the day that was to make him the happiest of men. Tristan felt no inclination to trifle with the gentleman’s happiness. He had accepted the offer solely from the disinterested desire of an establishment, and cared not how it was gained. 

Dame and Lady Taylor were quickly applied to for their consent, and it was bestowed with joy. Clerk Devlin’s present circumstances made it a most eligible match for their son, to whom they could give no fortune but a small dowry. His future prospects were exceedingly fair. The whole family was overjoyed with the occasion. Tristan himself was tolerable composed: he had gained his point. Clerk Devlin was neither sensible or agreeable. His society was tiresome and his attachment to Tristan must be imaginary. But still, he would be his husband. 

Having experienced disappointment in the only real inclination he had in his lifetime, he had since become bitter toward matters of romance. Yet, marriage had always been his object: it was the only honourable establishment for a well-educated dandy of small fortune. Now, at the age of twenty-seven, without being handsome, he had achieved just that. 

The least agreeable circumstance in the business was the shock it was going to give Joseph Wheeler. Joseph would wonder, would condemn him for his deceptions to Clerk Devlin. Joseph valued honesty above everything, and Tristan’s very actions now would be abominable to him. 

Still. His resolution was not shaken. It was only his feelings that were hurt by the understanding. 

He must give the information himself, if any of their friendship was to be salvaged. He charged Clerk Devlin to give no hint of what had passed to the family when he returned to Longbourn for dinner. The promise of secrecy was very dutifully given. Keeping it was less easily done, as his absence had excited much curiosity in his cousins. 

As he was to begin his journey early the next morning, he took his leaving ceremonies before the family moved to bed for the night. Mrs Bennet, with great politeness and cordiality, said how happy she should be to see him at Longbourn again. 

“My dear lady,” he replied, smiling widely, “this invitation is particularly satisfying, as it is precisely what I had hoped to receive. You may be certain that I shall accept it as soon as possible.” 

They were all astonished. Mr Bennet, in particular, had no wish for his speedy return, and admittedly cautioned him against leaving his patron if it would cause Lord Crawford any inconvenience. Clerk Devlin thanked him with warm sincerity, and assured them with equal tone that he would do no such thing. They parted ways, after the clerk bestowed wishes of health and happiness upon them all, “not excepting my cousin Joseph.” 

All of the family were equally surprised to find that he planned a quick return. Mrs Bennet convince herself that he thought of paying his addresses to one of her younger children. Serenity, she thought, might be prevailed upon to accept him. The youngest had shyly admitted to thinking him quite handsome, and if his character could be looked past she might be convinced. 

On the following morning, Mssr Taylor called after breakfast, and took Joseph out for a walk in the gardens and a private conversation. He related to his dearest friend the events of the day before. 

The possibility of Clerk Devlin’s believing himself in love with his friend had occurred to Joseph over the last day or two. But that Tristan could encourage him, willingly encourage and deceive him in order to secure an engagement... 

“I see what you are feeling,” Tristan said calmly. “You must be surprised and disappointed. But when you have had time to think it all over, I hope you will be satisfied with what I have done. I am not romantic, you know. I haven’t been for the longest time. I only want for a comfortable home, and this is what Clerk Devlin can provide. I am convinced that my chance of happiness with him is equal to anyone can boast on entering the marriage state.” 

“Tristan you know I couldn’t care less if you were marrying for money or for comfort or for love!” he replied, offended. “You know why I’m upset! I didn’t think you capable of such deception!” 

“Oh, hush Joey!” Tristan said angrily. “I am twenty-seven. I have no money, no connections—nothing to recommend myself. This man believes he loves me. You and I both know he doesn’t, even if he is still fooling himself. It’s not a crime to let a man feel happiness by letting him believe something that won’t hurt him! Don’t you judge me, Joey. Don’t you dare judge me.” 

Turning, he strode off toward the road. Joseph was forced to make his excuses and retreated to his rooms for some solitude. It was many hours’ contemplation until he could sort the mess that was in his head. The pang of his friend disgracing himself and sinking in his esteem.... 

He could only wish that Tristan would be happy with the cards he had dealt himself, and hope that Tristan hadn’t been deceiving him too, in their long years of friendship. 

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE 

Joseph was sitting with his mother and siblings, attempting to concentrate through the mess of his thoughts and delaying Yugi’s enquiries, when Dame Taylor appeared herself. She was sent by her son to announce the engagement to the family. She told the matter, with many compliments to the Bennets, and much self-congratulations on the prospect of a connection between their families. Her audience was not only wondering, but incredulous. 

“Dame Taylor,” Mrs Bennet exclaimed, with much affront. “You must be entirely mistaken!” 

Téa, always unguarded and often uncivil, boisterously exclaimed: “good heavens! How can you tell use a story? Do you not know that Clerk Devlin wants to marry Joey?” 

Nothing less than the calm manner of a courtier could have borne such treatment without anger, but Dame Taylor’s good breeding carried her through it all. “I would ask you to believe that I am very secure in the truth of the situation.” 

Joseph, feeling it necessary to save him from so unpleasant a situation, put himself forward: “it certainly is true. Tristan told it to me himself this very morning.” Before his mother of sisters could begin anew their disbelief, he turned to Dame Taylor and offered his warmest congratulations on his son’s expected marriage. Yugi quickly joined him, and made additional remarks toward the happiness that could be expected from the match, the excellent character of Clerk Devlin, and the convenient distance of Hunsford from Domino. 

Mrs Bennet was far too overpowered to say a great deal while Dame Taylor remained. But no sooner had she left them that her feelings found a violent vent. “I do not believe it!” she protested, “I simply do not! I cannot be true! And if it must be true than Clerk Devlin must have been taken in by the most insidious of arts!” She fanned herself rapidly with her hand fan. “This is all your fault, Joseph Wheeler! Ungrateful boy! Now Clerk Devlin has been snapped up by no one so worthy, and they will _never_ be happy together, you mark my words! Wretched boy! You’ve condemned us to the poorhouse!” She wailed and clutched her chest. “I have been so misused…by everyone!” 

Their mother dwelled on her offences for the rest of the day. Nothing could console nor appease her, nor did the day wear out her resentment. It was a week before she could see Joseph without abusing him, and a month entire before she could speak to Dame Taylor or her lady without being rude, and an entire season before she could at all forgive their son. 

Mr Bennet was much more tranquil on the occasion. “It gratifies me,” he said, “to discover that Tristan Taylor, whom I used to think of as tolerably sensible, is as foolish as my wife—and more foolish than my own son!” Joseph listened to this in agitation and, as he was learning to do often these days, said nothing at all. 

Yugi confessed himself a little surprised at the much, but he said less of his astonishment than of his earnest desire for their happiness. Téa and Serenity were unaffected by the news, other than using it as another piece of gossip to spread at Meryton. As for Joseph, there was a newfound strain to his friendship with Tristan. They kept mutually silent on the subject, but Joseph could not easily forget that the dandy he had considered his honest and dearest friend was not the first. All true confidences between them were lost. His offence made him turn his affections with more fondness to Yugi, of whose honesty and kindness he was sure could never be sunk in his opinion. 

Clerk Devlin soon sent a letter of thanks to Mr Bennet, who civilities and thankful effusions would have been more suitable for a year's stay at their home, rather than only two weeks. In the letter he also congratulated himself in the most rapturous on his future felicities with Mssr Taylor. He added that it was merely the chance to enjoy his society that had been so ready to return on their invitation to Longbourn. 

_“Lord Pegasus James Crawford heartily approves of my match, and has given me permission to return on Monday fortnight. He has wished my marriage to take place as soon as possible, which will of course be another motivation for my dear Tristan to name an early day to make me the happiest of men.”_

Clerk Devlin’s return into Hertfordshire was no longer a pleasant expectation for Mrs Bennet. On the contrary, she complained bitterly to whichever of her children would listen: “It is very strange that he should come to Longbourn instead of to Taylor Lodge! It’s very inconvenient and exceedingly troublesome. I hate having visitors when my health is so troubled. Lovers are of all people the very worst to be around!” She wailed and cried about Clerk Devlin’s arrival, until it gave way to the greater distress of Mr Yami’s continuing absence. 

Neither Yugi nor Joseph were comfortable on this subject. Yugi had sent Mana an early answer to her letter, and was counting the days until he might reasonably hope to receive a response. Day after day passed without any more news, other than a report Téa brought from Meryton. The family was known not to be expected in Hertfordshire until the next Autumn for the Hunt season. Mrs Bennet, highly incensed by the report, never failed to contradict it as a most scandalous falsehood. 

Even Joseph began to fear that Mr Yami’s sisters would be successful in keeping him away. Unwilling as he was to admit to an idea that would so prevent Yugi’s happiness, he could not help but worry. The united efforts of his two unfeeling sisters and the strong character of his friend, assisted by the amusements of Domino, might be too much for the strength of his attachment. 

As for Yugi, his anxiety under this suspense was more painful than his brother’s. But his good nature never allowed himself to confide his fears in Joseph. No such restraint belonged to their mother, however. Almost hourly, she complained of his disappearance, and told Yugi: “if he does not come back, you ought to think yourself very ill-used!” It took all of Yugi’s steady character to bear these attacks with calmness. 

Clerk Devlin returned, as promised, on the Monday fortnight. His reception at Longbourn was not quite as gracious as it had been on his first visit, but he was too happy to need much attention. Lucky for the others, the business of courtship relieved them from most of his company. The majority of his day was spent at Taylor Lodge, and he sometimes returned to Longbourn only in time to make an apology for his absence before the family went to bed. 

Mrs Bennet was in the most pitiable state. The very mention of anything concerning the match threw her into the most ill humours. She complained often to her husband, bemoaning the marriage and the entail frequently. He humoured her, but no more than he could entertain himself with her agitations. 

END OF VOLUME ONE. 


	2. Volume 2

VOLUME TWO. 

CHAPTER ONE 

Miss Yami’s letter arrived and put an end to all hope. The very first sentence convinced Yugi that the whole family was settled in Domino for the season. She passed on her brother’s regret at not having time to pay his respects to his friends before he left Hertfordshire. When Yugi could attend to the rest of the letter, he could find nothing except the affection of the writer, which could give him any comfort. Mokuba Kaiba’s praise occupied the chief of it. Mana boasted cheerfully of their increasing intimacy and ventured to predict the success of the wishes delivered in her previous letter. 

Joseph, to whom Yugi soon shared the contents of his letter, heard it in silent indignation. His heart was divided between concern for his brother, and resentment toward all the others. To Mana’s insistence of her brother’s being partial to the young Kaiba he gave no credit whatsoever. There was no doubt in his mind that Mr Yami was really fond of Yugi. But as much as he had liked the gentleman for his easy temper, he cursed it now for letting him being so easily led astray by his family. Had Mr Yami’s own happiness been the only sacrifice, he might have forgiven him. But Yugi’s own had been cast off as well, so Joseph allowed his resentment grow. He didn’t know if Mr Yami’s regard had really died away, whether he had been aware of Yugi’s feelings and allowed himself to be pulled away regardless, or whether he did not know... It did not materially make a difference: his brother’s situation remained the same, his heart equally wounded. 

It was a day or two before Yugi had the courage to speak his feelings to Joseph. After their mother had spent an unusually long time complaining about the Netherfield family, he was more agitated than usual. The elder brother turned to Joseph, sighing. “I wish our mother would be more mindful. She can have no idea of the pain she gives me by bringing it up so often.” He sighed. “But I will not mope on the matter. It cannot last long. He will be forgotten, and we will be as we were before.” 

Joseph gave his brother a frown, and said nothing. 

“You doubt me,” he said, subdued. “Indeed you have no reason. He may live in my memory as the most amiable man of my acquaintance, but that is all. I have nothing either to hope or fear, and nothing to curse him for. I am thankful for that. All I require is a little time, and I will return to my former self.” He attempted to give his brother a brave smile. “It is lucky that it was been nothing more than an error of fancy on my side—that it has done no harm to anyone but myself.” 

“My dear Yugi!” Joseph exclaimed. “You are the best person I know! Your sweet temper has no equal in all the kingdom! I feel as if I have never done you justice, or loved as you deserve.” 

Mssr Moto could only colour with embarrassment and shake his head, protesting weakly. 

“No, Yugi, that’s not fair. You wish to think the best of all the world; and I want to think best of you. There are few people whom I really love, and still fewer of whom I think well. The more I see of the world, the more I am dissatisfied with it. Even those who appear to be good, before long are proven otherwise. I have met with two of such instances lately: one I will not mention, and the other is Tristan Taylor. I cannot believe he deceived me for so many years as to the honesty of his character.” 

“My dear Joey,” Yugi said, taking his hands. “Do not give way to feelings like these, they will ruin your happiness.” He shook his head. “I know you are angry with your friend, but try and consider his situation. Clerk Devlin is a respectable man with a secure position. Remember that Tristan is one of a large family, and without fortune. It is a most eligible match, and I firmly believe that he may feel something like regard and esteem for our cousin. He may not feel equally to Clerk Devlin, but I cannot believe he would accept him if he truly disliked the gentleman. He will let Clerk Devlin believe his feelings to exist now that may grow in future, to soothe his affected heart.” 

“To oblige you, I would try to believe almost anything. If Tristan truly felt nothing for him, I would only think worse of his honesty. He has purposefully led Clerk Devlin on to believe his feelings equal, when he would hardly show that he feels any affection at all. For your sake, I will try to find it to be the truth. But I cannot be made to believe that selfishness is prudence, and deception is kindness.” 

“I think you are too harsh in speaking of both,” Yugi said quietly. “I hope you will be convinced of the matter, by seeing them happy together.” He shook his head. “But enough of this: you mentioned two instances. I cannot misunderstand you, Joey, but I urge you not to blame Mr Yami. We must not believe ourselves intentionally injured. It is nothing but our own vanity that deceives us. Dandies often fancy that admiration means more that it does.” 

Joseph scoffed. “And gentlemen work to make sure that they should!” 

“If it is done so on purpose, they must be condemned. But I have no idea of there being so much deception in the world as you might imagine, Joey.” 

The younger brother sighed forcefully. “I will concede to you that I don’t believe Mr Yami the type of man to willingly deceive a dandy of his affections,” he replied. “But without intentions to do so, he has still been at error and caused harm. Thoughtlessness, paying too much mind to other people’s feelings... perhaps _they_ have been the cause.” 

“And you think this is his fault?” Yugi asked, in a soft, disappointed voice. 

“Yes. Particularly the last.” He shook his head. “But if I go on, I will anger you by saying what I truly think of persons you like. Stop me while you can because you know my honesty shall not be repressed by my own will.” 

“You still blame his sisters for influencing him, then?” Yugi asked, understanding his meaning. 

“Yes. As well as his self-important cousin!” Joseph gave a twisted expression of disgust. 

“I do not believe it,” Yugi insisted. “Why would they try to influence him? They can only wish his happiness. If he truly loved me, they could not desire to separate us.” 

“Your first assumption is false,” Joseph said. “They may wish many things beside his happiness. They may wish his increase of wealth and consequence—and a marriage that will better put them in the way of money, connections and pride.” 

Yugi shook his head emphatically. “Whatever may be their own wishes, it is very unlikely they should oppose their brother’s. What sister would think herself at liberty to do it, unless there were something very objectionable? If they believe him to be attached to me, they could not try to separate us; and if he were so, they could not succeed. By insisting he has cared about me, you make everybody’s behaviour deceitful and unkind, and me most unhappy. Do not distress me by the idea, I am not ashamed of having been mistaken about his feelings. Let me see it in the best light, you cannot deny me this.” 

Joseph sighed. “No word of Mr Yami, or his sisters, shall ever pass from my lips to your ears. I cannot be dishonest to my opinion, but I can learn to hold my tongue.” 

From this time, Mr Yami’s name was scarcely ever mentioned between them. 

Mrs Bennet still complained about his returning to more. Though a day did not pass in which Joseph repeated the explanations, there seemed no chance of her ever considering it rationally. Their mother’s best comfort was that Mr Yami must come down again at the next Hunt Season. 

Mr Bennet treated the matter differently. One afternoon, over a backgammon table, he said to his favourite son: “your brother is crossed in love, I find. I congratulate him. Next to being married, young people like to be crossed in love a little now and then. It is something to occupy their time, and gives one a sort of superiority among one’s companions.” 

Joseph kept his tongue, as he had been learning to do with such practice these last few weeks. 

Still mirthful in his teasing, his father continued: “When is _your_ turn to come? You will hardly bear to be long outdone by Yugi. You always come second to him! Now is your time: there are training guards enough at Meryton to disappoint all the young singles in the country. Let Mlle Valentine be _your_ Willoughby.” 

Joseph frowned up at him over the board. “Father. I’m certain my brother would not appreciate your literary allusions.” 

The gentleman only smiled. “She is a pleasant gentlewoman, and would jilt you credibly. Whatever should befall, you have an affectionate mother who will make the most of it.” 

Mlle Valentine was essential in dispelling the gloom at the Bennets’ home. They saw her often, and to her other recommendations was now added that of public honesty. The whole of what Joseph had already heard in regards to her sufferings at the hand of Mr Kaiba was now openly acknowledged and publicly canvassed. The general populace was pleased to think how much they had always disliked Mr Kaiba, even before they had known of the matter. 

Mssr Moto was the only person who could suppose there might be any extenuating circumstances, unknown to the society of Hertfordshire. His gentle heart always pleaded for allowances and urged the possibility of mistakes—but by everybody else Mr Kaiba was condemned as the worst of men. 

CHAPTER TWO 

After a week spent in professions of love and schemes of felicity, Clerk Devlin was called from his dear Tristan by the arrival of Saturday. The pangs of separation were alleviated on his side however, by the eager prospect of preparing his home for his husband. He took leave of his relations at Longbourn with as much solemnity as before, wished his fair cousins health and happiness again, and promised their father another letter of thanks. 

On the following Monday, Mrs Bennet had the pleasure of receiving her brother who came to spend the Yuletide at Longbourn. Mr Moto was a sensible, gentlemanlike man, greatly superior to his sister by nature as well as education. The Netherfield ladies, who had already scorned him for his position in life, would have had difficulty believing that a man so well-bred and agreeable had need of a profession at all. Between the two sons and himself especially there existed a very particular regard. They had often spent time with him in town, and been taught at his hands the genteel occupation of Duel. 

The first part of Mr Moto’s business on his arrival was to distribute presents and describe the newest championships. When this was all done, he had a less active part to play: it became his turn to listen. Mrs Bennet had many grievances to relate, and much to complain of. They had all been very ill-used since he had last seen his sister. Her two sons had both been on the point of marriage, and now there was nothing to have come of it after all. 

“I do not blame Yugi,” she continued, “for he would have gotten Mr Yami if he could. But Joey! Oh, brother! It is very hard to think that he might have been Clerk Devlin’s husband by this time, had it not been for his own selfishness! He made an offer in this very room, and that boy refused him! And in consequence, he is to marry that spiteful, ungrateful Tristan Taylor! However, your coming just at this time is the greatest of comforts, and I am very glad to hear what you tell us of Mr Yuki.” 

Mr Moto, to whom all of this news had been given before through letters from Yugi and Joseph, made his sister a slight answer and turned the conversation. When alone with Joseph afterwards over the new backgammon table, he spoke more on the subject. “It seems likely to have been a desirable match for Yugi. I am sorry it went off.” He shook his head. “These things happen so often. A young gentleman, such as you describe Mr Yami, so easily falls in love with a bright-minded dandy for a few weeks, and when the season separates them, so quickly forgets him. One hears of such every day.” 

“That is hardly any consolation,” Joseph complained. “It will not do. We do not suffer by accident, or the flow of the seasons! It does not happen often that the interference of spiteful sisters will persuade a young man of independent fortune to think no more of a dandy whom he was violently in love with only a few days before.” 

Mr Moto chuckled. “You would be surprised, Joey, by the truth of that. But tell me—how strong was Mr Yami’s attachment? Violence of love means almost nothing these days, I am hearing of gentlemen and dandies falling violently in love every day of the week!” 

“I never saw a more promising inclination. He was growing inattentive to other people and wholly engrossed by Yugi. Every time they met it was more decided and remarkable. At his own tournament he offended many partners by attending to Yugi during his own duels against them. Could there be finer symptoms? Is not rudeness not the very essence of love?” 

Mr Moto laughed. “Oh, indeed. Of the kind of love I suppose him to have felt. Poor Yugi. I am sorry for him, because with his kind heart he may suffer from it for some time. It had better have happened to you, Joey. You would have laughed yourself out of it sooner.” 

He gave a dark look as he rolled his dice. “I doubt I will have my heart touched in such a manner at all.” 

“Perhaps.” Mr Moto was thoughtful. “Do you think that Yugi may have been prevailed upon to come back with me? A change of scene might be of service—and he has always enjoyed helping me in my little shop.” 

“I think a ready scheme, and I’m sure Yugi would be pleased to attend to you.” 

“I hope that no consideration with regard to this young man will influence him,” he added. “I live in so different part of town. Our connections are different, and there are so little society meetings fashionable during the Home season. It is very improbably that they should meet at all, unless he comes to see us. Or they come across one another in a tournament.” 

“Oh no, there meeting will be quite impossible.” Joseph shook his head. “He is now in the custody of his cousin Mr Kaiba. Mr Yami never stirs out of doors without him, and Mr Kaiba would never suffer him to call on Yugi in such a part of Domino as Kame Street.” 

“So much the better,” Mr Moto agreed. “I hope they will not meet at all. But does not Yugi correspond with the sister? She will not be able to help calling.” 

Joseph snorted distastefully. “She would rather drop the acquaintance entirely.” 

Mssr Moto accepted their uncle’s invitation with pleasure, with the Yamis nowhere near his thoughts at the time. Upon Joseph’s mentioning the matter, he replied, “oh, the gentlemen will always be out. I am sure I should be able to meet with Mana some mornings without any danger of seeing him!” 

Mr Moto stayed a week at Longbourn. With the Phillipses, the Taylors, and the guards there was not a single day without its engagement. Mrs Bennet had so carefully provided for the entertainment of her brother that they did not once sit down to a family dinner. When the engagement was for home, some of the training guards were always made part of it. Of which guards, Mlle Valentine was sure to be one. Mr Moto, rendered suspicious by Joseph’s warm commendation of him, narrowly observed them both. Without supposing them from what he saw to be very seriously in love, their inclination toward one another was plain enough, and gave him enough cause to worry. He resolved to speak to Joseph on the subject before he left Hertfordshire, and represent to his nephew the imprudence of encouraging such an attachment. 

CHAPTER THREE 

Mr Moto’s caution to Joseph was punctually and kindly given on the first opportunity of speaking to him alone. After honestly telling him what he thought, he went on: “you are too sensible a man, Joey, to fall in love merely because you are warned against it. I am not afraid of speaking openly on the matter. With all seriousness, I would have you be on your guard. Do not involve yourself, or endeavour to involve her in an affection that situations in life may make so very imprudent. She has a very friendly nature, but I am not so entirely convinced that I trust her. This business with Mr Kaiba is very queer, and though Yugi thinks there must be some misunderstanding—I cannot but think _she_ has not been entirely honest with her report.” 

Not entirely comfortable with the tone of the conversation, Joseph said: “this is being very serious indeed, my dear uncle.” 

“Yes, and I hope to engage you to be serious likewise. You have sense. You must not let your fancy run away with you. In any matter of weeks, Mlle Valentine will be finished her training, and be sent away for an assignment.” 

“Uncle, you need not be under any alarm. I will take care of myself, and of Mlle Valentine too. She shall not be in love with me, if I can prevent it.” 

“Joseph, you are not giving me the seriousness I demand.” 

“I beg your pardon; I will try again. At present, I am not in love with Mai Valentine. No, do not give me that look, I certainly am not. She is, beyond all comparisons, the most agreeable person I have ever known. But if she becomes really attached to me.... Well. I believe it will be better that she should not.” 

He sat for a moment in earnest contemplation. His uncle, who knew the necessity of the moment for his understanding, left him in silence. 

Soon, however, Joseph brought himself out of it. “All I can promise you, dear uncle, is not to be in a hurry. I will not be in a hurry to believe myself her first object. I have already told you that I do not think my heart should ever be touched in such a way, and I do not wish that Mlle Valentine should change my mind. Nor do I especially believe that she would have me. But if it should happen... Well, I promise you that I will do my best, Uncle.” 

Mr Moto nodded. “Perhaps it will be more sensible of you as well to discourage her coming here so very often. At least, you should not _remind_ your mother of inviting her.” 

“As I did the other day,” Joseph said, with a conscious smile. “Do not imagine that she is here so often. It is on your account that she has been here so frequently this week. You know my mother insists on the necessity of constant company for your visits. But, really, I promise you wholeheartedly that I will try to do what I think will be wisest. I hope you will be satisfied.” 

His uncle assured him that he was. Joseph thanked him for the kindness of his hints and they parted: a wonderful instance of advice of such a nature being given and received without resentment. 

Clerk Devlin returned into Hertfordshire in the second month of the Home season, but as he took up his abode with the Taylors, his arrival was of no great inconvenience to Mr Bennet. Though she complained most bitterly, regardless of his absence. 

His marriage was now fast approaching, and she was at length so far resigned as to think it inevitable. She was even heard to repeatedly say, in a very ill-natured tone however, that she _wished_ they might be happy. 

Thursday was to be the wedding day, and on Wednesday Mssr Taylor paid his farewell visit. When he rose to take leave, Joseph, with a sharp pain in his chest at the prospect of their parting after so many years of friendship on so bad terms, accompanied him on the walk home. 

As they walked down the lane together, Tristan said: “I shall depend on hearing from you very often, Joey.” 

Surprised, having thought Tristan would not wish to continue their friendship into his marriage, he replied. “Do you? I had not thought... but of course you shall. I will be your most frequent correspondent.” 

“I have another favour to ask, though I don’t think you will like to hear it,” Tristan confessed. 

“You may ask me anything, my dearest friend,” Joseph replied sincerely. “I will not be offended by your asking.” 

“Will you come and see me? My mother is coming to me in the Town season,” he explained. “We will be staying in Kent for the seasons, as Miss Crawford’s health prevents the family from following the social seasons. I hope you will consent to visit me then. Indeed, Joey, you will be as welcome to me as my mother.” 

Joey bowed his head, overcome. He really did not want to visit that place, and actually stay in the hospitality of Clerk Devlin. “I will think on it,” he promised. 

The answer satisfied Tristan, and they parted ways at the gate of the Taylor Lodge. 

The wedding took place. The grooms set off for Kent from the church door, and everybody had as much to say on the subject as usual. Joseph soon heard from his friend, and their correspondence was as regular and as frequent as it had been. It could not, however, be equally unreserved. Joseph could never forget the deception he had discovered to be part of his friend’s character. Though determined not to slacken in his acquaintance, it was for the sake of what had been, rather than what was. 

Tristan’s first letters were received with a good deal of eagerness, more from curiosity to know how he would speak of his new home. The house, furniture, neighbourhood and roads were all to his taste. Lord Crawford’s behaviour was friendly and obliging. It was Clerk Devlin’s picture of Rosings rationally softened. Joseph resolved that he must wait for his own visit there to know the rest, and that resolution decided his visit more than any other. 

Yugi had written a few lines to the family to announce their safe arrival in Domino. His next letter was addressed to Joseph, who hoped it would say something of Yamis. His hopes were disappointed. 

Yugi had been a week in the city, without either seeing or hearing from Mana. He resolved to call in that part of town the next day. 

Another letter came after the visit was paid. 

_“I do not think Mana was in high spirits, but she was glad to see me. I enquired after her brother of course. He is well, but so much engaged with Mr Kaiba that she scarcely ever saw him. I found that Mokuba Kaiba was expected to dinner, and was not honoured with an invitation to join them._

_I did not stay long, as Mana and Madame Mahad were going out. But I daresay I should soon see them here.”_

Joseph shook his head at his brother’s continuing optimism. He doubted very much the sisters would visit Yugi in Kame. 

Four weeks passed away, and Yugi saw nothing of any of them. He endeavoured to persuade himself that he did not regret not seeing Mr Yami, but he could no longer be blind to Miss Yami’s inattention. After waiting at home every morning for a fortnight, and inventing an excuse for every occasion, the visitor did at last appear. The shortness of her stay and the alteration of her manner could not allow Yugi to deceive himself any longer. He wrote to Joseph on the occasion: 

_“My dearest Joey will, I am sure, be incapable of triumphing in your better judgement at my expense, when I confess that I have been entirely deceived in Miss Yami’s regard for me. Though events have proven you right, do not think me mistaken when I assert that my confidence was as natural as your suspicion. If the same circumstances were to happen again, I am sure I would be deceived again._

_Mana did not return my visit until yesterday, and not a note nor a word did I receive in the meantime. When she did come, it was very evident she had no enjoyment in it. She made a slight, formal apology for not calling before, made no wish of seeing me again. In every respect she was such an altered creature that when she went away I resolved to myself not to continue the acquaintance._

_I cannot help blaming here, though it pains me to do so. She was very wrong in singling me out as she did. I promise you that every advance of intimacy was made from her side. The only reason I can give to account for it must be anxiety for her brother—though you and I both know that he is safe from me on that count. She cannot either be worried for her brother’s behaviour either. If he had loved me, he must have come to visit me long ago. And as you know, he has not._

_He knows that I am in town, which I understand from something Miss Yami said herself. She mentioned also something of never returning to Hertfordshire again, and giving up Netherfield entirely. I would wish that they would not do so to avoid my friendship..._

_But I will put every painful thought from my mind, and think of what will make me happy: your affection, and the kindness of my dear uncle. Let me hear from you soon. I am glad that you have such pleasant accounts from our dear friend at Rosings. Pray go see them with Dame Taylor. I am sure you will be very comfortable there._

_Yours, etc.”_

The letter gave Joseph some pain. His spirits were bolstered by the thought that Yugi would no longer be taken in, by the sister at least. All expectation from the brother was now absolutely over. He could not even wish for any renewal of his attention: his character sunk on every new day. 

Mr Moto about this time reminded Joseph of his promise concerning Mlle Valentine. He sent news that would more please his uncle than bring any real joy to himself. 

_“That gentlewoman’s apparent partiality has subsided; her attentions are over. She is the admirer of someone else. Lieutenant Valon, one of her superior officers, has begun courting her. I am now convinced, my dear uncle, that I have never been at all in love. If my heart had truly been touched, I should at present detest her very name, and wish her all manner of evil. But my feelings are not only cordial toward her, but they are even gone so far as to be happy toward him. I find that cannot hate him at all. There can be no love in this. Your caution has been effectual. Though I should be more interesting to all my acquaintance were I distractedly in love with him, I cannot find that I regret this at all.”_

As light-hearted as Joseph may present himself on the matter, his good humour was damaged by the events. His heart had been slightly touched, however much he might pretend he was unaffected. He could not help but think, if he had not taken his uncle’s advice, _he_ might by the one receiving such felicity from Mlle Valentine. 

CHAPTER FOUR 

With no greater events than these in the Longbourn family did the rest of the winter pass away. The first days of the Interim before March was to take Joseph to Rosings. Absence had increased his desire of seeing his friend again. There was novelty in the scheme enough to put up with Clerk Devlin’s overbearing manner. Longbourn, without Yugi or Tristan or even the close attentions of Mlle Valentine, was a very dull place. In addition, Dame Taylor was more than happy to break up their journey in a visit to Kame and Yugi there. 

The farewell between himself and Mlle Valentine was perfectly friendly. Her present conquest could not make her forget that Joseph had been the first to excite and deserve her attention, the first to listen and to pity, the first to be admired. Her manner of bidding her adieu, wishing him every enjoyment there was a sweetness that inspired the thought that he would always be attached to her with the sincerest regard. She reminded him too, kindly, what he was to expect of Lord Pegasus James Crawford. Their opinion of him—of every body—must always coincide. Joseph parted from her convinced that, whether married or single, she must always be his model of the amiable and pleasing gentlewoman. 

The journey was only twenty-four miles, and they began it so early as to be in Kame by noon. As they drove to Mr Moto’s shopfront, Yugi was in the upstairs window watching their arrival. When they entered the shop, Yugi was there to welcome them. Joseph looked earnestly into his face, and was pleased to see it healthful and lovely as ever. Mr Moto greeted them warmly. All was joy and kindness. The day passed most pleasantly away: the morning in bustle and shopping, and the evening at one of the Duel arenas. 

Joseph there contrived to sit by his uncle. Their first subject was her brother, and he was grieved but not surprised to hear that though Yugi worked to support his spirits, there were periods of dejection. It was reasonable however, to hope that they would not continue very long. He mentioned that his nephew had, from what he understood of conversations between Yugi and himself, given up the acquaintance. 

When Mr Moto tried to turn the discussion to Mlle Valentine, however, he did not find his nephew so agreeable. 

“I do not want to talk of gentlemen and gentlewomen,” he replied impatiently. “I am sick of them all. Thankfully I am going tomorrow where I shall find a gentleman who has not one agreeable quality, with neither manner nor sense to recommend him. Stupid gentlefolk are the only ones worth knowing after all.” 

“Take care Joey, that speech savours strongly of bitterness.” 

Before they were separated by the conclusion of the game, he had the unexpected happiness of receiving an invitation to accompany his uncle in a tour of pleasure which he proposed taking in the summer. “I haven’t determined how far it shall carry us,” said Mr Moto. “But perhaps to the mountains.” 

No scheme could have been more agreeable to Joseph, and his acceptable of the invitation was ready and grateful. He was flattered that he was the one invited, over Mssr Moto... But Yugi’s constitution was not built well for travelling on an extended tour. 

With much rapture, Joseph accepted the invitation. Mr Moto was glad to hear it, and Joseph had something with which to look forward to for occupation of his otherwise haunted mind. 

CHAPTER FIVE 

Every new sight from the carriage window was fresh and interesting to Joseph. His spirits were in a state of enjoyment. He had seen his brother so well as to banish any fears for his health, and the prospect of his summer travel was a constant source of delight. 

When they left the high-way road for the lane to Rosings, every eye was in search for the cottage. The fence of Rosings Park was their boundary on one side. Joseph smiled to himself at the recollection of all that he had heard of its inhabitants. 

At length, the cottage was discernible. The garden sloping road surrounding the little house. Clerk and Mssr Devlin appeared at the door, and the carriage stopped at a small gate. In a moment, father and guest were out of the chaise, and the whole party were embracing one another. Mssr Devlin welcomed his friend with the liveliest pleasure, and Joseph was more and more satisfied with coming when he found himself so affectionately received. Whatever deception he had learned could come from Tristan’s character, it was not something held in the way of their long friendship. 

His cousin’s manners, however, were not altered by his marriage. His formal civility was just what it had been, and he detained Joseph for some minutes before he was even allowed to step into the vestibule, in order to satisfy his enquiries after all of his family. 

They were then let into the house, after only a delay of the clerk’s pointing out the neatness of the entrance. As soon as they were in the parlour, he welcomed them a second time with ostentatious formality into his humble abode, and punctually repeated all his husband’s offers of refreshment. 

Joseph was prepared to see him in all his glory. But he could not but help thinking that in displaying the advantages of his house, he addressed himself particularly to Joseph. As if wishing to make him feel what he had lost in refusing the offer of marriage. Though everything seemed neat and comfortable, he gave no sigh of repentance. 

Whenever Clerk Devlin said anything of which his husband might be ashamed, which was not unseldom, he sometimes turned his eye to Tristan. Once or twice he saw a faint blush, but in general Tristan did not hear. 

After admiring the house, Clerk Devlin invited them all to take a stroll in the garden, which was attended to by himself. To work in his garden was one of his most respectable pleasures, and Joseph chuckled to himself as Tristan remarked that he encouraged it as much as possible “for the sake of his health and exercise.” 

After a long tour of the small garden, with Clerk Devlin pointing out every minute details and praising himself eagerly, he took Dame Taylor out to look at the meadows. Tristan showed his friend in through the house to his own private sitting room. 

It was revealed at dinner that Lord Crawford was still in the country, and Clerk Devlin spoke at length on the matter. “Yes, Mssr Wheeler, you will have the honour of seeing Lord Pegasus James Crawford sometime this week. I need not say that you will be delighted with him. He is all affability and condescension. I have no hesitation in saying that he will include you in every invitation to the house that he honours my husband with during your stay here. His behaviour to my dear Tristan is charming. We dine at Rosings twice every week, and are never allowed to walk home. His lordship’s carriage is regularly ordered for us... or, I should say _one_ of his lordship’s carriages, for he has several.” 

“Lord Crawford is a very respectable dandy indeed,” Tristan added. “He is a most attentive patron.” 

“Very true my dear!” 

The evening was spent chiefly in talking over Hertfordshire news, and telling again what had already been sent in letters. Once the family had retired to bed, Joseph used the solitude of his bedroom to arrange his thoughts. His first object was to measure Tristan’s degree of contentment. He seemed, in quiet moments, to have some warm affection for his husband. Not at all as much as had been implied before the marriage, but more than Joseph had expected to observe. 

In the middle of the next day, as he was in his room getting ready for a walk, a call from the window summoned his attention. He went over to push it out and look for the person calling. He caught sight of a carriage driving away. 

It was Clerk Devlin who had shouted for him, and as soon as he appeared, the clerk began congratulating him on his good fortune. 

Mssr Devlin, who had been accompanying him, explained the matter in more detail: they had been invited to dine at the great house the next day, and Mssr Wheeler and Dame Taylor had been purposefully included in the invitation. 

Joseph could only wonder why it was cause for such fuss, and take himself out for the initially planned walk. 

CHAPTER SIX 

Clerk Devlin’s triumph over his cousin was complete. With the invitation to dinner, he had the power of displaying the grandeur of his patron to his visitors, and of letting them see their civilities toward himself and his husband. It was exactly what he had wished for in gloating over his cousin what he had lost, and that he had been given such opportunity so soon was more proof of Lord Pegasus James Crawford’s superiority. 

“I confess,” he said, “that I should not have been at all surprised by his Lordship’s asking us to drink tea and spend the evening at Rosings, after I have personally read the Sanction Notices on Sunday. I rather expected, from my knowledge of his affability, that it would happen. But who could have foreseen such attention as this? Who could have imagined that we would receive an invitation to dine there, an invitation moreover including the whole party, so immediately after your arrival!” 

“I am less surprised at what has happened,” Dame Taylor replied. “From the knowledge my situation of life has afforded me of the manners of the great. About the Court, such instances of elegant breeding are not uncommon.” 

Though Joseph would have been grateful for a reprieve of any kind, scarcely anything else was spoken of the whole day or the next morning. Clerk Devlin was carefully instructing him and Dame Taylor on what they should expect—so that the sight of such rooms, so many servants, and so splendid a dinner might not wholly overpower them. 

When they were parting to dress for dinner, he said to Joseph: “do not make yourself uneasy, dear cousin, about your apparel. Lord Pegasus James Crawford is far from requiring that elegance of dress in us which so becomes himself and his daughter. I would advise you merely to put on whichever of your clothes is superior to the rest. There is no occasion for anything more. Lord Pegasus James Crawford will not think worse of you for being simply dressed. He likes to have the distinction of rank preserved.” 

As the weather was fine, they had a pleasant walk of about half a mile across the park. Every park has its beauty and its prospects, and Joseph saw much to admire. He could not be in such raptures as Clerk Devlin expected the scene inspired, and was not at all impressed by his enumeration of what the windows in the front of the house, or what the glazing altogether had originally cost. 

When they ascended the steps to the hall, Joseph’s courage did not fail him. He had heard nothing of Lord Pegasus that spoke of him as awe-inspiring from any extraordinary talents or miraculous virtue. The mere stateliness of money and rank he thought he could witness without trepidation. 

From the entrance hall, they followed the servants through an ante-chamber to the room where Lord Crawford, his daughter and the governess were sitting. His lordship, with an air of great condescension, stood to receive them. As Mssr Devlin had settled it with his husband that he office of introduction should be his, it was performed in the proper manner—without any of those apologies and thanks which the other would have thought necessary. 

Despite her presentation and knighthood before the king, Dame Taylor was so completely awed by the grandeur surrounding her, that she could only make a very low gentlewoman’s bow and take her seat without a word. In contrast, Joseph found himself entirely equal to the scene, and could observe the three residents with composure. Lord Crawford was tall, beautiful man with delicate features and neat dandies’ fashion. His air was welcoming, but his manner of receiving them was such that his visitors could never forget their inferior rank. He was not formidable by silence, but whatever he said was spoken in so authoritative a tone as marked his self-importance. Mlle Valentine and her representation of this dandy came immediately to his mind, and he believed Lord Pegasus to be _exactly_ as she had described. 

After examining the father, in whose countenance and behaviour he found resemblance of Mr Kaiba, he turned his eyes on the daughter. He could not but help feel astonishment at how thin and small Miss Kisara Crawford was. The likeness in the lord and the lady’s features proved her to be a natural daughter. Though pale and sickly, Miss Crawford was _beautiful._ Her features marked the ideal beauty of a lady, silk-smooth hair of purest white (a Crawford trait, Clerk Devlin had once observed) flowing down her back. She was exactly the sort of beautiful, fashionable elegance that a handsome proud man like Mr Kaiba would wish for in a lady wife. 

She spoke very little, except in a low voice to Mrs Jenkinson. The governess had nothing remarkable in her appearance to distinguish her, and was entirely engaged in listening to her charge and worrying for her health. 

After sitting a few minutes, they were all sent to one of the windows to admire the view. Clerk Devlin undertook the self-appointed task of pointing out all its beauties, but Lord Crawford blandly informed them that it was much better worth looking at in the summer. 

The dinner was of similar tone. There were all the servants, and all the dishes Clerk Devlin had promised. The clerk was honoured by the request to sit at the bottom of the table and take up the duty of carving. He ate and praised with delighted enthusiasm. Every dish was commended, first by him and then by Dame Taylor, who had recovered herself enough to echo everything her son-in-law said. Joseph wondered how Lord Crawford could stand it, but he seemed gratified by their excessive admiration. He gave most gracious smiles, particularly when any dish proved a novelty to them. The party did not supply much conversation, though Joseph was ready to speak whenever there was an opening. However, he was seated between Tristan and Miss Crawford—the former of whom was entirely engaged in listening to Lord Crawford’s advice, and the latter said not a word at all during dinner time. Mrs Jenkinson was entirely employed in watching how little Miss Crawford ate, and fearing she was indisposed. The gentlefolk at the table did nothing but eat and admire. 

After dinner, the party divided. The ladies and the dandies returned to the drawing room where they were forced to listen to Lord Crawford talk without intermission until the tea trays came in. Joseph found that nothing was beneath this great dandy’s attention, particularly in a case where it gave him the office of dictating to others. He addressed a variety of questions to Joseph, who he observed to Mssr Devlin was a handsome sort of dandy. 

“How many siblings do you have, monsieur?” 

“Four.” He would have continued but he was instantly interrupted. 

“Tell me, how old are they?” 

“One elder brother and three sisters.” Once again, he was not given the opportunity to elaborate before another question was addressed. 

“And what gender have they all chosen?” 

“My brother is a dandy and one of my sisters is a gentlewoman.” 

“None of you are natural children, I believe Clerk Devlin explained. Tell me, what are their names?” 

Joseph gave them all in order and paused for the next question. 

“What was your mother’s maiden name?” 

“Moto, monsier.” 

“Any relation to the former Duel champion, Mr Solomon Moto?” 

“Mr Moto is her natural brother, and a dear uncle to us.” 

“That was your brother’s name, I believe. Is he her natural cousin?” 

Joseph shifted rather uncomfortably. “He is her natural relation,” he replied. Then his honesty prevailed on him to admit: “her niece’s natural son who did not live to raise him.” 

Lord Crawford gave a moment of respectful silence, and addressed Mssr Devlin for a few moments. 

Then once again, he returned to Joseph. “Your father’s estate is entailed on Clerk Devlin. For your sake, Mssr Devlin, I am glad of it. But otherwise I see no occasion for entailing estates from the legal line. It was not thought necessary in our family. Do you play games, Mssr Wheeler?” 

“A little.” 

“Which do you favour?” 

“I am fond of backgammon.” 

“Oh! Some time or other we shall have to observe you. Our board is a capital one,” he remarked proudly. “No doubt more superior than any you have seen. You shall try it someday. Do you play at Duel?” 

“Yes, monsieur. My brother and I were taught by our uncle.” 

“Are you ranked?” Lord Crawford enquired. 

“My brother plays exceptionally well, but we have not been in any official tournaments.” 

“I suppose you had no opportunity. Your father ought to have taken you to town every spring for the championships.” 

“My father hates London. Our uncle would have gladly attended us there, but he is kept too busy by his business.” 

“What business does your uncle do?” 

“He runs a game shop in Kame, monsier.” 

Lord Crawford gave a distasteful little moue and turned away. Joseph thought he might finally be free of the relentless conversation but he was very soon addressed again. By his time his tea had gone stone cold at his knee. “Are any of your sisters presented to the sanction, Mssr Wheeler?” 

“Yes, monsieur, all.” 

“All! What, all five of you out at once? That is very odd. And you only the second. The younger ones presented before the elder are married? Your younger sisters must be very young.” 

“Yes. My youngest is not sixteen. Perhaps she is full young to be much in company, but really I think it would be hard on younger siblings not to have their share of society and amusement because the elder may not have the inclination to marry early. The last born has as good a right to the pleasures of youth as the first. It would hardly encourage sibling affection.” 

“Upon my word,” Lord Crawford said, not pleased, “you give your opinion very decidedly for so young a person. What is your age?” 

“I am twenty-one, monsieur.” 

Soon afterward, the gentlemen joined them. The tea was over and the game tables were summoned. Lord Crawford, Dame Taylor and the Devlins sat down at playing cards. Miss Crawford chose to play backgammon, and Joseph was selected by the lord to be her opponent. 

The evening passed in that manner. Lord Crawford was rarely silent, and his daughter spoke not at all. When their hosts had played as long as they desired, the tables were broken up and the carriage ordered for their guests. With many speeches of thankfulness from Clerk Devlin, and as many gentlewoman’s bows from Dame Taylor, they departed. As soon as they had driven from the door, Joseph was called on by his cousin to give his opinion of all he had seen at Rosings. His remarks could not satisfy Clerk Devlin and he was very soon obliged to take his lordship’s praise into his own hands. 

CHAPTER SEVEN 

Dame Taylor stayed only a week at Rosings, but her visit was long enough to convince her of her son’s being most comfortably settled. While the dame was with them, Clerk Devlin devoted his mornings to driving him out in his gig and showing him the country. Now that he was away, the whole family returned to their usual employments. 

Joseph was thankful to find that they did not see more of their cousin by the alteration. The chief of the clerk’s time between breakfast and dinner was spent, either in the garden, or going back and forth to Rosings to attend to the needs of his lordship and the sanction duties required by the family. 

The room in which the dandies sat was backwards. Joseph at first had wondered that Tristan should not prefer the dining parlour for common use. It was a bigger room and had a prettier view from the window. But he soon saw that his friend had an excellent reason for the choice. The room was as far away in the house as one could get from Clerk Devlin, either in the garden or his office. 

Now and then they were honoured with a call from his lordship, and nothing escaped his observations during these visits. He examined their employments, scrutinized their strategies, and advised them to do it different; detecting negligence in the housemaid’s work; and if he accepted any refreshment, seemed to do so only for the sake of finding out that Mssr Devlin’s portions were too large for his family. 

The evening at the great house was repeated about twice a week. Allowing for the loss of Dame Taylor, there was only one card table in the evening. Their other engagements were few, as the style of living in the neighbourhood was in general beyond the Devlins’ reach. This however, was no evil to Joseph, who would have been mortified to watch his cousin embarrass himself before strangers. He found enough to amuse himself. He had hours of pleasant conversation with Tristan, and the weather was so fine for the time of year that he enjoyed much time out of doors. Her favourite walk, where he usually went while the Devlins visited Rosings, was along one edge of the park. Nobody seemed to value it but himself, and he felt himself beyond the reach of Lord Crawford’s curiosity beyond the shelter of trees along both sides. 

In this quiet way, the first fortnight of his visit soon passed away. The next week was to bring an addition to the family at Rosings, which in so small a circle was very important. Joseph had heard, soon after his arrival, that Mr Kaiba was expected there. He could have wished that any other person in his acquaintance, or the thousands outside of it, were to come instead. But his arrival would bring some variety to the evenings at Rosings. He might also have the pleasure of seeing how hopeless Miss Yami’s designs on him were by observing his behaviour to his cousin. Mlle Valentine’s suggestion that Miss Crawford was destined to that gentleman was confirmed by Lord Crawford. The dandy spoke of him in terms of highest admiration, and was angry to discover they had already been frequently in company by them all in Hertfordshire. 

His arrival was soon known at the cottage. Clerk Devlin had been lingering the whole morning at the great house with the excuse of sanction business. He hurried back in the afternoon with the news. There were two nephews of Lord Crawford in visit, for Mr Kaiba had brought with him a Justice Seth, the younger son of one of his natural uncles, Earl Yami. 

To the great surprise of all the party, the two gentlemen came to return the visit before dinner. Tristan had seen them from his husband’s room, crossing the park, and immediately hurried to the drawing room where Joseph was sat to warn him of neither coming. The dandy had scarcely time to comprehend him before their arrival was announced by the doorbell. Shortly afterward the three gentlemen entered the room, led by Clerk Devlin who had met them in the corridor. 

Justice Seth, who led the way, was about thirty, polite and gentlemanlike. He closely resembled Mr Kaiba, but there was something about his features that also reminded him of Mr Yami. Mr Kaiba had not changed at all in appearance, nor in manner either. He paid his compliments with the usual cool reserve to Mssr Devlin, and met his houseguest with every appearance of composure. Joseph merely gave a dandy’s curtsey and said nothing. 

Justice Seth entered into the conversation directly with the readiness and ease of a well-bred man, and talked very pleasantly to them all. His cousin, having made the polite speech upon entering, sat for some time without speaking to anybody. At length, however, his civility was so far awakened as to enquire of Joseph after the health of his family. 

The dandy was so surprised at the address that it took him a moment of flustered confusion to answer. “They are well. All but Yugi are at Longbourn. He has been in Domino these three months with my uncle, Mr Moto. Perhaps you happened to see him there?” He was perfectly sensible that he never had, but he wished to see whether he would betray himself. 

He looked a little confused as he answered, “I have not been so fortunate.” After a long pause, while Justice Seth was invited to go to the window and view the prospect, Mr Kaiba drew closer. “And you, monsieur? Are you well?” 

Joseph was startled. “Yes, I am perfectly well.” He added, with some confusion: “I confess myself oblivious to the reason as to why I should not be?” 

Mr Kaiba’s look was intense. “Shortly before our departure from Netherfield, you were certainly not well.” 

The dandy looked at him, confused, for a few moments. He tried to draw his memory back. “Oh.” He coloured slightly. “Yugi did not tell me that you were the one to come to my aid.” He shook his head. “I thank you for your concern, Mr Kaiba. I am sometimes overcome by headaches, but I assure you they are a passing ailment. They do not interrupt my everyday life.” 

“That is thankful at least.” There was something like anger about the gentleman’s face, and he did not know how to understand it. 

He leaned a little closer, embarrassed for himself. “Thank you, though. For coming to my rescue. If I had known before I would have already offered you my gratitude.” 

Mr Kaiba stood up abruptly. He bowed to them all and called for Seth, striding out of the room. The Justice was much politer in his parting civilities, and followed his cousin out. 

CHAPTER EIGHT 

Justice Seth’s manners were very much admired at Rosings cottage. Joseph and Mssr Devlin agreed with one another that he would certainly add some pleasure to their engagements at the great house. It was some days however before they were invited to dinner: for while there were guests at the house they were rendered unnecessary for company. It was not for a week after the gentlemen’s arrival before they were asked to join the party after dinner. Even then it was only a word sent through Clerk Devlin while he attended to his Sanction duties there. The invitation was of course accepted, and at the proper hour they joined the party in Lord Crawford’s drawing room. 

In the last week they had seen nothing of the lord or his daughter. Justice Seth had called at the parsonage several times, always polite and attending. Mr Kaiba they hadn’t seen at all, but Joseph attributed that to his being attentive to his future bride. His lordship greeted them with civility, but it was obvious that their company was by no means desired when he could get anybody else. He was, in fact, almost entirely engrossed in his nephews. He spoke in particular to Mr Kaiba, much more than any other person in the room. 

Justice Seth seemed really glad to see them: anything was a welcome relief to him at Rosings. The Devlins’ guest had caught his attention: for Mssr Wheeler he found to be a light-hearted, humorous dandy. He now seated himself by Joseph, and talked of Kent and Hertfordshire, of travelling and staying at home, of duel and games. Joseph had never felt half so welcome, nor been half as entertained in that house before. 

They conversed with so much esprit and laughter that they quickly drew the others’ attention. First Mr Kaiba, whose eyes had soon and repeatedly turned toward them with wonder and curiosity. The shift of his attention did not go unnoticed by Lord Crawford, who impatiently called out: “What is it you are saying, Seth? What is it you are talking of? What are you telling Mssr Wheeler? Let me hear what it is.” 

The gentleman seemed displeased to be interrupted, but he could no longer avoid a reply. He turned back to his uncle momentarily and replied: “we are speaking of backgammon, monsieur.” 

“Oh, of games! Then I would have you speak aloud. It is of all subjects my delight. I simply _must_ have my share in the conversation if you are speaking of games. There are few people in the kingdom you know who have more true enjoyment in games than myself. I have singlehandedly designed almost every card used in the Duel circuits these days.” 

When Lord Crawford’s attention was drawn back to his conversation with Mr Kaiba, Joseph and Justice Seth resumed their talk in lower voices. 

“A family skill, I am sure. You are highly proficient in the game yourself, Seto. My Kisara would have been a great duellist, had her health allowed her.” He cast a warm glance in Miss Crawford’s direction, clearly inviting the gentleman to do the same. Mr Kaiba chose not to take up that offer. “I am confident she would have made the first champion circles. Has Mokuba yet taken up the game yet, Seto?” 

Mr Kaiba’s tone was all affection when he spoke of his brother. “He doesn’t like to play himself,” he answered. “But he enjoys observing the game. He much prefers chess. He doesn’t like to rely on luck in terms of his strategies.” 

“He is a very smart young child,” Lord Crawford agreed. “Has he decided his gender yet?” 

“No monsieur. He prefers the masculine pronouns, but I believe he has in mind to avoid choosing any gender. They are principally concerned in the matters of love and marriage, but he continues to show no interest in those.” 

“He really must decide his term of address at least,” Lord Crawford urged. “How am I meant to make the formal announcement about his coming out into the Sanction if I do not know even to put Monsieur or Mister.” 

“When you write to enquire on the matter, I would attempt to word that a different way. He may call himself Miss just to spite you.” 

“I shall,” Lord Crawford replied. “And when I do, I will encourage him to continue his advancements in chess. I always say that no excellence can be acquired in games without constant practice. I have told Mssr Wheeler several times that he will never play really well unless he practices more. Though Mssr Devlin has no chess board of his own, he is very welcome to come to the great house while he is here to play on the board in Mrs Jenkinson’s room. He would be in nobody’s way, you know, in that part of the house.” 

Mr Kaiba gave a slight frown and made no reply. 

When coffee was over, Justice Seth reminded Joseph of having promised to play him at backgammon. They sat down together at the board. Lord Pegasus could keep Mr Kaiba’s attention for only one set of turns, and then he walked away. The gentleman moved toward the backgammon table, and stationed himself so he could have a full view of both the game and the dandy’s face. 

Joseph saw what he was doing and, while waiting for Justice Seth to deliberate his chances and roll his dice, he sat back and said: “you mean to frighten me, Mr Kaiba, by coming in all this solemnity to watch us play. But I will not be alarmed. There is a stubbornness in me that can never bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises with every attempt to intimidate me.” 

“I am aware,” Mr Kaiba replied. “I have had the pleasure of your acquaintance long enough to know that you will not bend yourself to anyone’s will. You are, from the first to the last, yourself. Even when proper society would bid you act in a politer manner.” 

Joseph laughed heartily at this picture of himself. “Your cousin,” he said to Justice Seth, “will give you a very pretty notion of me, and display me as an unmannered country bumpkin. I am particularly unlucky in your being here, Mr Kaiba. With your skill at exposing the worst of my character I shall never pass as a creditable dandy. It’s very unkind of you to mention all that you knew to my disadvantage in Hertfordshire, and it is provoking me to retaliate. The things I say might shock your relations to hear.” 

“I am not afraid of you,” Mr Kaiba replied, smirking. 

“Tell me then what you have to tell me,” said Justice Seth. “I should like to know how he behaves among strangers.” 

“You shall hear then, though by Mr Kaiba’s look he despises you for ask.” Joseph leaned forward and said with much esprit: “I should understand why; it is most shameful for him. Did you know, that my first ever time seeing him in Hertfordshire was at a tournament? At this tournament, what do you think he did? He played only four duels, though duellists were scarce and to my certain knowledge more than one duellist was sitting out for want of a partner.” 

Mr Kaiba looked uncomfortable. “I did not know any other in the room beyond my own party,” he replied. 

“True, and nobody can ever be introduced at a public tournament. Only the most intimate of acquaintances can sit to a duel table.” He laughed, and shook his head. “But that is not the worst, Justice Seth. Should I go on, Mr Kaiba?” 

“I can hardly see what else you have to reproach me with,” he replied, his countenance dark with anger. 

Joseph smiled and turned back to the justice. “I, my very self, was sitting out a duel when I happened to hear Mr Kaiba and your cousin Mr Yami in conversation. Do you know what he said, Justice Seth? He looked me dead in the eyes, turned away and declared that he would have more of a challenge playing solitaire!” He laughed again, with all the enjoyment he had learned to consider the matter. 

He was so diverted with his own humour that he missed the momentary shock on Mr Kaiba’s face, and the look that passed between the two cousins. Justice Seth picked up his dice and rolled again. 

“Perhaps,” Mr Kaiba said uncomfortably, “I should have judged better had I sought an introduction. But I am ill-qualified to recommend myself to strangers.” 

“Should we ask your cousin for the reason of this?” Joseph asked, still addressing his backgammon partner. “Shall we ask him why a man of sense and education, well-acquainted with the world, is ill-qualified to recommend himself to strangers?” 

“I can answer the question without applying to him,” he said, smiling a little. “It is because he will not give himself the trouble.” He laughed as Joseph threw off his last pip. “Well, I have neglected my relations long enough. Thank you for the game, monsieur.” 

Joseph smiled and watched him leave. He was returning the pips to their first positions when Mr Kaiba unexpectedly sat down in his cousin’s vacated seat and took up his dice. With some surprise, Joseph finished settling the board and took up his own dice. 

After a turn or two, in which Joseph was unsurprised to find Mr Kaiba an aggressive strategist, the gentleman spoke: “I do not have the talent which some people possess of conversing easily with strangers. I cannot catch their tone of conversation, or appear interested in their concerns as I often see done.” 

Joseph was surprised, looking up from the board. “You assume, Mr Kaiba, that there is some pretence in the appearance of interest?” He asked. He leaned a little closer, lowering his voice. “I will tell you something, Mr Kaiba, that may very well shock you: some persons are truthfully interested in the concerns of others.” 

“And one who lacks this interest is unable to maintain such conversations, is that what you say?” Mr Kaiba asked, his expression very serious. 

Joseph smiled. “Your uncle may preach dedication and practice to the improvement of a player’s skills, and he may very well be right. But in the wisdom of my own experience, I will offer this addition: one will never be truly good at playing unless they enjoy the game.” 

“You are perfectly right, Mssr Wheeler.” His intense blue eyes met Joseph’s across the rather small distance between them, neither of them moving. 

They were only interrupted by Lord Crawford, who called out to know what they were whispering about. Joseph blushed and immediately took up his dice. He had not noticed the game had halted during their talk. Lord Crawford approached and, after observing a few turns, said to his nephew: “Mssr Wheeler would not at all play amiss, if he practiced more. He should have stacked his pips to avoid your taking them just now. He has very good luck with dice, but his strategies are not at all equal to Kisara’s. Kisara would have been a champion, had her health allowed her to compete.” 

From beneath his brows, Joseph looked at Mr Kaiba to see how he took his cousin’s praise. 

Lord Crawford continued his remarks on Joseph’s playing, mixing with them many instructions on strategy and prevention. Joseph received them with all the civility he could manage. He was glad, however, to be released from the table shortly after the conclusion of the game against Mr Kaiba by his Lordship’s summoning the carriage. 

Miss Crawford went up to bed, attended by Mrs Jenkins. Mr Kaiba and his cousin engaged in a noisy game of playing cards. While Joseph stood by the fireplace, watching from a distance the Devlins’ game of duel, he was surprised when Lord Crawford appeared at his side. 

“You have done well tonight, Mssr Wheeler,” he said in a low voice, not to be overheard by the couple nearby. “You have bested both the gentlemen at backgammon and forced Mr Kaiba to be embarrassed of his past conduct.” He leaned closer. “But you cannot win my nephew, Mssr Wheeler, no matter how good you are at games.” 

Joseph gave him a startled and confused look. “Monsieur?” He asked, confused. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Do not trifle with me, Joseph Wheeler,” Lord Crawford warned, still in his unfailingly pleasant voice. “Your strategy betrays you, though you make a good façade of having none. Your designs on that gentleman will not be tolerated by me. This is your only caution. Then you will feel my displeasure.” 

Joseph was too startled and confused to make an answer, and as soon as the Devlins were finished their duel, the cottage party went to meet the carriage. 

Joseph lit a candle and sat himself in the window seat, trying to arrange his thoughts in regards to the evening. His lordship’s final advice he couldn’t hope to comprehend in his current understanding. But he could sort through everything else. 

Of his observations, there was one thing of which he was certain: Mr Kaiba was certainly not in love with Miss Crawford. She was undoubtedly beautiful, but that gentleman seemed oblivious to her charms. Justice Seth showed her more attention and admiration than the other gentleman did. Joseph chuckled to himself and shook his head. For Miss Yami’s sake, he thought it just as likely that Mr Kaiba should marry _him_ than his cousin. He laughed heartily at that idea. Mr Kaiba, marrying him! 

He would sooner believe that Justice Seth, who was at least friendly and obliging toward him, would wish to marry him than Mr Kaiba. Ah! Perhaps that was what Lord Crawford had meant: to warn him off Justice Seth. They certainly had been very friendly with one another that evening. Talking and laughing with one another for some time. 

Joseph smiled to himself. He expected nothing from Justice Seth. Their conversation had been nice, and the justice was certainly pleasant to talk to. He could perhaps fall in love, given time. But he doubted he would be encouraged so far as that. Justice Seth was clearly enchanted by the beautiful Miss Crawford. If the lady wasn’t expected to marry her other cousin, Joseph doubted they would have any difficulties in their future happiness. 

So there was two points sorted in his mind. What he could not quite comprehend was Mr Kaiba’s behaviour. Why had Mr Kaiba neglected his relations and attended to Joseph? Even insofar as sitting down to play a game of backgammon with him. Was it merely boredom? Had Lord Crawford’s civilities worn thin on him and he sought Joseph’s more careless manners? 

He could not pick his reason for his behaviour, and was forced to give up his contemplations and take himself to bed. 

CHAPTER NINE 

Joseph was sitting by himself the next morning while the Devlins had gone to the village for some business. He was in the middle of writing a letter to Yugi when he was startled by the sound of a ring at the door. It must be a visitor, and thinking it most likely Lord Crawford, he put away the letter. 

When the door opened, Mr Kaiba, quite alone, entered the room. He seemed astonished to find the dandy alone. “My apologies, Mssr Wheeler,” he said, “I had thought Mssr Devlin with you.” 

“He has gone with his husband into the village,” Joseph replied. 

They sat down for a moment, and Joseph made the usual enquiries about Rosings. He answered and then the two of them sunk into silence. Joseph, never much one for quiet in company, sought a subject for discussion. 

“I confess I did not expect to see you again, Mr Kaiba,” the dandy said. “You all quitted Netherfield very suddenly in November. We were all very surprised by your sudden departure.” He did not get an answer, so had to speak again. “Mr Yami and his sisters were well I hope, when you left them in London?” 

“Perfectly so, thank you.” 

That was all he was given in response. Joseph let the silence between them a little longer, then tried again: “My brother mentioned to me that Miss Yami believes the family has not much idea of ever returning to Netherfield.” 

One of Mr Kaiba’s eyebrows arched slightly upward. “I have never heard him say so,” he replied. “It is likely that he will spend very little time there in future. He is a fashionable man, after all, and likes to follow the social seasons.” 

“It would be better for the neighbourhood if he would to give the place up so that we may get a settled family there,” Joseph replied. “We’re not the sort of county where one goes to merely for the social season. There are families of course, that go about for the town or the beach seasons, but it was very unusual to have the number missing from parties at the Yuletide. If Mr Yami does not consider the place home enough for the winter season, I wonder that he does keep it.” 

“I should not be surprised if he were to give it up,” Mr Kaiba replied. “He has many friends, and he tends to them most diligently.” 

Joseph made no answer. With no more to talk of, he turned away and looked over a nearby newspaper. 

Mr Kaiba spoke, drawing his attention away. “This seems a very comfortable house. Lord Crawford did a great deal to it when he first engaged Clerk Devlin, I believe.” 

Joseph blinked at him. That was particularly idle chatter Mr Kaiba did not tend to engage in. Was this his... practising social niceties? He sat back in his head, closing the newspaper. “I believe he did,” he replied. “I am sure he could not have bestowed his kindness on a more grateful object.” 

“Clerk Devlin appears very fortunate in his choice of a husband.” 

Joseph smiled slightly. “Indeed. They seem perfectly happy together. I believe Mssr Devlin makes him a happier husband than I suspect any other could.” 

“It must be very agreeable to him to be settled within so easy a distance of his own family and friends,” the gentleman added. 

“An easy distance, do you call it?” Joseph asked with some surprise. “It is nearly fifty miles.” 

“And what is fifty miles of good road? Little more than half a day’s journey. Yes, I call it a very easy distance.” 

“I should never have considered distance as an _advantage_ toward the match,” he replied. “I doubt Mssr Devlin would say that he was settled _near_ his own family.” 

“That is proof of your own attachment to Hertfordshire, I suppose. Anywhere beyond the very neighbourhood would seem far.” He wore a particular little smile that Joseph fancied he meant to imply Yugi and Netherfield. 

The dandy frowned slightly. “I do not mean to say that one cannot be settle _too_ near their family. Indeed, most would not _want_ to be so very close directly after their marriage. The far and the near must be relative and depend on many varying circumstances. When there is fortune to make the expense of travelling unimportant, distance is no evil. But that is not the case here.” He turned his face away. “The Devlins have a comfortable income but it is not one that will allow for frequent journeys. So, no, I do not think Mssr Devlin would call them near his family under less than half the present distance.” 

Mr Kaiba drew closer, meeting his eyes in an intense look. “You cannot claim the rights to such a local attachment. You cannot have always been at Longbourn.” 

Joseph stared back at him, confused. “I haven’t,” he agreed. “I often went with Yugi to Domino with my uncle.” 

The gentleman appeared to have some change of feeling. He drew back his chair, took up the newspaper from the table. He glanced over it and said, in a colder voice: “Are you pleased with Kent?” 

A short discussion on the subject of the country ensued, but was soon put to an end by the entrance of Mssr Devlin. The situation surprised him. Mr Kaiba related his mistake in thinking they should not be alone. He sat for a few minutes longer without saying much to anybody, then went away. 

“What can be the meaning of this?” Tristan asked, watching him hurry away from the window. “My dear Joey, he must be in love with you.” 

Joseph laughed at the notion he found so ridiculous. He put the idea out of his friend’s mind by telling Tristan how silent and awkward the meeting had been. Between the two of them, it was decided that he must have come only from utter boredom. There was not much for a fashionable man to do in the country during the Town season. At Rosings there was Lord Crawford, books, games... but a gentleman could not always be indoors. 

The charms of the cottage — either the pleasantness of the walk or the company to be found there — drew the two cousins to visit almost every day. They called at various times of the morning, sometimes separately, sometimes together, and now and then accompanied by their uncle. 

It was clear to them all that Justice Seth came because he had pleasure in their society. His motivations made his society all the more pleasing. Joseph was reminded by his pleasant manners and his own light conversations of Mlle Valentine. In comparing them, he saw there was less captivating softness in Justice Seth’s manners, he had more conversation to share. 

Why Mr Kaiba came so often to the cottage was more difficult to understand. It could not be for society, as he frequently sat there ten minutes without opening his lips. When he did speak, it seemed to be necessity rather than choice. He seldom showed any enthusiasm. 

Mssr Devlin knew not what to make of him. The occasional scolding from Justice Seth made it clear that he was not always so quiet. He could not know, as he had acted much the same during the few times they had met in Hertfordshire. 

He began to suspect, and he had teased earlier, that Mr Kaiba was truly in love with his friend Joey. He watched the gentleman whenever he came to the cottage, and whenever they were together at the great house. He certainly looked at Joseph a great deal, but the expression of that look was difficult to conjecture. It was an earnest, steadfast gaze, but he did not know whether there was admiration in it. Sometimes it seemed to be nothing but absence of mind. 

He suggested a few times the possibility of Mr Kaiba being partial to him to Joseph, but the dandy always laughed at the idea. Tristan decided not to press the matter to avoid raising any expectations that might end in disappointment. He was certain, knowing his friends’ character, that Joseph’s dislike would melt away if he could suppose that there was a kinder reason for the gentleman’s awkward manners. 

In his kind schemes for Joseph, he sometimes planned his marrying Justice Seth. He was by far the most pleasant of the two gentleman, and he certainly admired the dandy. His situation in life was most eligible. It was unlikely that his affection for Miss Crawford would ever be in a position to accept such attentions. Why would Joseph not be his choice? 

With these such occupations, the next two weeks at Rosings passed. 

CHAPTER TEN 

More than once did Joseph unexpectedly meet Mr Kaiba while on his walk through the sheltered walk of the park. He felt all the wretched luck of coming across him where nobody ever came. To prevent its happening again, he took care to inform him that it was a favourite walk of his. 

How it could occur a second and a third time, no amount of time alone with his thoughts could answer. He was beginning to suspect there was one very important aspect of Mr Kaiba’s character he was yet unaware of that might unravel the whole mystery. 

He even saw it necessary, when he came upon him on the path, to turn back and walk with him. He never said a good deal, nor did Joseph give himself the trouble of listening much. But it occurred to him as he contemplated the matter after the third walk that he had been asking some odd, unconnected questions. About his pleasure of being at Rosings, his love of solitary walks, his opinion on the Devlins’ felicity, and of the great house. 

The way he spoke of the manor seemed to imply that when Joseph came back to Kent he would be staying there. Joseph couldn’t really understand it. In the unlikely event of his coming back again, he would stay with his friend and cousin. Unless Lord Crawford had thought of moving them to the great house, which he thought unlikely. 

He was walking and engrossed in his contemplations when, instead of being surprised by Mr Kaiba, he saw on looking up that Justice Seth was meeting him. Putting aside his thoughts immediately and giving a genuine smile, he said: “I did not know that you ever walked this way.” 

“I have been making the tour of the park, as I generally do every year,” he replied. “I intended to close it with a call at the cottage. Are you going much further?” 

“No, I should have turned in a moment.” He did, and together they walked back toward Rosings Cottage. “Do you certainly leave on Saturday?” 

“Yes, if Kaiba doesn’t put it off again,” Justice Seth replied. “But I am at his disposal and he always arranges the business as he pleases.” 

Joseph laughed at this. “I do not know anybody who seems to enjoy the power of doing what he likes more than Mr Kaiba.” 

“He likes to have his own way very well,” the justice agreed. “But so do we all. It is only that he has better means of having it than many others, because he is rich.” 

Joseph laughed at that. “Quite so.” He smiled. “It’s a wonder he doesn’t marry and secure a lasting convenience of that kind. But perhaps his brother does as well for present. Since he is under his sole care, he may move him about where he likes.” 

“That is an advantage he must divide with me,” Justice Seth replied. “I am joined in the guardianship of Mokuba.” 

“Are you indeed?” Joseph replied. He smiled, “and what sort of guardians do you make? Does your charge give you much trouble?” 

A peculiar look crossed the justice’s expression that told him he had got pretty near the truth. “Why do you suppose so?” He asked. 

“Nothing particular,” Joseph reassured him. “I never heard any harm of him. I only meant that at that age one will cause a lot of trouble for one’s guardians simply because they can. If he has the true Kaiba spirit, he may like to have his own way.” Seeing Justice Seth still unconvinced, he added: “He is a very great favourite with some women of my acquaintance. Madame Mahad and Miss Yami. Do you know them?” 

“A little. Their brother Mr Yami is my cousin, though he is not as intimate with me as he is our cousin Kaiba.” 

“Yes,” Joseph said with some bitterness. “Mr Kaiba takes very good care of his cousin.” 

Justice Seth smiled, having missed Joseph’s tone. “I believe he really does. From something he told me during our journey here, I have reason to think Yami very much indebted to him. But I ought to beg his pardon—I have only assumed that Yami was the one mentioned. He is the sort of man to have gotten himself into such a scrape.” 

Joseph was confused. “What do you mean?” 

Justice Seth hesitated. “It is a circumstance which Kaiba would not wish to be generally known. If it were to get around to the dandy’s family, it would be an unpleasant thing.” 

Joseph smiled. “You may depend upon my secrecy.” 

“Well, if you will keep in mind I have not much reason for supposing it to be Yami, besides his easy heart—and knowing them to have been together for the whole of the last summer.” 

“Then I don’t suppose I should know any of the party,” Joseph answered, smiling. “So you may tell me all you wish.” 

“I know not much,” Justice Seth said, smiling slightly. “What he told me was merely this: that he congratulated himself on lately saving a friend from the inconvenience of a most imprudent marriage—without mentioning names or any other particulars.” 

A horrible feeling began to sink into Joseph’s stomach. “Did Mr Kaiba give you his reasons for this interference?” He asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper. 

Justice Seth answered in a quieter voice. “I understood that there were some very strong objections against the dandy.” 

He clenched his fists at his sides, hidden by the volumous dandy’s trousers. “What arts did he use to separate them?” He asked. 

“He did not talk to me of arts,” Justice Seth answered. “He only told me what I have now told you.” 

“Your cousin’s conduct does not suit my approval,” the dandy said in angry voice. “Why was he to be the judge?” 

The gentleman appeared taken aback. “You are disposed to call his interference unkind?” 

“I do not see what right Mr Kaiba had to decide on the propriety of his cousin’s inclination!” Joseph replied shortly. “Nor why he was to determine the manner in which his cousin was to be happy - and on his judgement alone!” 

“I had not thought of it in such a way,” the justice said, frowning. “It is lessening the honour of my cousin’s triumph very sadly.” 

Neither of the men were disposed to continue the conversation, so walked in silence on the matter. Once the gentleman had left the cottage, Joseph put off his cousin’s civilities and shut himself up in his room. There he settled on the seat by the window and attempted to understand this new information, and realign his other thoughts around it. 

Unlike Justice Seth, Joseph had no doubt in his mind that the gentleman in his story was Mr Yami. There could not exist two men in the world that Mr Kaiba had such total influence over. Though he had supposed that the gentleman must’ve had some involvement in the measures taken to separate Mr Yami and Yugi, he had always supposed Miss Yami to be the mastermind. If Mr Kaiba’s vanity did not mislead him, _he_ had been the one to contrive their distance. His pride and prejudice had been the cause of all that Yugi had suffered—and still continued to suffer. He had ruined the hope of happiness for the most affectionate, generous heart in the entire world. No one could say how long his evil might afflict the dandy. 

Justice Seth had said there were strong objects to the dandy. Those strong objects probably were their lack of fortune, and his having one uncle who was a country cleric, and another who was in business in Domino. To Yugi himself there could be no possible objection. His understanding was excellent, his manners captivating, his mind one of the best in Hertfordshire. 

But the others of Hertfordshire Mr Kaiba knew he could not excuse entirely. Their mother, father, sisters, and perhaps even his brother, could materially weigh against Yugi’s connections. Mr Kaiba’s pride must have been deeply wounded by the thought of his family being connected to such people. So he parted them, and no doubt employed all kinds of arts and deceit to conceal Yugi’s presence in London from his cousin. 

He had not thought his opinion of Mr Kaiba could sink any deeper. He knew Mr Kaiba to be reserved and secretive and snobbish... but he had not thought he was malicious and deceitful. 

His agitation and his anger overcame him and brought on an acute headache. It grew so much worse toward evening that he begged leave to refuse Lord Crawford’s offer to tea at the great house. That he would avoid seeing Mr Kaiba there was another advantage. 

Mssr Devlin, seeing that his friend really was unwell, did not press him to go. His husband could not help but express his apprehension of Lord Pegasus James Crawford being very displeased by his staying at home. Tristan managed to prevent him from pressing their guest, and took most of the complaints upon himself. 

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

When they were gone, Joseph took himself to the drawing room. It was coolest there, and far from the noise of the kitchen and the lane. To solidify his new opinion of Mr Kaiba, he chose for his employment the examination of all the letters he had received from Jane since his arrival at Rosings cottage. 

Though they contained no actual complaint, in every line there was a want of that cheerfulness which used to characterize his style. Joseph noticed every sentence that hinted toward unhappiness that he had not given the proper attention during his first readings. Mr Kaiba’s shameful boast to his cousin had given Joseph a keener sense of his brother’s suffering. It was great consolation to think that his visit to Rosings was to end on the day after the next. Greater still was the reassurance that in less than a fortnight he himself would be with Yugi again. With all his spirits he would attempt to rally his brother’s back to themselves. 

He had set aside the last letter when he was startled to hear the sound of the doorbell. Could it be Justice Seth? He had once called late in the evening, and might now have come to enquire after his health. He coloured a little, unsure how to comprehend his feelings on that thought. 

His spirits were very differently affected however when Mr Kaiba walked into the room. The gentleman was agitated, and he came over directly. “Are you well?” He asked in a hurried tone. “Mssr Devlin mentioned you had come over with a headache. I came here directly to ensure you weren’t adversely affected, and to offer my assistance should it be felt necessary.” 

Joseph stared at him, his dislike of the gentleman present but overwhelmed by his confusion. “I am well enough, Mr Kaiba,” he said uncertainly. “It is a simple headache.” 

On his answer, he seemed to be able to recover some of his countenance. He sat in a chair for only a few moments—then rose to his feet and began to pace about the room. Joseph had no idea what to say, so he said nothing. 

After several minutes in this silence, he turned and looked at him directly. “In vain I have struggled. It will not do.” In an awkward, uncertain manner, he approached Joseph’s seat. “My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.” 

Joseph’s astonishment could not be expressed. He stared, coloured, doubted and was silent. 

The colour in the dandy’s cheeks was enough encouragement to the gentleman to go on. “I can bear it no longer. Mssr Wheeler, my life and happiness are in your hands. Almost from the earliest moments of our acquaintance I have come to feel for you an overwhelmingly passionate admiration and regard. The months since we parted at Netherfield have been empty, full of meaningless days and nights.” His hands clenched and released in an agitated gesture. “I thought if I could put you out of my mind, then the force of my regard would give way to rationality and good judgement. But I could not.” 

“Sir...” Joseph said weakly, but then could not think what else to say. 

“I walked the streets of Domino with nothing but thoughts of you in my head. I tried to reason with myself, reminding myself of all the faults of a match between us: the inferiority of your family, the lack of connections, the damage it will do to my brother, and the insult which it will give Kisara Crawford and her father. Any alliance between us must be regarded as highly reprehensible to my family and connections.” He paused a long moment, staring into his face. Then he cried: “But nothing I tell myself matters!” He suddenly knelt and took Joey’s hand in his. “Please. I have struggled greatly and endured great pain. I beg you, most fervently, to end my suffering and consent to be my husband.” 

Joseph could only stare at him through this speech. When there was a slight pause, he whispered: “I don’t understand.” 

“You have wrested my very heart from my chest," Kaiba said, holding Joseph's hand tightly in his own, “you hold it now in this very hand and act as if it were some mere trinket. Joseph Wheeler I am offering you everything I am.” 

Joseph coloured, embarrassed. “I never asked for this.” 

“Nor I,” Mr Kaiba replied, a sad smile tugging at his lips. 

Joseph gave him the full attention he had earned. “Mr Kaiba, it gives me no pleasure to have to cause you pain...” 

Mr Kaiba stood, abruptly. “You are rejecting me.” 

“Sir... I do not love you.” The gentleman seemed unmoved by that answer. “I do not even like you.” 

At that, Mr Kaiba took a step back, his countenance becoming utterly blank. 

“You and I,” Joseph said carefully, “have previously been in agreement about entering into a marriage on uneven grounds. How could you ever expect me to agree to marry you?” 

“I had rather believed your previous claims to honesty,” Mr Kaiba said coldly. “You who once claimed to conceal nothing I now learn has secretly harboured such disdain for me.” 

“I have never concealed my feelings!” Joseph replied angrily. “Would that you had done the same! Or was your condescending disdain toward me your idea of affection?” 

Mr Kaiba coloured and turned abruptly away. “And this is all the reply which I am to have the honour of expecting. I might, perhaps, wish to be informed why I am rejected? You cannot find me inferior in any way!” 

“I might as well enquire,” Joseph retorted, getting to his feet, “why with so evident a design of offending and insulting me, you addressed your intentions to me as insults!” He clenched his fists. “But I have other reasons, you know I have! Had not my every feeling been decided against you, how could you think that anything would tempt me to accept the man who has been the means of ruining the happiness of a most beloved brother?” 

As he spoke, Mr Kaiba stiffened, and said in a tight voice: “I do not expect you to comprehend my desire to protect my cousin.” 

“Even before this—your true character had been unfolded to me many months ago my Mlle Valentine!” Joseph replied, feeling the fire of his anger burn low in his stomach. “What do you have to say to that? What imaginary act of cousinly pride can you defend yourself with here?” 

Mr Kaiba’s eyes narrowed as he fixed his gaze on Joseph’s face. “What do you know of Mai Valentine?” 

“She told me everything!” he declared passionately. “You reduced her to her present state of poverty. You withheld an inheritance you know was designed for her! You have deprived the best years of her life the comforts she deserves. You have done all this and yet you treat her with contempt!” 

The gentleman’s blue eyes stared him down for a long moment. Joseph couldn’t count how many seconds had passed. “And this is your opinion of me. I thank you for explaining it so fully. My faults are heavy indeed.” He drew himself up to his full height. “Perhaps these offences might have been overlooked had your pride not been hurt by my honest confession of the scruples that had long prevented my forming any serious intentions toward you. Had I flattered you into believing there was nothing to make our match unqualified.... But no. I refuse. I am not ashamed of the feelings I related. Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your circumstances? I will not pretend, even to win you. I abhor disguise of every sort.” 

Joseph felt his anger burning into an inferno. How _dare_ he say that now, when he knew that the gentleman had used all kind of arts to prevent Yugi’s happiness. He stepped forward in an aggressive manner, standing close to the gentleman. “You are mistaken, Mr Kaiba. You could not have made the offer of your hand in any possible way that would have tempted me to accept it.” 

Mr Kaiba looked astonished, but did not move. 

Joseph continued: “From the very beginning, from the first words I heard from your mouth, your manners impressed me with the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain toward the feelings of others. Every minute in your company or hearing you spoken of since the first have built a dislike so strong I have never felt for another creature. I had not known you a month before I felt that you were the last person in the world I could ever be happy to marry.” 

Mr Kaiba’s expression was stone, wholly and completely blank. He took a stepped back. “You have said enough, monsieur. I perfectly understand your feelings. I have only now to be ashamed of what my own have been. Forgive me for having taken up so much of your time. I give you the best wishes for your health and happiness.” 

He bowed and hastily left the room. Joseph listened out and flinched when the front door slam closed. 

The tumult of his mind was very great. His astonishment, as he reflected on what had just passed, grew with every review of it. He had received an offer of marriage from Mr Kaiba! He had been in love with him for so many months! He was so in love to wish to marry, in spite of all the same objections which had made him intervene his cousin. All of it was incredible. 

However flattering it was to know that he had inspired such affection, without knowing, to a man who hated almost everyone, it did not bend his anger. His agitation and his wild thoughts soon turned the tide of his headache. He managed to take himself up to his bed, and was already sleep before his cousins returned home. 

CHAPTER TWELVE 

Joseph was not relieved of his headache when he woke the next morning. Clerk Devlin was no less scolding than he was sincere in his offer to send for the apothecary. But he did not allow his cousin to send out—feeling more for the strain on Tristan’s housekeeping than his cousin’s disapproval. Tristan tended to him a little, preparing a draught from the powders he had brought with him from Hertfordshire. They lessened the pains of his head to some degree, but at the cost of all his energy. He was forced, then, to spend the day within the confines of his room—at the window for fresh air when he could bear it. 

He woke in the afternoon from a rest, and found Tristan had brought him up letters. One from Yugi, and another whose hand he did not recognise. He could see no post-markings, so he slowly realised that it must have been from the great house at Rosings. He sincerely doubted it would be from Lord Crawford, but the hand was too determined to be a lady’s script. He could only conclude then that it must be from Mr Kaiba. With that thought, he turned over and went immediately back to sleep. 

When he woke however, at the maid bringing up a tray of soup for dinner. “You’ve had two visitors today, monsieur,” she said, setting it down over his lap. “The two gentlemen from the great house. Justice Seth stayed for quite some time in the hopes you might be recovered enough to come down. Mr Kaiba stayed for some time—he seemed quite concerned about your state.” 

He was made to feel a little guilty after hearing that, and his conscience roused him enough to open the letter. He expected no pleasure from reading it, but he had at least a little curious. It was dated from Rosings at midnight. He could picture Mr Kaiba, by the light of a candle, bent over a writing desk with his usual proud scowl. He read as follows: 

_“Be not alarmed, monsieur, by this letter containing a renewal of any of those sentiments or offers that were so disgusting to you tonight. I write without any intention of paining you, or humbling myself. I will not dwell on those wishes, and for the happiness of us all I hope they will soon be forgotten. But my pride demands that this letter must be written, and also demands your attention. Your feelings will bestow it unwillingly, but I demand it of your justice._

_“Two offences of a very different nature you last night accused me of. The first mentioned was that, disregarding the feelings of both, I detached Mr Yami from your brother. The other, that I blasted the prospects of Mlle Valentine—in defiance of honour and humanity. I will give my testimonies now, and though it may offend your feelings to read the account, it is necessary. I can only say that I am sorry, and further apology would be absurd._

_“I will address the first offence first. I had not been in Hertfordshire for long before I noticed, as others did, that Yami preferred your brother to any person in the county. I did not, however, hold any apprehension of him feeling a serious attachment. I had often seen my cousin in love before._

_“After the Netherfield Tournament, while I had the honour of duelling you, I was first made acquainted with the general opinion that Yami’s attention to your brother would result in a marriage. I also had the startling observation that my cousin was much more in love with your brother than I had expected. I do not know if you observed the way Mssr Moto was standing behind my cousin during his duel, nor the significance a ranked champion would place on such a position._

_“I closely observed your brother and found myself disappointed. His look and manners were open, cheerful and engaging, but I could find no symptom of particular regard. Though he received my cousin’s attentions with pleasure, he did not invite them with any return of the sentiment. If you have not been mistaken here, then I must have been in error. Your superior knowledge of your brother’s character makes this probable. If I have, by this error, inflicted pain upon your brother, your resentment is justified. But I am not moved on my opinion: your brother’s countenance would give any observer the conviction that however amiable his temper, his heart was not likely to be touched. _

_“That I was desirous of believing him indifferent I will freely admit. But I have never allowed my hopes or fears to influence my investigations before, and I doubt they have this time._

_“My objections to the marriage were not merely what I acknowledged last night in my own case. These matters would not be as much of an evil to my cousin as they were to myself. There were other causes of disgust that still exist, and exist to an equal degree in both instances, I had held at a lesser weight when they were not immediately before me. Though I am sure to inflict pain of you by relating them, I must._

_“The situation of your mother’s family, though objectionable, was nothing in comparison. The true harm comes from the total lack of propriety so frequently displayed by herself, and your three sisters—even on occasion by your father. Forgive me, it pains me to offend you. Your brother and yourself I must exclude from this, which is an honour to the sense and disposition of you both._

_“From what passed that evening at our tournament, my opinion of all parties was confirmed. It led me to preserve my cousin from what I deemed a most unhappy connection. He left Netherfield for Domino on the day following with the design of soon returning. His sister’s uneasiness toward the match was equally excited and our mutual feelings were soon discovered. Together it was decided between us that no time should be lost in detaching their brother._

_“We joined him in Domino and quickly engaged in pointing out to my cousin the evils of such a choice. You may give credit of my cousin’s feelings and character that these were not enough to dissuade him from his choice. The news of your brother’s indifference succeeded were reason failed. He had before believed Mssr Moto to return his affection with sincere, if not equal, regard. Yami was easily persuaded by my judgement, and it was easy to convince him that he had deceived himself. To persuade him against returning to Hertfordshire was the work of a moment._

_“I do not condemn my actions. The only part of my conduct I do not reflect with satisfaction was my concealing from him your brother’s presence in town. It was known to myself, but I left it to Miss Yami’s own judgement to whether he should be told. It is my understanding that she believed him still under the influence of his feelings. Perhaps you would find this concealment dishonest, but I have not yet learned to condemn myself. If I wounded your brother’s feelings, it was unknowingly done. Though the motives which governed me may appear to you insufficient, I esteem them as family service._

_“With respect to the other, weightier accusation of having injured Mlle Valentine, I can only refute it by laying before you the whole of her connection to my family. Of what she has particularly accused me of, I am ignorant. But I the truth of which I shall relate can be confirmed by more than one witness._

_“Mlle Valentine is the natural daughter of a woman who lived with my father during his marriage. For what purpose, I am sure you can comprehend. My father, the late Gozaburo Kaiba, had two natural children, one of whom was born to his wife, Lady Cordelia. Though Mai Valentine was not his legal daughter, he held her to equal affection to his other child. When Ms Valentine passed, my father adopted her daughter as a ward into his own household._

_“My father did not long outlive Ms Valentine. His natural son was unfortunately a few weeks younger than me, and therefore the principal inheritance, of Pemberley and its vast estate, passed to me. He received a very ample monetary inheritance, but he resented me for inheriting what he perceived to be his by right._

_“He could not provide her with any proper inheritance upon his death, but he offered a handsome dowry in the event she should come out to the sanction as a lady. When Mlle Valentine decided her gender as a gentlewoman, her claim to the dowry was forfeited. Due to the precise nature of the will, the Sanction could not provide her with the money with which her husband or wife would have been entitled._

_“I was aware that my father had intended to provide for Mlle Valentine, I arranged matters to give what assistance I could. The sum of her dowry I imbursed her with._

_“Here I must give you pain, though to what degree only you can tell. Whatever sentiments Mlle Valentine has inspired in you; I will not hesitate in unfolding her true character. It adds even another motive, for I would not allow you to remain deceived by someone I feel so wholly undeserving of your kind thoughts._

_“After receiving one million dollars, Mlle Valentine took leave of our company. She lived principally in town, along with my brother. They shared, I am led to believe, a life of idleness and immorality. My brother’s admirable inheritance was wasted away. For three years, I heard nothing from them. After this time, Mlle Valentine wrote to me pleading for help. Her circumstances as she informed me were exceedingly bad. I had no difficulty believing this._

_“Due to her professed sisterly affection for my younger brother Mokuba, I established her as the governess in our household. Last summer I discovered how painfully mistaken I was. Before the end of Mokuba’s school term, Mlle Valentine took him to the seaside. There went as well my brother too, undoubtedly by design._

_“I will not explain to you the arts and tortures they inflicted upon my brother’s mind, but their intent was to have him report me to the Sanction for heinous acts. I discovered their hide-out and managed to recover my brother before any serious damage could befall Mokuba. Their ploy was put off to the sum of one billion dollars. Mlle Valentine was deceived by her brother, who took the whole sum and fled to the continent._

_“Mlle Valentine begged me for mercy she did not deserve. I pitied her, though she did not deserve it. I did not report them_

_to the sanction, under the understanding she would never intrude on my notice again._

_“This is a faithful narrative of every event in which we have been concerned together. If you do not immediately reject it as false, I hope you will henceforth absolve me of any cruelty toward Mlle Mai Valentine. I know not how she has imposed upon you, but her success is not to be wondered about. Ignorant as you were, as all indeed are, of her past, detection could not be in your power. Suspicion is not in your nature._

_“For the truth of everything here related, I can direct you to the testimony of Justice Seth. If your abhorrence of me should make my words valueless, you cannot be prevented from believing my cousin on this matter._

_“I would ask you to confide what you know now of my brother’s past to nobody. Concealment, I know, is against your principals of honesty. But I beg you for your secrecy. If you must seek counsel in understanding the information I have given, confide in only one person, whose secrecy you can be assured of._

_“I will only add, may life my kinder to you than it has to me,_

_SETO KAIBA”_

CHAPTER THIRTEEN 

If Joseph, when reluctantly opening the letter, did not expect it to contain a renewal of his offers, he had formed no expectation at all of its contents. He could never have expected _this_. He at first approached the letter with an unhappy disposition, but as he read his eagerness was roused. His feelings as he read were scarcely to be defined. He steadfastly believed that no acceptable explanation could be in his power. 

With a strong prejudice against anything he might say, Joseph began his account of what had happened at Netherfield. He read with an eagerness that hardly left room for comprehension. From impatience of knowing what the next sentence might bring, he could not attend to the one before his very eyes. 

Mr Kaiba’s belief of his brother’s indifference he instantly resolved to be false. The account of his real objections to the match made him too angry to do him any justice. The gentleman expressed no regret for what he had done, and his style was not more apologetic than haughty. He was all pride and insolence. 

The account of Mlle Valentine he read with a strong repulsion. At first, he violently refused the words. “This must be false!” he cried, shaking his head emphatically. “This cannot be! More lies!” 

But he could not rally against it for long. As badly as he thought of Mr Kaiba, he did not think him a liar. He read with clearer attention, examining every sentence for its meaning. The account of Mlle Valentine’s relationship to the Kaiba family was astounding, but he supposed she would not generally have wished it know that she was the daughter of a gentleman’s mistress. As he read against the explanation of the will, and the ensuing events, he was forced to put the letter down. 

Yugi had always been under the opinion that there was some duplicity about Mlle Valentine’s account. Her explanation had been vague about the situation, but what she had said didn’t exactly contradict Mr Kaiba’s. She had mentioned both being adopted as a ward, and the money in the late Mr Kaiba’s will being left for her marriage. Miss Yami had called her the daughter of a housekeeper, but no doubt that had been how her brother had concealed the indelicate truth. He thought he could recall her mentioning to Serenity something of a brother with whom she was estranged—but he had rather assumed she’d been referring to one of the Kaibas. Though on both sides the account was mere conjecture, Mr Kaiba’s had more painfully admitted details. 

The extravagance and immorality which he laid at Mlle Valentine’s charge exceedingly shocked Joseph. He immediately searched for something with which to combat the claim. He had never heard of her before her admittance to the sanction guard academy. Nothing was known in Hertfordshire of her former way of life. Her countenance, voice and manner had established her at once in possession of every virtue. He had never thought it necessary to look deeper. He tried to remember some instance of goodness that might rescue her from Mr Kaiba’s scathing portrayal, or at least atone for any casual errors that the gentleman might have called ‘idleness and immorality’. 

He could see her before him, beautiful and with every charm and grace. But he could not remember any substantial good other than her social powers that had gained her the approval of the neighbourhood. Distressed, he was forced to give up the point, and attend to the rest of the account. 

The story which followed was more distressing. Her betraying the charge she had of Mokuba Kaiba, conspiring with her brother for money. 

He perfectly remembered everything that had passed in conversation between Mlle Valentine and himself in their first evening at his aunt’s, every expression on her beautiful face in crisp detail in his memory. At the time he had applauded her open candour in being so honest with her history. But he could also remember how wary Yugi had been. His brother had thought it a little indelicate to put herself forward in such a way without the intimacy of friendship. 

Once Joseph gave over her character on that smaller point, more inconsistencies revealed themselves to him. He recalled her boasting that she had no fear of Mr Kaiba, that Mr Kaiba must leave the country and that she would stand her ground. But she had avoided the Netherfield Ball later. He remembered also that though she had assured him that respect for the father would always prevent her exposing the son to scorn, almost as soon as Mr Kaiba had quitted the county, the story of her injury had been put into general circulation. 

How differently did everything about her now appear. Her behaviour to himself could now have had no kind motive—she had either been deceived as to his fortune, or she had been gratifying her vanity by encouraging an admiration he had shamelessly shown. Every lingering struggle in her favour was disappearing. 

As Mlle Valentine’s character sunk, Mr Kaiba’s rose. It began with the recollection that Mr Yami, when questioned by Yugi, had long ago asserted his blamelessness in the affair. It led to another, more shaming recollection. Though Mr Kaiba’s manners were proud and repulsive, he had never seen anything that portrayed him to be unprincipled or unjust. Among his own connections he was esteemed and valued. Even Mlle Valentine had allowed him merit as a brother. The gentlewoman had represented him in such a reprehensible manner, and Joseph had been so eager to believe it from the slight he’d received at their first meeting. 

He grew absolutely ashamed of himself. He had allowed himself to be taken in, by Mlle Valentine’s beauty and pleasing manners. He’d let a slight insult sour his opinion of the gentleman, when his behaviour had not been more than simply unfriendly. He could not think of either gentlefolk without feeling that he had been blind, partial, prejudiced and unkind. 

“How despicably have I acted,” he whispered, feeling wretched. “I who thought myself so honest to myself, and prided myself that I could not be taken in by prejudice. I never knew myself until this moment.” His head aching, his eyes wet with distressed tears. “I was fooled to be given preference by one, offended by the first offence of the other. I could not have been more blind had I been in love.” 

He was forced to put the letter away, ring the bell for the maid to take away his untouched meal. He took his draught to try and soothe the sharp pains in his head. 

But once the lights were turned low and he was settled down to sleep, his painful mind would not rest. From himself to Yugi—from Yugi to Yami, his thoughts were in a line. He soon recalled that Mr Kaiba’s explanation there had appeared very insufficient. He took up the letter and crossed to the window, using the light of the moon to read it again. His second reading was much different. How could he give credit to his explanation toward Mlle Valentine without giving him the belief of his honesty in the first? 

Mr Kaiba had called Yugi indifferent. Though Joseph’s mind knew the truth of the matter, he couldn’t help but recall Tristan’s own warnings about the very same thing. He had to concede to the gentleman’s description of Yugi to be faithful to his own observations and opinions. Yugi’s feelings, though keenly felt, were not often displayed. Yugi’s character was generally kind and welcoming, that it was often difficult for those who did not know him well to discern the depth of his feelings. 

When he came to that part of the letter where their family was mentioned, his sense of shame was severe. The terms were mortifying, but they had earned the reproach. The justice of the charge struck him too forcefully for denial. He could not help remember his own mortification at their behaviour at the Netherfield tournament. The compliment toward himself and his brother was not unfelt, but Joseph denied it on his own claim. Yugi was the utmost representation of what a dandy should have been. But he himself... 

Even Yugi’s admirable presentation of propriety could not make up for the rest of their family. To know that his disappointment had been the work of his nearest relations would have hurt Yugi much more than it hurt Joseph now. 

The deep depression he felt overcame him, and to bed he retreated to feel the self-loathing and wretchedness he believed that he had deserved. Sleep did not come easy. 

CHAPTER FOURTEEN 

The two gentlemen left Rosings the next morning. Clerk Devlin had gone early to pay his services to his lordship, and to be present for their parting. He was able to bring home the pleasing intelligence of them appearing in very good health and leaving at a prompt time for good travel. Lord Crawford had felt himself so dull at their departure as to make him desirous of having them all to dine with him. 

Joseph’s morning had been as afflicted by his ill-health and humour as it had been the previous day, but after luncheon he had recovered enough to concede to his cousin’s insistence that he join the party. 

He could not see Lord Crawford without recollecting the threat he had given in regards to his courting the nephew’s favour. He knew now to which cousin it had referred and was forced to accept that the uncle had seen something in Mr Kaiba that he had been much to blind to see. He could amuse himself a little with the thought that, had he chosen it, he could have been presented by this time to him as his future nephew. He could manage a small smile to imagine what his lordship’s indignation would have been. 

The only subject that Lord Crawford could rouse himself to discuss was the loss of his company. “I assure you, I feel it exceedingly!” he said. “I believe nobody feels the loss of friends as much as I do. I am particularly attached to those gentlemen, and know they are so very attached to me. They were excessively sorry to go—and they always are. The dear Justice rallied his spirits tolerable ‘til the last. But Kaiba seemed to feel the parting exceedingly, more so than last year. He could not even manage a smile, and seemed most unhappy. His attachment to Rosings certainly increases.” 

Clerk Devlin smiled, and made an allusion here toward the future alliance between Miss Crawford and the gentleman. Joseph held his tongue, keeping his head bowed. 

After dinner, Lord Crawford observed that Mssr Wheeler seemed out of spirits—and immediately accounted for it himself. “You don’t wish to go home so soon yourself,” he supposed, nodding. “In this case you must write to your mother to beg that you may stay longer. Mssr Devlin will be very glad of your company, I am sure.” 

Joseph smiled. “I thank you for your invitation, my lord,” he replied. “But it is not in my power to accept it. I must be in town next Saturday.” 

Lord Crawford looked startled at that. “No, no! You will have only been here six weeks. It is very improper. You must stay for the season! It’s interminable that you travel outside of the interim. There aren’t enough protections on the road for a dandy as much as yourself!” 

“I thank you for your kindness in showing me concern, monsieur,” Joseph replied. 

“I will even take you to Beachton myself for the summer season,” the lordship said. “If your family does not keep a house too far back from the beach, I shall drop you there and you will not need to take the penny train with your possessions.” 

Joseph coloured. “You are all kindness, monsieur. But I must abide by the original plan. My family never keeps the season, so you would be put out of your way unnecessarily.” 

Lord Crawford seemed resigned. “Mssr Devlin, you must send a servant with him. You know I always speak my mind, and I cannot bear the idea of a young dandy travelling post by himself. It is highly improper. When my nephew Mokuba went to Beachton last summer I insisted on him having two men servants go with him. Mokuba Kaiba, the son of Mr Gozaburo Kaiba of Pemberley and Lady Cordelia, could not have appeared with propriety in a different manner. I am excessively attentive to all of those things.” 

“Thank you, monsieur. My uncle is to send a servant for me.” 

“Oh! Your uncle—he keeps a man-servant does he? I am very glad you have somebody who thinks of those things.” He nodded. “Where will you change horses? Oh, Bromley of course. If you mention my name at The Rod and Ring you will be attended to.” 

Lord Crawford had many other questions to ask respecting his journey, and as he did not answer them all himself, attention was necessary. Joseph felt it was lucky, as it kept his mind from wandering back to the contents of the letter. Reflection must be reserved for solitary hours, when he could allow his mind to be completely occupied. There was not a day in which he did not take a solitary walk, with only the letter and his unpleasant recollections for company. 

Mr Kaiba’s letter he was well into the way of knowing by heart. He studied every sentence with more attention than he had ever paid any other text. His feelings toward its writer were at times widely different. When he remembered the style of his address, he was full of indignation. But when he recalled how unjustly he had condemned and upbraided him, his anger was turned upon himself. Joseph even learned to consider his disappointed feelings with compassion. 

Mr Kaiba had been so certain that Joseph would react favourably to his proposal. He had been so forcefully taken aback by the news of the dandy’s dislike. Joseph had thought himself never concealing his dislike, but it wasn’t in his nature to be unkind to even the people he disliked. He’d always modelled the easiness of his countenance after Yugi’s. Even if his temper was shorter and harsher, he wasn’t the kind to treat someone cruelly after the events of the initial insult. 

That Mr Kaiba had liked him so much was flattering. Yet not so much that he could feel that he would withdraw his refusal or wish to see him again. In his own past behaviour there was a constant source of vexation and regret. In the censure toward their family there was even heavier regrets. 

They were hopeless of remedy. Their father was too content with laughing at them to exert himself to the silliness of the daughters. He even cultivated Joey’s coarse manners as ‘esprit’. Their mother, with manners so far from right herself, was entirely insensible if the evils. Serenity was weak-spirited and delicate, completely under Téa’s guidance. Téa was self-willed and careless, and cared more for society than propriety. Together they acted naught but ignorant, idle and shallow. While there were training guards in Meryton, they would flirt with them; and while Meryton was within a walk of Longbourn, they would be going there forever. 

Joseph was also feeling anxiety on Yugi’s behalf. Mr Kaiba’s explanation, though restoring Mr Yami to all his former good opinion, only heightened what his brother had lost. Mr Yami’s affection had proved to be sincere, and his conduct cleared of all blame—other than too much weak will against his cousin’s opinions. How distressing that in the news that the situation had been so desirable, so promising for their happiness, but had come to nothing. Yugi had been deprived by the folly and indecorum of his own family. 

These recollections, with the addition of the revelation of Mlle Valentine’s true character, his spirits, which had seldom been depressed before, were now so much suffering as to make it impossible for him to appear tolerably cheerful. 

Their engagements at Rosings were as frequent during the last week of his stay as they had been at first. His lordship was attentive once again, enquiring minutely into the particulars of his journey, with no detail too small for his attention. 

When they pared, Lord Crawford wished him a good journey, and with great condescension invited him to come to Rosings against the next year. Miss Crawford exerted herself far enough as to curtsey and offer Joseph both a smile and a delicate hand to shake. 

CHAPTER FIFTEEN 

On Saturday, Joseph and Clerk Devlin met before breakfast a few minutes before Mssr Devlin appeared. The gentleman took the opportunity of paying the parting civilities which he deemed indispensably necessary. 

“I know not, Mssr Wheeler,” he said, “whether my dear Tristan has yet expressed his thanks for your kindness in coming to us. I am very certain you will not leave our home without receiving the thanks. The favour of your company has been very much felt, I assure you. We know how little there is to tempt anyone to our humble abode. Our manner of living is plain, and we see so little of the world. It must seem extremely dull to a young dandy like yourself. We have done everything in our power to prevent your spending your time unpleasantly. Lord Pegasus James Crawford’s condescension in inviting you to enjoy his hospitality...well, you see what kindness he shows us.” 

Joseph reassured him with as much animation as he could muster that he had spent six weeks in enjoyment. He had more pleasure in seeing Tristan, at home and comfortable and slowly developing affection for his cousin. 

“I flatter myself that you may carry a very favourable report of us into Hertfordshire, my dear cousin. You have been a daily witness of Lord Pegasus James Crawford’s great attentions to our family. He has drawn a very happy lot. Let me assure you, my dear cousin, that I can from my heart most cordially wish you equal felicity in marriage. My dear Tristan and I have but one mind and one way of thinking. There is in everything a most remarkable resemblance of character and ideas between us. We seem to have been designed for each other.” 

Joseph managed a smile and could say, “I am glad that you think so, Clerk Devlin.” He did not think that Tristan would share his opinion on the matter, but if his cousin wanted to delude himself, he would leave him to his domestic happiness. Tristan had chosen his lot with his eyes open. 

Though through his goodbyes, it was clear that he regretted Joseph’s leaving, he did not ask for compassion. His home and housekeeping had not yet lost their charms. 

At length the chaise arrived, Joseph’s trunk was fastened on, the parcels placed within, and it was pronounced to be ready. Joseph parted with his friend with regret and affection, then was attended to the carriage by his cousin. Clerk Devlin was giving him respects to all his friends and family to be passed on. He then handed his cousin into the carriage. Just as the door was on the point of being closed, he stopped it and said: “wait! You have not remembered to leave any message for the family at the great house!” 

Joseph paused, stumbling over what he might say in reply to that. 

“But, you will of course wish to have your humble respects delivered to them, and your grateful thanks for the kindness they have shown to you while you have been here.” 

“That will do well,” Joseph said, nodding. 

The door was closed and the carriage taken away. Joseph reflected on all that had passed in his stay there, and how much he would have to conceal. Secrecy was not his nature, but he knew that the news of this such would cause such an uproar. He was not wholly organised with his thoughts by the time he arrived at Mr Moto’s game shop. 

There he was to stay for a few days before he and Yugi would travel to Longbourn together. Yugi looked well, but Joseph had little chance to observe his spirits with the tournaments and parties their uncle had organised for them. 

He woke early one morning, long before breakfast, and took a walk to the Sanction House. He could not help but recall Mr Kaiba’s relating his time in Domino, walking the streets with his thoughts full of Joseph. He found the painful irony of finding himself in the reversed position. 

A young cleric showed him through to the large hall of records, smiling and asking if he could be of any help. Joseph thanked him, but sent him on his way. The file on Gozaburo Kaiba was difficult to find, and involved climbing up one of the tall ladders to pull the box down. 

He settled into one of the study carols, shifting through the early documentation and the business documents until he came upon the sheets of paper he decided. 

Here was proof for Mr Kaiba’s version of the events. The documents listed three legal children- Seto Kaiba, assigned masculine pronouns at birth, adopted at 5 years old; and Mokuba Kaiba, assigned masculine pronouns at birth, adopted at 3 days old; and one Noa Kaiba, assigned masculine pronouns at birth. Noa had been born around the same time that Seto had. 

A little more searching and he found, too, a copy of the legal will. There it was, written in a cleric’s hand in black ink. Mai Valentine to be given five hundred thousand as a ladies’ dowry, to be awarded to her partner upon marriage. There was here a note too, attached to the document, that reaffirmed the current Mr Kaiba’s absorbing her portion once she chose her gender—and awarding her with one million pounds by private agreement. 

That was all the information he could gain from the late Mr Kaiba’s sanction files. He returned them to their proper order, then climbed back up the ladder to place them back. Noa Kaiba’s files were close by, and Joseph nervously flipped through them. There was no report from the legal system, but Mr Kaiba had promised not to make one. A note at the very back of the box remarked that Noa Kaiba had left the country and resigned his citizenship. 

That was all the proof he supposed he was going to get. He packed everything away, and returned to his uncle’s house. 

Yugi questioned him when he returned, confused by his absence—and even more so by his secrecy. Joseph could perceive Yugi’s disappointment at not being confided in, so he gave him a little knowledge of what had passed. 

They were lying in bed together, in their uncle’s guest room. Joseph was silent, contemplating. “Mr Kaiba was at Rosings,” he whispered. 

Yugi turned to look at him. “Was everything well?” 

“He...” He licked his lips anxiously. “He’s in good health.” 

“Did something happen?” His brother asked, concerned. 

“I...” He sighed. “You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you. Wait until we return home. Then I promise I’ll tell you everything.” 

CHAPTER SIXTEEN 

At the Interim before the Beach season, the two Bennet sons set out from Kame together for Hertfordshire. As they drew near the appointed inn where Mr Bennet’s carriage was to meet them, they quickly perceived both Téa and Serenity looking out the window for them. The two girls had been above an hour in the place, happily employed in visiting an opposite haberdashery and flirting with the sanction guard patrolling. 

After welcoming their brothers, they triumphantly displayed a table set out with the sort of fare an inn’s larder affords. “Is it not nice?” Serenity asked, smiling widely. “Is this not an agreeable surprise?” 

“And we meant to treat you all!” Téa added, “but you must lend us the money. We have spent all of ours at the shop out there.” 

The next quarter hour was spent showing off their purchases. Joseph could not even give his natural sister any enthusiasm for her excitement. He could not help but remember Mr Kaiba’s scathing remarks as to their family’s follies. 

His low spirits did not go unnoticed. “You need not worry!” Serenity said, drawing close to him. “We have news that will excite you!” 

“Do you indeed?” Joseph asked. He managed a smile for her, but when she began to speak, it quickly slipped away. 

“You haven’t missed our dear friend Mlle Valentine! She has finished her training, but she isn’t gone on her assignment yet. They won’t move her until the Beach season! She’s going to be part of the seasonal guard. When the interim is over, she’ll be sent to Beachton to join the guard.” 

“I do so want Papa to take us all there for the summer!” Téa said, sighing wistfully. “It would be such a delicious scheme, and I daresay it would cost hardly anything at all. Mlle Valentine has promised to make arrangements for us near the encampment. Mama would like to go too. Think what a delightful summer we shall all have at Beachton!” 

“Yes that would be a delightful scheme,” Joseph growled. “Beachton, and a whole team of guards at our doorstep. As if one set of training guards has not done enough for us!” 

Téa and Serenity laughed at him, then immediately dismissed his point. Téa grinned. “I have other news for you,” she said, conspiratorially. “About someone we all like very much.” 

Yugi and Joseph exchanged looks and told the waiter that he may go. 

Téa laughed again, and said: “that is just like you two! You’re always so stuffy and formal. But I am glad he’s gone—he was an ugly fellow.” She laughed. “Anyways, I must tell you the news: there is no danger of Mlle Valentine marrying Lieutenant Valon. He has gone away and broken their understanding. Mai Valentine is safe.” 

“And Lieutenant Valon is safe from her!” Joseph added. 

“He is a great fool for letting her go, if she liked him,” Serenity said, twisting a little bit of hair around her finger. 

“I hope there was no strong attachment on either side,” Yugi said, with all his usual gentle kindness. 

As soon as they had all eaten, the brothers paid and the carriage was ordered. At the sister’s insistence, the whole party with all their boxes, workbags, parcels and the unwelcome addition of the girls’ purchases, were seated in it. 

Between Téa and Serenity, the ride was not once silent. They filled the conversation with idle, senseless nonsense all the way to Longbourn. Joseph listened as little as he could, but there was no escaping the constant mention of Mlle Valentine’s name. 

Their reception as home was most kind. Mrs Bennet rejoiced to see Yugi in undiminished beauty, and more than once did Mr Bennet say voluntarily to Joseph: “I am glad you are come back home, Joey.” 

Their part in the dining room was large. Almost all the Taylors came to meet Joseph and hear the news. Lady Taylor was enquiring of Joey across the table after the welfare of her eldest son and his household. Mrs Bennet was engaged in collecting a first-hand account of the town fashions from Yugi. Téa was loudly enumerating the morning’s adventures to anybody who would listen. 

In the afternoon she was urgent to press all her siblings to walk to Meryton and see how all their friends were going on. Joseph forcefully resisted the scheme. 

“If I have anything to do with it, I would not say that the Bennets cannot be home half a day before they go in pursuit of the officers!” he replied angrily to her insistence. 

She laughed at him, and collected Serenity to go together to Meryton. 

Joseph was angry, but he couldn’t dissuade them. He settled himself into his room with the new duel magazines. But his thoughts were consumed. He was dreading seeing Mlle Valentine again, and hoped to avoid it as long as possible. It was a comfort that the gentlewoman could not be here longer than a fortnight. Once she was gone, he hoped there could be no mention of her again. 

He had not been many hours at home before he discovered that the Beachton scheme Téa had hinted at was under frequent discussion between their parents. Joseph saw immediately that his father had no intention at all of yielding. But at the same time his answers were so vague and pleasant that their mother had not yet despaired of succeeding in the end. 

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN 

Joseph’s impatience to acquaint Yugi with what had happened and what he had learned at Rosings. The next morning, they walked out around the property. After preparing him to be surprised, he related to him the last scene between Mr Kaiba and himself. 

Mssr Moto’s astonishment was soon lessened by his brotherly affection that led him to believe his brother was completely deserving of the gentleman’s admiration. He was sorry that Mr Kaiba should have delivered his sentiments in such an awkward manner, and still more grieved for the unhappiness which his brother’s refusal must have given him. 

“It was wrong of him to be so certain of succeeding I think,” he said, “and that must have increased his disappointment.” 

Joseph nodded. “I am heartily sorry for him. But the feelings he related so forcefully to me must drive away his regard for me before long. You do not blame me then for refusing him?” 

“Blame you?” Yugi repeated. “No, Joey. That I cannot do.” 

“Do you blame me then for having spoken so warmly of Mlle Valentine?” He asked, knowing Yugi had never quite approved his attentions to the gentlewoman. 

He sighed. “I do not know if you were wrong in saying what you did. Perhaps you ought not to have let your temper goad you into speaking so strongly, but that is always your way and I cannot ask you to do more to soothe your temper than you already try.” 

He sighed. “You may change your mind, when I have told you what happened the next day.” 

He produced the letter and let Yugi read the sections which concerned Mai Valentine. The first half he kept to himself, but he hoped not for too long. What shock it was for Yugi, who would have willingly gone through the world without believing that so much wickedness existed in the whole of it, as was here collected in the two natural siblings. Most earnestly did he labour to prove the probability of error, and seek to clear one of the two of their acquaintance. 

“Perhaps she was led astray by this brother of hers—he did, after all, abandon her to the gentleman’s mercy after taking the fruits of their evil labours for himself.” He shook his head. “I have never liked her as much as you did, Joey, but I did not expect her to be so very bad. It is almost past my belief. Poor Mr Kaiba! Joey, consider what he must have suffered. Such disappointment at your rejection, then to learn your ill opinion—especially one from such a false foundation. Then he was forced to relate such a thing to absolve himself... it really is too distressing. I am sure you must feel it so.” 

“I feel it keenly,” he whispered his admission. “Scarcely anything has been on my mind since I have read the letter. I meant to be so uncommonly clever in taking so decided a dislike to him, with so small a reason, despite the signs all about me that he was unworthy of my disdain.” 

Yugi gave him a strange smile he did not know how to comprehend. “Joey when you first read that letter I am sure you could not treat the matter as you do now.” 

“Indeed, I could not,” he agreed. “I was violent against the truth of it at first, but my mind was forced to accept soon. I have been so very unhappy. I had no one to speak to of what I felt, no dear brother to comfort me and believe I had not been so weak and vain and stupid as I knew I had. How I wanted your company, dearest Yugi.” 

His brother sent some time soothing him to a calm mind. He gave the sort of reassurances Joseph’s wounded pride had hoped for. Though he couldn’t rally Yugi for dishonesty—he knew his brother believed wholeheartedly all he said of Joseph’s virtues—he could not, after facing the truth of himself for so long, be comforted by them. 

He quickly changed the subject back again: “I want your advice. I want to be told whether or not I should make our acquaintance in general understand Mlle Valentine’s true character.” 

Mssr Moto considered the matter in silence for a few moments as they walked. “Surely there can be no reason for exposing her so dreadfully. She may very well be sorry for what she has done and anxious to re-establish her character amongst her newfound acquaintances. Your honesty would wish no one be deceived to her past, I know that of you... but also consider that Mr Kaiba has begged you to keep this as secret as you can.” 

Joseph nodded. He bit his lip and then looked at Yugi. “There is more in the letter, but I don’t know whether you would wish to hear it.” 

His brother gave him a concerned look. “Whatever do you mean?” 

“You once asked me, for the sake of your own peace, to let you believe that Mr Yami was indifferent to you, and his sisters had not purposefully separated him from you...” 

Yugi frowned. “Mr Kaiba said something about this in your letter?” He asked. “What could he have possibly said?” 

Joseph bit his lip. “The day before Mr Kaiba proposed to me,” he said carefully. “I had a conversation with his cousin Justice Seth.” Yugi nodded, expecting him to continue. “In this he related to me a conversation he had with Mr Kaiba—that he thought to be about Mr Yami. Mr Kaiba confirmed to me that it _was_...” 

“What was the conversation pertaining to, Joey?” Yugi asked, all steady patience. 

“Mr Kaiba was congratulating himself on having rescued his friend from a most imprudent marriage and...” 

Yugi held up his hand. Silently, he shook his head. It was sign enough; he did not want to know the truth of the matter. Joey’s heart ached with the need to tell him, but he nodded and kept his tongue. 

His mind was otherwise relieved by this conversation. He had shared two of the secrets that had weighed on him for a fortnight, and could now discuss matters with Yugi whenever his own mind was not able to comprehend them. 

Now that they were settled at home, he was at leisure to observe the true state of his brother’s spirits. Yugi was not happy. He still cherished very tender feelings for Mr Yami. Having not fancied himself in love before, his regard had all the warmth of a first attachment—and from his age and disposition, greater steadiness than first attachments often courted. He valued the gentleman’s memory, and still yet preferred him to all the man in their acquaintance. He rallied his spirits tolerably enough for their other family, but Joseph knew that his brother was still nursing his wounds. 

“Well, Joey,” Mrs Bennet said, one slow afternoon. “What is your opinion now of this sad business of Yugi’s? For my part I am determined never to speak of it to anybody ever again! I told my sister Phillips so the other day.” 

Joseph smiled, but didn’t know what to say in reply to that. 

“I cannot find out that Yugi saw anything of him in London. He is a very undeserving young man! I do not suppose there is the least chance in the world of his ever getting him now. There is no talk of him coming to Netherfield again in the summer, and I have enquired of everybody too!” 

“He would most likely go to Beachton for the summer, Mama,” Joseph replied carefully. “If we were to come at all, which I doubt, I think he should do so for the Hunt season.” 

“Oh, well! If we could but go to Beachton like we all wish. But he will act as he chooses. Nobody wants him to come anyway. I shall always say that he used my son extremely ill. If I were him, I would not have put up with it! I would have written directly to him and accused him of... well, I am sure I would know how to word it.” 

“I am sure you would, mother,” he said quietly. 

“Well, Joey,” she continued once she had calmed. “So the Devlins live very comfortably do they? I only hope that it will last. There is nothing extravagant in _their_ housekeeping, I dare say.” 

“No. Nothing to call extravagant at all.” 

“Mssr Devlin does a great deal of close management, depend upon it. They will take care never to outrun their income, or be distressed for money. And I suppose they often talk of having Longbourn when your father is dead. They look upon it quite as their own, I dare say.” 

“It was not a subject they could mention before me,” Joseph replied quietly. “Nor do I think Tristan would be so unkind to us.” 

“No, it would be strange if they talked of it to you. But I have no doubt in the world that they often talk of it between themselves! If they can be easy with an estate that is not truthfully their own, better for them. I should be ashamed of having one that was only _entailed_ upon me.” 

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN 

The first week of their return was soon gone. The second began. It was the last stay of any of the newly trained Sanction Guards that were to be sent on assignment. All the young single people of the neighbourhood were drooping. The elder Bennets alone were still able to eat, drink, sleep and pursue their usual employments. They were often reproached for this by Téa, whose own misery was extreme, and who could not comprehend such heard-heartedness of anyone. 

“What is to become of us?” Téa bemoaned. “What are we to do? How can you be smiling so, Joey?” 

Their affectionate mother shared their grief—and loudly remembered what she herself had endured on a similar occasion, some five-and-twenty years ago. “I am sure,” she said, “I cried for two days together when Colonel Miller’s class were all assigned. I thought I should have broken my heart.” 

“I’m sure I shall break mine,” Serenity said in a sad, mournful tone. 

“If we could but go to Beachton!” Mrs Bennet cried. 

“Oh, yes! But papa is being so disagreeable...” Téa said, disappointed. 

“A little sea-bathing would set me up forever,” Mrs Bennet agreed. 

“And my aunt Philips said the sea air would do me a great deal of good,” Serenity said. 

Such were the kind of lamentations resounding perpetually through Longbourn house. Joseph could do nothing but feel the shame in them, remembering Mr Kaiba’s justified objections. 

The gloom of Téa and Serenity’s summer was shortly cleared away. Téa’s natural sister, almost fifteen years her senior, had taken a summer home a few streets back from the beach at Beachton. She had welcomed her natural sister, and her closest companion, to join her for the season. 

The two sisters flew about the house in restless ecstasy, calling for everyone’s congratulations. They laughed and talked with more violence than ever, incessantly talking about all the fun they would have while in Beachton together. 

For Joseph himself, this invitation was far from exciting. He considered it the death-warrant of all possible common sense for his natural sister. He made his opinion known to them, though expecting it to be brushed off. It was, and he turned instead to plead with their father not to let them go. 

Mr Bennet shook his head. “Téa is a gentlewoman, and of age—I have no standing to stop her. She and the other Mlle Gardiner will take care of Serenity. The two of them will never be made easy until they have exposed themselves in some public place or other—and we can hardly expect them to do it with so little inconvenience to our family as the present circumstances.” 

“If you were aware of the very great disadvantage to us all that must arise—that has _already_ arisen from it, I should think you would judge differently!” Joseph said, frustrated. 

“Already risen!” Mr Bennet repeated. “What, have they frightened away some of your lovers? Poor little Joey! Come, let me see the list of pitiful fellows who have been kept aloof by your sisters’ folly.” 

“Why?” Joseph growled. “So you can make fun of them as much as you do your own family? What is sport to you is serious matter to me!” 

“Joey...” 

The dandy rose to his feet, giving his father a very ill look. “One day, their behaviour will cause something dreadful, and you will be forced to see how you yourself have helped cause it.” 

Mr Bennet, seeing that he felt very strongly about the matter, took his hand. “Do not make yourself uneasy, my boy. Wherever you and Yugi are known, you must be respected and valued. You will not appear to be less advantage for having a couple of—or shall I say, _three_ very silly sisters.” 

“We already have, father!” Joseph replied, snatching his hand back. “Yugi, the most deserving person in the entire world, has already had his happiness ruined by the rest of us. If you do not take the trouble of checking their behaviour, soon it will be too late.” 

Mr Bennet sighed. “We shall have no peace at Longbourn if they are not allowed to go. Mlle Gardiner is a sensible gentlewoman, I daresay. She will keep them out of any real mischief.” 

“They are perfectly capable of getting into mischief under your own supervision!” Joseph replied impatiently. 

“Besides which, they are too poor to be of prey to anybody. Going to Beachton will teach them their own insignificance. At any rate, they cannot grow any worse!” 

With this answer, Joseph left the room. He was disappointed and sorry, and spent the rest of the day agitating himself into a pitiful state about the matter. 

Had either of his two younger sisters known the substance of his conference with their father, their indignation would have been immeasurable. In Téa’s imagination, a visit promised every possibility of earthly happiness. She saw, with the creative eye of fancy, the streets of that gay bathing place, herself the object of attention to tens and scores of worthy lovers, showing her younger sister about as a merry and worthy companion. Serenity may have heeded his cautions with more mind, but in the end she would have been upset that her brother had sought to restrict and control her adventures. 

But they were entirely ignorant of what had passed—their father would not enjoy the sort of discord it would produce, and Joseph was too worried about revealing too much of what he concealed to share it. The raptures of the youngest Bennet children continued, to the very day of their leaving home. 

Joseph was now to see Mlle Valentine for the last time. He was all agitation—he had taken care, the last two weeks, to ensure that they would not meet. Upon seeing her again, in the parlour of their home, he was overcome with disgust and displeasure. 

He was so ill disposed to treat her with good humour that, on her making a smiling enquiry about his stay at Rosings, he answered thus: 

“More tolerably than I expected it to be. After the first two weeks, we weren’t often summoned to keep Lord Crawford company. His two nephews came to visit.” He gave Mlle Valentine a cold look. “Mr Kaiba you know of course. Are you acquainted with Justice Seth?” 

She looked surprised and alarmed. But after a moment, her beautiful smile was firmly reaffixed on her countenance. “I did not see him often, but he is a very gentlemanlike man. Did you like him?” 

“I liked him very well,” Joseph replied. “He is a gentleman, and conducts himself admirably and _honestly_.” 

Mlle Valentine did not reply to that at first. When she did speak next, it was with an air of affected indifference. “How long did they stay at Rosings?” 

“Three weeks,” Joseph replied. He was beginning to wonder how he had never seen through her obvious arts before. 

“And you met him frequently?” She questioned. 

“Yes. He came to call almost every day.” 

“His manners are very different than his cousin’s,” she said. 

“Very different,” Joseph agreed. “Although Mr Kaiba’s characters is different than I had been led to believe.” He gave Mlle Valentine a cold look. 

Her alarm heightened in complexion and agitated look. For a few moments, she was silent. Then she spoke, in a gentle voice: “You, who know my feelings toward Mr Kaiba, must know how I must rejoice in his appearing to act as a moral gentleman. Although perhaps it is merely how he presents himself around his uncle, to sweeten the relationship for his future match with Miss Crawford.” 

Joseph raised his eyebrows. “I doubt it is appearance, Mlle Valentine,” he replied coolly. “He does not have _your_ talent for deceiving people as to his real character.” 

She coloured. “Whatever he has told you...” 

“Has been confirmed by my own research,” he replied. “You neglected to mention the fact he trusted you as Mokuba’s governess, nor what you and their brother attempted to do to him.” 

She paled, and quickly made some excuse to leave his company. The rest of the evening passed with an appearance, on her side, of usual cheerfulness. She made no further attempt to distinguish Joseph. They parted at last with mutual civility, and possibly a mutual desire of never meeting again. 

The next morning, Mlle Gardiner and Miss Wheeler left from Longbourn. The separation was rather noisy—Miss Wheeler wept pitiably, and Mrs Bennet was loud in her wishes for felicity and happiness. “You must both take every opportunity of enjoying yourselves girls!” 

Her advice, Joseph had every reason to believe would be followed. In the clamour of Téa and Serenity bidding farewell, the gentler goodbyes of their brothers and remaining sister were not heard. 

CHAPTER NINETEEN 

Had Joseph’s opinion been drawn from his own family, he couldn’t have formed a very pleasing picture of conjugal felicity or domestic comfort. His favourite had been a widow for as long as Joseph had been alive. His natural parents spent their time doing nothing but drinking and arguing with one another, before he and Serenity had been removed from their home. 

Mr Bennet, captivated by youth and beauty—and the appearance of good humour which youth and beauty general give—had married a woman whose weak understanding and uneducated mind had put an end to any real affection for her very early in their marriage. He had turned instead to his own pleasures, holding them in higher esteem than anything else in the world. He was fond of the country, and books, and this was how he principally enjoyed himself. In his mind he owed nothing to his wife but the amusement he could derive from her folly and ignorance. 

This was not the sort of happiness which one would wish to owe to their spouse. Joseph had never been blind to his impropriety of his behaviour as a husband. He had always seen it with pain, and as he became older, with disapproval. But he was kind, at least, to Joseph and he had respected that enough to allow familial respect to hold his tongue. 

He never before felt so strongly about the disadvantages toward the children of so unsuitable a marriage. Nor had his disappointment ever been so strong toward his father’s talents been wasted when they could have been used to preserve the respectability of his children, or enlarge the mind of his wife. 

When Joseph had rejoiced over Mlle Valentine’s departure, he found little other cause for satisfaction in the graduation of the guards. The trainers too, had left, for their summer posts. Their parties were less varied than before. At home, his mother and a jealous Rebecca, had thrown a gloom over the house. 

It was necessary to give himself some point on which his hopes of pleasure might be fixed. His tour to the north with Uncle Moto was the happy event on which he fixed his hopes. It was his best consolation for all the uncomfortable hours in the company of his mother and sister. If it weren’t for Yugi’s ill constitution for travel, he could have come with them and the scheme would have been perfect. Yugi travelled well enough it was no more than one or two days, but two weeks in and out of a carriage would’ve been no pleasure for him. 

The first three weeks of the two sisters’ absence passed. Though they had promised to write very often, their letters were often short and always long-expected. The neighbourhood around them was cheering, with the summer engagements filling their long day-light hours. 

The time fixed for his Northern tour was now fast approaching. He learned that their journey would take them for some time to the county of Derbyshire, wherein lived one of Mr Moto’s dear acquaintances, a Professor Hawkins. He could not hear the name without thinking of Pemberley and its owner. But surely Mr Kaiba, a man of fashion, would be spending his summer at the seaside. 

At last, the time for their travel came. In the middle of the Beach season, when the travel on the roads were scarce, Mr Moto arrived at Longbourn to collect his second nephew. He stayed only one night, and together they set off early the next morning. One enjoyment was certain—that of good company. 

They saw many fine sights, and beautiful aspects, in their travel. When they had tired of the road, they stayed a while at a little town called Lambton. There lived Professor Hawkins, who studied histories in his little cottage. Within five miles of the place, Joseph was discomforted to learn from the historian, Pemberley was situated. Mr Moto expressed an interest in seeing the place, and Professor Hawkins was inclined to accompany them there. 

There was only to secure Joseph’s compliance. “My boy, would you not like to see the place of which you have heard so much?” Mr Moto pressed. “A place too where so many of your acquaintance are connected. Mlle Valentine passed all her youth there, you know.” 

Joseph paled at the words. “That’s no incentive to me to go there,” he said awkwardly, avoiding his uncle’s eyes. “I should feel very awkward going to the home of someone I am acquainted with without their invitation. Particularly Mr Kaiba.” 

“The house, and its fine grounds, are often looked into by travellers,” the professor offered. “He is not at home, anyway. He very rarely is.” 

Joseph coloured, and couldn’t make himself speak again. He hadn’t entertained the possibility of meeting Mr Kaiba while viewing the place. When he was pressed again, after some discussion between the two gentlemen, he quietly admitted that he did not have any particular dislike of the scheme. 

To Pemberley, therefore, they were to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to finish Volume III so there will most likely be a bit of a delay for the next update.
> 
> If you're reading and enjoying this, please take a moment to let me know how you're liking it. I adore getting comments.


	3. Volume 3

CHAPTER ONE 

As they drove along the road, Joseph watched for the first appearance of Pemberley Woods with some anxiety. At length, they turned in to the park. It was large, and contained a great variety of ground. They entered at its lowest point, and drove for some time through a beautiful wood. 

Joseph’s mind was too tumultuous for conversation, but he saw and admired every spot and point of view the professor pointed out. After a half hour of a gradual ascent, they broke the treeline and found themselves at the top of an eminent sight. All eyes were immediately wrested by Pemberley House across the valley. It was a large, handsome stone building, situated well on rising ground. At its front, a stream of some natural important had been swelled into a larger river, but without an artificial appearance. Its banks were neither formal, or falsely adorned. Joseph had never seen a place for which nature had done more, or where natural beauty had been so little counteracted by an awkward taste. His uncle and friend were warm in their admiration, but Joseph could manage little more than a startled laugh. 

They descended the hill, crossed the bridge and drove to the door. While examining the house at closer proximity, his apprehensions of meeting its owner returned. He dreaded that the professor had been mistaken. He could hardly look about as they applied to see the place and were admitted into the hall to await the housekeeper. 

The housekeeper came, a respectable-looking, elderly woman. She was much less fine and far more civil than Joseph had any notion of finding her. They followed her through-out the house, enjoying the views from the windows and admiring the handsome furnishings. Joseph saw, with some admiration, that it was neither gaudy, nor uselessly fine. It had less splendour, but felt more welcoming than the furniture of Rosings. 

Of this place, he might have been homemaker! With all these rooms he would have been familiarly acquainted. Instead of viewing them as a stranger, he might have thought of them as his own. He soon recollected that he would not have been allowed to invite his uncle to visit him, and it put an end to any wistfulness he felt. 

He was startled when his uncle enquired about the master of the house, and whether he was at home. 

“Not at present, sir,” she replied. “But we expect him tomorrow, with a large party of friends.” 

Joseph could now relax. He could rejoice in the fact that their own visit had not been delayed by one day. He was eased enough to be attentive when his uncle called him over to look at a picture. When he approached, he saw the likeness of Mlle Valentine suspended, amongst several other miniatures, over the mantelpiece. “How do you like it, Joseph?” 

He couldn’t answer, and the housekeeper came forward to inform them it was the picture of a young gentlewoman who had been ward to the former Mr Kaiba. “She has now gone into the Sanction Guard,” she added, “but I am afraid she has turned out quite badly.” 

Mr Moto studied his nephew with a smile, but the dandy could not return it. 

“And that,” the housekeeper said, “is my master. And very like him. It was drawn at the same time as the other, some six years ago now.” 

“I have heard much of your master,” Mr Moto replied. “It is a handsome face. Joey, you can tell us if it is like or not.” 

The woman’s respect for Joseph seemed to increase on this implication of his knowing the master. “Does that young man know Mr Kaiba?” 

Joseph bowed his head and murmured. “A little.” 

“Do you not think him a very handsome gentleman, monsieur?” 

He felt his face colour deeply with a blush. “Yes. Very handsome.” 

The housekeeper nodded, satisfied. “I know none other so handsome. In the gallery upstairs you will see a finer, larger picture of him than this. Painted during his first duel championship in Domino. This room was my late master’s favourite, and these miniatures are just as they used to be then. He was very fond of them.” 

This, Joseph thought, accounted for Mlle Valentine’s being among them. As well as the miniature of a gentleman a few years her junior, whom he suspected to be the third Kaiba brother. 

The housekeeper directed their attention to the one of Mokuba Kaiba, drawn when he was only eight years old. 

“Is young Kaiba as handsome as the older brother?” Mr Moto enquired. 

“He is, quite,” she replied. “And quite a strategist. He is very gifted at chess, rivals even his brother in skill. In the next room is a new chess board brought up for him. It is a present from my master—to welcome him home from his schooling.” 

“Is your master much at Pemberley in the course of the year?” Mr Moto pressed. 

“Not so much as I could wish, sir. But I dare say he spends half his time here. And young Kaiba is always down for the summer months.” 

“Except,” Joseph whispered to himself, “when he is taken to Beachton.” 

Nobody heard him, and Professor Hawkins offered: “if your master would marry, you might see more of him.” 

“Perhaps. But I do not know when that will be. I do not know who is good enough for him.” 

Joseph was too embarrassed by this remark and bit his tongue for silence. What would she have thought of _him_ running Pemberley? 

“His father was an excellent man,” the Professor added. 

Her face became a little cold, but she said: “he was very generous toward the poor. So is my current master. He is the best landlord, and the best master, that ever lived.” She nodded to herself. “Not like the wild young people these days who think of nothing but themselves. There is not one of his tenants or servants that would not give him a good name. Some people call him proud, but I am sure I never saw anything of it. I suppose it is only because he does not natter away like other young gentlefolk.” 

Joseph couldn’t bring himself to listen any longer. He wandered near to the door to hint that he wanted to move on from this room. 

As they walked through the halls, Mr Moto stepped close to him. “This is a fine account of Mr Kaiba,” he said. “It is not quite consistent with his behaviour to our poor friend.” 

“Mlle Valentine’s character is not as she presents it to be,” Joseph replied. “Though our host has some clear blindness when it comes to her master, her account of him is better than _that_ gentlewoman’s.” 

Mr Moto gave him a pensive look and stayed silent. There was more, he must concede, that Joseph was not telling. If the dandy, who prided open candour, was holding his tongue there must be some reason for it. 

They reached a very pretty sitting-room, fitted up in a more fashionable style with greater elegance and lightness than the others they had seen. “It was done particularly for Mokuba Kaiba, who took a liking to this room when at Pemberley last summer.” 

“He is certainly a good brother,” Joseph said, looking about. 

The housekeeper continued as if she hadn’t heard him. “I am sure young Kaiba will be delighted to see it. Just why Mr Kaiba arranged it. Whatever can give his brother any pleasure is sure to be done in a moment. There is nothing he would not do for Mokuba.” 

Joseph could have nothing to say on that point. They were shown through to the gallery. It was filled with many family portraits, but they could have little reason to fix the attention of a stranger. He walked along the corridor, in quest of any faces whose features would be known to him. 

There was Justice Seth, looking young and resplendent in his Justice robes. Lord Crawford, with a frail-looking Kisara sat before him, and a beautiful, blond woman he took to be the late Lady Cecilia. A much younger Mr Yami, with a loyal hound at his side. He came to a full stop, however, when he came upon a portrait of Mr Kaiba himself. 

He stood for several minutes before the picture, his eyes arrested by the portrait and his words stolen away. The housekeeper proudly informed him that it was a portrait commissioned by the late Gozaburo Kaiba to commemorate his fifth year as Duel champion in Domino. There was something cruel about his eyes and mouth, the pose of his signature dragon vicious. 

It was so unlike the Mr Kaiba he had known in Hertfordshire. Cold and reserved he had been, certainly, but with none of the cruelty painted in his countenance. It was almost as if someone had plucked the prejudiced way Joseph had seen his character and spread it across the canvas. It only reminded the dandy how blind he had been. 

He could at last turn his eyes away, and looked at the other pictures without comprehending them until they were led out of the house toward the gardens for the outdoor tour. His mind was still arrested on the gentleman. At this moment, he was feeling a gentler sensation towards him than he had ever felt in their acquaintance. The commendation bestowed on him by the housekeeper was clearly a little blinded by pride, but could not easily be dismissed. What praise is may valuable than that of a direct subordinate? 

He could not turn his thoughts away. As they finished the tour of the house and went out to begin their tour of the gardens, he was silent with his contemplations. If Mr Moto and Dr Hawkins had noticed, they did him the honour of not remarking upon it. 

A brother, landlord, master of large property... how many people’s happiness were in his guardianship? How much pleasure or pain it was in his power to bestow. How much good or evil could be done by him—and he had chosen to do good. Every idea that had been brought forward by the housekeeper was so favourable to his character. He thought of the gentleman’s regard for him with a deeper sentiment of gratitude than it had ever raised before. He remembered its warmth, and time had softened the impropriety of expression. 

It was at that moment that man himself appeared, coming around the road which led to the stables. Mr Kaiba stood, wind-swept and glowing with exercise, in a resplendent white riding coat. They were within twenty yards of each other, and it was so abrupt an appearance that it was impossible to avoid his sight. Their eyes instantly met, and the cheeks of the dandy were spread with the deepest blush. Mr Kaiba absolutely stared, and for a movement seemed wholly immoveable from surprise. 

Joseph shyly turned away, breaking their eye contact. It broke the moment, and Mr Kaiba approached the party. He spoke to Joseph, if not with perfect composure, at least with perfect civility. 

Had his first appearance, or his resemblance to the pictures they had just viewed, been insufficient to assure the two others that they now saw Mr Kaiba, the gardener’s expression of surprise on beholding his master must immediately have told it. They stood aloof while he was talking to the dandy, giving each other rather knowing looks. 

Joseph, astonished and confused, could scarcely lift his eyes to the gentleman’s face. He knew not what answer he returned to the civil enquiries after his family. Amazed at the alteration in his manner since their last parted, he did not know how to act around the gentleman with such behaviour presented to him. Every anxiety about the impropriety of his being there was recurring to him. 

The gentleman himself did not seem at ease either. When he spoke, his accent had none of its usual calm, and his repeated enquiries of the same nature spoke the distraction of his thoughts. At length, every idea seemed to fail him. After standing a few moments without saying a word, their eyes locked in an intense even gaze, he suddenly recollected himself. He bowed, and took his leave. 

He re-joined his uncle and the professor, wholly engrossed in his silent contemplation of what had just occurred. His coming here was the most unfortunate, ill-judged thing in the world. How strange it must appear to him. It would seem as if he had purposefully thrown himself in the gentleman’s way again! Why had he come? Why had Mr Kaiba come a day before he was expected? He was all agitation, unable to comprehend or explain Mr Kaiba’s sudden arrival, his civility to the dandy, his discomposure upon finding him there at Pemberley. 

They had now entered a beautiful walk by the side of the water, and every step was bringing forward better sights or finer woods. But it was some time before Joseph was sensible of any of it. Though he answered mechanically to the repeated appeals of his uncle and the professor, and seemed to direct his eyes to whatever was pointed out, he distinguished nothing of the scene. His thoughts were all fixed on that one spot of Pemberley house, whether it might be, that Mr Kaiba then was. 

He longed to know what was passing through his mind, in what manner he thought of the dandy, and whether—against all sensibility—he still thought tenderly of the dandy. 

They entered the woods and, turning from the river for a while, ascended to some higher grounds with many charming views of the valley, the opposite hills, and occasionally part of the stream. Mr Moto expressed a wish of going around the whole park, but feared it might be beyond a walk. With a triumphant smile, they were informed that it was ten miles around. That settled the matter, and they attended to the accustomed circuit, which soon brought them to the edge of the river at one of its narrowest paths. 

Once they had crossed the little bridge and judged the distance from the house, Professor Hawkins—who was a studious man and not fond of walking, thought only of returning to the carriage as directly as possible. They were obliged, therefore, to make their way back to the house along the river. 

Their progress was slow, and while wandering they were again surprised by the sight of Mr Kaiba approaching them. Joseph ordered himself, during the interim, to compose himself – if it so happened that the gentleman intended to meet them. 

Mr Kaiba, had, indeed come directly to join their tour. He had lost none of his recent civility, and Joseph had strength enough to admire the beauty of the place. Mr Kaiba accepted the praise with a slight smile, then looked past them to his companions. He sought an introduction, for which Joseph had not been prepared. That he was now seeking the acquaintance of the uncle against whom his pride had revolted, in the interest of civility. What will be his surprise, when he knew who they were! 

The introduction was immediately made. As he named his uncle’s relationship to himself, he stole a sly look at the gentleman to see how he bore it, with some expectation of him immediately fleeing from such disgraceful companions. 

To Joseph’s great surprise, Mr Kaiba’s civility was here revived. “Mr Moto,” he said, bowing to him. “It is always a pleasure to meet a former Duel champion.” Instead of fleeing, as the dandy had expected, he turned and began to walk with them. He spoke principally with Mr Moto, but could not be accused of neglecting any of the others either. 

Joseph listened to all that passed between them with pleasure. He gloried in everything that proved his uncle’s intelligence, his taste, or his good manners. It was consoling that he should have some relations to whom there was no need to blush over. Their conversation soon turned from duel to other games. He heard Mr Kaiba invite him, with the greatest civility, to examine the heirloom chess boards and sets he had in residence; and join him for a game whenever the appropriate length of time could be spared from their journey. 

Joseph said nothing. His astonishment was extreme, and he was all tumultuous confusion. Why was he so altered? It could not be for his own sake that his manners were thus softened. His reproofs at Rosings could not work such a change as that. It was impossible that he should still love him. 

After walking some time in this way, they paused to examine some curious water-plant. Mr Moto and Professor Hawkins then after walked along with one another, and Mr Kaiba took up the place beside Joseph. 

After a short silence, he began softly: “I want you to know, Mr Kaiba, that I did not come here to the design of putting myself in your way. I had been assured of your absence before coming—and your housekeeper informed us that you would certainly not be here until tomorrow.” 

His eyes were soft. “It is true,” he confessed, “but I had some immediate business with my steward that required my leaving the party a little early. They will join me early tomorrow.” He paused slightly. “Among them are some who will claim an acquaintance with you. Mr Yami, and his sisters.” 

Joseph flushed with the memory of the last time that name had passed between them, and could not speak. 

“There is also,” he paused, “one other person who more particularly wishes to be known to you. Will you allow me... or do I perhaps ask too much, to introduce you to my brother during your stay?” 

The surprise of such an application was great indeed. He blushed, and murmured softly: “I should be honoured, sir.” 

They walked on in silence, each of them deep in thought. Joseph was flattered and pleased: his wish of introducing his brother was a compliment of the highest kind. That the young Kaiba wished to be introduced to him at all must be the effect of the elder brother’s regard for him. He peered at the tall gentleman, watching him in silence. 

Mr Kaiba turned his head and blinked in some surprise to see himself under the scrutiny of Joseph. There was something warm in the blue gaze, but Joseph didn’t dare try and comprehend what it was meant for. 

“Mssr Wheeler...” 

Joseph was startled when the ground below his feet changed, and he glanced down to see they had reached the gravel drive circling the great house. He turned with some surprise and found his uncle and the professor a mile or so behind, making slow progress. 

“I bid you come inside out of the heat,” Mr Kaiba said, though Joseph did not think it was what he had meant to say. “Rest for a while out of doors while you wait for your uncle and friend.” 

Joseph smiled. “I thank you,” he said. “But I am not at all tired. It is a pleasant, summer day, not too hot.” 

They stood together then, on the edge of the lawn, eyes met in an intense, silent gaze. At the arrival of the awaited gentleman, Mr Kaiba pressed them all—without removing his gaze from Joseph’s—to come into the house for refreshments. The invitation was declined, and they parted on each side with the utmost politeness. Mr Kaiba handed the dandy into the carriage, and when it drove off, Joseph watched him observing the carriage until it turned a corner and the gentleman disappeared from view. 

He turned out of the window, and was now submitted to the observations of his uncle and the professor. Each of them pronounced him to be infinitely superior to anything they had expected. “He is perfectly well behaved, polite and unassuming,” said his uncle. 

“There is something a little stately in him to be sure,” the professor said. “But it is not unbecoming. I find myself agreeing with his housekeeper—though some people call him proud, I have seen nothing of it. His behaviour to us was more than civil, it was attention without necessity.” 

“To be sure Joey,” his uncle said, “he is not as handsome as Valentine, or rather he has not her countenance—his features are perfectly good. But how did you come to tell me that he was so disagreeable?” 

Joseph coloured, avoiding his uncle’s eyes. “I was very much mistaken about his character the last time we spoke on the matter. He was much more civil at Rosings, and I have never seen him so attentive as this morning.” 

“From what I have seen of him,” Mr Moto replied. “I really should not have thought he could have behaved in so cruel a way by anybody, as he has done by your Mlle Valentine. He has not an ill-natured look. On the contrary, there is something pleasant about his countenance as he speaks. There is dignity in his expression, but to be sure the good lady who showed us the house gave him a most flaming character.” 

Joseph, agitated, defended his character a little: “I was given to believe, by some things I learned while at Rosings, that the matter is of a completely different construction. His character is by no means as faulty, nor that gentlewoman’s so amiable, as things are understood in Hertfordshire.” 

Mr Moto was surprised and concerned, but did not press the matter. The occurrences of the day were too full of interest to leave Joseph much attention for any attention to his companions. He retired early, with a head too full with wonder about Mr Kaiba’s civility, and the change in his character. 

CHAPTER TWO 

Joseph had expected Mr Kaiba would bring his brother to visit him in a few days, once they had settled back in to Pemberley. But he was proven false—for the very morning after, these visitors came. Joseph was just finished dressing for the day when he heard the sound of a carriage on the street below. He went to look, blinking in surprise when he recognised the livery. 

With much surprise, he went out to inform his uncle with the honour which he expected. Mr Moto was all amazement. Joseph’s embarrassment, in addition to the circumstance, opened him up to a new idea of the business. Nothing had ever suggested it before, but now he felt that there was no other way of accounting for such attentions other than supposing a partiality for his nephew. He watched Joseph pace back and forth across the room, and wondered if the partiality was one discovered and returned. 

Mr Kaiba and his brother appeared, and the intimidating introduction took place. With astonishment did Joseph see that his new acquaintance was at least as much embarrassed as himself. Since being in Derbyshire, he had heard that the young Kaiba was exceedingly proud, but the observation of a few minutes convinced him that the child was only very shy. 

Mokuba Kaiba was little, somewhere about Mr Yami’s height—but with the gangliness of his limbs to suggest that he would grow as tall as his brother, or more. He was dressed peculiarly in a gentlewoman’s pelisse, and a pair of the voluminous trousers favoured by dandies. He was less handsome then his brother, but there was good humour in his face, and his manners were perfectly unassuming and gentle. Joseph, who had expected to find in him as reserved and immovable as Mr Kaiba, was relieved by his different nature. 

They had barely sat together when Mr Kaiba informed him that Yami was to come as well. He had barely time to prepare for another visitor, when the gentleman’s quick step was heard on the stairs, and he entered the room a moment later. 

All of Joseph’s anger towards Mr Yami had by now calmed, but even the resentment he had felt for the gentleman’s weak will in the face of interference could not stand its ground against the unaffected cordiality with which Mr Yami expressed himself on seeing the dandy again. He enquired in a friendly, though general, way after her family, and looked and spoke with the same good-humoured ease that he had ever done. 

To Mr Moto, he was not any less an interest than to Joseph himself—he had long wished to meet the gentleman that had interested his favourite nephew. The suspicions that had only just arisen, of Mr Kaiba and Joseph, had him observing them with the explicit intentions of discovering the truth of it. From his observations grew the full conviction that at least one of them felt the force of love. Of the dandy’s sensations he remained a little in doubt, but that the gentleman was taken with his admiration was evident enough. 

Joseph, on his side, had much to do. He wanted to discover the feelings of each of his visitors, to compose his own, and to make himself agreeable to them all. The last object, which he feared most to fail, he was guaranteed to succeed. They were all prepossessed in his favour. Yami was ready, Mokuba was eager, and Mr Kaiba could be nothing but pleased. 

In seeing Yami, his thoughts naturally flew to his brother. How ardently did he long to know whether his thoughts were turned to the same direction? Sometimes, he thought he spoke less than on former occasions—and once or twice he thought the notion that as he spoke with Mr Moto, he was tracing a resemblance in the gentleman’s features to the absent dandy. 

Though that may have been his own fancy, his behaviour towards the young Kaiba – whom Miss Yami had set up as a rival to Yugi – was unmistakeable. No look on either side spoke of particular regard. Nothing occurred between them that could justify the hopes of the sister. Mr Yami looked upon Mokuba as he often did his own younger siblings—and on the case of the latter, Joseph could not help but recall a conversation that once occurred at Rosings wherein Mr Kaiba had declared that his brother showed no interest in romantic matters. He was satisfied, therefore, on that account. 

Mr Yami observed to him, at one moment when the others were talking together: “it is a very long time since I have had the pleasure of seeing you.” Before Joseph could make a reply, he added: “it is above eight months. We have not met since the 26 th of November, when we were all dancing together at Netherfield.” 

Joseph was pleased to find his memory so exact. What occasion could he have, to remember in such explicit detail, except that which spoke of his fondness of Yugi. Surely, a lingering fondness. 

He asked, when another moment spared them from the other conversation, “are all your siblings at Longbourn?” 

Joseph was conscious of this, what the question must really be pertaining to. The look and the manner with which he asked only solidified his suspicions. 

“No, sir,” he answered with a smile. “My sisters Mlle Gardiner and Miss Wheeler are in Beachton, staying with an elder Mlle Gardiner. The others are at home in Longbourn.” 

They did not have the opportunity to speak so intimately after this answer, but Joseph thought he perceived a wistful sort of longing in the gentleman’s countenance. 

It was not often that he could turn his eyes to Mr Kaiba himself, but when he did catch a glimpse, he saw an expression of general pleasure—and in all that he said, he spoke in a manner so unlike the hauteur or disdain towards others that the dandy had come to expect. As convinced of the temporary nature of the improvements in his manners that he had yesterday witnessed, they had at least outlived one day. 

The difference was great as he watched the gentleman seeking and cultivating the acquaintance of a person who but a few months ago would have been a disgrace – when he saw him so civil, not only to Joseph, but also to one of the very relations whom he had openly disdained. He could not but recall their last impassioned scene in Rosings Cottage, and the change was so great, and struck his mind so forcibly, that he could not restrain his wonder and admiration from his countenance whenever it the difference occurred to him. 

Never, even in the company of his dear friends at Netherfield, or his dignified relations at Rosings, had he seen him so open, so free from self-consciousness or unbending reserve. Even more astonishing, that it would come now—when the success of his endeavours at civility could amount to nothing of importance, when those he practiced civilities upon were the very same people who would draw down the ridicule of his friends absent friends of Netherfield and his relations at Rosings. 

Their visitors staid with them above half an hour, and when they rose to depart, Mr Kaiba called on his brother to join him in expressing their wish of seeing Mr Moto and Mssr Wheeler to dinner and games at Pemberley before they left the county. Young Kaiba, though with a self-consciousness that marked him little in the habit of giving invitations, did so with neat manners, and a warmth that spoke of his looking forward to the event. 

Mr Moto then looked at Joseph, knowing that he was the one whom the invitation most concerned, and wondering how disposed the dandy was towards its acceptance. He found his nephew was meeting gazes with the gentleman, a moment passing between them he daren’t interrupt. Once Mr Kaiba mentioned that the invitation was, “of course, directed towards Dr Hawkins likewise,” Mr Moto ventured to engage for their attendance—and the day after the next was fixed on. 

Mr Yami expressed great pleasure in the certainty of seeing Joseph again, having still a great deal to say, and many enquiries to make after all their Hertfordshire friends. The dandy, construing all this into a wish of hearing him speak of his brother, was pleased. On this account, as well as others, he found himself capable of considering the last half hour with much satisfaction. 

Eager to be alone, and fearful of enquiries or hints from his uncle, he stayed with him only long enough to hear his favourable opinion of Mr Yami, and then hurried away to dress for their afternoon outings. 

But he had no reason to fear his uncle’s curiosity—it was not for him to force his communication on the matter. If Joseph’s own open candour would not bring the truth to him when his thoughts were appropriately arranged on the matter, then he must have some greater reason for the uncharacteristic silence. 

It was evident that he was much better acquainted with Mr Kaiba than the older gentleman had understood—and it was equally evident that the gentleman was very much in love with him. 

Mr Kaiba was proven to be much more different than Mr Moto had expected to find him, given the previous reports of him from Hertfordshire—and his nephew in particular. As far as their acquaintance proved, there was no fault to find. Mr Kaiba had been exceedingly polite—had they drawn his character from their own feelings and his servant’s report, without any reference to any other account, the picture would be unrecognisable to the circle of Hertfordshire. It was sensible to believe the account of a faithful servant – who had known him since he was five years old – over the opinions of a country neighbourhood to whom he had not exerted himself to please. 

Even his friends in Derbyshire, when he enquired of them during their afternoon visits, had nothing to say to materially lesson the servant’s depiction. They had nothing to accuse him of but pride. Pride, he probably had—though Mr Moto knew it to be prevalent amongst duelling circuits. It was acknowledged by them that he was a liberal man, and he did much good unto the poor, both through the Sanction and beyond it. 

With respect to Mlle Valentine, the gentleman soon found that she was not held in much estimation in the county. The chief of the concerns with the son of her patron were not perfectly understood, it was a well-known fact that on her quitting Derbyshire, she had left many debts behind her—which Mr Kaiba had afterwards discharged from his own purse. 

As for Joseph – his thoughts were at Pemberley that evening, even more than the last. Once he had been released for the night to turn down the bed, he sat by the window and worked laboriously to try and arrange his thoughts out of their confusion. 

He certainly did not hate Mr Kaiba. No… hatred had vanished long ago, and he had harboured shame for almost as long over his unjustified dislike. The conviction of his valuable qualities, though he had at first vehemently denied there were any, had created a respect for the gentleman that soon turned his opinion on his own former feelings into repugnance. The local testimony, so high in his favour had helped cast an amiable light upon his disposition. But, in addition to this respect and esteem, he had yet one more feeling which could not be overlooked in overturning his prior prejudices: gratitude. 

Gratitude, not merely for having once loved him, but for liking him still well enough to forgive all the petulance and acrimony of his manner in rejecting him—and all the unjust accusations accompany his rejection. He who, Joey had been convinced, would avoid him as his greatest enemy, seemed—on their accidental meeting—most eager to preserve the acquaintance. But he hadn’t. He had gone so far as to solicit the good opinion of his uncle—to aim with such determination on acquainting the dandy with his brother. 

Such a change in a man of so much pride excited not only astonishment, but the utmost confusion. He could not place _why_ the gentleman would alter to such an inexplicable degree. Why had he not granted Joseph the same enmity he held to Mlle Valentine? The change in his caused such powerful confusion in Joseph’s mind, it left him with no way to comprehend his own feelings—though he could perceive their difference. 

He had newfound respect—he esteemed Pemberley’s gentleman, was grateful to him. He felt a genuine interest in his welfare. But he knew not why that welfare _ought_ to concern him. Mr Kaiba must surely be nothing to him now – though his recent behaviours would suggest otherwise. But what sort of friendship could they have? He had mortally wounded the pride he had so misunderstood. There should be no hope of any lingering affection, yet that leant no explanation as to that gentleman’s recent civilities. 

Was this yet more pride? Had he determined to force Joseph into a good opinion—had his self-importance demanded it? But yet… that answer didn’t feel right. It was the actions of the man the dandy had seen in him before Rosings—like the cruel portrait in the gallery at Pemberley. But he knew not enough to give any other answer with satisfactory reason. 

He was forced to give over his contemplations, to allow himself to sleep. In the morning, it was their duty to return the Kaiba family’s striking civility. They had attended to them early on the very day of Mokuba’s arrival at Pemberley, and they felt it best to return the visit with equal civility. They were, therefore, to go. Joseph was pleased, though when he asked himself the reason, he had very little to say in answer. 

They met with Dr Hawkins—whom had received an invitation through Mr Moto to join the other gentlemen at Pemberley for a fishing expedition and intended to be here by noon. 

CHAPTER THREE 

Since the proposal at Rosings, Joseph had realised that Miss Yami’s dislike of him must have originated in jealous. He could not help but feel how very unwelcome his appearance at Pemberley must be to her—and he was curious to know with how much civility on the lady’s side the acquaintance would now be renewed. Though he doubted entirely that a single word regarding the proposal or the ensuing rejection had ever passed Mr Kaiba’s lips—let alone to Miss Yami’s ears—surely his sentiments toward the Hertfordshire dandy must have been so rife with disgust she would know that _some_ event had occurred them to sour the prior admiration. 

On reaching the great house, they parted. A gardener escorted Dr Hawkins and Mr Moto to the river, where they would find the Misters Kaiba and Yami and Mahad awaiting them with their piscatorial sport. The dandy was shown, quite alone, through the hall into the saloon. The room had a fine, northern aspect that rendered it delightful for the summer. Its windows, opening to the ground, admitting a most refreshing view of the high, woody hills behind the house—and of the beautiful oaks and Spanish chestnuts which were scattered over the intermediate lawn. 

In this room, he was received by Young Kaiba, who was sitting there with Madame Mahad and Miss Yami—and the dandy with whom he had lived with in London. Mokuba’s reception was very civil, but attended with all that embarrassment which though proceeded from shyness and fear of doing wrong, would easily give to those who felt themselves inferior the belief of him being proud and reserved. Joseph did him justice, and pitied him. 

By the cousins, he was noticed by only a curtsey. After he was seated, an awkward pause succeeded for a few moments. It was first broken by Mssr Roland, an elegant, agreeable looking dandy, whose endeavour to introduce some kind of discourse proved him to be more truly well-bred than either of the others. With his subtle insistence, the conversation was carried on. Young Kaiba looked as if he wished for the courage to join in—and sometimes ventured a short sentence, when there was least danger of its being heard. 

Joseph soon noticed that he was being closely watched by Miss Yami, and that he could not speak a word—especially to Mokuba—without calling her attention. This observation would probably have made him _more_ intent on trying to talk to the young brother, had they not been seated at an inconvenient distance. The awareness of the lady’s scrutiny, and a lingering anxiety that every moment some of the gentlemen would enter the room, had him in an unsettled expectation. He wished, he feared, that the master of the house might be amongst them—and whether he wished or feared it the most, he could not distinguish. 

After a half hour of sitting in this manner, without once hearing Miss Yami’s voice, he was roused from his expectancy by hearing her cold enquiry after the health of his family. He answered with as much civility that he could muster in his state, but the lady said no more. 

The next variation which his visit afforded was produced by luncheon. After many a significant look and smile passing from Mssr Roland to remind Young Mokuba of his obligations as host, the brother signalled for their readiness. What followed was the entrance of servants carrying an arrangement of cold meat, cake and a variety of all the finest fruits of the season. There was now equal employment for the whole part—for though they could not all talk, they could all eat. The beautiful pyramids of grapes, nectarines, and peaches soon collected them around the table. 

While he ate, Joseph used the opportunity to decide whether he most feared or wished for the appearance of Mr Kaiba. Though by the time they had stepped away from the table, he had believed the wish was more predominant, that fallacy was disproven the moment he entered the room. 

The gentleman had been engaged for some time at the river with the other gentlemen—but had left upon learning that they had a third guest, who was intent on visiting his brother that morning. If Joseph had decided to himself that he would be perfectly easy and unembarrassed, he would only have been disappointed in himself. 

He was conscious that the suspicions of the whole party were awakened against them, and that there was not a single eye that did not watch the gentleman’s behaviour as he entered into the room. In no countenance was this attentive curiosity so strongly marked than in Miss Yami’s, in spite of the smiles which overspread her face whenever she spoke to one of its objects. Jealousy had not yet made her desperate, and her attentions to Mr Kaiba were by no means over. Young Kaiba, on his brother’s entrance, exerted himself much more to talk—and Joseph, noticing the elder’s desire for his brother and himself to get acquainted, forwarded as much as possible every attempt at conversation. 

Miss Yami saw all this likewise, and in the imprudence of anger, took the first opportunity of saying, with sneering civility: “Pray, Mssr Wheeler, are not the latest guard class removed from Meryton? They must be a great loss to _your_ family.” 

In Kaiba’s presence, she dared not mention Mlle Valentine’s name, but Joseph comprehended that she was uppermost in the lady’s thoughts. The various recollections connected with the gentlewoman gave him a moment of distress, but he exerted himself vigorously to repel the ill-natured attack. He answered, in a tolerably disengaged tone, “not at all, Miss Yami.” 

An involuntary glance showed him the elder Kaiba with a heightened complexion, earnestly looking at the dandy—and the younger brother overcome with confusion and unable to lift his eyes. 

Had Miss Yami known the pain she was giving her beloved cousin, she undoubtedly would have refrained from the hint—but it was clear not a syllable had ever reached her of Mokuba’s ordeal at the gentlewoman’s hands. To no creature had it been revealed, where secrecy was possible, except to Joseph. The lady, however, had merely intended to discompose Joseph by bringing forward the mention of a woman to whom she believed he was partial. The additional motive, of reminding Mr Kaiba of Joseph’s partiality to the gentlewoman, and reminding him of the dandy’s family and their want of propriety. 

Joseph’s collected behaviour, so unexpected to those of the party who were well acquainted with the fire of his disposition, dulled the emotion. Miss Yami, vexed and disappointed, dared not approach nearer to Mlle Valentine. Mokuba recovered in time, but not enough to speak any more. Mr Kaiba, to whom the lady had hoped to turn his thoughts away from Joseph, had fixed them on the dandy with renewed admiration. 

The visitors did not continue long after the question and answer that caused such disturbance in the mood of the party. While Mr Kaiba was escorting the two visitors to their carriage, Miss Yami was venting her feelings in the form of criticisms on Joseph’s person, behaviour and dress. 

Mokuba would not join her, and seemed discomforted by the censure. His brother’s recommendation was enough to ensure his favour—Seto’s judgement could not err, and he had spoken in such warm terms of Joseph as to leave Mokuba without the power of finding him anything other than honest and amiable. 

When Kaiba returned to the saloon, Miss Yami could not help repeating some part of what she had been saying to his brother. 

“How very ill Mssr Wheeler looked this morning, Mr Kaiba,” she said. “I never in my life saw anyone so much altered as he is since winter. He is grown so brown and coarse! Isis and I were just agreeing that we should not have known him again.” 

However little Mr Kaiba might have liked such an address, particularly in front of his brother, he contented himself with coolly replying that he perceived no other alteration than his being rather tanned—no miraculous consequence of travelling in the summer. 

“For my own part,” the lady continued, “I must confess that I never could see much beauty in him. His features are too heavy, his complexion has no brilliancy—and his looks are not at all handsome. As for his eyes, which have sometimes been called so fine, _I_ never could perceive anything extraordinary in them. They have a sharp, shrewish look which I do not like at all. His air altogether had such a self-sufficiency without fashion which is intolerable.” 

Persuaded as Miss Yami was that Kaiba admired Joseph, this was not the best way of recommending herself. But angry people are not always wise. In seeing him look somewhat annoyed, she had all the success she expected—though it was not for the reasons she had perceived. 

He was resolutely silent however, and from a determination of making him speak, she continued: “I remember, when we first knew him in Hertfordshire, how amazed we all were to find that he was a reputed dandy. I particularly recollect your saying one night, after they had been dining at Netherfield: ‘ _he_ a beauty! I would sooner call him a wit!’ – but afterwards he seemed to improve on you. I believe you thought him rather handsome at one time.” 

“Yes,” Kaiba replied, unable to contain himself any longer. “But that was only when I first knew him. It has been months since I considered him one of the most admirable persons of my acquaintance.” He then went away, and Miss Yami was left to all the satisfaction of having forced him to say what gave no one any pain but herself. 

Mr Moto and Joseph talked of all that had occurred during their visits, as they returned, expect what had particularly interested them both. The looks and behaviour of everybody they had seen were discussed, except of the person who had most engaged their attention. They talked of his brother, his friends, his lands, his house, his fruit, his fish—over everything but himself. 

Joseph kept his newfound silence, and did his best to arrange his thoughts and feelings of the day into something that less resembled chaos. He did not find much success. 

CHAPTER FOUR 

Joseph had been a good deal disappointed in not finding a letter from Yugi on their first arrival in Derbyshire, and this disappointment had been renewed on each of the mornings that had now been spent there. But on the third, his complaint was over, and his brother justified, by the receipt of _two_ letters from him at once. The first of which was marked that it had been sent elsewhere—which Joseph didn’t find surprising, as Yugi had written the direction remarkably ill. 

They had been preparing to walk out as the letters came in, and his uncle and Dr Hawkins, leaving him to enjoy his letters in peace, set off without him. The one misplaced must be attended to first, as it had been written five days ago. The beginning contained an account of their little parties and engagements, with such news as the county afforded. But the latter half, which was dated a day later and written in evident agitation, gave more important intelligence. It was to this effect: 

_“Since writing the above, dearest Joey, something has occurred of a most unexpected and serious nature. But I am afraid of alarming you—be assured that we are all well. What I have to say relates to poor Serenity. Last night, at around midnight just as we were all gone to bed, our sister Téa arrived unexpectedly home and quite frantic. She had found a letter from Serenity informing her that she had gone off to The Island to elope with one of the guards – to own the truth, with Mlle Valentine!_

_“Imagine our surprise. To Téa, however, it does not seem so wholly unexpected. She has been engaged in a very flirtatious relationship with the Lieutenant since they have been in bath. I am willing to hope for the best, and that her character has been misunderstood. Thoughtless and indiscreet, I can easily believe Mlle Valentine to be—but this step (and let us rejoice over it) marks nothing bad at heart. Her choice cannot be governed by greed – for she must know our father can give them nothing._

_“Our poor mother is sadly grieved. Father bears it better. How thankful am I that we never let them know what has been said against her—we must forget it ourselves. Mlle Valentine is to be our sister by law—Serenity could be so wholly deceived by her character._

_“You will want the particulars, and I will give them to you as far as we know them:_

_“They were off Saturday night about twelve, as is conjectured, but were not missed until yesterday morning at eight. Téa set off directly. My dear Joey, they must have passed within ten miles of us. Serenity left a few lines for our sister, informing her of their intentions to elope._

_“I must conclude, for I cannot be long from my poor mother. I am afraid you will not be able to make much of this out. I hardly know what I have written._ ” 

Without a moment for consideration, and unable to comprehend his own feelings, Joseph, on finishing the first letter, instantly tore open the other. It was written a day after the conclusion of the first, and read as follows: 

_“By this time, my dearest brother, you have received my hurried letter. I wish this may be more intelligible, but though not confined for time, my head is so bewildered that I cannot answer for being coherent. Dearest Joey, I hardly know what I would write, but I have bad news for you—and it cannot be delayed. Imprudent as a marriage between Mlle Valentine and our poor Serenity would be, we are now anxious to be assured it has taken place. There is too much reason to fear that they are not gone to The Island at all._

_“The elder Mlle Gardiner came yesterday, having left Beachton the day before, not many hours after our sister. Though Serenity’s short letter to Téa gave them to understand that they were going to elope, something was dropped by Lieutenant Valon exposing his belief that Mlle Valentine never intended to go there, or to marry Serenity at all. Mlle Gardiner, instantly taking the alarm, set off from Beachton intending to trace their route. He did trace them easily for the first two changes of horses, but before Domino they changed into a hackney-coach and dismissed the chaise that brought them from that gay bathing place. All that is known after this is that they were seen to continue the Domino road._

_“I know not what to think. After making every possible enquiry on that side of London, Mlle Gardiner came on into Hertfordshire—to break her apprehensions to us in a manner most credible to her heart. I am sincerely grieved for her and Téa, but no one can throw any blame on them._

_“Our distress, my dear Joey, is very great. Our parents think the worst—but I cannot think ill of Mlle Valentine. Many circumstances might make it more eligible for them to be married privately in town than to pursue their first plan. Even if she could form such a design against a young lady of Serenity’s connections, which is not likely, can I suppose her to be lost to everything? It must be impossible._

_“I grieve to find, however, that neither of the Gardiners seemed disposed to depend upon their marriage. When I expressed my hopes, Mlle Gardiner shook her head and said she feared that V. was not a woman to be trusted._

_“Our poor mother is really ill and keeps her room. If she could exert herself it would be better, but this is not to be expected. As to our father… I have never in my life seen him so affected. Poor Téa has his anger for not preventing their attachment—but one cannot wonder what she could have really done to curtail it? Our poor sister has lost some of her light-heartedness in light of this occurrence._

_“I am truly glad, dearest Joey, that you have been spared something of these distressing scenes—but now, as the first shock is over, shall I own that I long for your return? I am not so selfish, however, as to press for it, if inconvenient. Adieu._

_“I take up my pen again to do what I have just told you I would not. But circumstances are as such that I cannot help earnestly begging you both to come here as soon as possible. I know my dear uncle so well that I am not afraid of requesting it, though I have something still more to ask of him._

_“Our father is going to Domino with Mlle Gardiner instantly, to try to discover her. What he means to do, I am sure I know not. But his excessive distress will not allow him to pursue any measure in the best and safest way—and Mlle Gardiner is obligated to be at Beachton again tomorrow evening. In such an emergency, our uncle’s advice and assistance would be greatly appreciated. He will immediately comprehend what I must feel, and I rely on his goodness.”_

“Oh! Where is my uncle?” cried Joseph, darting from his seat as he finished the letter. He was eager to follow him without losing a single moment of precious time. As he reached the door, however, it was opened by a servant and Mr Kaiba appeared. His frantic energy and anxious expression made the gentleman start, and before he could recover himself enough to speak, Joey hastily exclaimed: “I beg your pardon, I must leave you. I must find Mr Moto this moment, on business that cannot be delayed. I have not a moment to lose.” 

“By Sanction! What is the matter?” He cried, with more feeling than politeness. Then, quickly, he recollected himself: “I would not detain you a minute—but please, let me, or the servant, go after your uncle. You are in no state to go yourself.” 

Joseph opened his mouth to argue, but hesitated. His limbs were shaking, and he felt the wisdom of Mr Kaiba’s suggestion. The servant, therefore, was sent to fetch Mr Moto instantly back to the inn. 

On their quitting the room, he sat down a moment, his knees unable to support himself. He looked so distressed that it was impossible for Kaiba to leave him, or to refrain from saying in a gentle tone: “Is there nothing I can do to grant you present relief? May I fetch you water?” 

He managed a weak smile in response to that. “No, I thank you,” he replied. “There is nothing the matter with me. I am quite well. I am only distressed by some dreadful news which I have just received from Longbourn.” At the reminder, he was up in a moment and beginning to pack up their things which were around the room. 

“If you would find solace in unburdening your mind, Mssr Wheeler, I assure you of my utmost secrecy,” Mr Kaiba replied, watching him move about the room. 

“…yes,” Joseph said distractedly. “I suppose… well, it would concern you in the most indirect way.” He turned and gave the gentleman an earnest look. “I have just had a letter from Yugi, with such dreadful news. It cannot be concealed from anyone, but I feel better that I would be the one to inform you directly.” He smoothed the fabric of his dandy’s trousers, watching the apprehension on Mr Kaiba’s looks. “My youngest sister, my dear Serenity, has left all her friends—has eloped—has thrown herself into the power of… of Mlle Valentine. They have gone off together from Beachton. You know her too well to doubt the rest. She has no money, no connections, nothing that can tempt her to… She is lost forever.” 

Mr Kaiba was struck forcefully by this. “Mssr Wheeler…” 

Joseph turned away, continuing to busy his hands. “When I consider,” he added, in a yet more agitated voice. “that _I_ might have prevented it! I knew what she was. Had I but explained some part of it only – any part of what I learnt – to my own family! But you had pled for my utmost secrecy and I could but not grant it.” He closed the lid of a trunk forcefully. “If her character had been known, this could not have happened. But it is all too late now.” 

“I am grieved indeed,” Mr Kaiba said, his voice confirming the honesty of that statement. “Grieved…and sorry. But is it certain? Absolutely certain?” 

“Yes,” Joseph answered, disappointed. “They left Beachton together on Sunday night, and were traced almost to Domino, but not beyond. They certainly have not gone on to The Island.” 

“And what has been done, what has been attempted, to recover her?” 

“My father is gone to London, and Yugi has written to beg my uncle’s immediately assistance. I am determined to go with him. We shall be off, I hope, in half an hour.” He shook his head. “I know very well that nothing can be done. How is such a woman to be worked on? How are they even to be discovered? I have not the smallest hope.” He turned to look at the gentleman, who bore an expression Joseph couldn’t understand. “But I must. She is my dearest sister, my natural sister. Would you do any less for Mokuba?” 

But Kaiba made no answer. He seemed scarcely to hear his words. He was walking up and down the room in earnest concentration, his brow contracted, his air gloomy. Joseph observed, and understood it immediately. 

However badly he must have seemed before his instance, he was now sinking worse. Beyond his impertinence, his coarseness, his low connections and lack of fortune—there was now added this. This proof of family weakness—of blood and bonds both—would end whatever good feeling had been left. In that moment he understood his own wishes: his earnest desire to the good opinion, the admiration of this man. Only now could he see the steps his heart had taken towards love, when the journey ahead was so entirely fruitless. 

The gentleman soon roused himself from his thoughts, and turned to Joseph. “I am afraid you have long been desiring my absence. I have no other excuse for my stay other than real, though futile, concern. Would that anything could be said or done on my part that might offer you consolation to such distress.” His countenance shuttered, becoming unreadable. “But I will not prolong things further. This unfortunate affair will, I fear, prevent my brother from having the pleasure of seeing you at Pemberley today.” 

“Yes,” Joseph said quietly. “If you would be so kind to apologise for us to Mokuba. Say that urgent affairs call us away immediately—but I will trust you with how much he ought to be told of the truth. Only you can know how best to protect his feelings from distress.” 

Mr Kaiba fixed him with a serious, long look. “I am sorry for your distress. I wish this a happier conclusion than you have at present reason to hope for.” 

“Thank you,” Joseph said in a low voice, knowing his countenance must show every feeling that this last half hour had forced upon him. “Farewell, Mr Kaiba.” 

“Goodbye, Mssr Wheeler. All the best to your family.” 

The gentleman quitted the room, and Joseph was acutely aware that they should never see each other again. As he packed his clothes and things in the bedroom, he could not help a retrospection over the whole of their acquaintance. It had been so full of contradictions and varieties. His feelings, so long ago, which would have rejoiced in the termination of their acquaintance, now despaired of the hope that he would never meet with that gentleman again, nor enjoy the pleasantness of their meetings over the past few days. 

He saw him go with regret. It was an early example of what Serenity’s infamy must produce, and granted new anguish as he reflected on the wretched business. 

Never, not since the first letter, had he entertained the hope of Mlle Valentine’s meaning to marry her. No one but Yugi could flatter themselves with such an expectation. Surprise was the first feeling on the news. It was astonishing that Mlle Valentine should marry a lady whom it was impossible that she could marry for money—and how Serenity could ever have attached herself to the gentlewoman was before inconsiderable. 

But Mlle Valentine had endless charms, and Serenity was soft-hearted and amiable, and so very young. He knew that his sister could not be engaging in an elopement without the intention of marriage, but he had no difficulty in believing that he could have been fooled into easy prey. 

He had never perceived in Hertfordshire that his sister had any partiality for Mlle Valentine—but he was convinced that Serenity wanted only encouragement to attach herself to anybody. Sometimes one officer, sometimes another had been her favourite, as their attentions raised them in her opinion. Her affections had been continually fluctuating, but never without an object. How keenly he felt the evils of neglect and mistaken indulgence in checking her. 

Joseph was desperate to be doing something. To be searching, doing all he could to recover Serenity, to protect his sister from his own failures in brotherly duty. Until his uncle re-entered the room his impatience was severe. Mr Moto had hurried back in alarm, the servant’s account had left him in a state of worries, made all the much worse by their vague nature. 

His curiosity was satisfied on that head, when Joseph eagerly communicated the cause of their summons, giving him the letters to read as the dandy hurried to haphazardly pack their things. Though Serenity had never been a favourite of his, he could not but be deeply affected. Not Serenity only, but all of their family were concerned in it. After the first exclamations of surprise and horror, Mr Moto readily promised every assistance in his power. 

Joseph, though expecting no less, thanked him with deep gratitude, and stated his determination to go with him. Though Mr Moto was less ready to accept this, he knew in the face of his nephew’s stubbornness he could only wait until he was calm to convince him another course would be wiser. 

They were gone within the hour and Joseph, after all the misery of the morning, found himself – in a shorter space of time than he could have supposed – seated in the carriage and on the road to Longbourn. 

CHAPTER FIVE 

They travelled as expeditiously as possible, sleeping one night on the road, and reached Longbourn by dinner-time the next day. It was a comfort to Joseph to consider that Yugi could not have been wearied by long expectations of their arrival. 

Before the carriage had properly stopped, Joseph jumped out and hurried into the vestibule, where Yugi met him. They affectionately embraced, and Joseph lost not a moment in asking whether anything had been heard from the fugitives. 

“Not yet,” Yugi answered. “But now that my dear uncle is come, I hope everything will be well.” 

“Is my father in town?” 

“Yes. He went on Tuesday, as I wrote you word.” 

“And have you heard from him often?” 

“We have heard only once. He wrote me a few lines on Wednesday, to say that he had arrived safety, and to give me his directions. He merely added that he should not write again until he had something of importance to mention.” 

“And mother? How is she? How are you all?” 

“Mama is tolerably well, though her spirits are greatly shaken. She is upstairs, and will have a great satisfaction in seeing you both. She does not leave her dressing-room. Rebecca and Téa are quite well.” 

“But you—how are you?” Joseph pressed. “You look pale. How much you must be going through.” 

His brother assured him of being perfectly well. Their conversation was put to an end by the approach of their uncle Moto. Yugi welcomed and thanked him warmly, with alternate smiles and distress. 

The same questions were repeated when they went to the drawing room, and they found that Yugi had no more intelligence to give. The sanguine hope of good his benevolent heart harboured had not yet been abandoned—he still expected it would all end well, and that every morning would bring a letter, either from Serenity or their father, to explain their proceedings and announce the marriage. 

They afterwards repaired to Mrs Bennet’s apartment, where they were received exactly as might be expected: with tears and lamentations of grief, invectives against the villainous conduct of Mlle Valentine, and complaints of her own sufferings and ill-usage. 

“If I had been able,” she cried, “to carry my point of going to Beachton with all my family, _this_ would not have happened. Why did they ever let Serenity out of their sight? I am sure there was some great neglect or other. She is not the kind of girl to do such a thing! Poor dear child, and now Mr Bennet has gone away. I know he will fight Mlle Valentine wherever they meet, and then he will be killed! What will become of us all then? The Devlins will turn us out before he is cold in his grave, and if you are not kind to us brother, I do not know what we shall do.” 

They all exclaimed against such horrible ideas, and Mr Moto – after general assurances of his affection for her and her family – told her that he meant to be in Domino the very next day, and would assist Mr Bennet in every endeavour for recovering Serenity. “As soon as I get to town, I shall go to my brother and make him return home with me to Kame Street—and then we may consult together about what is to be done.” 

Mrs Bennet thanked him, and gave him instructions: to prevent Mr Bennet from fighting, to make them marry, to not let Serenity wait for wedding clothes. 

Mr Moto assured her again of his earnest endeavours in the cause, could not avoid recommending moderation to her for both her hopes and her fears. He spoke with her in this manner until dinner was on the table, and then left her under to be attended to their housekeeper. It was better she stayed in her rooms, where any expression of her feelings could be trusted to the one of the household who was most deserving of their trust. 

In the dining room they were joined by Rebecca and Téa. They were tolerably calm, though the loss of her favourite sister and her involvement in the business had caused an alteration in the latter’s character. 

As for Rebecca, she was mistress enough to whisper to Joseph, with a countenance of grave reflection, soon after they were seated at the table. “This is a most unfortunate affair, and will probably be much talked off. But we must stem the tide of malice, and pour into the wounded bosoms of each other the balm of familial consolation.” 

Joseph knew she was doing her best to console herself to a situation in the best way he knew how, gave her a smile and thanks. She returned the smile. 

In the afternoon, the two Bennet brothers were able to be for half an hour by themselves. Joseph took this opportunity of making many enquiries, which Yugi was eager to satisfy. 

“Tell me all, and everything about it I have not already heard. Give me further particulars. What did Mlle Gardiner say? Had they no apprehension of anything before the elopement took place? They must have seen them together.” 

“Our sister did own that she had often suspected some partiality—especially on Serenity’s side. But nothing gave her alarm—I am so grieved for her. Mlle Valentine’s behaviour, too, has been attentive and kind to the utmost. She was coming to us, in order to assure us of her concern, before she had any idea of their not being gone to The Island. When that apprehension first reached her ears, it hastened her journey. 

“And was Valon convinced that Mlle Valentine would not marry? Did he know of their plan? Did Mlle Gardiner question him particularly?” 

“Lieutenant Valon came directly to Mlle Gardiner with his concerns. I believe he may have been feeling somewhat slighted—he and the gentleman had previously an understanding between them. He was not knowledgeable of their plan beforehand, but he was able to cast some light on the events. He is better aware of her true character than our sisters were.” 

“And until he came himself, not one of you entertained a doubt, I suppose, of their being really married?” 

“How was it possible that such an idea should enter our brains?” Yugi cried. 

“It occurred to me the first moment I read the news in your letter,” he responded. 

Yugi looked stricken. “I confess, I felt a little uneasy – fearful of our sister’s unhappiness with her in marriage, because I knew that the gentlewoman’s conduct had not always been quite right. Our parents knew nothing that, they only felt how imprudent a match it must be. Téa was quite afflicted—she had no conception of this sort of scandal, though she had known of their being in love with each other for many weeks.” 

“But not before they went to Beachton?” 

“I believe not.” 

“And what do they say of Mlle Valentine herself? Do they speak of her real character?” 

“I confess that people do not speak so well of her as they formally did. There are whispers of her being imprudent and extravagant—since this sad affair has taken place, it is said that she left Meryton greatly in debt.” 

Joseph could not but feel gratified by that. Mlle Valentine’s deception of the county was now well and truly uncovered. He was glad that it had been done without the necessity of revealing the information about her past he had been entrusted with—that the Kaibas may come out of this yet unmarred by the connection. 

“Did our sister bring Serenity’s note for us to read?” 

Yugi took it from his pocketbook and gave it to Joseph to read. 

_“My dear sisters, Harriet and Téa,_

_“You will laugh when you know where I am gone, and I cannot help laughing at your surprise tomorrow morning as soon as I am missed. I am going to The Island, and if you cannot guess with who, I shall think you a simpleton. There is but one gentlewoman in the world whom I love, and she is an angel._

_“I should never be happy without her, so think it no harm to be off. You need not send our parents word at Longbourn of my going, if you do not like it. That will make the surprise the greater when I write to them and sign my name Serenity Valentine!_

_“What a good joke it will be! I can hardly write for laughing._

_“Pray make my excuses for not keeping our engagements tonight. I shall send for my clothes when I get to Longbourn._

_“Goodbye, give my love to all our friends. I hope you will toast to our good journey,_

_Your affectionate sister,_

_Serenity Wheeler.”_

Joseph was overcome with tumultuous emotions as he set down the letter. “What a letter is this, to be written at such a moment? Cruel, thoughtless Serenity!” He took a deep breath to calm himself. “But at least it shows that _she_ was serious in the object of their journey. Whatever she might have been persuaded afterwards to do, it was not on her side a scheme of infamy.” 

“I never saw anyone so shocked as Father when he read it. He could not speak a word for a full ten minutes. Our mother was taken ill immediately. The whole house was in such a confusion. She was in hysterics, and though I endeavoured to give her every assistance in my power, I am afraid I was too much overcome to be much help.” 

“Your attendance upon her have been too much for you. You do not look well. Our sisters ought to have assisted you.” 

“Téa and Rebecca have been very kind, and would have shared in every fatigue if I had let them. But I did not think it right for either of them. Our mother has been saying so many things that would have distressed the elder to hear, and Rebecca has not the way of consolation that our mother requires. But I am glad you have come. You, I know, will be the best assistant to me.” 

Joey faltered then, and confessed to his brother his plans for going with his uncle to Domino, and lending his assistance in the search for his sister. He felt it right, and natural. 

This piece of news distressed Yugi. He impressed upon Joey his earnest desires for his company at home. “My uncle is by far the most proper person to do the job,” he continued. “He has his connections in town, and will know much better who he should be asking and where he should be searching to find them.” 

Joseph was persuaded to at least consider staying home, and the two of them went to bed, heads too full of their current predicament to consider anything else. 

CHAPTER SIX 

The whole household where in hopes of a letter from Mr Bennet the next morning, but the post came without bringing a single line from him. They knew him to be, on all other occasions, a most negligent correspondent—but at such a time they had hoped for exertion. They were forced to conclude that he had no pleasing intelligence to send, but even of _that_ they would have been glad to be certain. Mr Moto had waited only for the letters before he set off, with Mssr Wheeler with him. 

When they were gone, the remaining family were certain at least of receiving regular information of what was going on. Mr Moto promised, quietly to Yugi before they parted, to send both Joseph and Mr Bennet home to Longbourn as soon as he could. This was a great consolation to Mrs Bennet, who considered it the only security for her husband’s not being killed in a duel. 

Upon their arrival in town, Mr Moto had immediately found out Mr Bennet’s location, and persuaded him to come to Kame Street. Their father had made the usual stops along the Domino Road, to glean any possible information about the eloper’s journey to town—cab numbers, destinations, set-downs, anything that might help. He had gained no satisfactory information however—and his plan now was to enquire at all the principal hotels in town. He thought it possible that they might have gone to one of them, before they procured proper lodgings. Mr Moto did not expect any success from that measure, but as the other gentleman was eager in it, he gave his assistance. 

Mssr Wheeler granted himself a different task. He went to all the dandy clubs, sat down to duel or backgammon with all the casual players – amateurs and professionals alike, who came for friendly duels without competition. At every available opportunity, he enquired if any of them knew of Mlle Valentine? 

His answers were varied. Some seemed enamoured by her, or held great admiration. In mixed tournaments, she had always made herself very pleasing. Others were vehement in their dislike—either themselves, or some friend, had been cheated out of one thing or another and blamed the gentlewoman for it. Some of them said she had gone into the Sanction Guard, but none could give him a satisfactory answer about her current location. 

His father’s enquiries were equally unsatisfying. They all arrived home at the same time—and the housekeeper notified Mr Moto that a gentleman had come on business, but failed to leave his name. They ate a hurried dinner of soup and cold pie, over which they shared one another’s fruitless toil of the day. 

“I will write to Lieutenant Valon,” Mr Moto announced, “and find out, if possible, if Mlle Valentine has any connections or relations who would be likely to know in what part of town she has now concealed herself.” He paused. “Unless, Joey, you could tell us what relations she has better than any other person.” 

He coloured at that. “I have never heard of her having any relations, except a mother, and her guardian—but both have been dead for many years. Her companions in the Guard may be able to give more information, but I do not expect much.” 

In a quiet moment, when Mr Moto was attending to his business, Joey joined his father for tea. He ventured to express his sorrow for what his father must have endured. 

His father, however, replied: “say nothing of that. Who would suffer but myself? It has been my own doing, and I ought to feel it.” 

“You must not be too severe upon yourself,” Joey replied. “You were not the only one responsible for checking her behaviour.” 

“No, Joey. Let me once in my life feel how much I have been to blame. I am not afraid of being overpowered by the impression. It will pass away soon enough.” Joey knew not how to answer that. After a short silence, he continued, “Joey, I bear you no ill-will for being justified in your advice to be last Spring, which, considering the event, shows some greatness of mind.” 

He didn’t hide his displeasure from his countenance. “Would that you have listened to me.” 

“Indeed.” 

He wrote to Yugi, without receiving an answer, the details of their day’s search. He would not stay above a week, he promised to his brother, and would return home with his father. 

_“There is only so much we can do before all trails run cold. And then our dear uncle will be much better equipped in a search—we would be a hindrance if it comes to that, and though I desire to return to town should my dear sister be found, I feel both my father and I would serve much more of a purpose at home.”_

Along with Yugi’s answer, a letter arrived from a different quarter—from Clerk Devlin. Joey, who knew what curiosities his letters always were, looked over his father’s shoulder and read it likewise. It was as follows: 

_“MY DEAR SIR,_

_“I feel myself called upon by our relationship, and my situation in life, to condole with you on the grievous affliction you are now suffering under—of which we were yesterday informed by a letter from Hertfordshire._

_“Be assured, my dear sir, that Mssr Devlin and myself sincerely sympathise with you—and all your respectable family—in your present distress, which must be of the bitterest kind, as it proceeds from a cause which no time can remove. The death of your daughter would have been a blessing in comparison to this._

_“And it is more to be lamented because, as my dear Tristan informs me, this licentiousness of behaviour in your daughter has proceeded from a faulty degree of indulgence. For the consolation of yourself, and Mrs Bennet, I am inclined to think that her own disposition must be naturally bad, perhaps due to some ill breeding in the bloodline. Most of my other cousins are a model of well-sanctioned behaviour._

_“Howsoever it may be, you are grievously to be pitied—in which opinion I am not only joined by Mssr Devlin, but likewise Lord Pegasus James Crawford and her daughter, to whom I have related the affair to my whole knowledge. They agree with me that this false step in one daughter will be injurious to the fortunes of all the family—for, as Lord Pegasus James Crawford himself says, who will connect themselves with such a family?_

_“This consideration leads me moreover to reflect with augmented satisfaction on a certain event of last Hunt season—for had it been otherwise, I must have been involved in all your sorrow and disgrace._

_“Let me advise you, my dear sir, to console yourself as much as possible, to throw off the unworthy bloodline from your affection forever, and leave your fallen daughter to reap the fruits of her own heinous offence._

_I am, dear sir, etc. etc.”_

Whatever reaction Mr Bennet may have received from the receipt of such a letter, Joey did not linger to find out. He quickly took himself away to seethe in the insults penned to him, and his dearest sister. 

Mr Moto’s own letter, from Lieutenant Valon, was more satisfying but no more pleasing. It was not known if Mlle Valentine had a single relation with whom she kept up any connection—and it was certain that she had no near one living. Her former acquaintances had been numerous—but it did not appear that she was on terms of particular friendship with any of them. There was no one, therefore, who could be pointed out as very likely to give any news of her. 

The letter provided another point toward Mlle Valentine’s motive for secrecy. In addition to fear of discovery from Serenity’s relations, it had just become public knowledge that the gentlewoman had left gaming debts behind her, to a very considerable amount. The lieutenant believed that more than a quarter million pounds would be necessary to clear her expenses at Beachton. She also owed a good deal in town, and likely Meryton besides. 

Joey spared his brother this news when he wrote to Longbourn, instead choosing to inform him that his father had made the decision for their return. 

_“He is very dispirited at this latest new, and knows not what else he may do to assist our uncle in the search for my dear sister. I, likewise, will return, and leave it to him to do whatever occasion might suggest to be advisable for continuing their pursuit._

_Your affectionate brother,”_

Mr Moto sent them away in all the perplexity about Joseph and his Derbyshire friend that had attended him from that part of the world. His name had never been mentioned between them, and the kind of half-expectation that Mr Moto had formed, of their return to Hertfordshire being followed by a letter from him, had ended in nothing. Joseph had enquired by letter, but Yugi had told him of no letters, let alone one that had come from Pemberley. 

They returned home, with their father giving the appearance of all his usual philosophic composure. It seemed, as he had promised, his guilt over the whole affair had already left him. He said as little as he had ever been in the habit of saying, made no mention of the business that had taken him away, and soon shut himself up in the library. 

Joseph sat and became reacquainted with the events of Longbourn in his absence. Their mother kept to her room, attended to by Yugi and the housekeeper. Téa had revived her spirits, but there was a new quietness to her temperament. Their aunt Phillips had visited them frequently and always—so she claimed—with the design of cheering them up. Though, since she never came without reporting some fresh instance of Mlle Valentine’s extravagance, she seldom went away without leaving them more dispirited than she found them. 

All of Meryton was striving to blacken the gentlewoman who, but three months before, had been an angel of light. She was declared to be in debt to every tradesman in the place, and her intrigues – all honoured with the title of seduction – had extended into every tradesman’s family. Everybody declared that she was the wickedest young woman in the world, and everybody began to find out they had always distrusted the appearance of her goodness. 

Joseph did not credit above half of what was said, but he believed enough to make his former assurances of his sister’s ruin still more certain. Yugi, who believed less of it, became almost hopeless – more especially as the time was now come that they would have received word, should they have gone on to The Island. He had never despaired of the hope before, but now it seemed impossibly likely. 

When their father emerged, it was in time to see Yugi go upstairs with a tray for her mother’s meals. “This is a parade,” he said, “which does one good. It gives such an elegance to misfortune! Another day I will do the same: I will sit in my library, in my night cap and powdering gown, and give as much trouble as I can. – Or perhaps,” he added with a smile, “I may defer it until Joseph runs away.” 

The dandy made sure to check his expression. His father may see wit in the accusations of family and bloodline fault, but he could not find pleasure in the insult. When he thought of Mr Kaiba, and how he must now cut him at every opportunity, his heart grew heavy with a feeling he refused to name. 

CHAPTER SEVEN 

Two days after their return, as Yugi and Joseph were walking together in the shrubbery behind the house, they saw the housekeeper coming towards them. Concluding she had come to call them to their mother, they went forward to meet her. But instead of the expected summons, when they approached she said: “I beg your pardon, monsieurs, for interrupting you. But I was in hopes you might have got some good news from town. I took the liberty of coming to ask.” 

“What do you mean, Hill?” Joseph asked. “We have heard nothing from town.” 

“Dear monsieur,” Mrs Hill cried in great astonishment, “don’t you know that an express came for the master from Mr Moto. The rider has been here an half hour, and waits for a reply.” 

The two of them ran off, too eager to have time for speech. They found their father walking towards the little copse. Yugi, whose legs were not so long, nor so much in the habit of running, soon lagged behind. Joseph, panting for breath, came up to him and eagerly asked, “what is the news? What news? Have you heard from my uncle?” 

“Yes. I have had a letter from him by express.” 

“Well? What news does it bring? Good or bad?” 

“What is there of good to be expected?” He said, taking the letter from his pocket. “But perhaps you would like to read it.” Joseph took it from his hand, as Yugi came up beside them. “Read it aloud, I hardly know myself what it is about.” 

_“Kame Street, Monday, August 2”_

_MY DEAR BROTHER,_

_At last I am able to send you some tidings of my niece. I hope it will give you satisfaction._

_Soon after you left me on Saturday, I was fortunate enough to find out what part of Domino they were in. The particulars I will reserve until we meet. It is enough to know they are discovered._

_I have seen them both—”_

“Then it is as I have always hoped!” Yugi cried. “They are married!” 

Joseph continued: 

_“I have seen them both. They are not married, nor can I find there was any intention of being so. But if you are willing to perform the engagements which I have ventured to make on your behalf, I hope it will not be long before they are._

_All that is required of you assure to your daughter, by settlement, the entirety of the two hundred thousand pounds that is the remaining Wheeler fortune, secured as dowry between the two of them at your discretion. Moreover, to enter into an engagement of allowing her, during your life, one thousand pounds per annum. These are conditions which, considering everything I had no hesitation in complying with for you. I shall send this by express that no time may be lost in bringing me your answer._

_You will easily comprehend, from these particulars, that Mlle Valentine’s circumstances are not so hopeless as they are generally believed to be. The world had been deceived in that respect. I am happy to say that there will be some little money to settle onto my niece once the gentlewoman’s debts have been discharged._

_If, as I conclude will be the case, you send me full powers to act in your name throughout the whole of the business, I will immediately give directions for preparing a proper settlement._

_There will not be the smallest occasion for either of you to come to town again. Therefore, stay quietly in Longbourn, and depend on my diligence and care. Send back your answer as soon as you can, and be careful to write explicitly._

_We have judged it best that my niece should be married from the house, of which I hope you will approve. She comes to me today. I shall write again soon as anything more is determined on. Yours, etc._

_SOLOMON MOTO_

“Is it possible?” Joseph cried, when he had finished. “Can it be possible that we will marry her?” 

“Mlle Valentine is not so underserving then we thought him!” Yugi said. “My dear father, I congratulate you.” 

“Have you answered the letter?” Joseph asked. 

“No, but it must be done soon.” 

“Then you must go back and write immediately. Consider how important every moment is, in such a case,” Yugi said eagerly. 

“You detest writing, tell me your instructions, and I will go to Domino directly.” 

“Absolutely not,” Mr Bennet said sharply. “You are to stay here. I will go and write my answer directly.” He turned back and walked toward the house. 

Joey pursued. “May I ask? The terms must be complied with.” 

“Of course they must.” 

“What inheritance did he mean?” Joey asked, watching him. “You have always told me that our parents drank away all the money.” 

“There was a small sum left after the sale of the family home. Nothing significant, I set it aside as marriage articles for you and your sister.” He shook his head. “I am only ashamed of your uncle asking so little.” 

“So little?” Joey asked, disbelieving. “It’s the entirety of our inheritance.” 

“No gentlewoman in their senses would marry Serenity on so slight a temptation as two hundred thousand, plus a thousand a year while I am alive. But they must marry. There is nothing to be done. There are two things that I want very much to know: one is, how much money your uncle has laid down to bring it about, and the other, how I am ever to repay him.” 

“Surely it cannot be too large a sum,” Yugi said quietly. 

“Valentine is a fool if she takes her with a farthing less than one million pounds. I should be sorry to think so ill of her in the beginning of our relationship.” 

“One million pounds!” Yugi cried. “How is half such a sum to be repaid?” 

Mr Bennet made no answer. Each of them, deep in thought, continued in silence until they reached the house. Their father went to the library to write, and the sons walked into the breakfast-room. 

“What a mess is this,” Joseph complained taking a seat. “My sister, married off to a woman of such deception, such fraudulence. That Mlle Valentine has won her fortune anyway, even from a lady who had not a penny to her name.” 

“I comfort myself in thinking,” Yugi said, touching his arm. “That she certainly would not marry Serenity if she had not real regard for her. Though our kind uncle has done something towards clearing hem, I cannot believe that one million, or anything like it, has been advanced. He has not the money—how could he spare half as much?” 

“If we are ever to learn the value of Mlle Valentine’s debts, we should know exactly what Mr Moto has done for them. She has not a sixpence of her own. The kindness of our uncle can never be repaid. His taking her home, and affording her his personal protection. Years of gratitude would not be enough, let alone the money.” He shook his head. 

“We must endeavour to forget all that has passed on either side,” Yugi said. “I hope and trust they will yet be happy. Her consenting to marry is proof, I believe, that she has the right way of thinking. Their mutual affection will steady them. They will settle so quietly, and live in so rational a manner, that will make their past imprudence forgotten.” 

“We cannot forget, for nobody else will,” Joseph said. “Oh! By now she will be actually with my uncle. I must convince my dear father to let me go to Domino and see her married. My dearest sister.” 

Yugi touched his arm in consolation, but there was enough about his countenance to say that Joseph would have no luck on that head. “It would be prudent, perhaps,” he murmured, “if you were to stay as far away from the business as possible. So that your name may avoid the association, as best it can.” 

Joseph didn’t argue, but felt despondent. It now occurred to them both that their mother was in all likelihood, perfectly ignorant of what happened. They went to the library and asked their father if he would wish it made known to her. 

He was writing, and without raising his head, coolly replied: “just as you please.” 

“May we take my uncle’s letter to read to her?” 

“Take it, and go. I must be writing.” 

Joseph took the letter from the writing table, and the sons went upstairs together. Téa and Rebecca were both with Mrs Bennet—one communication would do for them all. After a slight preparation for good news, Yugi read the letter aloud. 

Mrs Bennet could hardly contain herself: as soon as he had read Mr Moto’s hope of Serenity’s being soon married, her joy burst forth—and every following sentence added to her exuberance. She was now in a state as violent from delight, as she had ever been from alarm and vexation. To know that her youngest daughter would be married was enough. She was disturbed by no fear for her felicity, nor humbled by any remembrance of her misconduct. 

“My dear, dear Serenity!” she cried. “This is delightful indeed! She will be married! I shall see her again! She will be married at sixteen! My good, kind brother! I knew how it would be – I knew he would manage every last thing. How I long to see her! And to see dear Valentine too! But the clothes, the wedding clothes! I will write to her directly. Joey, run down to your father and ask him how much he will give her for clothes. Stay, stay, I will go myself. Ring the bell, Téa, for Hill. I will put on my things in a moment. My dear, dear Serenity! How merry we shall be together when we meet!” 

Her eldest son endeavoured to give some relief to the violence of these transports, by leading her thoughts to the obligations which Mr Moto’s behaviour laid them all under. “For we must attribute this happy conclusion,” he added, “in a great measure to his kindness. We are persuaded that he has pledged himself to assist Mlle Valentine with money.” 

“Well, it is all very right: who should do it but her own uncle?” She nodded to herself. “He has succeeded his own children, so all his money should go to us anyway.” 

Rather, it would have gone to Yugi. But in that moment Joseph was suddenly very aware that the fortunes of unmarried dandies and ladies were entirely in the hands of their guardians, to be disposed as they wished—except under very specific legal arrangement with the Sanction. He knew not whether Mr Moto had arranged such matters for his nephew – his blood grandchild – but their mother clearly believed he hadn’t. 

She was still in her ecstasy, speaking either of how happy she was for her daughter, giving Yugi instructions for dictating marriage articles, talking of money and the warehouses in town. She would have dictated some very plentiful orders, had Yugi not managed to convince her to wait until their father was at leisure to be consulted. “One day’s delay,” he observed, “will be of small importance.” 

Their mother was up, then, and telling all the servants the news – determined to go to Meryton and spread the gossip thither. Joseph received congratulations amongst the rest, and then, angry at this folly, he took refuge in his own room, that he might think in freedom. 

Poor Serenity’s situation was bad enough—but they must be thankful that it was no worse. Though he could not look forward to his sister having either rational happiness nor prosperity, he knew they had gained within only two hours, advantages he had not once hoped for. 

The release of his fears for the worst for his sister eased the anxious energy that had been about him for days. He was exhausted, and before long a sharp pain in his laid had overcome him. He would not, after all, be able to press his point on going over to Domino for his sister’s wedding. He would spend the next days abed, overcome by the tension of the past week’s trouble. 

CHAPTER EIGHT 

Mr Bennet had very often wished, before this period of his life, that instead of spending his whole income each quarter, he had managed to lay aside a regular sum for the better provision of his children—and his wife, if she survived him. He now wished it more than ever. 

Had he done his duty in that respect, Serenity need not have been indebted to her uncle for whatever of honour or credit could now be purchased for her. The satisfaction of prevailing on one of the most worthless young people in Great Britain to marry her might then have rested in its proper place. 

He was seriously concerned that a cause of so little advantage of anyone should be forwarded at the sole expense of his brother-in-law, and he was determined, if possible, to find out the extent of his assistance, and to discharge the obligation as soon as he could. If he could tie the debt to the estate, it would give him much pleasure to know in his death it would pass to the entitled Clerk Devlin rather than burden his family. 

When Mr Bennet had married, economy was held to be perfectly useless—for, of course, they were to have a child. The child was to join in cutting off the entail, as soon as he should be of age, and the widow and younger children would by that means be provided for. Mrs Bennet had no turn for economy, and her husband’s love of independence had alone prevented them from exceeding their income. 

No blood children entered the world, and what little they could receive by the adoption of sanctioned children—should they declare their genders in a way they couldn’t directly inherit—would take up the burden of assisting the family after their death. 

The two hundred thousand pounds settled on the Wheeler children had been elected for the use of dowry for the two—the death of the late Mr and Mrs Wheeler had come after each child’s gender had been declared, and therefore governed by the sanction that some of it _must_ be used for their dowry. But in what proportions it should be divided amongst them depended on the will of their adopted father. That matter, however, had now been settled out of his hands. 

Mr Bennet could have no hesitation in acceding to the proposal before him. In terms of grateful acknowledgement for the kindness of his brother, he delivered on paper his perfect consent of all that was done, and his willingness to fulfil the promises that had been made for him. He had never stopped to suppose that, could Valentine be prevailed on to marry his daughter, it would be done with so little inconvenience to him as by the present arrangement. 

He would scarcely be a hundred pounds the loser—for with her board and pocket allowance, and the continual presents in money which passed to her through her mother’s hands, Serenity’s expenses had been very little within that sum which the couple expected to receive. 

That it should be done with such trifling exertion on his side, too, was another very welcome surprise—his chief wish at present was to have as little trouble in the business as possible. When the first fires of rage which had produced his activity in seeking her were over, he had naturally returned to all his former indolence. His letter was soon dispatched—he begged to know farther particulars of what he was indebted to his brother. He was too angry with Serenity to send any message to her. 

The good news quickly spread throughout the house, and with proportionate speed around the neighbourhood. It was taken well enough by the latter—to be sure, it would have been more entertaining had Miss Serenity Wheeler ‘ _come upon the town_ ’ – as was more delicately euphemised – or as a happier alternative, secluded from the world in some distant farm house. But still, there was much to be talked of in marrying her, and the good-natured wish of her well-doing lost little spirit in this change of circumstances. With such a gentlewife, they knew, her misery was certain. 

It has been a fortnight since Mrs Bennet had taken to her bed—but on this happy day, she again took her seat at the head of her table, with spirits oppressively high. No sentiment of shame dampened her triumph. The marriage of a daughter, which had been the first object of her wishes since Yugi had announced his gender, was now on the point of accomplishment. Her thoughts and words ran wholly on the business of elegant nuptials, fine muslins, new carriages, and servants. She was busily searching through the neighbourhood for a _proper situation_ for her daughter, and without knowing or considering what their income might be, rejected many as deficient in size and importance. 

Her husband allowed her to talk on without interruption while the servants remained, but once they had withdrawn, he said to her: “Mrs Bennet, before you take any or all of these houses for your daughter, let us come to an understanding. Into one house in this neighbourhood, they shall never have admittance. I will not encourage their impudence by receiving them at Longbourn.” 

A long dispute followed this declaration, but Mr Bennet was firm. It soon led to another: Mrs Bennet found, to her amazement and horror, that her husband would not advance a single penny to buy clothes for his daughter. He protested that any money he had put aside for that had been wholly swallowed up by her new daughter-in-law’s greed. He would show her no affection by giving her his own money. 

Mrs Bennet could hardly comprehend it. That his anger could be carried to such a point of inconceivable resentment, so as to refuse his daughter a privilege without which her marriage would scarcely seemed valid—it exceeded all that she could believe possible. He was more aware of the disgrace which the want of changed fashion must reflect on her daughter’s nuptials, rather than to any sense of shame at her eloping and living with Mlle Valentine before they took place. 

Joseph would take two whole days to recover from his headache. 

By then, Mr Bennet had received a reply to his letter. Mr Moto had briefly replied to his acknowledgements, assured them of his eagerness to promote the welfare of any of his family, and concluded with entreaties that the subject that might never be mentioned to him again. 

The principal purpose of the letter was to inform them that Mlle Valentine had resolved on quitting the seasonal Guard. He had taken a commission in Newcastle – quite far from any part of the kingdom she had previously been associated with. 

_“I have written to Lt. Valon and asked him to satisfy the Beachton creditors of Mlle Valentine’s debts with assurances of speedy payment—for which I have pledged myself. If you give yourself the trouble of carrying similar assurances to his creditors in Meryton, I shall adjoin a list according to her information. She has given in all her debts; I hope at least she has not deceived us._

_“The business will be completed in a week, and they will then join her new quarters. Unless they are first invited to Longbourn—and I understand from my niece that she is very desirous of seeing you all before she leaves the south. She is well, and begs to be dutifully remembered to her mother, and her dear brother. Yours, etc._

_“S. Moto.”_

Mr Bennet and his sons saw all the advantages of Mlle Valentine’s removal from the seasonal guard as clearly as Mr Moto did so. But Mrs Bennet was not pleased with it. Serenity’s being settled in the north, just when she had most expected pleasure and pride in her company – for she had not given up her plan of their residing in Hertfordshire – was a severe disappointment. Besides, it would be such a pity that Serenity should be taken away from the regiment where she was acquainted with everybody, and had so many favourites. 

His daughter’s request of being admitted into her family again received at first an absolute negative. But Joseph took the news so hard, was made so despondent by the idea of his never seeing Serenity again, that Mr Bennet was softened. Yugi urged him so earnestly to receive her and her gentlewife as soon as they were married, he was persuaded to change his mind. 

Their mother had the satisfaction of knowing she should be able to show her married daughter off in the neighbourhood, before she was banished in the North. When Mr Bennet wrote again to their uncle, he sent his permission for them to come—and it was settled that as soon as the ceremony was over they should proceed to Longbourn. 

Joseph was pleased to see his sister again, but when he consulted himself on the matter, any meeting with Mlle Valentine would have been the _last_ object of his wishes. He was surprised, too, that she would consent to the scheme. 

He had learned, now, to be heartily sorry that in the distress of the moment he had been led to make Mr Kaiba acquainted with his fears for his sister. Her marriage would give the proper termination to the elopement, and they could hope to conceal its favourable beginning from all those who were not immediately aware of it. 

Not that he feared it would spread any further by his means. There were few people on whose secrecy he would have more confidently depended—if Kaiba’s own sense of justice wouldn’t insist he return the favour for Joseph’s own keeping his secrets, his pride would insist on his keeping silent about any involvement with the fallen family. 

But the longer he contemplated his own feelings on the matter, he realised that there was no one whose knowledge of a sister’s frailty would have mortified him so much. He couldn’t help but wonder why. 

There was nothing he would have lost from Mr Kaiba’s gaining the knowledge of his sister’s actions, that he hadn’t already lost. There was a gulf impassable between them. Had Serenity’s marriage been concluded on the most honourable terms, Mr Kaiba could never have connected himself to a family where, with every other objection would now be added an alliance and a relationship of the nearest kind with the gentlewoman whom he had so justly scorned. 

He resolved to send a letter, to Young Kaiba at least, thanking him for the attention he had been honoured in receiving while visiting in Derbyshire, making apologies for missing their appointment for dinner. But he had no doubts that it would be the last of their intercourse. 

He could hardly pen the words from his consumption with his thoughts. 

From such a connection, he could not wonder that the brothers would recoil. He knew not why they had sought his acquaintance in Derbyshire—but it could not survive a blow such as this. He was humble, he was grieved. He repented—but he knew not what for. 

Further reflection had become necessary. He learned that he was jealous—of himself, and the past esteem to which he had been held. He could no longer hope to be benefited by them. 

He had discovered, in their last moments together at Derbyshire, that his heart had been slightly touched. From the change in his behaviour, from the resetting of the behaviours in his past in a less cloudy light. He had realised, now, that he could have been happy with him—now when it was no longer likely they should ever meet again. What a triumph for him, Joseph realised—had he learned the proposals which Joseph had proudly spurned only four months ago, would now have been gladly and gratefully received. 

He realised, looking down at the name ‘Kaiba’ on his page, that he was exactly the man who, in disposition and talents, would most suit him. His understanding and his temper, though unlike his own, would have answered all of the dandy’s wishes. It was a union that must have been to the advantage of both. By Joseph’s ease and liveliness, his mind might have been softened, his manners improved. By his judgement, information, and knowledge of the world, Joseph must have received benefit of greater awareness. But no such marriage could now teach him what marital felicity was. 

He wanted to hear of him, now when there was the least chance of gaining intelligence. He had to know the gentleman was well, he had his health and had not been overcome by ill feelings. He suffered, he longed for a future that could now never be. 

He was too ashamed to admit himself to Yugi. He kept his silence, feeling he deserved to suffer alone as punishment for his past follies. 

CHAPTER NINE 

Their sister’s wedding day arrived. Yugi and Joseph felt for her probably more than she felt for herself. The carriage was sent to meet them, and they were to return in it by dinner time. 

They came. The family were assembled in the breakfast room to receive them. A smile decked the face of Mrs Bennet as the carriage drove up to the door. Her husband looked impenetrably grave; her children, alarmed, anxious, uneasy. 

Serenity’s voice was heard in the vestibule—the door was thrown open, and she ran into the room. Her mother stepped forwards, embraced her, and welcomed her with rapture—she gave her hand, with an affectionate smile, to Mlle Valentine. She wished them both joy with an enthusiasm that showed no doubt of their future happiness. 

Their reception from Mr Bennet was not quite so cordial. His countenance rather gained in austerity, and he scarcely opened his lips. The easy assurance of the couple was enough to provoke him. Joseph was uncomfortable, embarrassed for his sister, and even Mssr Moto was shocked. 

Serenity was herself still: immature, untamed, unabashed, excitable and fearless. She turned from sibling to sibling, demanding their congratulations. When at length they all sat down, she looked eagerly around the room to notice some little alteration and observed with a laugh that it was a great while since she had been there. 

Mlle Valentine was no more distressed than her wife. Her manners were always so pleasing, that had her character and the marriage bee exactly what they ought to have been, her smiles and easy address would have delighted them all. Joseph had not thought it possible she could be so imprudent, but he resolved never to doubt it again. He blushed, Yugi blushed, but the cheeks of the two who caused their agitation suffered no variation of colour. 

There was no want of conversation. The bride and her mother could neither of them talk fast enough, and Mlle Valentine – who happened to sit near Joseph, began enquiring about her acquaintances in the neighbourhood. She spoke with such good humoured ease that Joseph’s cold, disinterested answers were harsh in comparison. To prove how false her manners really were, they didn’t even falter in the slightest at his manners. 

The newlyweds seemed to have the happiest memories in the world. Nothing of the past was recollected with pain – and Joseph could bear it no longer. He got up, left the room, and would not return until he heard them passing through the hall into the dining parlour. She joined them soon enough to see Serenity, with oblivious ease, walk up to her mother’s right hand and hear her say to their eldest brother: “Ah, Yugi. I take your place now, and you must go lower, because I am a married woman.” 

It could not be supposed that time would give her the embarrassment from which she was yet still wholly free of. She longed to see their aunt, the Taylors, and all their other neighbours, and hear herself called “Mrs Valentine” by each of them. In the meantime, she went to show her ring and boast of being married to the servants. 

When they had all returned to the breakfast room and sat down, she began again. “Well, Mama,” she said, “and what do you think of my gentlewife? Is she not charming? I am sure all my siblings envy me. I only hope they may have half my good luck. They must all go to Beachton! That is the place to get spouses. What a pity is it that we did not all go!” 

“Very true. And if I’d had my own way, we should have. But my dear Serenity, I don’t at all like you going such a way off. Must it be so?” 

“Oh, that! Yes, there is nothing about it. I shall like it of all things. You all must come up to see us. We shall be at Newcastle, and I daresay there will be some tournaments, and I will take care to get partners for them all.” 

“I should like it beyond anything!” Mrs Bennet cried. 

“And then when you go away, you may leave one or two of my siblings behind you. I daresay I shall get spouses for them all!” 

“I thank you for the offer,” Joseph said stiffly. “But I do not like your way of getting spouses.” She did not know how to reply to that, and so ignored him. 

The newlyweds were to remain ten days with them. Mlle Valentine had received her commission before she left Domino, and she was to join the new regiment at the end of the fortnight. No one but Mrs Bennet regretted that their stay would be so short. She made the best of the time by visiting around with her daughter and having frequent parties at home. These parties were acceptable to everyone: to avoid the family circle was as desirable as one might think. 

Though Mssr Wheeler did his best to observe them both, he had yet to find an answer to his questions. Was Mlle Valentine have as much affection for her wife as vice versa? She certainly seemed affectionate, but he knew not how much of that was pretence. Why had she chosen to elope with his sister? She could not provide fortune, and though she was entertaining company she was not the sort one would look for in a wife—far too immature. 

He was forced to conclude that the gentlewoman’s flight had been rendered necessary by distress of circumstances, and she was not the kind of gentlewoman to resist the opportunity of having a companion. 

Serenity was exceedingly fond of her. She was her _dearest Mai_ on every occasion—no one was to be compared with her. She did everything best in the world; and she was sure her gentlewife would win more duels in the Hunt season than anybody else in the county. 

One morning, soon after their arrival, as she was sitting with Joey, she said to her brother: “Joey, I never gave you an account of my wedding! You were not nearby when I told the others all about it. Are you not curious to hear how it was managed?” 

Joseph, who had really wanted to be there before it occurred, had found in its wake that he wanted as little to do with the business as possible. He pursed his lips and kept silent on the question. 

She took it as the answer she desired. “I must tell you how it went off. We were married at the Harpy’s Sanction—because Mai’s lodgings were in that area. It was settled that we should all be there by eleven o’clock. Uncle Moto would take me, and we were to meet the others at the church. Well, Monday morning came and I was in such a fuss! I was so afraid, you know, that something would happen to put it off.” 

With those words, Joey noticed for the first time, apprehension upon her countenance. But she glanced at him, and then it quickly disappeared. 

“Just as the carriage came to the door, our uncle was suddenly called away on emergency business at his shop. I was so frightened I did not know what to do – for he was to give me away, and be my witness. But luckily, he came back again quickly and went out. I recollected afterwards that he _had_ been prevented going, the wedding need not be put off—for Mr Kaiba would have done just as well.” 

That brought Joseph to a sudden stop. “Mr Kaiba?” He repeated. 

“Oh, yes! He was to come there with Mai, you know. But gracious me! I quite forgot: I ought not have said a word about it. I promised them so faithfully. What will Mai say? It was to be such a secret.” 

Though he was burning with curiosity, he said: “if it was to be secret, say not another word on the subject. I shall ask you no questions on the matter.” 

Serenity looked satisfied, and they soon parted ways. 

But to live in ignorance was impossible. Mr Kaiba had been at his sister’s wedding. It was exactly the scene he had least temptation to go, and exactly among the people he would wish to avoid! One or two answers to the question occurred to him, but he dared not entertain the notion himself. 

Instead, he seized a sheet of paper and wrote a short letter to his uncle, to demand an explanation of what Serenity had revealed. 

_“You may readily comprehend what my curiosity must be to know how a person unconnected with any of us and a near stranger to our family should have been amongst you at such a time. I beg, write instantly and let me understand it—unless it is to remain in the secrecy which Serenity seems to think necessary. Then I must endeavour to be satisfied with ignorance._ ” 

Not that he should be, he thought as he finished off the letter. 

Until the letter received a reply, he was forced to content himself with telling Yugi what his sister had revealed. The two of them could not surmise an answer, but he was at least a little unburdened by discussing the matter with his brother. 

CHAPTER TEN 

Joseph had the satisfaction of receiving an answer to his letter as soon as he possibly could. He was in no sooner possession of it than, hurrying into the little copse, he sat down on one of the benches and prepared to be relieved. The length of the letter convinced that it did not contain a denial. Any answer would satisfy him more than the none he had at present. 

_Kame Street, September 6 th_

_“My dear nephew,_

_“I have just received your letter, and shall devote this whole morning to answer it—as I foresee that a little writing will not comprise what I have to tell you. I must confess myself surprised by your application: I did not expect it from you. Do not think me angry, however—for I only mean that I had not imagined such enquiries to be necessary on your side. If you do not choose to understand me, forgive my impertinence. _

_“If you really are innocent and ignorant, I must be more explicit: on the very day of you and your honourable father’s return to Longbourn, I had a most unexpected visitor. Mr Kaiba had called, and we were shut up together for many hours. He had come to tell me that he had found where your sister and Mlle Valentine were—and that he had seen and talked to them both, V. repeatedly, Serenity once._

_“From what I can collect, he left Derbyshire only one day after ourselves, and came to town with the resolution of hunting for them. The motive professed was his conviction of it being his own fault that V.’s worthlessness had not been generally known—so as to make it impossible for any young person of character to love or confide in him. He generously imputed the whole to his mistaken pride, and confessed that he had before thought it beneath him to lay his private histories open to the world. If he had another motive, I am sure it would never disgrace him. _

_“He had been some days in town, before he was able to discover them. He had something to direct his search, which was more than we had—and the consciousness of this was another reason for his resolving to follow us. There is a gentleman, it seems, a Mr Magnum to whom was very particularly acquainted with V. He went to the gentleman as soon as he got to town—but it was two or three days before he could get from him what he wanted. He would not betray Mlle V. without sufficient bribery and corruption—for Mr M. really did know where they were to be found._

_“Mlle V. had gone to him on their first arrival in Domino—and had taken up abode in a small apartment in the Harpy District of his property. Mr K. went there directly. He saw Mlle V. and afterwards insisted on speaking to Serenity. His first object with her, he acknowledged, had been to persuade her to quit her present disgraceful situation, and return to her family instantly—offering his assistance as far as she would take it._

_“But he found Serenity absolutely resolved on remaining where she was. She cared nothing of propriety, wanted no help of his—she would not hear of leaving her dear Mai. She knew they must be married some time or other—and it did not much signify then. Since such were her feelings, it only remained to secure and expedite a marriage; which on his very first conversation with Mlle V. he had learned was never in that gentlewoman’s designs._

_“She had been obliged to leave the seasonal guard, on account of some debts of honour which were very pressing, and laid the blame of Serenity’s flight on her own folly alone. The gentlewoman meant to resign her commission immediately, and as to her future plans, he could conjecture little about it. She must go somewhere, but she did not know where, and he knew she had nothing to live on._

_“Mr Kaiba asked her why she had not married your sister at once—though Mr Bennet was known not be very rich, he would have been able to do something for the couple, and her situation must have been benefited by marriage. But he found, in reply to this question, that Mlle V. still cherished the hope of making her fortune by marriage in some other county._

_“They met several times, for there was much to be discussed. She, of course, wanted more than she could get—but was at length reduced to be reasonable. Everything settled between them, Mr Kaiba’s next step was to make me acquainted with it. _

_“He first called on the first day or our return from Longbourn. You may recall perhaps, the notice that a gentleman had come in business, but had not left his name. He did not think your father to be a person to whom he could properly consult as with I, and therefore readily postponed seeing me until his departure._

_“On Saturday he came again. We met again on Sunday, and the business was concluded enough on Monday for me to send an express off to Longbourn._

_“My visitor was very obstinate. I fancy, Joey, that obstinacy is the real defect of his character after all. He has been accused of many fault at different times—but this is the true one. Nothing was to be done that he did not do himself, though I would have most readily settled the whole. We battled together for a long time—which is more than I think either of the party concerned deserved. _

_“But at last I was forced to yield and, instead of being allowed to be of any use to my niece, I was forced to put up with only having all the credit of it. This goes sorely against the grain, and your letter gave me immense satisfaction. This explanation will rob me of my bothered feathers, and give the praise where it is due._

_“But Joey, this must go no further than yourself—or Yugi at most. You know pretty well what has been done for the young couple. Her debts are to be paid, amounting to considerably more than a quarter million pounds. Another quarter is settled upon your sister, and Mme V.’s commission in the Newcastle corps purchased._

_“The reason why all this was to be done by him alone, was put forth as I have mentioned above. It was owing to him, to his reserve and want of proper consideration, that V.’s character had been so misunderstood—and consequently that she had been received and noticed as she was. Perhaps there was some truth in this—but rest assured, for all his fine talking my dear Joey, I would not have yielded if I had not given him credit for another interest in the affair. _

_“When all this was resolved on, he returned to his friends in Pemberley, but it was agreed that he should be in Domino once more when the wedding took place—all money matters were to be resolved then._

_“Mr Kaiba was punctual in his return, and as Serenity informed you, attended the wedding. He dined with us the next day, and was to leave town again on Wednesday or Thursday. Will you be very angry with me, my dear Joey, if I take this opportunity of saying to you how much I like him?_

_“His behaviour to myself has, in every respect, been as pleasing as when we were in Derbyshire. His understanding and opinions please me: he wants nothing more than a little more liveliness, and that, if he married prudently, his groom may teach him. I thought him very sly – he hardly ever mentioned your name. _

_“Pray forgive me if I have been very presuming, or at least do not punish me so far as to exclude me from P. I shall never be quite happy until I have seen it at its best advantage—a small tournament, with other games in the smaller rooms. That would be the very thing._

_“But I must write no more. The shop ought to have been opened half an hour hence._

_Yours, very sincerely,_

_S. Moto._

The contents of this letter threw off Joseph so much, it was difficult for him to determine whether pleasure or pain bore the greatest share. The obligations, with which he had suspected they owned to Mr Kaiba for forwarding their sister’s match, was proved beyond their greatest extent to be true. 

He had followed them purposefully to town, had taken on himself all the trouble and mortification of such research. He had been forced to meet, and frequently meet, reason with, persuade and finally bribe the gentlewoman whom he had always most wished to avoid—and whose very name it was a punishment for him to pronounce. He had done all this for a girl whom he could neither regard, nor esteem. 

His heart did whisper that he had done it for himself. But it was a hope shortly checked by other considerations. It would require vanity greater than his to believe it, for such an action would depend on a lingering affection that could not have lasted beyond his cruel rejection. 

He had, to be sure, done much. Joseph was ashamed to think of how much. But he had given a reason for his interference—one that asked no extraordinary stretch of belief. It was reasonable that Mr Kaiba’s own pride must insist his own secrecy had caused this situation—if he had made his own concerns of Mme Valentine publically known, it should never have occurred. He had done much—and perhaps, it could be given, that the remembrance of the affection he once held for _another_ Wheeler had motivated him to restore the reputation of another. But no more than that he could believe. 

It was painful, exceedingly painful, to know that they were under obligations to a person who could never receive a return. They owed the restoration of Serenity, her character, everything to him. Oh, how heartily did he grieve over every ungracious sensation he had ever encouraged—every _spirited_ speech he had every directed towards the gentleman. 

For himself, he was humbled—but she was proud of him. Proud that in a cause of compassion and honour, he had been able to get better of himself. He read over his uncle’s commendation of him again and again. It was not enough, but it would do. 

He could only find confusion on finding how steadfastly his uncle had been persuaded that affection and confidence existed between Mr Kaiba and himself. Had his own feelings been so obvious? 

He was roused from his reflections, however, by someone’s approach. Before he could take himself off, he was angered to see Mme Valentine. 

She smiled, gave him a smile that would seem to be all warm, familiar affection. “Have I interrupted your solitary ramble, my dear brother?” 

He folded his letter up, and tucked it into his pelisse. “You certainly have,” he replied coldly. 

“I should be sorry, indeed, if the interruption is unwelcome. We were always good friends, Mssr Wheeler. And now we are better.” 

He looked away, angry. “Are the others coming out?” 

“I do not think so. Mrs Bennet and Serenity are going in the carriage to Meryton.” She sat beside him, though he had made it more than clear she was unwelcome. “So, my dear brother, I find from our uncle that you have actually seen Pemberley.” 

Wary of her motives, he looked back at her. “I have.” 

“I almost envy you the pleasure. Yet, I believe it would be too much for me—or else I would take it in my way to Newcastle.” 

Joseph’s countenance darkened. “I think we are both keenly aware that you would never warrant admittance on the grounds.” 

She paused, and then continued on: “You saw the old housekeeper, I suppose? Poor Reynolds—she was always very fond of me. But of course, she did not mention my name to you.” 

“Yes, she did.” 

“And what did she say?” 

“That you were gone into the sanction, and she was afraid you had not turned out well.” 

“Well… at such a distance as _that_ , you know, things are misrepresented.” 

His glare hardened. “Are they?” He asked coolly. 

For a moment, he succeeded in silencing her. But in the next, she spoke again: “I was surprised to see Kaiba in town last month. We passed each other several times—I wonder what he can be doing there?” 

Joey gave her a curt look. “Taking care of some urgent business I would guess It must be something of the utmost importance to take him there outside of the season.” 

If she understood him, her composure did not betray it. “Did you see him while you were in Derbyshire? I thought I understood from Mr Moto that you had.” 

“Yes. He introduced us to his brother.” 

She started at that, but her countenance only took a moment to rearrange. “And do you like Young Mokuba?” 

“Very much.” 

“I have heard that he is uncommonly improved within this year or two. When I last saw her, he was not very pleasing.” 

He rose to his feet. “When you last saw him, I would say he was _deeply_ afflicted by the surrounding circumstances.” 

That she could not hope to misconstrue. She paled, looked stricken. “Mssr Wheeler…” 

“You are my sister now, Madam Valentine,” he said, his tone the most serious. “You have swindled from me my silence on this heinous occurrence—for her sake alone. But you will listen to me, Madam and feel the force of my words.” Checking her silence, he continued on: “If you had been honest, and good, I may have forsaken to forgive your past for the peace of our future. But you have once again proving yourself the wicked, false woman who pretends to smile to hide the rotten nature within. So I say to you this: if _any_ harm should come to her, and I have discovered that you have been the cause, or failed to prevent it, I will _not_ be as lenient as another has been in your past.” 

Mme Valentine could not speak at this. Her countenance was pale and she looked at him with fear. With his threat overhanging them, he turned smartly on his heel and strode back to the house. 

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

Madam Valentine had received enough satisfaction from this conversation that she never again distressed herself, or provoked his ‘dear sister Joseph’ by introducing the subject again. Joseph was pleased enough to find that he had said enough to keep her quiet. 

The day or her and Serenity’s departure, and Mrs Bennet was forced to submit to a separation. Since her husband had by no means entered into her scheme of their all going to Newcastle, the separation was likely to continue at least a twelvemonth. 

“Oh, my dear Serenity!” she cried. “When shall we meet again?” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Serenity said, very much at ease. “Not these two or three years perhaps.” 

“Write to me very often, my dear.” 

“I will write as often as I can—but you know married women never have much time for writing. My siblings may write to _me_ —they will have nothing else to do!” 

Mme Valentine’s adieus were much more affectionate that her wife’s. She smiled, looked handsome, and said many pretty things. 

“Well, she is as fine a gentlewoman as I ever saw,” Mr Bennet said, as soon as they were out of the house. “She simpers, and smirks, and makes love to us all. I am prodigiously proud of her—I defy even Dame Wilhelmina Taylor herself to produce a more valuable child-by-law.” 

The loss of her daughter mad Mrs Bennet very dull for several days. “I often think,” she said one morning, “that there is nothing so bad as parting with one’s friends. One seems so forlorn without them.” 

“That is the consequence you see of marrying a daughter,” Joseph said. “It must make you better satisfied that your other four children are single.” 

Mrs Bennet gave him an unhappy look. “It is no such thing. Serenity does not leave me because she is married—but only because her gentlewife’s regiment happens to be so far off. If that had been nearer, she would not have gone so soon.” 

But the spiritless condition which this event threw her into was shortly received—her mind was opened again to the agitation of hope by an article of news that was brought by her sister Mrs Phillips from Meryton. The housekeeper at Netherfield had received orders to prepare for the arrival of her master, who was coming down in a day or two for the Hunt season. Mrs Bennet was quite in the fidgets—she looked at Yugi, and smiled and shook her head by turns. 

“Well, well—and so Mr Yami is coming down, sister,” she said. “Well, so much the better. Not that I care about it though. He is nothing to us, you know. I am sure _I_ never want to see him again. But, however, he is welcome to come to Netherfield if he likes it. Who knows what may happen? But it is nothing to us. You know, sister, we agreed long ago never to mention a word about it. And so, is it quite certain he is coming?” 

“You may depend on it,” Mrs Phillips answered. “Mrs Nicholls was in Meryton last night. I saw her passing by, and went out myself on purpose to know the truth of it. She told me it is certainly true: he comes down on Thursday at the latest. She was going to the butchers, she told me, to order in some meat for Wednesday.” 

Mssr Moto had not been able to hear of his coming without changing colour. It was many months since he had mentioned his name to Joseph. But as soon as they were alone together, he said: “I saw you look at me today, Joey, when our aunt told us the news. I know I appeared to be distressed—but don’t imagine it was from any silly cause. I was only confused for a moment. I assure you that the news does not affect me with either pleasure or pain. I am glad of one thing though: that he comes alone. Without his sisters, we shall see less of him. Not that I am afraid of _myself_ you know. But I dream other people’s remarks.” 

Joseph did not know what to say to that. He had met with Mr Yami in Derbyshire, and he could not believe that he came here with no other view of what was being publically spread. He was certain the gentleman was still partial to Yugi—but he had yet to decide whether it was more likely he was coming _with_ his friend’s permission, or being bold enough to come without it. 

In spite of his brother declared, and really believe to be his feelings in the expectation of his arrival, Joseph could easily perceive that his spirits were affected by it. They were more disturbed, more unequal, than he had been used to seeing them. 

The subject which had been so warmly canvassed between their parents a twelvemonth ago was now brought forward again. “As soon as Mr Yami comes, my dear, you will wait on him of course,” Mrs Bennet said. 

“No. no. You forced me into visiting him last year, under the promise that if I went to see him he should marry one of my children. But it ended in nothing, and I will not be sent on a fool’s errand again.” 

His wife represented to him how perfectly necessary such an attention would be from all the neighbouring gentlefolk on his returning to Netherfield. 

“If he wants our society, let him seek it! He knows where we live. I will not spend my hours running after my neighbours every time they go away and come back again.” 

“Well, all I know is that it will be abominably rude if you do not wait on him. But, however, it shan’t prevent me from asking him to dine here. I am determined. We must have Mrs Long and the Underwoods soon. That will make thirteen with ourselves, so there will be just room at table for him.” 

Consoled by this resolution, she was better able to bear her husband’s incivility. Though it was very mortifying to know that her neighbours might all see Mr Yami before they did. 

As the day drew closer, Yugi confided in his brother again. “I begin to be sorry that he comes at all. It would be nothing: I could see him with perfect indifference—but I can hardly bear to hear it thus perpetually talked off. My mother means well, but she does not know how much I suffer from what she says—no one can know. Happy I shall be when his stay at Netherfield is over.” 

“I wish I could say anything to comfort you,” Joseph replied. “But it is wholly out of my power. You must feel it, and we can each do nothing to prevent it.” 

Mr Yami arrived. Mrs Bennet, through the assistance of servants, contrived to have the earliest tidings of it—so that the period of anxiety and fretfulness on her side might be as long as possible. She counted the days that must intervene before their invitation could be sent, hopeless of seeing him before. But on the third morning after his arrival in Hertfordshire, she saw him enter the paddock and ride towards the house. 

Her children were eagerly called to partake in her joy. Yugi kept his place at the table—but Joseph, to satisfy his mother, went to the window. He looked—he saw Mr Kaiba riding with him, and sat down again by his brother. 

“There is a gentleman with him, Mama,” Téa said. “Who can it be?” 

“Some acquaintance or other, my dear—I am sure I do not know.” 

“Oh!” the gentlewoman daughter added. “It looks just like that man that used to be with him before. Mr What’s-His-Name. That tall, proud man.” 

“Good gracious! Mr Kaiba!” Mrs Bennet said. “And so it does. Well… any friend of Mr Yami’s will always be welcome here. But otherwise I would say that I hate the very sight of him. 

Yugi looked at Joseph with surprise and concern. He knew but a little of their meeting in Derbyshire, and therefore felt for the awkwardness that must attend his brother – as if seeing him almost for the first time after receiving his explanatory letter. 

Both brothers were uncomfortable enough. Each felt for the other, and for themselves. Their mother talked on without being heard by either of them, of her dislike of Mr Kaiba, and her resolution to be civil to him only as Mr Yami’s friend. 

But Joseph had sources of uneasiness which could not be suspected by Yugi, to whom he had not yet had courage to show Mr Moto’s letter. Nor to relate the change in sentiment towards him. To Yugi, he could only be a gentleman whose proposals he had refused, and whose merit he had undervalued. To his own more extensive information, he was the person to whom the whole family were indebted to, and whom he regarded himself with an interest—if not quite so tender, as least as reasonable and strong as what Yugi felt for Yami. His astonishment at Mr Kaiba’s coming—at his coming to Netherfield, to Longbourn, to see him again—was almost equal to what he had known on first witnessing his altered behaviour in Derbyshire. 

The colour which had been driven from his face, returned with an additional glow. He would first see how the gentleman behaved, then tell himself what he ought to feel after that. 

He sat intently with Rebecca at the backgammon table, striving to be composed, and without daring to lift up his eyes. But when the servant was heard approaching the door, he raised them to the face of his brother. Yugi looked a little paler than usual, but more sedate that Joseph had expected. On the gentlemen’s appearing, his colour increased—yet he received them with tolerable ease, and with a propriety of behaviour equally free from any symptom of resentment, or embarrassment. 

Joseph said as little to either as civility would allow, concentrating on the game board between them. He ventured only one glance at Mr Kaiba. The gentleman looked serious, as usual, and – he thought – a little more like he had used to look in Hertfordshire, than as he had seen him at Pemberley. But, perhaps he could not be in Mrs Bennet’s presence what he was before his uncle. It was a painful, but not an improbable conjecture. 

Mr Yami, he had likewise seen for an instant, and in that short period saw him looking both pleased and embarrassed. He was received by Mrs Bennet with a degree of civility which made her two sons ashamed—especially in contrast with the cold and ceremonious politeness of her curtsey and address to his friend. 

Joseph particularly, who knew that their mother owed to him the preservation of her favourite daughter, was hurt and distressed to a most painful degree by such unbalanced distinction. 

Kaiba, after enquiring of Joseph how Mr Moto did—a question he could only answer with a little confusion—said scarcely anything. He was not seated by the backgammon table, perhaps that was the reason for his silence. But he had not been so in Derbyshire—there he had talked to his friends, when he could not to himself. But now several elapsed without bringing the sound of his voice. 

Whenever, during Rebecca’s turn, he was unable to resist the impulse of curiosity, Joseph raised his eyes to the gentleman’s face. He often found him looking at Yugi—more thoughtfulness and less anxiety to please than when they had last met were plainly expressed. 

He was disappointed, and angry with himself for being so. How could he expect it to be otherwise? He was in no humour for conversation with anyone but the gentleman—and to him he had not the courage to speak. When he was released from the board, he moved a little closer. 

“Mr Kaiba,” he said, in a low voice. “How does your brother?” 

He answered, low and composed, that he did well. 

“I have a letter for him, but did not know how to make out the direction.” He paused, but Mr Kaiba said nothing. “Would you take it? I could trust it in no better hands.” 

“As you wish.” 

Joseph excused himself to fetch it, and returned in time to hear his mother addressing their guest. “It is a long time, Mr Yami, since you went away.” He made some small agreement. “I began to be afraid you would never come back again. People _did_ say you meant to quit the place entirely—but however I hope it is not true. A great many changes have happened in the neighbourhood since you went away. Mssr Taylor married and settled—and one my own daughters. I suppose you heard of it, for you must have seen it in the papers. Did you?” 

Yami replied that he did, and made his congratulations. Joseph dared not lift up her eyes to see how Mr Kaiba looked as he passed the folder paper across the table to him. 

“It is a delightful thing, to be sure, to have a daughter well married,” continued their mother. “But at the same time, Mr Yami, it is very hard to have her taken such a way from me. They are gone to Newcastle, a place quite northward, it seemed—and are to stay away for who knows how long. Mme Valentine’s regiment is there. I suppose you heard of him leaving the Seasonal Guard. Thank goodness she has _some_ friends, though not as many as she deserves.” 

Joseph who knew this to be levelled at Mr Kaiba, was in such a misery of shame, he was forced to take himself away from the window to regain his composure. The meeting continued, with Mrs Bennet showing such disproportionate favour to their guests. 

Joseph’s misery increased. Were the same fair prospect to arise at present as had flattered them a year ago, everything would be hastening to the same vexing conclusion. He felt that years of happiness could not make Yugi amends for such painful confusion. 

His own, received a little relief from observing how much the attentions of his brother rekindled the admiration of Mr Yami. The gentleman clearly found him as charming as he had been last year—as good natured, and unaffected…though not quite so chatty. Yugi was so anxious that no difference should be perceived in him at all, and was really persuaded that he talked as much as ever. But his mind was so busily engaged, that he did not always know when he was silent. 

When the gentlemen rose to go away, Mrs Bennet was mindful of her intended civility, and they were invited to dine at Longbourn in a few days’ time. “You are quite a visit in my debt, Mr Yami,” he added. “For when you were in town last Hunt, you promised to take a family dinner with us as soon as you returned. I have not forgot, you see. And I assure you, I was very much disappointed that you did not come back and keep your engagement.” 

Mr Yami looked a little awkward at this reflection, and said something of his concern at having been prevented by business. Then they went away. 

Mrs Bennet had been strongly inclined to ask them to stay and dine that night, but though she always kept a very good table, she did not think anything less than two courses could be good enough for a man on whom she had such anxious designs—or satisfy the appetite and pride of the other who had one billion a year. 

CHAPTER TWELVE 

As soon as they were gone, Joseph walked out to recover his spirits—or in other words, to dwell without interruption on those subjects that must deaden them more. Mr Kaiba’s behaviour astonished and vexed him. Why had he come at all, if only to be silent, grave and indifferent? He could not settle it in any way that gave him peace of mind. 

He had still been amiable and pleasing to his uncle when he was in town, but why not to Joseph? If he disliked him so, why had he come at all? 

His reflections were interrupted by the approach of his brother, who joined him with a cheerful look. Yugi was much better satisfied with his visitors than Joseph. 

“Now that this first meeting is over, I feel perfectly easy,” he declared. “I know my own strength, and shall never again be embarrassed by his coming. I am glad he dines here on Tuesday—it will then be publically seen that on both sides, we meet only as common and indifferent acquaintances.” 

Joseph couldn’t help but laugh. “Indifferent! Oh, Yugi, take care.” 

“My dear Joey,” Yugi said, upset, “you cannot think me so weak as to be in danger now?” 

“I think you are very great danger of making him as much in love with you as ever.” 

Yugi coloured, and said nothing. 

They did not see the gentlemen again till Tuesday. Mrs Bennet, in the meanwhile, was giving way to all the happy schemes that had been revived by the good humour and common politeness of Mr Yami in his half-hour’s visit. 

On Tuesday there was a large party assembled at Longbourn—and the two who were most anxiously expected were in very good time. When they repaired to the dining room, Joseph eagerly watched to see if Mr Yami would take his place. Or at least, the place beside Yugi, which had been his in all their former parties. 

Their prudent mother, occupied by the same ideas, invited him to sit by herself—which would naturally lead to the same. On entering the room, Mr Yami seemed to hesitate. But Yugi happened to look around, and happened to smile: it was decided. He placed himself by the dandy. 

Joseph, with triumphant sensation, looked towards his friend. He bore it with noble indifference, and Joseph would have imagined that Yami had received his permission to be happy—had he not seen that gentleman turn his eyes with half-laughing alarm towards Mr Kaiba. 

Mr Yami’s behaviour to his brother during dinner time showed his admiration. Though it was more guarded than formerly, it persuaded Joseph that if left wholly to themselves the two would have speedily secured their future happiness. Though he dared not depend on its fruition, he received pleasure from observing their behaviour. It gave him much animation to his usual _esprit_. 

Mr Kaiba was almost as far from him as the table could divide them—he was on one side of their mother. He knew the arrangement would give no pleasure to either, or let either appear to their best advantage. He was not near enough to hear any of their discourse, but he could see how seldom they spoke to each other—and how formal and cold their manner whenever they did. His mother’s ungraciousness made the sense of what they owed him more painful to Joseph’s mind. He would have given anything to be privileged to tell him that his kindness was neither unknown or unfelt by the whole of the family. 

He was in hopes that the evening would afford some opportunity of bringing them together—that the whole visit would not pass away without enabling them to enter into something more of a conversation than the polite greetings attending his entrance. 

Anxious and uneasy, the period between the dinner table and the return of the gentlefolk from the smoking room, was wearisome and dull to a degree that almost made him uncivil. He looked forward to their entrance as the point on which all his chance of pleasure for the evening must depend. 

If Kaiba did not come to him then, he would be forced to give up on him forever. 

The gentlemen came, and though Joseph thought he looked as if he might have answered his hopes, the ladies and dandies had crowded around the tea table in so close confinement there was not a single vacancy which would have admitted a chair. Joseph poured coffee, unable to free himself. 

Kaiba walked away to another part of the room. He followed him with his eyes, envied everyone to whom he spoke—he was enraged at himself for being so silly. How could he have expected a renewal of his attentions. Who would not protest against such a weakness as a second proposal to the same person? There was no indignity more abhorrent as that. 

He was a little revived, however, by the gentleman bringing back his coffee cup himself—Joseph seized the opportunity of speaking. 

“Is your brother at Pemberley still?” 

“Yes, he will remain there ‘til Christmas.” 

“And quite alone? Have all his friends left?” 

“Mssr Roland is with him. The others have gone on to Scarborough for the Season.” 

He could think of nothing else to say, but if he wished to converse, he might have better success. He stood by, however, for some minutes in silence—and when Rebecca loudly solicited her brother for a game of backgammon, he walked away. 

The tea things were removed, the games placed—Joseph had hoped Mr Kaiba might stay close enough to converse, but his views were overthrown by seeing the gentleman fall victim to Mrs Bennet’s demand for halma players. The dandy now lost every expectation—they were confined for the evening at different tables, he had nothing to home. But his eyes were so often turned towards his side of the room as to make him play as unsuccessfully as himself. 

“Well, girls,” she said, as soon as they were left to themselves. “What say you to the evening? I think everything passed off uncommonly well! The dinner was as well dressed as any I ever saw. The venison was roasted to a turn—and everyone said they never saw so fat a haunch! The soup was fifty times better than what we had at the Taylors’ last week. And even Mr Kaiba acknowledged that the partridges were remarkably well done—and I suppose he has two or three French cooks at least. And my dear Yugi, I never saw you look in greater beauty.” 

Mrs Bennet, in short, was in very great spirits. She had seen enough of Yami’s behaviour to Yugi to be convinced that he would get him at last. Her expectations of advantage to her family were so far before reason, that she was quite disappointed at not seeing him there again the next day to make his proposals. 

“It has been a very agreeable evening,” Yugi said to Joey. “The party seemed so well selected, so suitable with one another. I hope we may often meet again.” 

Joseph could only smile. “Do you?” 

“Joey, you must not do so! You must not suspect me, it mortifies me. I assure you that I have now learnt to enjoy his conversation as an agreeable and sensible young man—without having any wish beyond it. I am perfectly satisfied that he never had any design of engaging my affections. It is only that he is blessed with greater sweetness of address, and a strong desire of generally pleasing, than any other man.” 

The younger brother sighed and looked away. “I do not agree with you. I think him very much in love with you, and ready to be encouraged again. But if you persist in indifference, then there is nothing I can tell you. I want to see you both very happy, but that is not for me to decide.” 

Yugi was very quiet after this, deep in contemplation. 

CHAPTER THIRTEEN 

A few days after this visit, Mr Yami called again—and alone. His friend had left him that morning for Domino, but was to return home in ten days’ time. He sat with them above an hour, and was in remarkably good spirits. Mrs Bennet invited him to dine with them—but with many expressions of concern, he confessed himself engaged elsewhere. 

“Next time you call I hope we should be luckier.” 

“I would be particularly happy at any time, madam. If you will give me leave, I shall take an early opportunity of waiting on you all.” 

“Can you come tomorrow?” 

He had no engagements at all for tomorrow, and her invitation was accepted with pleasure. 

He came, and in such good time that they were none of them dressed. In ran Mrs Bennet to her sons’ room, in her dressing gown with her hair half-finished, crying out: “My dear Yugi! Make haste and hurry down. He is come—Mr Yami is come! Make haste—here, Sarah, come to Mssr Moto this moment and help him on with his trou. Never mind Mssr Wheeler’s hair.” 

“We will be down as soon as we can,” Yugi replied. “But I dare say, Téa is more prepared than any of us. She went downstairs an hour ago.” 

“Oh, hang Téa! What has she got to do with it? Come and be quick, where is your sash my dear?” 

But when their mother was gone, Yugi would not be prevailed on to go down without one of his siblings. 

The same anxiety to get them by themselves was visible again in the evening. Before tea, Mr Bennet retired to the library as was his custom, and Rebecca upstairs to her books. Two obstacles of five thus removed, Mrs Bennet sat looking and winking at Joseph and Téa. She went unnoticed for some time—Joseph would not observe her, and when at last Téa did, she too-innocently asked: “what is the matter, Mama? Why do you keep winking at me? What am I to do?” 

“Nothing, my dear. I do not wink at you.” Mrs Bennet managed to sit still for five minutes longer, but then suddenly got up and said to Téa: “come here, my love. I want to speak to you.” 

They left the room—Yugi instantly gave a look to Joseph which spoke his distress at such premeditation, and the entreaty that _he_ would not give in to it. 

In a few minutes, Mrs Bennet half-opened the door and called in, “Joey, my dear, I want to speak with you.” Giving Yugi an apologetic look, he went out. “We may as well leave them by themselves you know,” their mother said, as soon as he was in the hall. “Téa and I are going upstairs to sit in my dressing room.” 

He made no attempt to reason with her, but remained quietly in the hall until she and Téa were out of sight. He then promptly returned into the drawing room and gave his brother a reassuring smile. 

Mrs Bennet’s schemes for that day were ineffectual. Yami was everything that was charming, except the professed lover of her son. His ease and cheerfulness rendered him a most agreeable addition to their evening party. He scarcely needed an invitation to stay for supper, and before he went away an engagement was formed to come the next morning to hunt with their father. 

After that evening, Yugi said no more of his declared indifference. Joseph went to bed in the happy belief that all must be speedily concluded—unless Mr Kaiba returned before the stated time. More seriously, however—he felt persuaded that all this must be taking place with that gentlemen’s blessing. 

Yami was punctual to his appointment, and he and Mr Bennet spent the morning together. He of course returned with him to dinner—and in the evening Mrs Bennet’s machinations were again at work to get everybody away from him and her son. Joseph, who had a letter to write, went into the breakfast room for that purpose soon after tea—for as the others were all going to sit down to games, he could not be needed to counteract their mother’s schemes. 

But on returning to the drawing room, he saw to his infinite surprise that his mother had been too ingenious for him. On opening the door, he perceived his brother and Yami standing together over the hearth. They were engaged in intimate conversation, and had this led to no suspicion, the faces of both would have told it all. They hastily turned around and moved away from each other. Not a syllable was uttered by either, and Joseph had been on the point of going away again when Yami suddenly gathered himself. He whispered a few words to Mssr Moto, and ran out of the room. 

Yugi could have no reserves from Joseph, where confidence would give pleasure. Instantly embracing him, he acknowledged in the liveliest emotion that he was the happiest creature in the world. “Tis too much!” he added. “Far too much. I do not deserve it! Oh, why is everybody not so happy?” 

Joseph’s congratulations were given with a sincerity, warmth and delight that words could but poorly express. Every sentence of kindness was a fresh source of happiness to Yugi—but he would not allow himself to stay with his brother, or say half what remained to be said for the present. 

“I must go immediately to Mama,” he said. “I would not trifle with her affectionate solicitude—or allow her to hear it from anyone but myself. He is just gone to my father. Oh! Joey, to know what I have to relate will give such pleasure to all my dear family! How shall I bear such happiness?” He hastened away to their mother, without awaiting a response. 

Joseph, who was left by himself, now smiled. The matter that had given them so many previous months of suspense and vexation was settled with such rapidity and ease. It was the happiest, wisest and most reasonable end. 

In a few moments he was joined by Yami, whose conference with their father had been short and to the purpose. 

“Where is your brother?” 

“With our mother, upstairs. He will be down in a moment, I dare say.” He smiled. “I am to offer you the sincerest of congratulations, my dear brother.” 

He smiled and sat with him. They shook hands with great cordiality, and spoke for some time on the prospect of the relationship. Until his brother came down, Joseph had to listen to all Yami had to say of his own happiness, and of Yugi’s perfections. Joseph really believed all his expectations of felicity to be rationally founded. They would make the happiest of couples. 

After supper, Yami left for his own estate, and Mr Bennet addressed his eldest son on the matter: “I congratulate you. You shall be a very happy man. I have not a single doubt of your doing well together. You are each of you so obliging that nothing will ever be resolved on—so easy, that every servant will cheat you—and so generous that you will always exceed your income!” 

“I hope not so. Imprudence or thoughtlessness in money matters would be unpardonable to me.” 

“Exceed their income!” Mrs Bennet cried. “What are you talking of? He has four or five thousand a year—and likely more!” Then, addressing her son, “Oh, my dear Yugi! I am so happy. I am sure I shan’t get a wink of sleep tonight! I remember, as soon as I ever saw him when he first came into Hertfordshire last year—I thought how likely it was that you should come together. I am prodigiously happy!” 

Valentine, Serenity, were all forgotten. Yugi was beyond competition her favourite child. At that moment, she cared for no other. His younger sisters soon began to make interest with him for objects of happiness which he might in future be able to dispense: Rebecca petitioned for the use of the library at Netherfield, and Téa begged very hard for a few tournaments there every winter. 

Yami, from this time, as a daily visitor at Longbourn. He came frequently before breakfast, and always remaining until after supper—unless some barbarous neighbour had given him an invitation to dinner which he thought himself obliged to accept. 

Joseph now had but little time for conversation with his brother: for while his fiancé was present, Yugi had no attention to bestow on anyone else. But he found himself considerably useful to them both in those hours of separation that must sometimes occur. In the absence of Yugi, the other always attached himself to Joseph, for the pleasure of his conversation—and when Yami was gone, Yugi constantly sought some means of relief. 

“He has made me so happy,” he said one evening, “by telling me he was totally ignorant of my being in town last spring! I had not believed it possible.” 

Joseph smiled. “I knew as much, though you would not let me tell you before. But now you are happy, and there is no need for it.” 

“Oh, Joey! Why am I thus singled out and blessed above everyone? If I could but see _you_ as happy! If there were but such a man for you.” 

He laughed. “If you were to give me forty such men, I never could be as happy as you. Until I have your disposition, your goodness, I never can have your happiness. No, no, let me shift for myself.” He smiled, though it felt sore. “Perhaps, if I have very good luck, I may meet with another Clerk Devlin in time.” 

The situation of affairs in the Longbourn family could not long be kept a secret. Mrs Bennet was privileged to whisper it to Mrs Philips, and _she_ ventured, without any permission, to do the same to all her neighbours in Meryton. The Bennets were speedily pronounced to be the luckiest family in the world—though only weeks before, when Serenity had run away, they had been generally referred to as the most misfortunate. 

CHAPTER FOURTEEN 

One morning, about a week after Yami’s engagement with Yugi had been formed they were all sat together in the dining room. Their attention as suddenly drawn to the window by the sound of a carriage, and they perceived a chaise and four driving up the lawn. It was too early in the morning for visitors, and the carriage did not belong to their neighbours. 

As it was certain, however, that somebody was coming, Yami instantly prevailed upon Mssr Moto to avoid the confinement of such an intrusion, and walk with him into the shrubbery. They both set off, and the conjectures of the remaining three continued, though with little satisfaction, until the door was thrown open and their visitor entered. 

It was Lord Pegasus James Crawford. 

They were of course all intending to be surprised—but their astonishment was beyond their expectation. 

He entered the room with more than the usual ungraciousness in his air. He made no other reply to Joseph’s salutation than a slight incline of the head, and sat down without saying a word. Joseph had mentioned his name to his mother upon his lordship’s entrance, though no request of introduction had been made. 

Mrs Bennet was all amazement. Flattered by having a guest of such high important, she received him with the utmost politeness. 

After sitting for a moment in silence, he said very stiffly to Joseph: “I hope you are well, Mssr Wheeler. That lady, I suppose, is your mother.” 

“It is.” 

“And I suppose that is one of your sisters.” 

“Yes, my lord,” Mrs Bennet said, delighted to speak to a Lord Crawford. “She is my youngest girl but one. My youngest of all is lately married, and my eldest son is somewhere about the grounds walking with a young gentleman who will soon become a part of the family.” 

Lord Crawford deigned not to reply to that. “You have a very small park here,” he said, after a short silence. 

“It is nothing in comparison to Rosings, my dear sir—but I assure you it is much larger than Dame Wilhelmina Taylor’s.” Another silence. “May I take the liberty of asking your lordship whether you left the Devlins well?” 

“Yes, very well. I saw them the night before last.” 

Joseph now expected that he would produce a letter for him from Tristan—as it seemed the only probable motive for his calling. But no letter appeared, and he was completely puzzled. 

Mrs Bennet, with great civility, begged his lordship to take some refreshment. Lord Crawford very resolutely, and no very politely, declined eating anything. 

Then, rising up, he said to Joseph: “Mssr Wheeler, there seemed to be a somewhat pretty kind of little wilderness on one side of your lawn. I should be glad to take a turn in it, if you will favour me with your company.” 

Joseph had no choice but to acquiesce. He went into his own room for a parasol, and attended their noble guest outside. 

His lordship’s carriage remained at the door, and Joseph saw that his waiting-woman was in it. They proceeded in silence along the gravel walk that lead to the copse. Joseph was determined to make no effort for conversation with a dandy who was now more than usually insolent and disagreeable. 

How could he ever think him like his nephew? Their manners were so different. 

As they entered the copse, Lord Pegasus began in the following manner. “You can be at no loss, Mssr Wheeler, to understand the reason of my journey hither. Your heart, your own conscience must tell you why I come.” 

Joseph looked at him with astonishment. “Indeed, you are mistaken, my lord. I have not at all been able to account for the honour of seeing you here. Have your brought news of the Devlins?” 

“Mssr Wheeler,” his lordship replied in an angry tone. “You ought to know that I am not to be trifled with. But however insincere you may choose to be, you shall not find _me_ so! My character has ever been celebrated for its sincerity and frankness. In such a moment as this, I shall certainly not depart from it.” 

Joseph, his temper roused at the implication he was anything less than honest, kept his silence and awaited the continuance of Lord Pegasus’ speech. 

“A report of a most alarming nature reached me two days ago. I was told that no only your brother was on the point of being most advantageously married, but that _you_ , Mssr Joseph Wheeler, would in all likelihood be united to my nephew. My own nephew, Mr Seto Kaiba! Though I _know_ it must be a scandalous falsehood—I would not injure him so much to suppose the truth of it possible—I instantly resolved on setting off for this place, that I might make my sentiments known to you.” 

Joseph had coloured—at first with astonishment, but then with disdain. His fists balled in a most undandylike manner. “I wonder at you taking the trouble of coming so far. What could you think to achieve with it?” 

“At once to insist upon having such a report universally contradicted.” 

“I have never heard of such rumours, if indeed they are in existence,” he replied coolly. 

“If!” Lord Pegasus cried. “Do you pretend to be ignorant of it? Has it not been industriously circulated by yourself? Do you not know that such a report is spread abroad?” 

“As I said, your lordship. I have never heard them.” 

“And can you likewise declare that there is no _foundation_ for it?” 

“As I do not know the origins, I cannot possible conjecture upon what they were based on.” 

“This is not to be borne! Mssr Wheeler, I insist on being satisfied. Has he, my nephew, made you an offer of marriage.” 

Joseph bit his tongue on his immediate answer. Then, added calmly: “your lordship has declared it to be impossible.” 

“It ought to be so! It must be so, while he retains the use of his reason. But your arts and allurements may, in a moment of infatuation, make him forget what he owes to himself and his family. You may have drawn him in.” 

Joseph felt his ire rising. “I have no arts!” 

“Mssr Wheeler, do you not know who I am?” He demanded. “I warned you at Rosings that you may not have him! I am almost the nearest relation he has in the whole world, and I am entitled to know all his dearest concerns.” 

“But you are not entitled to know mine, nor will such impolite behaviour as this ever induce me to be explicit!” 

“Let me be rightly understood. This match, to which you have the presumption to aspire, can never take place. No, never. Mr Kaiba is engaged to _my daughter_. Now what have you to say?” 

“Only this: if he is so, you have no reason to suppose he would make an offer to me.” 

Lord Pegasus hesitated a moment, then replied: “the engagement between them is of a peculiar kind. Before they were born, his mother and my wife planned a union between our families with our children. It was the favourite wish of his mother, as of _hers_. And now, at the moment when the wishes of both sisters would be accomplished in their marriage, you endeavour to prevent it! You, who are of inferior birth, with no importance in the world, and wholly unallied to the family!” 

“What is all that to me?” Joseph asked angrily. “If there is no other objection to my marrying your nephew, I shall certainly not be kept from it by knowing that his mother and aunt wished him to marry Miss Crawford! If Mr Kaiba is neither by honour nor inclination proposed to his cousin, why is he not to make another choice? And if I am that choice, why may I not accept him?” 

“How dare you?” 

“How dare _you_!” he returned. “You ignore your own daughter’s wishes, in the blindness of obeying the memory of your dead wife! Why might Mr Kaiba not make his _own_ choice?” 

Lord Pegasus was flustered, and made angrier by this. “Because honour, decorum, prudence—nay, interest forbid it! Yes, Mssr Wheeler, interest. For do not expect to be noticed by his family or friends if you willingly act against the inclinations of all. You will be censured, slighted and despised by everyone connected to him. Your alliance will be a disgrace, and your name will never even be mentioned by any of us.” 

“I care not for the sort of people who would act in such a pompous manner!” he argued. 

“Obstinate, headstrong boy! I am ashamed of you!” The lordship’s glare hardened. “Is this your gratitude for my attentions to you last spring? Is nothing due to me on that score. Let us sit down. You are to understand, Mssr Wheeler, that I came here with the determined resolution of carrying my purpose. I will not be dissuaded from it. I have not been used to submit to any person’s whims—I am not in the habit of brooking disappointment.” 

Joseph dismissed that. “That will make your lordship’s situation at present more pitiable, but it will have no effect on me.” 

Lord Pegasus had sat, upon his own declaration, but Joseph did not move to join him. If the lord was determined to be steadfast until his point was made, he made no effort to accommodate him. 

“I will not be interrupted,” Lord Pegasus commanded. “Hear me in silence. My daughter and my nephew are formed for each other. They are descended on the maternal side, from the same noble line—and on the fathers from respectable, honourable, and ancient—though untitled—families. Their fortune on both sides is splendid. They are destined for each other by the voice of every member of their respective households. And what is to divide them? The upstart pretensions of a young dandy without family, connections or fortune. Is this to be endured? But it must not, shall not be. If you were sensible of your own good, you would not wish to quit the sphere in which you have been brought up.” 

“In marrying your nephew, I should not consider myself as quitting that sphere. He is a gentleman; I am a gentleman’s son—so far we are equal.” 

“True. You are a gentleman’s son. But who is your _true_ father? Who is your mother? Do not imagine me ignorant of your bloodline.” 

Joseph’s countenance coloured with fury. “Whatever my connections may be,” he said, in a cold voice, “if your nephew does now object to them, they can be nothing to _you_.” 

“Tell me, once and for all: are you engaged to him?” 

Though Joseph would not have answered this question for the mere purpose of obliging Lord Pegasus, his candour won out. “I am not.” 

Lord Pegasus seemed pleased. “And will you promise me never to enter into such an engagement?” 

His expression hardened. “I will make no promise of the kind.” 

“Mssr Wheeler, I am shocked and astonished. I expected to find a reasonable young dandy. But do not deceive yourself into the belief that I will ever recede. I shall not go away until you have given me the assurance I require!” 

“Then you ought to make yourself very comfortable upon that bench, your lordship! For you will never get it from me! I am not to be intimidated into anything so wholly unreasonable.” 

He looked outraged, and ready to speak again. But Joseph would not let him interrupt. 

“Your lordship wants Mr Kaiba to marry your daughter—but would my giving you this promise make their marriage more probable? Supposing him to be attached to me, why would the refusal of his hand make him wish it to bestow it on his cousin? I have seen them both and neither shows interest in the other! Why not _let_ Kisara marry Justice Seth, when they adore one another? Why not free Mr Kaiba to make any choice that would make him happy!” 

“How dare you!” 

“You have widely mistaken my character, if you think I can be worked on by such persuasions as these. How far your nephew might approve of your interference in _his_ affairs, I cannot tell. But you certainly have no right to concern yourself in mine! I refuse to be importuned any farther on the subject.” 

Turning to go, he was interrupted. “Not so hasty, if you please,” the lord said in a horridly smug one. “I have by no means done. To all the objections I have already urged, I have still another to add. I am no stranger to the particulars of your blood sister’s infamous elopement. I know it all: that the young gentlewoman’s marrying her was a patched-up business, at the expense of your father and uncle. And is such a girl to be my nephew’s sister? Is her gentlewife, the son of his late father’s whore to be so likewise? Heaven and earth, what are you thinking? Are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted?” 

Joseph turned. He rose himself up to his full height, and stared Lord Pegasus James Crawford dead in the face. “You have insulted me in every possible way and now can have nothing further to say to me. Go bully Mr Kaiba into compliance, if you dare. Good-bye.” 

Lord Pegasus rose to his feet, highly incensed. “You have no regard then, for the honour and credit of my nephew! Unfeeling, selfish boy! Do you not consider that a connection with you must disgrace him in the eyes of everybody?” 

“I repeat: I have nothing further to say. You know my sentiments. Good-bye.” 

“You are then resolved to have him?” 

“I have said no such thing. I am only resolved to act in that manner which will, in my own opinion, constitute my happiness. Good-bye.” 

“It is well. You refuse, then, to oblige me. You refuse to obey the claims of duty, honour, and gratitude. You are determined to ruin him in the opinion of all his friends, and make him the contempt of the world.” 

“To any such ‘friends’ who would contempt him for thus, it is inaccurate to name them so. Any true friend of his would wish his happiness before all other concerns. The world in general would have too much sense to join in the scorn.” 

“And this is your real opinion! Your final resolve! Very well. I know now how to act. Do not imagine, Mssr Wheeler, that your ambition will ever be gratified. I came to try you. I hoped to find you reasonable—but depend upon it, I will carry my point.” 

“Good-bye,” Joseph repeated, and escorted him directly to his carriage. 

At the door of the carriage, Lord Pegasus turned to add: “I take no leave of you, Mssr Wheeler. I send no compliments to your mother. You deserve no such attention. I am most seriously displeased.” 

He closed to door on her. “I will endeavour to support my spirits under such a heavy burden,” he replied, in the most sarcastical manner. 

Outraged, his lordship rode on. 

The discomposure of spirits which this extraordinary visit threw Joseph into could not be easily overcome. Nor could he, for many hours, learn to think of it less than incessantly. Lord Pegasus, it appeared, had actually taken the trouble of this journey from Rosings for the sole purpose of breaking off her supposed engagement with Mr Kaiba. It was an irrational scheme, to be sure. 

But from where the report of their engagement could originate, Joseph was at a loss to imagine. He recollected that _his_ being the intimate friend of Yami, and _him_ being the brother of Yugi. It may have been enough to supply the idea, at a time when the expectation of one wedding made others eager for another. He had not forgotten to feel that the marriage of his brother might bring them more frequently together. His neighbours at Taylor Lodge (for through their communication with the Devlins the report had most likely reached Lord Pegasus) had only set _that_ down as certain and immediate, which he had looked forward to at some future time. 

He could not help but feel some uneasiness as to the possible consequence of his lordship’s persisting interference. Joseph had actually dared her to meditate an application from her nephew, and how _he_ might take a similar representation of all the evils attached to a connection with him, he dared not imagine. The very idea hurt too much. 

Joseph did not know the exact degree of affection between Mr Kaiba and his uncle, or his dependence on the latter’s judgement, but it was natural to suppose he thought much higher of his lordship than Joseph did. He was certain that, in enumerating the miseries of a marriage, his uncle would address him on his weakened side. With his notions of dignity, he was likely to feel that the arguments—which to Joseph had appeared weak and ridiculous—contained much good sense and solid reasoning. 

If he had been wavering before as to what he should do—though Joseph doubted it to be likely, given his own past refusal—the advice and entreaty of so near a relation would settle every doubt. It would determine him at once to be as happy as dignity and unblemished could make him—perhaps make him joyous that Joseph _had_ , in fact, declined him previously. 

In that case, he would return to more to Hertfordshire. Lord Pegasus would see him on his way through town, and his engagement to Yami of coming again to Netherfield would instantly give way. When Joseph would hear word, in a few days, of Mr Kaiba’s excuses, he would know how to understand it—and then he could begin to give over his own regrets, and return to his existence before his heart had ever been touched by one Mr Seto Kaiba. 

CHAPTER FIFTEEN 

The surprise of the rest of the rest of the family, on hearing who their visitor had been, was very great. But they were obligingly satisfied with it, when Mrs Benner supposed that he had only come by on her journey through to inform them that the Devlins were doing well. Thanks to this, Joseph was spared from any teasing on the subject. 

He wished to confide in Yugi, but his brother was too absorbed in his own happiness, and Joseph did not wish to disrupt him from it. He suffered his contemplations, therefore, in silence—as he had been doing so very often in the past several months. 

The next morning, as he was going downstairs, he was met by his father who came out of the library with a letter in his hand. “Joey,” he said, “I was going to look for you. Come into my room.” 

The dandy followed him thither, and his curiosity to know what he had to tell was heightened by the supposition of its being in some manner connected with the letter he held. It suddenly struck him with anxiety that it might be from Lord Pegasus, and he anticipated with dismay at all the consequent explanations. 

He followed his father to the fireplace, and they both sat down. 

“I have received a letter this morning that has astonished me exceedingly. As it principally concerns yourself, you ought to know its contents. I did not know before that I had _two_ sons on the brink of matrimony. Let me congratulate you on a very important conquest!” 

The colour now rushed to Joseph’s cheeks in the instantaneous conviction of it being a letter from the nephew, instead of the uncle. He was undetermined whether most to be pleased that he explained himself at all—or offended that the letter was not rather addressed to himself. 

But his father continued. “You look conscious. But I think I may defy even your shrewdness to discover the name of _your_ admirer. This letter is from Clerk Devlin.” 

All hope that had blossomed in that previous moment withered and died. Of course it was not from Mr Kaiba. How could he think so? “Clerk Devlin,” he repeated. “What can he have to say?” 

“Something very much to the purpose of course. He begins with congratulations on the nuptials of my eldest son—of which he seems to have been told by some of the good-natured gossiping Taylors. I shall not sport with your impatience, however, by reading what he says on that point. What relates to yourself is as follows.” 

_“Having thus offered you the sincere congratulations of Mssr Devlin and myself on this happy event, let me now add a short hint of another; of which we have been advertised by the same authority. Your son Joseph, it is presumed, will no longer bear the name of Bennet after his elder brother has resigned it, and the chosen partner of his fate may be reasonably looked up to as one of the most illustrious personages of this kingdom.”_

“Can you guess, Joey, who is meant by this?” 

He could only shake his head. 

_“This young gentleman is blessed, in a peculiar way, with everything the heart of a mortal can most desire—splendid property, noble kindred, and extensive patronage. Yet in spite of these temptations, let me warn my cousin Joseph, and yourself, of what evils you may incur by a precipitate closure with this gentleman’s proposals, which of course you will be inclined to take immediate advantage of.”_

“Have you any idea, Joey, who this gentleman is? But now it comes out.” 

_“My motive for cautioning you is as follows. We have reason to imagine that his uncle, Lord Pegasus James Crawford, does not look on the match with a friendly eye.”_

“ _Mr Kaiba_ you see, is the man! Now, Joey, I think I have surprised you! Could he, or the Taylors, have pitched on any man within the circle of our acquaintance whose name would have given the lie more effectually to what they related? Mr Kaiba, who never looks at anyone but to see a blemish, and who probably never looked at _you_ in his life! It is admirable!” 

Joseph could only manage an awkward, painful laugh. Never he had been under such mortification from his father’s wit. 

His father continued on: 

_“After mentioning the likelihood of this marriage to his lordship last night, he immediately, with his usual condescension, expressed what she felt on the occasion; when it became apparently, that on the scare of some family objections on the part of my cousin, he would never give his consent to what he termed so disgraceful a match. I thought it my duty to give the speediest intelligence of this to my cousin, that he and his noble admirer may be aware of what they are about, and not run hastily into a marriage which has not been properly approved._

_“I am truly rejoiced that my cousin Serenity’s sad business has been so well hushed up, and am only concerned that their living together before the marriage took place should be so generally known. I must not, however, neglect the duties of my station, or refrain from declaring my amazement at hearing that you received the young couple into your house as soon as they were married. It was an encouragement of vice; and had I been sanctioned in Longbourn, I should have very strenuously have opposed it. You ought certainly to forgive them, but never to admit them in your sight, or allowed their names to be mentioned in your hearing.”_

“That is his notion of forgiveness! The rest of his letter is only about the expectation of a young olive-branch to soon be placed with them. But Joey, you look as if you did not enjoy it. You are not going to be _missish_ I hope, and pretend to be affronted at an idle report. For what do we live, but to make sport for our neighbours, and laugh at them in our turn?” 

He gave his father a strained smile. “Clerk Devlin certainly proves himself as absurd as I have ever known him to be.” 

“Yes—that is what makes it amusing. Had they fixed on any other man it would have been nothing. But _his_ perfect indifference, and _your_ pointed dislike, make it so delightfully ridiculous! Much as I abominate writing, I would not give up Clerk Devlin’s correspondence for any consideration. Nay, when I read a letter of his, I cannot help giving him the preference even over Mme Valentine. Much as I value the impudence and hypocrisy of my daughter-in-law. And pray, Joey, what said Lord Pegasus about this report? Did he call to refuse his consent?” 

To this question, his son only laughed. As it had been asked without the least suspicion, he was not distressed by its mention. Joseph had never felt more discordant with his father’s humour. He must laugh, or else he would have cried. His father had most cruelly mortified him, by what he said of Mr Kaiba’s indifference—and he could do nothing but wonder—rather than his father seeing too _little_ , he might have fancied _too much._

CHAPTER SIXTEEN 

Instead of receiving any such letter of excuse from his friend, as Joseph half-expected Mr Yami to do, he was able to bring Kaiba with him to Longbourn. Before many days had passed after Lord Pegasus’ visit, the gentlemen arrived early. Before Mrs Bennet had time to tell him of their having seen his uncle, of which his son was in dread, Yami—who wanted to be alone with Yugi—proposed their all walking out. It was agreed to. 

Mrs Bennet was not in the habit of walking, and Rebecca could never spare the time—but the remaining five set out together. Yami and Yugi, however, soon allowed the others to outstrip them. They lagged behind, while Joseph, Téa and Kaiba were to entertain each other. Very little was said by either—Téa disliked him too much to talk, Joseph was secretly forming a desperate resolution, and _he_ was as silent and grave as ever. 

They walked towards the Taylors, because Téa wished to call upon one of the daughters—and as Joseph saw no occasion for making it a general concern, when his sister left them, he went boldly on with him alone. Now was the moment for his resolution to be executed. 

While his courage was high, he immediately said: “Mr Kaiba, I am a very selfish creature. For the sake of giving relief to my own feelings, care not how much I may be wounding yours.” 

Mr Kaiba’s expression was coldly composed, but he gave an assenting nod. 

“I can no longer help thanking you for your kindness to my poor sister. Ever since I have known it, I have been most anxious to acknowledge to you how gratefully I feel it. Were it known to the rest of my family, I should not have merely my own gratitude to express.” 

“I am exceedingly sorry,” Kaiba said, in a tone of surprise and unidentified emption, “that you have ever been informed of what may, in a mistaken light, have given you uneasiness. I did not think Mr Moto was so little to be trusted.” 

He chuckled. “You must not blame my uncle. Serenity first revealed that you had been at her wedding—and I could not rest until I knew the particulars.” He gave the gentleman a long, intense look. “Let me thank you again and again, in the name of all my family, for that generous compassion which induced you to take so much trouble—to bear so many mortifications—for the sake of securing her.” 

He looked uncomfortable. “If you _will_ thank me,” he replied, “let it be for yourself alone. That wish of giving happiness to you was my foremost inducement which led me on, I shall not attempt to deny. But your _family_ owe me nothing—much as I respect them, I thought only of you.” 

Joseph was too flattered by this, that he could not say a word. His face was flushed, and he met the gentleman’s eyes in a lingering gaze. “I thank you, then, Mr Kaiba.” 

“You are too honest to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. _My_ affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on the subject forever.” 

Joseph coloured, watched him, knew not what to say for a long moment. “My feelings could not be more different than those that I expressed that evening,” he answered. He lowered his head. “I am ashamed to remember what I said then. But my feelings… I would venture to say that they are quite the opposite.” 

“Monsieur Wheeler,” Kaiba said, his voice low—and strained with some feeling. 

He quickly continued: “I have been despaired of them—for I thought it must be impossible that you could have retained the feelings that I gleefully spurned.” 

Had Joseph been able to encounter his eye, he might have seen the expression of heartfelt delight diffusing over his face—but he could not look. 

“It would have been rational,” Kaiba agreed. “But I have learned to know that one cannot apply rationality to the most tender of feelings. Such as those as I feel for you—and have felt for you in all these months since.” 

“Mr Kaiba…” he said, the strange excitement catching in his chest causing his breath to come out quite breathless. 

“I should have gone on, with these feelings in my breast and no idea of them ever being satisfied—if it were not for my uncle visiting me on his return through Domino.” 

At this, Joseph coloured. “He told you of our tête-à-tête.” 

“Indeed he did,” he answered. “He dwelled quite emphatically on every one of your expressions that showed you to be so perverse and obstinate in your desire to ‘have’ me. I am sure that he believed that such a recount would achieve from _me_ that promise which he failed to acquire from you. But I must say…the disclosure had quite the opposite effect than the one he intended.” 

“I was very impolite to your uncle,” he confessed in a low voice. “But he was the one to begin the matter, and I found myself determined to win it.” 

Mr Kaiba gave a low chuckle. “I must thank him for it,” he answered. “For it taught me to hope as I had never allowed myself to hope before. I knew enough of your disposition to be certain that, had you been so absolutely decided against me, you would have acknowledged it to Lord Pegasus.” 

Joseph could not but laugh at that. “Yes,” he said, the eyes that Mr Kaiba admired alit with the esprit which so became them. “You know enough about my honestly and candour to believe me capable of that. After abusing you so abominably to your face, I could have no scruples in abusing you to all of your relations.” 

Though Mr Kaiba looked upon the dandy with admiration, his tone was quite serious. “What did you say of me that I did not deserve?” He asked. “For—though your accusations were ill-founded, formed on the deceit of others—my behaviour to you at the time had merited the severest reproof. It was unpardonable. I cannot think of it without abhorrence.” 

“We will not quarrel for the greatest share of blame to that evening,” Joseph decided. “The conduct of neither is irreproachable. Since then, we have both—I observe—improved in civility towards one another. We must forget it.” 

“I cannot be so easily reconciled to myself,” Kaiba answered. “The recollection of what I said, of my conduct, my manners, my expressions during the whole of it—they are yet as inexpressibly painful to me as they have been for many months. Your reproofs I shall never forget. Your words… you know not, you can scarcely conceive, how they have tortured me. Though it was some time, I confess, before I was reasonable enough to allow them justice.” 

Joseph chuckled. “You and I are quite the same. But I must say I never expected them to make so strong an impression. I had not the smallest idea of them being felt by you at all.” 

“I can easily believe that,” Kaiba added. “You thought me devoid of every proper feeling, I’m sure you did. The turn of your countenance I shall never forget—as you said that I could not have addressed you in any possible way that would induce you to accept me.” 

He coloured, bowed his head in shame. “Do not repeat what I said. These recollections will not do for us at all.” 

“And my letter…” Mr Kaiba paused. “Did it _soon_ make you think better of me? Did you, on reading it, give any credit to its contents?” 

He nodded. “At first, I could not. I was too embroiled within my own anger to believe that you might be truthful. But I soon gave over to reason. The more I read it, the more I accepted the words, my prejudices against you must be removed. My heart was cleared of my unfair opinions, and left room for much lighter feelings to grow. Though I will not pretend that _those_ did not also pain me.” 

“I knew that what I wrote must give you pain. But it was necessary,” the gentleman said quietly. “I hope you have destroyed the letter. There is one part especially, the opening of it, which I should dread your having the power of reading again. I can remember some expressions which might justly make you hate me.” 

“The letter shall certainly be burnt, if you request it,” he answered. “But I have it memorised. Time alone shall take the words from my power. Though do not pain yourelf—we have the proof that my opinions are not entirely unalterable, but they are not so easily changed as you imply.” 

“When I wrote that letter,” Mr Kaiba replied. “I believed myself perfectly calm and cool, but I am convinced that it was written with the most dreadful bitterness of spirit.” 

“It began in bitterness,” Joseph agreed, “but it did not end so. The adieu is charity itself.” He reached out and, tentatively, touched the gentleman’s arm. “Think no more of the letter either. The feelings of the person who wrote, and the person who received it, are now so widely different from what they were then. I insist that we forget such things have happened, and look only to our future.” 

“I cannot forget it all,” the gentleman corrected. “For you have improved upon my very person—or perhaps you have restored me. I was not always such a selfish being, you know. As a young child, I was taught compassion and manners—but after I was taken in by a new family, these gentle lessons were harshly corrected. I was strictly taught to be selfish and overbearing—to let pride and conceit guide my every thought. Forced to care for no one beyond my family circle, and to look down upon the rest of the world. Such I was, from eleven to twenty-one—and such I might have been but for you, my dearest Joseph. What do I not owe you? You taught me a lesson, hard indeed at first, but most advantageous. By you, I was properly humbled. I believed you to be wishing, expecting my addressed—though I had never once given you a proper kind word.” 

“I feel I should take some responsibility,” Joseph admitted. “I never meant to deceive you, but my esprit might deceive where I wished not. How you must have hated me after that, thinking I had intentionally deceived you!” 

“Hate you! Nothing of the sort. I was angry at first, but my anger soon began to take the proper direction.” 

Joseph sighed. “I am almost afraid of asking what you thought of me when we met at Pemberley. You must have blamed me for coming.” 

“No, indeed. I felt nothing but surprise.” 

“Your surprise could not be greater than _mine_ in receiving your attentions. My conscience told me that I deserved to be cut entirely.” 

“My first object at that time,” Mr Kaiba replied, “was to show you, by every civility in my power, that I was not so mean as to resent the past. I hoped to obtain your forgiveness and lessen your ill opinion, by letting you see that I had not begrudged you. How soon any other wishes introduced themselves I can hardly tell, but I believe in about half an hour after I had seen you.” 

Joseph laughed at that, delighted. 

“I knew I must introduce you to my brother, whose sweetness survived our second upbringing. He delighted in you, and that was all the permission _I_ needed. He was sorely disappointed at its sudden interruption. But I am sure he was delighted to receive your letter—and you will receive a reply within days, I suspect.” 

He smiled, flattered. “I adore your brother,” he said quietly. “I should hope that one day soon I can claim him as my own.” He was grieved for a moment, that Kaiba could never share the same sentiment towards his own blood sister. “He was not too grieved, I hope, by our both leaving so soon of one another.” 

Mr Kaiba shook his head in answer. “I had resolved to go to town myself in quest of your sister before I quitted the inn. The news was delivered together, so he did not have the disappointment twice.” 

Joseph hung his head. “I cannot express my gratitude enough, on that head.” 

“I beg you would not try,” the gentleman replied, his tone distressed. 

They walked on for several miles in a leisurely manner, heads too full to know anything about it. When they reached the end of a road, Mr Kaiba studied his pocket-watch—and they found it was already time for them to have been home. 

“What happened to Mr Yami and Yugi?” Joseph asked, startled. 

That had broached another topic, which they attended to as they walked back to Longbourn. Mr Kaiba expressed himself delighted with their engagement. “My cousin gave me the earliest information of it.” 

“I must ask whether you were surprised,” Joseph questioned. 

“Not at all,” he answered. “When I went away, I felt that it would soon happen.” 

Joseph smiled. “That is to say, you had given your permission. I guessed as much.” 

Though Mr Kaiba argued at the term, the dandy found that it had pretty much been the case. “On the evening before my going to Domino,” he explained, “I made a confession to him, which I ought to have made a long time ago. I told him of all that had occurred to make my former interference in his affairs absurd and impertinent. His surprise was great. He had never had the slightest suspicion. I told him, moreover, that I believed myself mistaken in supposing that your brother was indifferent to him. As I could easily perceive that his attachment was unabated, I felt no doubt their happiness together.” 

Joseph could not help but smile at his easy manner in directing his cousin. “Did you speak from your own observation when you told him that my brother loved him, or merely from my information last spring?” 

“From the former. I had narrowly observed him during the two visits which I had lately made here—and I was convinced of his affection.” 

“And your assurance, I suppose, granted him immediate conviction?” 

“It did. Yami is most unaffectedly modest in these matters. He rarely depends on his own judgement in so anxious a case as this—his reliance on mine makes everything easy.” Mr Kaiba paused. “I was obliged to confess one thing, which for a time offended him—rightfully so. I could not allow myself to conceal that your brother was in town last Spring, and that I had known it, and not told him of it myself. He was anger. But his anger lasted no longer than he remained in any doubt of your brother’s sentiments. He has heartily forgiven me now.” 

“My Yami is a most delightful friend in being so easily guided that his worth is invaluable,” he commented, voice brimming with laughter. 

Mr Kaiba gave him an arch look, one that told him he had not yet learnt to be laughed at. But it was never too early for him to begin, for Joseph dearly loved to laugh. 

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN 

Joseph’s spirits, in excellent playfulness, pressed him again for information. He wanted Mr Kaiba to account for his ever having fallen in love. “How could you begin?” He asked. “I can see your going along charmingly when you had made a beginning—but what could set you off in the first place?” 

“I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun.” 

“My beauty you had early withstood,” he continued, in the same lively esprit. “As for my manners—my behaviour to you was at least always bordering on the uncivil. Now, be sincere: did you admire me for my impertinence?” 

“For your liveliness of mind I did.” 

“You might as well call it impertinence—for that is what it was.” He grinned at him. “I suspect that you were sick of civility, of deference, of officious attention. You were disgusted by those who were always speaking, and looking, and thinking for your approval alone. I roused and interested you because I was so unlike them. They were all so very artful in their deceits, their intentions to win you over. My honesty was such a relief that you could not help but love me.” 

Mr Kaiba was giving him an indulgent look, a smile about his eyes if not curving his lips. “You have saved me the trouble of accounting for it. Your liveliness caught my eye, your honesty caught my heart. The rest of your goodness led to the rest.” 

“Goodness!” Joseph repeated, half-laughing. “To be sure, you knew no actual good of me—but nobody thinks of _that_ when they fall in love. The goodness must be invented, to justify one’s tender feelings.” 

“Was there no good in your affectionate behaviour to Yugi while he was ill at Netherfield?” 

“Dearest Yugi! But who could have done less for him? He is the true paragon of good.” He smiled. “But you are welcome to make a virtue of it, if you like. My good qualities are under your protection. You are to exaggerate them as much as possible—and in return, it belongs to be to find every occasion for making you smile.” 

“A lifelong endeavour, I am sure.” 

The dandy laughed at that. “But, you must tell me—what made you so shy of me, when you first called and dined here? Why, especially, did you look as if you did not care about me?” 

“Because you were serious and silent, and gave me no encouragement.” 

“But I was despaired that you could not love me!” 

“And so was I.” 

“You might have talked to me more when you came to dinner.” 

“A man who feels less might.” 

“Well, this is all very reasonable. I wonder how long you would have gone on, if you had been left to yourself—if your uncle had not driven you into action.” 

“My uncle’s intelligence had given me hope, as I said before, and I was determined at once to come seek my answer.” 

“Lord Pegasus has been of much use—which ought to make him happy, for he loves to be of use. But tell me, why did you come to Netherfield in the first case? Was it merely to ride to Longbourn and subject yourself to the questionable civilities of my family? To decide once and for all if my brother was afflicted enough by his affections to suit your cousin? Or did you perhaps intend something of a more serious consequence?” 

“My real purpose was to see you, dear Joseph. To judge, if I could, whether I might ever hope to make you love me. My motives as towards my cousin were merely secondary. Though I never told him either point, I believe he suspects it.” 

Joseph smiled. “Do you have the courage to announce to Lord Pegasus what is to befall him?” 

“I am more likely to want time than courage, Joseph. But it ought to be done. When I return to Netherfield, I shall write it directly.” 

“I have a letter of my own to write—so we shall be matched in our evening’s engagements. For I have an uncle too, who can no longer be neglected.” 

Joseph had never yet answered Mr Moto’s long letter. But now, having that to communicate which he knew would be most welcome, was determined to do it after he had acquainted his dearest brother likewise to the news. 

It wrote, as follows: 

_“I would have thanked you before, my dear uncle, as I ought to have done for your long, kind, satisfactory reply to my request of the particulars. But to say the truth, I was too cross too write. You supposed more than I had dared to hope may ever exist. But now, you may suppose as much as you choose—and unless you believe me actually married, you cannot greatly err._

_“I thank you, again and again, for taking me to Pemberley this summer. Your idea of the tournament is delightful, and I shall attend to it diligently after my period of bliss has freed me to the attentions of other people._

_“I am the happiest creature in the world. Perhaps other people have said so, but surely none have felt this way. They would have died from it, surely._

_“Mr Kaiba sends you his kind regards, and invites you to Pemberley for the Hunt, if you are not otherwise engaged. He believes you owe him a game of chess._ ” 

Mr Kaiba’s letter to Lord Pegasus was in a different style. Different again was the letter which Mr Bennet sent to Mr Devlin, once he was acquainted with the news. 

_“Dear sir, I must trouble you once more for congratulations. Joseph will soon be married to Mr Kaiba. Console Lord Pegasus James Crawford as best you can. But if I were you, I would stand by the nephew. He has more to give.”_

The joy which Mokuba Kaiba expressed on receiving similar information was as sincere as his brother’s in sending it. Four sides of paper were insufficient to contain his delight, and all his earnest desire of being loved by his future brother. 

Mr and Mrs Bennet accepted the news as might be supposed. The wife was in rapturous delight—with both of her sons to be married off there was no calm for her ecstasy. Mr Bennet was graver. Initially, he scorned Joseph for his shallowness—but once his favourite son made his sentiments clear, and reiterated the debt to which their family owed Mr Kaiba, he was forced to give over to the admiration and sincere gratitude the gentleman rightly earned. 

Mr Yami and Yugi’s delight was abundant. They had considered it in a kind scheme, but ultimately talked of it as quite impossible. To see both their sincere wishes for the happiness of their dear relations fulfilled granted them happiness that almost rivalled their joy at the expectation of their _own_ happiness. 

Joseph looked forward with delight to the time when they should be granted the comfort and elegance of their family party at Pemberley. 

EPILOGUE 

Happy was the day on which Mrs Bennet got rid of her two most deserving children. With what delighted pride she afterwards visited Mssr Yami, and talked of Mssr Kaiba, may be guessed. I wish I could say, for the sake of her family, that the accomplishment of her earnest desire in the establishment of so many children produced so happy an effect to make her a sensible, amiable, well-informed woman for the rest of her life. Though perhaps it was lucky for her husband that she was still occasionally nervous and invariably silly—for he would not have known what to do with such domestic felicity in so unusual a form. 

Mr Yami and Yugi remained at Netherfield only a twelvemonth. So near a vicinity to his mother and other relations was not desirable to the gentleman’s easy temper, or the dandy’s affectionate heart. The darling wish of the former’s sisters was then gratified: he bought an estate in the county of Derbyshire. Yugi and Joey, in addition to every other source of happiness, were within fifteen miles of each other. 

Serenity, in receipt of the news of her brother’s wedding, wrote the following letter: 

_“My dear Joey,_

_“I wish you joy. If you love Mr Kaiba half as well as I do my dear Mai, you must be very happy. It is a great comfort to have you married, and settled in such comfort for your domestic felicity._

_“I so wish to see you again, though expenses will hardly afford it. Think of me often, as I think of you._

_Your affectionate sister,_

_Serenity Valentine.”_

Joey managed, by the practice of economy in his own private expenses, to provide a little sum of money to his sister that allowed them to meet often enough to satisfy him that she was living a happy a life as she could with the situation to which she had entrapped herself. Serenity was an occasional visitor at Pemberley, when her gentlewife had gone to enjoy herself in Domino or Beachton. Kaiba would never receive the latter at Pemberley, but for Joey’s sake, took pains to better acquaint himself with his sister. 

Pemberley was now Mokuba’s home—and the attachment of the brothers was exactly what Kaiba had hoped to see. They were able to love each other even as well as they intended. Mokuba had the highest opinion in the world of Joseph. Though, at first, he had listened with an astonishment bordering on alarm at his lively, sportive manner of talking to his brother. He, who had always inspired in himself a respect which painted him as an aloof, serious figure, he now saw as the object of open pleasantry. The two blood brothers were able to obtain that which they had both secretly desired for most of their lives: a warm, amiable relationship filled with friendly affection and much laughter. 

Lord Pegasus James Crawford was extremely indignant on the marriage of his nephew. He gave way to all the genuine frankness of his character in the reply to the letter which announced the marriage. He sent Mr Kaiba language so very abusive, especially of Joseph, that for some time all intercourse was at an end. 

But at length, inspired the marriage of Miss Kisara to his own cousin, Justice Seth, their connection was mended. The lord’s resentment gave way and—owing either to his affection for his nephew, or his curiosity to see how his husband conducted himself—he condescended to wait on them at Pemberley. 

With Mr Moto, they were always on the most intimate terms. Kaiba, as well as Joseph, held him in the highest esteem and affection. They were both sensible of the gratitude owing to him who, by bringing him into Derbyshire, had been the means of uniting them. Many of the promised chess games and tournaments were held at Pemberley, to the satisfaction of all the county’s residents. 

In short, all those who deserved happiness received it in abundance, and lived—to the best of their abilities—as happy as one can perceive. 

_Finis_ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I am glad if you enjoyed it. If you would take a moment to tell me how you enjoyed reading it, I would gratefully appreciate your feedback.


End file.
